


Glass Coffins

by DisposableVillain



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, Agender, Artists, Blood, Bronzeshipping, Chaseshipping, Child Abuse, Death, Egyptianshipping, F/F, F/M, Future AU, Gay, Genderfluid, Glamourshipping - Freeform, Global Warming, Graphic, How Do I Tag, Humiliation, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Lesbian, M/M, Martin Luther King quotes, Puzzleshipping, Rebellion, Secret Society, Snowshipping, Tendershipping, Trans Female Character, War, Yaoi, Yuri, asexual Anzu, charmshipping - Freeform, draughtsmen, fairytale, help me, human Horakhty, human Zorc, i guess, new society, non-binary, non-binary Rally, not Snow White, puppyshipping - Freeform, transgender Marik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 108,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisposableVillain/pseuds/DisposableVillain
Summary: Yugi has been living in ice cubes for years. What are ice cubes? The name his sector gave to the glass-walled rooms in the ICU. He barely remembers his life outside the ICU. Most people have given up on escaping. It seems pointless. But Yami is insistant. And who is Yugi to deny him the chance of freedom?TRIGGER WARNINGS: Rape, violence, character death, child abuse, transphobia, homophobia.





	1. Chapter 1

Yugi's eyes flashed open and he looked around. This wasn't right. Where was he?

Everything was glass but he couldn't see anything.

This wasn't making sense. Where was he? Where was Grandpa?

He was over-heating. He looked around, reaching blindly for water. It wasn't there.

Dammit, he needed water! He tried to kick off the heavy blanket covering him but only succeeded in getting more tangled in it.

He let out a loud yelp as he tumbled off the bed and crashed to the rug-covered tiles beneath him.

No, this wasn't _right_. His room had a wooden floor. He staggered to his feet.

He was wearing his starry, blue pyjamas. He could see his small, stuffed fox with wide purple eyes lying on the bed.

How were they there when he wasn't in his room?

He tried to remember where he was. There had to be an explanation. He was on holidays, or-or staying with his Grandma.

He closed his eyes. Deep breaths. Deep. Breaths. In, two three... Out, two, three. In, two, three... Out, two, three...

He needed some water. He tried to look around. The walls weren't made of glass. They couldn't be. Even stained glass wasn't black. He let out a breath of relief.

It was just a holiday. That's all. He was on holiday with his Grandpa, or maybe they were just staying overnight in a hotel on their way up to see his Grandma in the hospital.

It wouldn't have been the first time.

He stumbled away from the blanket, trying to avoid tripping over it. Kitchen. Tap. Glasses. He needed water. He turned around, trying to see something. But all he could see was his bed and his stuffed fox whenever he turned back to it.

Tears formed and began to fall in seconds. "Grandpa..." He whispered before letting out a wail. "Grandpa!" He fell and landed on the rug, the noise level of his sobs increasing. "Grandpa! Grandpa!" His calls grew to shrieks.

His throat felt constricted; like it was burning.

He still shrieked, but it wasn't as loud. It sounded more like he was talking at a normal level with a strained voice.

Finally, he stopped shrieking. Sobs wracked his small body. His tears began to form a wet patch on the knee of his pants as they fell from his cheeks.

He heard the click of a door opening and his head shot up. "G-Gr-Granpa?" He whimpered.

A light turned on. He blinked quickly, trying to stop his eyes from watering on top of his tears.

The brightness was too sudden for him after the darkness.

He looked around the room again. All he knew was that he had been right the first time.

It was glass.

A girl with long, dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and pale skin stood in the door. "Is everything okay?" She asked. Her smile was soft but her voice was cold.

"W-who are you?" Yugi sniffed.

"My name's Alexis." She made her way over to him and crouched down next to him. He whimpered and tried to edge away. "What about you?"

"I'm... I'm Yugi..." He whispered. "Where-where's my Grandpa?"

For a moment, Alexis frowned, confused. Then the frown cleared. "What age are you Yugi?"

"Eight." Yugi swallowed. "Where's-?"

"Would you like anything?"

"Maybe some water," Yugi admitted after a slight hesitance. "But-"

"I'll get you some then." She stood up and made her way into what seemed to be the kitchen area.

Yugi followed her. "Wait!" She turned to face him. "W-where am I?" He choked out.

She smiled. "Don't worry. You're at ICU."

Yugi tilted his head. "Ice?"

"No, ICU," Alexis corrected. "Isolation Containment Unit." She crouched down next to him. "Have you heard about Global Warming, Yugi?"

Yugi hesitantly nodded. "A bit..."

"What do you know?"

"That... That the world's getting hotter and hotter 'cause we're using fo- foc- fos-"

"Fossil fuels?" Alexis suggested. Yugi nodded. "Very good. How old are you again, Yugi?"

"Eight," he repeated.

"You're very smart for an eight year old." Yugi sniffed and a ghost of a smile crept onto his face. "The ICU is taking people in to protect them from Global Warming, which is devastating-"

"Devastating?"

"-Destroying the world," Alexis explained. "It's an experiment. We take in children from four to twelve and keep them here."

Yugi swallowed. His throat was dry. He needed water, but he needed his Grandpa first. "I... I don't wanna stay..."

Alexis put a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, kid. But you don't get much of a choice."

Fresh tears streamed down Yugi's face and his voice miraculously returned. "I want to see my Grandpa!" He shrieked.

"Yugi-"

"Where is he?"

"I need anaesthesia in here," Alexis muttered into a watch on her wrist.

"I don't want to see Anathesa; I want to see my Grandpa!" Yugi screamed. He ran at her, hitting her legs.

She grabbed his wrists. Her grip was too tight. "Yugi, stop that this instant." The door burst open and a man in a white coat ran in.

Yugi screamed when he saw the needle in his hand and tried to hide behind Alexis but she held him firmly. "Let me go!"

"Sorry, A01," the man said, grabbing Yugi's arm. Yugi wailed as the needle plunged into his skin. "It's for your own good."

**-DisposableVillain-**

When Yugi woke up, it was bright out. He wasn't sure how, but someone had managed to make the glass seem like windows.

Fake sunshine poured in and the room temperature was warm.

He looked around for water and found a glass on his bedside table, along with a piece of paper.

He drained half the glass before reading the note.

_Once you're awake, turn on your TV, go to channel one and watch the whole of the introductory video._

Yugi frowned but stood up and made his way to the couch. The television wasn't big, but it certainly was bigger than the one he and Grandpa had in the game shop.

_Grandpa..._ He swallowed. He was a big boy.

He could last until his Grandpa found a way to get him out. He picked up the remote control from the coffee table and turned on the television.

Something to do with golf came up, so he had no problems switching to channel one.

The screen changed to show a man in what looked like a red velvet suit with... silver hair? Lilac? Yugi couldn't tell. It was weird.

_"Good morning, Yugi,"_ the man said with a smile. _"I trust you slept well."_

Yugi's eyes widened. "How do you-?"

_"I'm sure you're rather confused,"_ the man continued. Yugi's shoulders slumped. Of course it was pre-recorded. _"My name is Pegasus J. Crawford; head of ICU. ICU was set up because of the damage being done to the earth. By the time we tried to stop it, we were far too late. The aim of ICU is to take in as many children such as yourself as possible so as to secure the future of humanity by keeping you separated from the rest of the world; this way, you won't be affected by Global Warming."_

Yugi frowned and downed the end of his water. This didn't make sense. If the earth died, then they would die as well. It didn't matter where they were.

_"We are aware that the earth may grow uninhabitable,"_ Pegasus continued, _"which is why we're building an oxygen, gravity-lightening sphere on Mars."_

Yugi's eyes widened. "What?" He breathed.

_"You heard right."_ Pegasus smiled, looking right through him. _"Mars. You'll be one of the first to reach it. If the experiment is a success of course."_

Yugi shook his head. "No..."

_"In five days, you will be introduced to the group of children your age that you will be staying with while you are in ICU."_

"No..."

_"You will then be transferred to your permanent compound and be given your new name."_

"No!" Yugi ran up to the television and began shaking it. "No; I don't want to stay! I want to go home! I want my Grandpa!"

The television didn't flicker. Pegasus continued to smile through Yugi. _"Have a fabulous day,"_ he said before the introductory video ended and the screen went black.

**-DisposableVillain-**

Yugi's eyes flashed open and he looked around. This wasn't right. Where was he?

Everything was glass but he couldn't see anything.

This wasn't making sense. Where was he? Where was Grandpa?

He was over-heating. He looked around, reaching blindly for water. It wasn't there.

He froze for a moment. This seemed familiar. He sighed and flopped back into his bed when he remembered.

Alexis. Pegasus. ICU.

He swallowed, despite his dry throat. He still needed water.

He stood up, careful not to get tangled in the blanket again. He had a bruise forming on his hip because of the previous night.

He stayed close to the wall, running his hand along it until he found a bump.

He grinned. The switch. He flicked it and light flooded the room. He looked around.

He still wasn't used to everything in his room.

There was the television area with the television, a beanbag, a couch and a coffee table near the door.

Then his bed was against the far wall with a bedside table next to it.

The bathroom was just behind his bed; leaving the kitchen between the left and back walls of the room.

He padded across the cold tile to the presses attached to the glass. He wasn't sure how they did it.

He wasn't sure that he _wanted_ to know.

He reached up, succeeding in grabbing a glass from the lowest shelf. He could barely reach the sink to fill it with water, but he managed.

He turned towards the glass wall to look out. Night seemed to be the only time that they turned the holograms off.

His eyes widened when his gaze met that of another. He squinted, trying to see properly.

It was a... boy in another glass cube. Just like him. He was taller, and his hair had more blonde bits to it. He couldn't really tell if there were any more differences due to the distance and the dark, but he couldn't see any notable ones.

Yugi hesitated before raising a hand in a wave. The boy mimicked his actions.

Yugi smiled at him. Again, the boy mimicked him. Yugi moved closer to the glass and blew out some air close to it so that fog covered it. 'I'm Yugi,' he managed to write.

He saw the boy move closer to read it. Then he mimicked Yugi's actions again. 'I'm Yami.'

**-DisposableVillain-**

"Yugi?"

Yugi looked up from the picture he was colouring as Alexis walked into his room. He had wanted to get it done to show Yami that night.

It had been about a week since he had arrived. It was the same for Yami. They tried to stay up every night to talk, but it was only ever a couple of sentences.

It was hard to write on the glass and read it in the dark.

"Are you ready to go?" Alexis asked.

Yugi hesitated, setting down his crayon. "Go where?"

Alexis sighed. "Did you watch the introductory video?"

Yugi nodded. Alexis had to know he had; she had asked him questions about it the day after he watched it.

"Then you should know that today's the day of the _Meet and Greet_ ," she said.

Yugi tilted his head. " _Meet and Greet_?"

Alexis nodded. "It's your chance to meet the other people from this section of the ICU and a few others. We will be placing you in a specific sector with twenty five people that we believe you will get along with based on how you interact with people."

Yugi hesitated. "But what if we don't get to talk to everyone?"

"You won't," Alexis said. "But we'll be able to base it off how you and someone you haven't talked to react to the same person or situation."

Yugi slowly nodded. This _Meet and Greet_ sounded far too confusing. He just wanted to talk to Yami.

Properly. Wait... did writing on foggy glass with his finger count as talking?

Yes? No? He decided to count it.

"Um... Miss Alexis?" He shuffled his feet. "Can I change first?"

He had only been given two pairs of clothes and they, along with the pair he had been wearing when he arrived, were filthy.

"Just call me Alexis," she said. "And of course." She picked up a bag that Yugi hadn't noticed her carry in and handed it to him. "Go into the bathroom and change into that. I'll wait out here for you."

Yugi slowly nodded. "O-okay..." He scurried into the bathroom and took the clothes out of the bag.

Leather pants, a black tank top, black shoes, a blue jacket. It was... different.

He had been expecting oversized jeans and a tie dyed t-shirt like the outfits he had been given. Not that he was complaining.

He quickly changed, succeeding in not falling into the shower for his first time in the week he had been in the room.

He glanced in the mirror as he closed the jacket. Then he decided it looked better open. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to make it look neater before making his way out to Alexis again.

Alexis grinned at him. "Ready to go?"

Yugi took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. I think so."

**-DisposableVillain-**

The _Meet and Greet_ room was large and cold. That was the first impression that hit Yugi as Alexis led him inside.

It reminded him of the gym in his school. A bit anyway.

The gym in his school had yellow walls and basketball hoops. The floors were wooden with marks from trainers that turned to sharply, and markings for basketball games. Wooden benches lined the walls and there were four glass-door emergency exits that allowed sunshine in, along with windows on the ceiling.

The _Meet and Greet_ room had icy blue walls with a stone, grey floor. There were two emergency exits, and both were firm wooden doors – one of which was the one Alexis led him through. It was filled with lines upon lines of tables and chairs; exactly ten desks and twenty chairs in every one of the twenty lines. The only similarity was the sheer size of it and the echo in the room.

Yugi looked up at Alexis. "How come there are so many chairs?" He whispered loudly. His whisper echoed off the walls.

Alexis smiled at him. "Because there are a lot of people."

Yugi looked behind him. Children his age, above, and below were being led in by people like Alexis.

Well... they might have been like Alexis. They were wearing the same style of uniform as she was, although the colours differed at times.

Yugi gulped and looked at the second exit. Even more people were streaming in.

He latched onto Alexis' hand. "I don't want to do this," he whimpered. "I wanna go home..."

Alexis sighed. "You have to do this Yugi. There's no home for you back in Domino." Yugi's eyes widened and he began tearing up. "Oh, don't cry. You'll make lots of friends here," Alexis said.

Yugi swallowed and looked down, trying to stop his tears. _Stop. Stop. Be a big boy, Yugi. Be a big boy._

_"Be a big boy, Yugi."_

His eyes widened and the tears began to fall. No. No, that didn't happen. It was just a dream.

Grandpa had told him so. Just a bad dream. Just a horrible, traumatic dream that put him in the hospital and made him sick.

That was all.

Just a dream.

Alexis stopped when they reached a chair. Yugi saw the number two hundred and seventy two on it through blurred vision. "Here's your seat. You won't need to move; others will come to you." Yugi sniffed. Alexis frowned. "You're not crying again, are you?" Yugi shook his head. "Good. I'll come and collect you when it ends."

She walked away. Yugi slowly sat down. He kept his head down and his hands in his lap. His shoulders shook but he bit his lip, trying not to sob. Tears dripped from his cheeks onto his hands.

He heard a voice that sounded like Pegasus J. Crawford announcing something. Something to do with people with odd numbers moving every time a bell rang and people with even numbers staying where they were.

And something else.

He didn't really listen.

"Hi."

Yugi peeked up through his bangs. His vision was still blurry but he could make out a girl with brown hair. "H-hi," he whispered.

"Are you crying?" The girl asked, looking concerned.

Yugi shook his head, hurrying to wipe his tears on his sleeve. "N-no..."

She reached across the table and put a hand on his arm. He looked up at her. Tears still stained his cheeks. She smiled at him. "It's okay. I don't mind. I've been crying too."

"Y-you h-ha-have?"

She nodded. "Yeah... I want to go home. My dancing clothes aren't here and neither is the ballerina bear my dad got me for my birthday and I miss my mom," she mumbled.

Yugi swallowed. "I miss my Grandpa," he whimpered. "I don't like it here..."

"Me neither." The girl smiled softly. "I'm Anzu."

Yugi hesitated before tentatively holding out a hand. "I-I'm Yugi..."

Anzu took his hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you." A bell rang in the background and Anzu stood up.

Yugi's eyes widened. "Where are you going? I thought..." He trailed off.

Anzu smiled at him. "Don't worry; we just need to move whenever the bell rings." Yugi hesitated before standing up. "No, your row doesn't. Just ours. I'll try and talk to you again, okay?"

Yugi slowly nodded, watching as Anzu moved on to the next table.

"Hey."

He looked at the seat she had been sitting in to find a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. "Um... Hi..." He sat down again. "I'm Yugi..." He got a grunt in response. "What... What's your name?"

"Katsuya," the boy replied. "You can call me Jounouchi though. Everyone does."

"C-Can I call you Jou?"

Jounouchi shrugged. "I don't really care."

Yugi smiled slightly. "Jou. It suits you."

He shrugged again. "So where're you from?"

"Domino," Yugi mumbled. "What about you?"

"Same. Well, I came from Brooklyn but I moved here three or four years ago."

"Oh..." Yugi dug the toe of his shoe into the ground. It squeaked. "Um... You don't seem upset to be here..."

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realise that I should be."

"I just..." Yugi swallowed. "Don't you miss your family?"

"My family? Sure." Jounouchi shrugged. "But my sister's my family. My dad's a dick." Yugi flinched at the swear. "My ma's a bitch." He flinched again. "So I don't count them. And I don't miss 'em."

"B-but... what about your sister?"

Jounouchi's eyes softened. "She's here," he mumbled. "I don't know how. But she is."

Yugi tilted his head. "Didn't she live with you?"

Jounouchi snorted. "Hell no. She lived in Brooklyn with my ma. They must have somehow linked us together. Either that or it was sheer luck."

Yugi smiled. "Maybe it was magic."

"I don't believe in magic, kid."

Yugi's face dropped. "Santa?"

"No."

"Tooth fairy?"

"Nope."

"Easter bunny?"

"Nada."

"Sandman?"

"Not a chance."

"Jack Frost?"

"Are you getting the message or not?" Jounouchi frowned.

Yugi flinched and looked down. "Sorry..."

Jounouchi sighed. "I'm not mad at you. I'm just... tired." Yugi nodded but he didn't look up again. The bell rang and Jounouchi stood up, hands in his pockets. "See ya," he called over his shoulder, raising two fingers in a lazy wave.

"Bye..." Yugi didn't look up. No one seemed to be sitting across from him again anyway. After a minute, he looked up. Someone should have arrived by now. Maybe there was one less person than Alexis had thought?

He yelped slightly when he saw a boy with pale skin and pure white hair sitting across from him. The boy's green-flecked hazel eyes widened.

"Sorry," Yugi said, putting a hand over his heart like he saw his Granpa do when he dressed up as the Grim Reaper on Halloween. "You... scared me..."

The boy smiled. He began writing something in a notepad Yugi noticed him carrying. When he was finished, he showed it to Yugi. _It's okay,_ it read. _I should have done something to show you I was here. I'm Ryou._

Yugi blinked and looked up at him. "You write things down?" Ryou nodded. "Why don't you talk instead?"

He noticed Ryou's shoulders hunch. The boy's gaze trailed down to his hands cupped in his lap.

"Sorry; I don't mind," Yugi quickly said. "I'm Yugi."

Ryou smiled softly and took the notepad back again. He wrote something and passed it back to Yugi. Under the first note read, _Are you from Japan or somewhere else? I'm from England._

It took Yugi a little longer than usual to read it. Ryou wrote in English - which wasn't a problem. Yugi grew up with his Granpa switching between Japanese, Arabic, English, Spannish and French, so he was able to understand all five. But Ryou also wrote in joint handwriting which was hard to read.

When he managed it, he passed the notebook back. "I'm from here. How did you get here?"

Ryou looked down and shrugged. He wrote something again. His writing was smaller; feebler this time. _I don't know. They grabbed me after school. I was on a boat for a few days with some others but not long enough to get here. We all went to sleep one night and then I woke up in the glass cube thing._

Yugi reached across and slowly took Ryou's hand when he finished reading. Ryou's head shot up. Yugi smiled and squeezed his hand. "It's okay. I'm sure we'll get out of here soon."

Ryou didn't look as though he believed him, but he nodded anyway. He took the notebook back and seemed like he was about to write something else but the bell rang.

An exasperated look crossed his face, causing Yugi to giggle. "It's okay. We can talk again sometime."

Ryou nodded and stood up. He bowed and waved goodbye with a soft smile before walking away.

Yugi turned back to the chair, expecting to already see someone there. The chair was empty.

"No, let me go!" His head whipped around to see a tanned blonde squirming to get away from Alexis and two boys.

"Marik, behave!" One of the boys snapped as they dragged him over to Yugi's table.

"No! Fuck off! I want to go home!"

Yugi flinched. What was with the older kids and swearing? He didn't understand it.

"There is no home for you to return to!" The boy hissed.

Marik's eyes widened and he went limp for a moment. Alexis took the chance to drop him in the seat while the second one attached the handcuff around Marik's left hand to the arm of the chair.

Marik snarled, trying to pull his arm free but the metal held. Alexis smiled at Yugi. "If he gives you any trouble, just let us know," she said.

Yugi hesitated before nodding. He looked back at Marik as the three left. Marik glared at him. "What're you looking at?" He growled in Arabic.

Yugi hesitated. "Um... nothing," he replied in the same language. "I just... I'm Yugi..."

Marik frowned. "Heba?"

"No; Yugi," Yugi repeated. "They mean the same thing."

"Oh." Marik slowly nodded. "You remind me of someone I knew. And you... speak Arabic. Are you from Egypt?" Yugi shook his head. "Japan?" Yugi nodded. "How did you learn it?"

"My Grandpa goes to Egypt a lot," Yugi mumbled, looking down. Every time he mentioned his Grandpa, it just seemed to make him more and more upset.

Marik scoffed. "Quit moping," he said. "It's not going to do you any good."

"I know..." Yugi looked up again, swinging his legs back and forth. "Um... Do you have family?"

"Yeah," Marik muttered. "A sister and step brother. Neither are here; they're over eighteen so they're too old."

"How old are you?" Yugi asked.

"Nine."

Yugi smiled. "I'm eight."

Marik's scowl returned. "Well whoopee for you," he said, clapping.

Yugi flinched. "I just-"

"I don't care." Marik tried to cross his arms. And failed. The bell rang. Yugi saw Alexis and the two boys approach out of the corner of his eye. "You might want to block your ears."

"Wh-?" Yugi didn't even get to finish the word before Marik began screaming and struggling again. Alexis and one boy grabbed him while the second unlocked his handcuff. He struggled, trying to get away as they pulled him to the next table. Once he was handcuffed to the chair, he grew calmer and mopey again.

Yugi shook his head and turned to the next person. And the next. And the next. He saw Yami at one end of the line. Not too far from him.

He grew steadily closer with each bell that rang. Yugi's heart sped up. _Please get here, please get here, please please_ please _get here!_

He was five tables away. Then four. A boy threatened Yugi, grabbing him by the hem of his shirt. The boy was taken away. Then three tables. Then two.

One. One more table. One more ring and-

"Unfortunately, this concludes the _Meet and Greet._ "

Yugi looked up. As he had thought, the announcer was indeed Pegasus J. Crawford. He looked just as odd then as he had on the introductory video. And Yugi didn't like him any better in person.

Pegasus smiled at the group. "I hope you all enjoyed meeting people today. I know you all only met half of the people here, if not less. But you can meet some of the ones you haven't met before later in your sector. Failing that, there will be mixed-sector group outings."

Yugi's eyes lit up. Yami left his mind. Maybe he could sneak away on an outing. Maybe he could find his Grandpa again. Or even his Grandma.

"For now, you will have to return to your cubes," Pegasus continued. "There will be a group assembly here in the morning and sector lists will be posted. There is no changing sectors once you are put in one unless the circumstances are extremely dire." He clapped his hands. "Off you go. Goodnight."

Yugi frowned. _It's still afternoon._ He looked up as Alexis neared him. "Is he a bit mad?"

Alexis hid a smirk. "A bit, yes. Now come on." Yugi stood up. He took her hand as she led him through the hoard of people. "Did you enjoy the _Meet and Greet_ despite Ushio?"

"Ushio?" Yugi blinked.

"The boy that threatened you."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. I met some nice people."

Alexis smiled. "It's not so bad here, is it?"

Yugi hesitated before shrugging. "I guess not..." _But that doesn't mean I want to stay here..._

**-DisposableVillain-**

The _Meet and Greet_ room looked pretty similar when Yugi walked in behind Alexis the next day. It was still big, and cold, and grey, but the tables and chairs were gone.

Now he could see white lines on the floor leading from one end of the room to the other. At the end of each white line stood someone in a uniform similar to Alexis.

"Who are they?" Yugi whispered, pointing at them. His voice echoed even more today without the tables.

Alexis followed his finger. "They're the sector leaders," she explained. "When everyone is sorted, they'll be the ones leading you to your sector and showing you how everything works." She looked around. "Yugi, can I leave you here? I'm a leader myself and need to get to my point. You just need to go over to that corner." She pointed to where everyone seemed to be gathering.

Yugi hesitated before nodding. "Okay," he mumbled.

Alexis was gone before he even finished the word. Yugi turned and stared at the group for a moment before slowly making his way to the outskirts of it.

He could see Marik, but the blonde was handcuffed to the radiator. He could also see Joey, but he was talking to Ushio. Yugi didn't particularly want to approach either of them.

He couldn't see Anzu but a familiar shock of white hair appeared at the edge of his vision. He turned and smiled when he saw Ryou. "Hi."

Ryou returned the smile and gave him a small wave.

Yugi tilted his head. "You look nervous."

Ryou brought up a hand and tilted it from side to side. So-so.

"How come?"

He turned to a new page in his notebook and wrote his answer before showing it to Yugi. _Some of the people here used to bully me at school. I don't want to be put in the same sector as them._

Yugi smiled. "I'm sure you won't," he assured him. "And if you are, you can talk to the man in the red suit."

Ryou shrugged, looking down. Yugi opened his mouth to reassure him some more but Pegasus J. Crawford's voice boomed over the speakers set up. "Welcome to your new sectors everyone! The way that this is going to work is this; the leaders are all going to call out names in alphabetical order. If your name is called, join them in the line. There are fifty sectors. We will start with Aknamkanon; the leader of sector one." A man with grey hair and a warm smile raised a hand. Yugi wasn't sure if it was a wave or to show that he was Aknamkanon.

Aknamkanon read through his list. Only first names were called out. In the case of someone having the same first name as someone else, the first letter of their second name was called. There were only twelve in sector one. Seth. Kisara. Mana. Karim. Ennos. Bakari. Amasis. Tsekani. Dakarai. Shada. Hasan. Mahad.

The twelve called lined up in front of Aknamkanon. One or two looked rather happy to be there.

The second sector was called out. Most people in it seemed to be from England. Ryou seemed tense but he relaxed when he wasn't one of the eighteen called.

Neither was Yugi.

The third passed without incident. And fourth. And fifth. And sixth through sixteenth.

"The seventeenth sector leader will now read out the people in his sector," Pegasus called. "Zorc, would you mind?"

Yugi's eyes flashed over to the man. No. It couldn't be.

Dark purple hair. Red eyes. Pale skin. Sharp teeth. Long nails.

Yugi squeezed his eyes shut. Just a dream. Just a coincidence.

"Marik."

Just a dream.

"Katsuya."

Just a coincidence.

"Hiroto."

It didn't happen.

"Atem."

It wasn't real.

"Akefia."

Grandpa said so.

"Shizuka."

He wouldn't lie.

"Heru."

He wouldn't lie.

"Heba."

He wouldn't lie!

"Kek."

I just fell downstairs.

"Bakura."

I had a fever and I fell.

"Mai."

Grandpa took me to hospital.

"Ryou."

That's all.

"Yugi."

It's just a coincidence.

"Yugi?"

It wasn't real.

"Yugi!"

Yugi jolted and looked up. His face flushed when he saw people trying to look around for him. He squeezed out of the group and darted up to the line of people.

Zorc glared at him but continued. Ryou gave him a reassuring smile.

"Seto. Bonz. Sid. Keith. Zygor. Mokuba. Otogi." He paused.

Yugi closed his eyes. Please.

"And Yami. That's all."

**-DisposableVillain-**

"Welcome to sector seventeen." Zorc turned to face the group of twenty one. Yugi looked around.

Sector seventeen looked similar to what he imagined a cave in the midst of sewers would look like, but clean and hygienic. The walls were white, and there was a pool of clear water. Twenty one glass cubes sat alongside the pool.

There were wooden doors that faced away from it and sliding doors with small fenced gardens of fake grass with small patios facing it.

"As you can see, it's not as bad as most of you were thinking," Zorc said, folding his arms. "The cubes can be opened by key cards only. Each door only gives access to two key cards. Yours, and mine. Mine is a master key card. That way, if there's an emergency, I can get inside to help you. The glass is bulletproof. It can be programmed to show any setting you want. The remote to do so is right next to your television remote with instructions. Your bathroom walls are the only part that isn't glass." Someone raised a hand. Zorc raised an eyebrow. "Yes Shizuka?"

"Why do the walls have to be made of glass?"

Yugi twisted his head to try and see the girl. He caught a glimpse of red hair and pale skin before he turned back to Zorc.

"It's so we can observe you and see how the experiment is going," Zorc replied. "Don't worry; you will be given a total of two hours where you can completely dim the glass. In these cases, we can't see in and you can't see out. You can use these times to change and sleep if you're uncomfortable falling asleep when people can see you. The two hours can be used at any time and instructions on how to do it are also in the instruction manual with the two remotes. Anything else?" No one said anything. "Alright, I'm handing out key cards." He passed an envelope to Marik. "Take one and pass it on."

Marik did so and passed it to Yugi. Yugi took a card and passed it to Ryou. It came in a small paper pouch. He opened it.

On one side, his card was sitting snugly in a pocket. On the other, there were three pieces of text.

_Cube number: 1. Emergency Access Code: 1868. Residential Name: Calico._

"Um..." He hesitantly raised his hand.

Zorc glanced at him. A ghost of a smirk appeared before fading. "Yes?"

"What does it mean by _Residential Name: Calico_?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah; I got Giraffe," Marik agreed. "What's up with that?"

Zorc raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious? They're your new names?"

Yugi swallowed. "New names?" He whispered.

Zorc looked at him again. "Yugi, right?" Yugi nodded. "How old are you?"

"Eight," Yugi mumbled.

"You know what death is right?" Zorc asked. Yugi nodded. Of course he did. "Good. And you know the ICU brought you here to save you, right?" Yugi hesitated, but nodded again. "Excellent." A sneer appeared on Zorc's face. "Because you're now dead. Mutou Yugi no longer exists. All that's left is Calico. And the ICU? The ICU owns you now. And that goes for every single one of you."


	2. Chapter Two

_"Happy birthday, Yugi."_

_Yugi's eyes lit up as he blew out the candles on his cake. His grandpa had brought it up to his bedroom and woken him with a chorus of 'Happy Birthday'._

_Solomon smiled at him. "So? What did you wish for?"_

_Yugi giggled and looked at the candles again. They were arranged so that they looked like an eight. "I can't tell you! It won't come true if I do!"_

_Solomon chuckled and kissed his grandson's forehead. "That's alright. Will you tell me when it comes true?"_

_Yugi eagerly nodded, his eyes still fixed on the candles._ I wish I could go on an adventure.

**-DisposableVillain-**

"Calico? Calico. Calico, wake up!"

Yugi groaned, slowly opening his eyes. His gaze instantly met a pair of lavender eyes and he jumped. "Giraffe!"

Marik smirked at him and leaned back. "Finally. That took forever."

Yugi frowned at him. "Why are you in my cube? Actually, never mind that. Why are you on my bed?"

Marik rolled his eyes, folding his arms. He was sitting on Yugi's chest, so Yugi had no choice but to look up at him. "You wouldn't wake up so Zorc let me in. He wants to talk to everyone."

Yugi frowned. "What time is it?"

"Half seven."

"But... you and Phoenix are the only ones that ever wake up this early."

Marik's smirk returned. "Exactly."

Yugi groaned. "He sent you two to wake everyone?"

Marik snickered and nodded. "Gods, Calico, you should have heard Flamingo shriek when Phoenix woke her. I think she saved me the trouble of waking Necro and Grizzly."

Yugi frowned. "Why would you let Phoenix wake her? You know she watched that horror film last night."

Marik nodded, still smirking. "That's why I let him do it." He climbed off Yugi's chest. "Come on, Yugi; we should-" He suddenly gritted his teeth, gripping his wrist.

Yugi's heart dropped and he scrambled out of bed. "Giraffe? Giraffe, are you okay?"

Marik swallowed and let go of his wrist. Yugi could see that it took him a lot to do so. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Yugi reached out, placing a hand on his arm. Marik flinched, so Yugi quickly withdrew his hand. "Was it Zorc again?"

They had soon learnt that they had to use the names given to them if they didn't want to be in pain.

They all had something that hurt them if they didn't.

Marik had his golden wristbands. Yugi had his choker. Ryou had a pendant.

And they couldn't take them off.

If they did-

Well, Tsekani in Sector One had tried. They weren't allowed to even mention his name anymore; even on the anniversary of his death.

"Giraffe?"

"I said I'm _fine_ , Calico." Marik rubbed his wrist. "Let's just go."

Yugi hesitated before nodding and following Marik out of his cube and to the main area.

They weren't allowed out there much anymore.

Not since- speak of the devil.

The graffiti artist.

_Pegasus is lying to us. There is still a world outside of this prison._

_When dictatorship is a fact, revolution becomes a right._

_The revolution is not an apple that falls when it is ripe. You have to make it fall._

Yugi didn't blame whoever was writing these messages. Well, no. Actually he did.

He blamed them for causing any freedom they had to be restricted even more.

What he didn't blame them for was wanting change. That was something they all wanted. And he didn't hate them.

But seeing Zorc standing in front of the violated wall with his arms folded, glaring at him was enough to make Yugi wish that they had no freedom or change; just so long as he didn't need to look at Zorc anymore.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence, Calico," Zorc sneered as Yugi and Marik approached the group. "Although we would have appreciated it ten minutes ago."

Yugi ducked his head. "Sorry, sir," he mumbled.

It was barely audible, but Zorc nodded. His glare widened its focus from Yugi to the rest of the group. "As you can see," he began, "our little artist has struck again." His gaze raked over each person. "I'm not going to say much this time. You're all sick of it by now. Just know that if the artist doesn't give themselves in by curfew tonight, more restrictions will be placed on everyone." A smirk crossed his lips. "Restrictions that will make the last ones look like a walk in a schoolyard playground." He turned his back on them. "You have twenty minutes until you are meant to be in your classrooms. Be there a minute late and you know the consequences."

When Zorc was gone, Yugi let his gaze retrace to the graffiti of the week.

_Those who make peaceful revolution impossible will make violent revolution inevitable._

Revolution, revolution, revolution.

The artist's motives were no secret; and they obviously had no desire for them to be.

Yugi turned when he felt someone tap his shoulder and smiled when he saw Ryou. "Hey, Dove."

Ryou smiled, though it didn't quite meet his eyes. _Hi, Calico,_ he wrote.

Yugi watched him for a moment. "You still want to confront Necro, don't you?" Ryou looked away. "Dove, you have no proof that it's him. You can't just tell Zorc that you _may or may not_ know the Artist."

 _But in English he does nothing but laugh about the stupidity of this whole thing!_ Ryou wrote. _He wants to get out, Calico. You know he does._ His writing was large and loopy today. Frantic.

Yugi sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We all want to get out, Dove," he murmured. "That doesn't mean that everyone's the artist."

Ryou looked down again.

Yugi smiled softly at him. "Maybe you can talk to him about it in English, or even outside it? Get him to confess?"

Ryou's eyes widened and he shook his head. _Are you kidding? He'd eat me alive!_

Yugi laughed. "If you say so. But with no proof, you can't go to Zorc."

As Ryou nodded, Yugi's gaze flickered to the graffiti again.

_Those who make peaceful revolution impossible will make violent revolution inevitable._

Revolution, revolution, revolution.

The Artist wanted out. Now.

Yugi turned back around when he felt another tap on his shoulder. Ryou didn't write anything; he merely pointed at his wrist.

Yugi nodded. "Right. School. I know. I just need to change out of my pyjamas." He gave Ryou a final smile and began walking to his cube. "See you there."

**-DisposableVillain-**

"This is bullshit," Kek grumbled, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "We're already barely getting any freedom because of that asshole."

Bakura shrugged, scratching a snake into the strap on his bag. "Whatever."

Kek glared at him. "I'm talking about you."

Bakura raised his gaze, though he didn't stop scratching. "What?"

Yami sighed. "Guys, don't-"

"Shut up, Griffin." Kek's glare deepened. "We all know Necro's the one making the messages."

Bakura snorted and went back to his bag. "You're deluded, Phoenix."

He dropped the knife as Kek grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the wall. "Oh am I?" He growled. "I seem to recall you itching for a fight recently."

Bakura growled and kicked at him, causing him to release his hold. "Fuck off."

Kek scoffed and turned away from him. "Asshole. We're all getting a shit-tonne of restrictions because of you."

"I'm not doing anything." Bakura scowled at him.

"We know you're lying, Necro." Kek glanced at Yami. "Right?"

Yami sighed. "Look, there's no point in this. You know Zorc wants everyone to argue. If we do, it's giving him exactly what he's looking for."

Kek scowled at him. "I thought you were on my side!"

Bakura smirked and threw an arm around Yami's neck. "See, Phoenix? Griffin knows who the smart bet in this is."

Yami rolled his eyes and ducked out from underneath Bakura's arm. "I'm not siding with anyone," he insisted.

Kek and Bakura both shot him a disbelieving look. "You have to side with someone," Kek said.

"He's right," Bakura agreed, "for once."

Yami groaned. "Why?" He snapped. "Why do I have to side with either of you? Why can't we all just work together – for once in our lives – and see that the person trapped across from us isn't the bad guy?"

Kek and Bakura exchanged a look, and Yami could see the argument dissolving.

Shit.

"Yami, is everything okay?" Kek asked. His voice was soft and he glanced around to make sure there was no ICU employees near them.

Yami couldn't see him flinch and he didn't grab the arm his bracelet was on, so he decided it was safe to assume that no one had heard him. Either that or he was so used to it that it didn't matter anymore.

But he didn't want to take chances.

"I'm fine, Phoenix. I just..." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I didn't sleep well last night, and you two are making my headache worse."

He saw Bakura hesitate before placing a hand on his shoulder. "You know you can tell us if something's up, right?" He said. "I mean, we'll talk a lot of shit, but if something's wrong, we'll help."

A small smile crossed Yami's face. The two were like brothers to him. Very, _very_ annoying, psychotic brothers.

"I know," he said. "But I'm fine." He grabbed his bag. "C'mon. Unless you want to get another restriction for the next three weeks, we should get to class. The bell's going to ring in a moment."

Kek and Bakura cursed, grabbing their bags and dashing past Yami.

Yami only chuckled as he followed them at a slower pace.

**-DisposableVillain-**

"Alright, class; silence, please," Professor Banner called.

Instantly, everyone fell silent.

There hadn't been much conversation anyway; just Marik and Bakura snickering, and Ushio cursing and glaring at Yugi for getting him a restriction. Again.

But that was how it worked in the ICU. If a teacher told someone to jump, they asked how high.

With Professor Banner, it was easier. He told them to jump and they jumped.

He didn't care how high; just as long as they attempted it. But if they didn't attempt it, the class would be in for some entertainment.

Professor Banner smiled at the students and turned to the interactive glass board. "As you know, we've been looking at the gaming industries of the modern world recently. You have Xbox, Nintendo, and PlayStation at most popular and then one or two others thriving in their shadows. Ones that try to break off from that area don't tend to last very long."

He pressed a button and the image changed from a picture of the three companies to a picture of someone playing each of the consoles.

"The gaming companies aim at broad age ranges, but the typical age ranges would be nine to thirteen for Nintendo, eight to twenty one with Xbox, and ten to eighteen with PlayStation," he explained. "And thus, their games portray that."

He turned back to the class and pressed another button. An image of pure code appeared.

"I'm going to be splitting the class in three, and subcategorising you into groups of two," he announced. "You will create a game for whatever console you decide based on the company given to you. You must stay within the age range."

Yugi raised a hand. "Professor?"

Professor Banner looked at him with his usual smile. "Yes, Calico?"

"Do we have to work with the rest of the group once we're split into twos?" Yugi asked. "Or is it a bit of a competition?"

Professor Banner laughed. "That's exactly what it is, Calico. Competition. All companies, and even branches within companies, are in direct competition with one another. And that's how you'll be working. You can choose to team up with another group in your company, or work with your partner. But for the most part, I expect to be seeing you working only in groups of two."

Yugi nodded and lowered his hand again.

Professor Banner pressed another button and a tree diagram appeared. "I've already taken the liberty of splitting you into your companies and teams," he said. "If you object to any of them, let me know and I will consider swapping you into another group."

Yugi glanced over the diagram.

Calico; Nintendo. Partner; Griffin.

Yami.

Yugi's eyes lit up and he turned to look at Yami over his shoulder. Yami met his gaze and grinned at him.

"We won't be spending any more time on this today," Professor Banner said. "Unfortunately, today's main agenda is languages. But I expect you and your partners to meet up tonight and work out a plan for your games. I don't want to see anyone daydreaming tomorrow when you split up to plan things further."

He pressed another button and the French flag appeared. "Now, Giraffe. Bonjour, comment tu t'appelle?"

**-DisposableVillain-**

Anzu frowned at Yugi through the mirror as she used the Pilates bar to warm up. "You're kidding?"

Yugi shook his head. "Nope. I actually got paired with him."

Anzu's frown morphed into a smile. "Lucky duck," she muttered, lowering her leg from the bar. "I'd give anything for Professor Crowler to pair me up with Griffin in something." She paused. "Actually, no. I'd just rather he wouldn't pair me up with Polar in everything."

Yugi laughed, shaking his head. "She really annoys you, doesn't she?"

Anzu groaned. "She's like a parasite! A D-cup parasite!"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "She can't be that bad."

"All she does is fix her make-up and go over duelling strategies," Anzu huffed as she practiced her positions. First, second, third, fourth, fifth. "And if I try to tell her to do work, she'll just say-" Anzu cleared her throat and did her best to imitate Mai's voice. "-'Hun, sometimes there's time for work. Now isn't one of them'." She huffed and reached down, touching her toes. "It's ridiculous. I mean, what does that even mean?"

Yugi chuckled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you like her."

Anzu shot him a withering look. "Me? Like the Polar Express? No thanks," she snorted. She turned back to the mirror. "Besides, I don't like anyone."

Yugi sighed. "Just because you're asexual and don't like anyone here doesn't mean you don't like _anyone_ ," he said. "There could be someone in another sector."

"Nope." Anzu shook her head and tied her hair back. "There's no one in the Ice Cubes that I like."

Yugi's face heated up. "When are you guys going to stop calling it that?" He whined. "I was eight..."

Anzu looked back at him and smiled. "But you were so cute. You actually thought it was Ice instead of ICU." She walked over to the CD player. "Besides, it fits. We're all trapped here. And glass doesn't sound any friendlier than ice."

Yugi sighed. He decided to wait until Anzu finished her routine to respond. She had been waiting to show him for a while now; she was hoping to enter it into one of the ICU contests.

He knew it wouldn't be the whole song; she had warned him that she hadn't perfected it yet.

And that it was quite different from her usual dances.

Most of Anzu's routines were either classical or hip-hop. The kind of things you'd expect to see.

But as the lyrics to Titanium started, her body flowed with a more free style.

Yugi wasn't quite sure how to describe it; it had twists and turns that seemed like they belonged in a ballet, but they also had the fluidity of hip hop.

She twisted and fell, and twirled and jumped, and moved and swayed with the lyrics.

In the end of it, she was write back where she started. Standing in the middle of the floor, staring up at the ceiling with her hands held out by her sides and her feet spread apart.

When the music faded out, she relaxed and looked at Yugi, a hopeful smile on her face. She had put a lot into it; Yugi could tell both from the dance and her expression. "So?"

Yugi kept his face blank for a minute; just to tease her. Then he grinned. "I think you're going to win that contest."

Anzu's eyes lit up. "Really?" When Yugi nodded, she squealed and threw her arms around him. "Thank you!"

Yugi laughed. "Why are you thanking me? You're the one who did all the work."

"Yes, but still!" Anzu grinned at him. "I'll be sure to get you something nice for your birthday this year. Any tips on what to get?"

"Doesn't that kind of take the surprise out of the present?" Yugi asked, tilting his head.

"Well, yeah," Anzu admitted. "But I suck at presents. Please?"

Yugi sighed, but smiled as he did so. "I don't know. A game, I guess." He cracked a feeble grin. "Or my Grandpa. If you managed that, I'd be delighted."

Some of the amusement faded from Anzu's eyes. "Yugi?"

"I'm fine," Yugi insisted. "It was a joke. And you shouldn't use my real name, Flamingo."

Anzu shook her head and sat next to him on the table pushed against the wall. "I know when you're upset, Yugi," she said, ignoring his advice. She usually did.

Yugi could see her wince from the anklet that she wore, but she had grown so adept to dealing with it that it didn't affect her much anymore.

Yugi shook his head. "I'm fine," he mumbled. "I just miss him." He laughed humourlessly. "Silly, isn't it? You'd think I'd have given up on missing him after eight years."

Anzu sighed and wrapped an arm around Yugi. "No," she murmured. "It's not silly."

He sighed, resting his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be. There's nothing to be sorry for."

Yugi didn't look at her. There was always something to be sorry for. "Okay," he mumbled.

Anzu rubbed his arm. "I know it's a long-shot," she began after a few minutes, "but you could ask Zorc if you could see him for your sixteenth birthday."

Yugi hesitated.

Yes, Zorc said that on their birthdays, each person would be granted one request. And yes, all of them had been granted so far. Even Marik's motorbike – which was pretty useless in the ICU, where everything was a ten to twenty minute walk away.

But this?

"It's worth a shot anyway," Anzu continued. "Even if you only ask to call him for five minutes."

Again, Yugi hesitated. "Maybe," he said. "I'll think about it."

**-DisposableVillain-**

Akefia grinned as he slipped the silver necklace with the purple stone into his pocket. The old vendor didn't even look up from his crossword.

"Nothing you can afford?" The vendor asked as Akefia walked towards the door.

"Not this time," Akefia called back to him. "Sorry."

The vendor grunted as though he had expected it. The sector seventeen kids never had enough money.

Akefia slipped out of the shop. The fake alarm didn't go off.

Apparently the vendor trusted his eyes more than modern ICU technology. _Big_ mistake.

Akefia's smirk grew as he slipped out of the ICU mall. Once he was outside, he pulled the necklace out of his pocket. Perfect.

"Back again?"

He glanced up and his smirk became a sneer when he saw Atem leaning against the wall. "Hello, Strix." He pocketed the necklace. "How are you on this fine day?"

"Cut the crap, Diabound." Atem narrowed his eyes. "Where'd you get the necklace?"

"What necklace?" Akefia lifted it out of his pocket. "You mean this one? I found it."

"Where?"

"Around." Akefia smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the sector before curfew. You should too."

Atem caught Akefia's arm. "You're not going anywhere until you hand that necklace back," he snarled. His scowl then morphed into a smirk. "Or would you like me to tell Zorc where you're getting them?"

Akefia tensed. "Don't you fucking dare," he snapped.

"Oh, I will unless you give it back." Atem's smirk grew.

Akefia scowled and threw the necklace at Atem. It hit his chest and he had to release Akefia so that it didn't fall. "Fucking bastard," Akefia snapped. "How else am I meant to get it?"

"Work for it."

"Just because you actually make a fair pay doesn't mean that anyone else in our sector does," Akefia growled. "You made it big in the damn Ice Cubes. But you're the only one who did."

"That doesn't mean that you get to steal." Atem placed the necklace into his pocket.

Akefia scoffed. "Whatever." He turned away from Atem. "Get back before curfew or we'll get even more restrictions. Unless you're dumb enough to try and catch the Artist. And if you are, good luck." Atem grabbed Akefia by the back of his shirt and shoved him against the wall. Akefia stumbled but caught himself, turning to face Atem. "The fuck was that for?" He snapped.

"You're going to get us all completely restricted," Atem snarled. "You know that, right?"

Akefia shook his head. "What are you talking about?" He asked, a frown marring his face.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Thief," Atem snapped, folding his arms.

The confused frown stayed stationary for a minute. Then Akefia started laughing. "Gods, Strix. You really think that I'm the Artist?" His laughing increased. "Best thing I've heard all week." Atem's eyes narrowed and slowly, Akefia's laughter petered out. "You're serious?" Akefia's lip curled. "Why would I be that stupid?"

Atem raised an eyebrow and lifted the necklace out of his pocket. "You really need to ask that question?"

Akefia shook his head. "I don't have to listen to this."

He tried to push past Atem, but the smaller male caught his shoulder and pushed him back. "Actually, you do."

Akefia glared at him. "I knew the ICUPD were stupid, but not this bad." He spread his arms out. "I have a brother, Atem-"

"It's Strix."

"I don't give a damn!" Akefia ignored the burning pain from his pendant that was a result of calling Atem by his real name. "I have a younger brother! We all know how this is going to end; the Artist is going to die. I'm not about to leave my brother alone!"

Atem's eyes narrowed further. "Unless you're hoping that the messages will spur on a rebellion and you'll both get out of the ICU without dying."

Akefia shook his head. "Why would I put both of our lives on the line when it's all uncertain?" He pushed past Atem, this time not giving him the chance to grab him again. "Fuck this. Go back to your door-to-door questioning, _detective._ "

"I've got my eye on you!" Atem called to him, as though it would make Akefia stop and confess.

"Fuck you!" Akefia snapped, not even slowing down. He wouldn't endanger Bakura like that.

**-DisposableVillain-**

Yugi could see Zorc scowl through the glass as he knocked on the door. The man stood up and opened the door, still scowling. "What?" Then he saw Yugi and his scowl melted into a smirk. "What can I do for you, Calico?"

Yugi shivered. Zorc never scowled at him. Or glared. Or grinned.

He did with others. He scowled at Ryou. He glared at Marik. He grinned at Atem - if he brought in news of rule-breaking.

But with Yugi, he only ever smirked and narrowed his cold, red eyes.

"Um... It-It's about..." Yugi swallowed. Be brave. Be brave. Zorc hated tangible fear. "It's about my birthday."

Zorc nodded. "That's coming up, is it? Sixteen, right?" Yugi nodded. "When?"

"Next week," Yugi replied. "I was... wondering if I could make a request now and get it on my birthday?"

Zorc folded his arms, leaning against the door frame. "I may consider accepting it," he said. "Depending on the request, of course."

Yugi nodded. "Of course," he agreed. "It's just... I've been here for eight years-"

"Everyone has."

"Yes, sir. I know that, sir." Yugi gripped the sleeves of his jacket. "But, sir, I... I miss my Grandpa." Zorc's eyes narrowed. "And-and I was wondering if... If I could call him on my birthday..." Yugi gulped and hurriedly added, "sir."

Zorc's eyes narrowed even further. "You want me to grant you a request to call your grandfather – who may or may not even be alive at this point-" Yugi flinched. "-when you could easily tell him where you are and completely collapse the entirety of the paradise that ICU is trying to create?"

"Um..." Yugi shifted from foot to foot, ensure if there was even a good way to answer that question. "Yes?"

Zorc was silent for a few moments. Then his smirk grew. A snicker escaped his lips.

Then he burst into laughter.

Yugi stared up at him, unsure what to do.

"Oh, you crack me up, Calico," Zorc snickered, once he calmed down. He turned to walk back into his cube.

"Wait!"

He paused and turned back around. "Yes?"

Yugi hesitated. "I... Is that a... a yes or a no?"

Zorc raised an eyebrow. "To your birthday request?" Yugi hesitantly nodded, and Zorc snickered again. "Hell no." He turned to his cube again. "Get back to your cube before curfew," he said over his shoulder, "and think of a better request. One that might _actually_ happen." He pushed open the door and walked inside, still snickering and shaking his head.

Yugi flinched as Zorc slammed the door in his face, leaving him alone on the patio.

He knew it.

He knew it was pointless.

He knew he was never going to see his Grandpa again.

**-DisposableVillain-**

"What do you think we should do with the main character's outfit? Set it stationary for the entire game, or make it changeable?"

"I don't know. You can pick."

"Okay... what about sexuality? Should we make everyone pansexual and fine with polyamorous relationships, or should we actually put effort into it and give each one individual sexualities?"

"I don't know. You can pick."

"What about a banana peel? I think we should put a banana peel right next to the main character's bed so they always slip on it."

"I don't know. You can pick."

Yami sighed and closed the notebook. "Calico, what's wrong?"

Yugi looked up at him and smiled. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

Yami raised an eyebrow. "You just told me I could decide on putting a random banana peel next to the bed."

Yugi looked away again. "I'm fine, Griffin. Just a bit preoccupied."

Yami pushed the notebook away when Yugi tried to open it again. "What about?"

Yugi sighed. "Look, it's not important. You were saying about modelling the fire starter Pokémon off a phoenix?"

"That was twenty minutes ago, Calico."

Yugi looked down at the table again. He tensed when Yami put a hand on his shoulder.

"Talk to me," Yami said, his voice soft. "I might be able to help."

Yugi shook his head. "You can't. No one can. Zorc already said no."

Yami frowned. "No to what?"

"My birthday request," Yugi sighed, crossing his arms on the table and letting his chin rest on them. "It's no big deal."

Yami's hand travelled from Yugi's shoulder to his arm so he could wrap an arm around him. "What was the request, Yugi?" He murmured. His choker burned for a moment, but he couldn't care less.

Yugi shook his head. "It's not important," he insisted. "It's fine. I'm over it." He reached out and pulled the notebook back, but Yami placed his hand on it to prevent Yugi from opening it.

"Humour me," he said.

Yugi sighed. "I wanted to see my Grandpa," he mumbled. "Or talk to him. Or _something_." He looked up at Yami. "I just... miss him. Y'know?"

Yami sighed softly and nodded. "Yeah. I know." He gently wrapped both arms around Yugi, pulling him closer.

Yugi tensed for a moment before letting himself rest his head on Yami's shoulder. "It's stupid," he muttered. " _I'm_ stupid. I should be over this. Over him."

"But you're not." Yami's arms tightened around him. "I don't blame you for that. Losing a loved one is always hard."

Yugi's gaze softened and he looked up at Yami. "Strix still won't talk to you, huh?"

Yami pursed his lips and rested his head on Yugi's. "Family is complicated. But what matters now is that you want to see your Grandpa."

"It doesn't matter," Yugi said, shaking his head. "I can't see him. I don't know why I even got my hopes up; I knew Zorc was going to say no." He sighed. "I'm so stupid."

"No you're not," Yami repeated.

Silence reigned over them for a few minutes, neither wanting to speak. They just sat curled into one another, their thoughts darkening with each passing moment.

Just as Yugi was about to break the silence, Yami spoke. "You know, I might know a way you could see your Grandpa."

Yugi looked up at him. "You won't be able to convince him to let me see him. Or even talk to him."

Yami shook his head. "I wasn't going to suggest that," he said. "I was going to suggest that you escape."

Yugi stared at him. "Escape?" He whispered.

"Yes." Yami nodded. "Escape. Maybe the Artist is right. We need to act and stop waiting for the chance to."

Yugi continued to stare at Yami. "Are you... serious?" He mumbled. "We could die, or get captured again. You know that, right?"

"Or we could escape," Yami argued. "And you could see your Grandpa again." Yugi couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze away from the older boy. Yami then cracked a grin. A forced one, but still a grin. "Relax, Calico. I was joking."

He tried to ignore the niggling feeling that Yami had been far too serious to be joking. "Really?"

Yami nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't suggest something like that and mean it." His grin fell. "I really am sorry that Zorc said no, though."

Yugi shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he said. "Grandpa mightn't even be alive anymore, so it'd probably be a waste of time."

Yami hesitated before nodding. "Alright," he said.

Yugi opened the notebook. "So what were we on again?"

"Clothes," Yami replied. "And sexuality."

Yugi paused. "Different sexualities should be given to each character," he decided. "All Pokémon games have humorous lines. Imagine what would happen if a polyamorous pansexual asked out a really religious asexual."

Yami snickered. "Okay, that does sound fun. And clothes? Should they be changeable?"

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Maybe if Giraffe was with us. But he mightn't agree to help out."

"We could manage it," Yami argued.

"You really want to design an entire wardrobe for a character?" Yugi asked. "Remember, we need to give the option of both boys' and girls' clothes for everyone, and we agreed to base clothes off ten different personalities."

Yami hesitated. "Yeah, let's ask Giraffe tomorrow."

Yugi nodded in agreement. "Thought so." He looked up at the clock. "You should go. You need to be back in your cube in a few minutes."

Yami sighed and stretched. "I hate these restrictions."

"Same," Yugi agreed. "Do they... make you angry with the Artist?"

He knew how angry a lot of people were.

Only an hour of being allowed to go to the mall.

Only two hours in total of free time.

Only an hour after curfew of time that could be spent in other people's Ice Cubes.

It was growing. And Zorc would probably add another one the next morning - the Artist hadn't come forward.

Yami paused and shook his head. "No. No, I'm not angry with them," he decided. "As they said; people who make peaceful revolution impossible make violent revolution inevitable. The Artist was born out of necessity from ICU's rules and conditions. And these restrictions only seem to be spurring them on." He stood up. "No, I'm angry with ICU. Not the Artist."

Yugi nodded. "I see," he mumbled, watching as Yami walked to the door.

"See you tomorrow, Calico," Yami called. "Who knows? Maybe a message from our friend will change Zorc's mind for you."

"Yeah..." Yugi mumbled as Yami let himself out. "Maybe..."

But all he could focus on was Yami's views.

He knew he was right; he wasn't angry with the Artist either. But was he really born out of necessity?

Some people were very happy in ICU. Some people had better lives in the Ice Cubes than they ever had outside.

Was the Artist really prepared to try and force a revolution and take that away from them?

Yugi wasn't quite sure if he wanted to know. But he did know that Zorc did seem to be pushing the Artist to push a revolution.

Maybe they were right.

_Those who make peaceful revolution impossible will make violent revolution inevitable._

Revolution, revolution, revolution.

The Artist's motives were no secret, and they obviously had no desire for them to be.

And with each passing day, they seemed to grow less and less prone to peaceful revolution, and more in favour of one that was likely to end with a river of blood.


	3. Chapter Three

_"Temmy!"_

_Atem looked up from his homework as his younger brother ran up to him. "What is it now, Yams?"_

_Yami frowned. "Don't call me that!"_

_"Well you call me Temmy," Atem argued. "It's only fair."_

_"No it's not!" Yami protested._

_"Well I say it is." Atem folded his arms._

_"Well I say it's not!" Yami stamped his foot._

_"Well I'm older so what you say doesn't count." Atem laughed and poked Yami's forehead._

_Yami stared at him for a moment before bursting into tears._

_"Hey, stop it!" Atem protested. "Mom'll hear you!"_

_"Mommy!" Yami wailed._

_"Knock it off!" Atem snapped._

_"Atem Anubis Sennen!"_

_Atem looked up as Yuki Sennen entered the room. Yami extended his arms, still crying._

_Yuki picked him up, frowning at Atem. "Are you okay, Yami?"_

_"T-Temmy said I don't count 'cause I'm younger," Yami sobbed._

_Yuki shook her head. "Well he's wrong."_

_"Yeah, I count," Yami agreed, his tears slowing. "One, two, three, four, five! See, Temmy!"_

_Atem rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant."_

_Yami stuck his tongue out at him. Yuki sighed. "Yami, why don't you go into the kitchen and get a cookie," she said, setting him down._

_Yami nodded and pottered out of the room._

_"He gets a cookie? Really?" Atem protested._

_"Atem, he's three," Yuki said, folding her arms. "You're seven. You should know better."_

_"I was trying to do homework!" Atem waved a hand at his open maths book._

_"Be nice to your brother." Yuki shot him a look and left the room._

_Atem huffed and turned back to his book. "He's not even my real brother..."_

**-DisposableVillain-**

Yami ignored the hammering on his door as he pulled the strap of his bag over his shoulder.

"Oi, Griffin! Open up!"

Bakura and Kek.

Yami rolled his eyes and drained the last of his orange juice before strolling towards the door.

Just because he could, he stood at the door for a solid minute, allowing Bakura to glare at him through the wall.

Then he cracked a smirk and pulled open the door. "Yes?" He purred with an innocent grin.

Bakura growled, tapping his foot. "I hate you. You know that, right?"

"You may have mentioned it once or twice," Yami agreed, closing the door behind him. "You're up early."

Bakura glared at Kek. "Phoenix kept knocking until I got up."

Kek shrugged, hands in his pockets. "I just didn't feel like getting another restriction because _someone_ can't keep themselves from destroying their alarm clocks."

"It happened _once_ ," Bakura snarled, turning away from Kek and storming down the path.

Yami sighed as he and Kek ran to catch up with him. "Slow down, Bakura. We're in plenty of time."

"Yeah. Thanks to me." Kek smirked. Bakura growled and aimed a punch at his head. However, as he wasn't at the best angle and wasn't even looking at Malik, it sailed over his shoulder. Kek snickered. "Good aim, Phantom."

Bakura tensed slightly and glared at Kek. "Don't call me that," he hissed, increasing his pace.

Kek's face fell and he glanced at Yami as Bakura pushed through the school doors. "Did I say something wrong?" Yami didn't even respond as he followed Bakura towards their Geography class. "Griffin!" Kek protested, but Yami ignored him. He slid into his seat just as their teacher entered the classroom.

"Phoenix, sit down," Professor Crowler called as he picked up his textbook.

Kek hesitated before taking his usual seat beside Bakura. Bakura ignored him

"Alright, class; today we will be quickly revising lakes and then moving on to furamas." Crowler beamed at the class. "Who can tell me what they are?"

Ryou's hand shot up and Bakura rolled his eyes. Seto lazily raised a hand, and as did Marik. Crowler's eyes kept scanning the classroom.

"Ouroboros, how about you?"

Zane Truesdale from Section Two raised an eyebrow before answering, "The lakes are bodies of molten lava that used to contain water. There are three kinds; geyser-full, still, and ridden."

"Excellent, Ouroboros." Crowler smiled and looked around again. "And who knows what the difference between these are?"

Ryou's hand shot up again and Seto lazily raised a hand. Marik hesitated before raising, and then lowering his hand.

Crowler's eyes fixed on him. "How about you, Giraffe?"

"I-uh..."

"You _did_ learn the material, right?"

"Of course I did!" It was a borderline snap, but Crowler didn't call him out on it. "Geyser-full lakes are lakes that are prone to shooting up pyres of lava... S-still lakes are just that; they hold lava but don't erupt in any way, and ridden..." Marik chewed his lip and glanced at Ryou. Ryou gave him a quick sign. _Waves_. "Ridden lakes are choppy and rough, even when there's no wind," he continued, looking away from Ryou.

Crowler hummed. "Next time, Dove, let your friends answer their questions for themselves."

Ryou tensed, and looked down.

"Today, we'll be moving on to the furamas," Crowler said, pointing a remote at the board. An image of a once-tall area of lumpy, rocky land appeared on screen. "Who knows what these are?"

Yami, Ryou and Seto raised their hands.

Crowler's eyes raked over the class again. "Grimm."

Chazz Princeton sighed. "They're levelled mountains."

"Mountains were?"

"High pieces of land or rock. That particular one is Mount Everest."

"Good," Crowler agreed. Ryou and Seto lowered their hands but Yami's stayed in the air. Crowler frowned at him. "Yes, Griffin?"

"Professor, are you sure that's Mount Everest?" Yami asked.

"Well not anymore, it isn't." Crowler's frown deepened. "But up until six years ago, yes. It was."

"So the tallest mountain in the world was completely levelled in six years?" Yami shook his head. "I'm sorry, professor-" He didn't sound sorry. "-but I don't believe that."

Crowler narrowed his eyes. "Are you questioning this? The ICU's teachings?"

Yami could see Yugi's wide eyes on him. He could see _everyone's_ wide eyes on him.

He folded his arms. "Yes. I am."

Crowler's eyes narrowed. "Follow me, Griffin." He turned towards the door. "The rest of you, open your text books and revise what we learned last week about lakes!"

Yami stood and followed Crowler out of the room. He completely ignored Yugi's attempts to catch his attention.

Crowler's heels clicked as he strode through the halls. Yami's trainers squeaked as he followed close behind.

Once they reached the principal's office, Crowler jerked to a halt and twisted the doorknob, pushing it open.

He glared at Yami as he walked in. Principal Sheppard glanced up from his paperwork and forced a smile. "Can I help you, Professor Crowler?"

Crowler shut the door behind him and grasped Yami's shoulder, his nails digging into his skin. "We have a liberal here."

Sheppard's gaze fell onto Yami before rising to Crowler again. He threaded his fingers and leaned his elbows on the desk. "What happened?"

"Griffin was questioning the material on furamas."

Sheppard just sighed. "Griffin, wait outside."

Yami hesitated but twisted out of Crowler's grip and walking outside. He left the door open a crack.

"Principal Sheppard-"

"Professor Crowler, I will handle it. But don't worry too much. He's a lastard. He won't do a thing about it."

**-DisposableVillain-**

"Are you sure you're okay, man?" Jounouchi asked as he looked over Yami. "You don't look so hot."

Yami shook his head. "I'm fine, Retriever. I was just having a boy-period."

Jounouchi snorted. "Impossible. Giraffe and Necro are the only ones that get that."

Yami cracked a smile. "They've infected me."

"You spend way too much time with them. They're destroying you," Jounouchi laughed.

Yami looked away. "Yeah."

Jounouchi watched him. "You know, even if what they're saying isn't true, that wasn't a good way to go about it. You're only going to antagonise them and, like it or not, they've got a lot more power than us. We're only section seventeen. We're at the bottom of the food chain."

Yami huffed. "Yeah, I know. I still don't believe them. All of that couldn't have happened in eight years."

"You're being too optimistic," Jounouchi decided – as he always did. "Of course it could have happened. We really fucked up the planet."

"But so soon?" Yami shook his head. "I can't believe that. Someone once said global warming was like leaving a car on in a closed garage. Slowly, the gas fills up the garage and kills whoever's in there. But it's slow, and painful. And when they were screaming for help, we were listening to music. Now their death is inevitable, but it'll be slow. Even if you get to them before they die. Global warming wouldn't have taken effect so quickly."

"Eight years is a long time," Jounouchi muttered.

"Not if you take into account how long the world has been here," Yami insisted. "It only seems like a long time because that's how long we've been here!"

Jounouchi sighed. "Look, Griff, I'm not saying you're wrong. I'm not saying that you're right either. But you can't just go doing that stuff. People are going to think you're-"

"The Artist, right?" Yami shook his head. "I'm not."

"Mhm."

"I'm not, Retriever."

"I know." Jounouchi nodded. "I believe you."

"Too bad I don't."

Yami yelped as he was slammed against the wall. He looked up to see beady eyes, a crooked nose and a mop of greasy black hair.

"Let go o' him!" Jounouchi snarled, pulling Ushio away. His accent was already growing harsher – as it always did when he was angry.

Ushio growled and elbowed him away. "Stay out of this, Retriever," he snarled. "The Artist is mine."

Yami darted out of his reach. "I'm not the Artist!"

"I have proof!" Ushio snarled. "You're the Artist! There's no point in trying to hide it!" He lunged again, but Jounouchi leapt onto his back. Ushio tried to knock him off. "Get off!"

"Griffin, get out of here!" Jounouchi called as Ushio backed up and slammed him into a wall.

Yami growled and fumbled for the lighter in his pocket. Before he could even pull it out, a rock hit Ushio's nose. Hard.

Ushio howled and fell away from the wall. Jounouchi dropped unsteadily to his feet.

Yami glanced behind him to see Seto striding towards them, briefcase in hand. As always.

He was one of the only two seventeeners that made it big.

"Fucking lastard," Ushio growled, clutching his nose.

"You're in the same section as us, smartass," Jounouchi sneered, hugging his chest.

Seto didn't even respond. He just grabbed Ushio by his jacket and hauled him up. "Get out of here."

He threw Ushio down again and Ushio scrambled away.

Yami glanced at Seto. "Thanks, Blue."

Seto ignored him, glancing at Jounouchi. "That was stupid."

Jounouchi glared at him. "What was that?"

"I said that was stupid," Seto repeated. "He's twice your height, nearly four times your weight, and you decided to jump on his back?"

Jounouchi growled. "It's none of your business!"

"Whatever." Seto shrugged. "I don't care anyway."

"Then why the fuck did you say it?" Jounouchi snapped. Once again, Seto only shrugged. "Fine. Be that way." Jounouchi turned away. "I'm going to work. See you later, Griffin."

Yami glanced at Seto as Jounouchi walked away. "That wasn't very nice."

"I'm not nice." Seto glanced back at him. "You should know this by now."

"I do," Yami agreed. "But considering you like him, I thought you'd be a bit nicer."

Seto's eyes widened and disbelief flashed through them. "Me? Like that mutt?" He shook his head. "You're deluded, Yami."

Yami didn't even see him wince from the burn of his locket. He wasn't even sure if they bothered punishing Seto anymore. He just didn't care. "I disagree."

Seto folded his arms. "Even if I did like him – which I don't – it's not important. Grizzly said he had proof of you being the Artist?"

"I'm not," Yami insisted. "You know I'm not."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "I think you'd be smarter than to let him catch you."

Yami's eyes widened. "You think I'm the Artist."

"I didn't say that." Seto turned away. "What I'm saying is to be more careful. Even if you're not."

**-DisposableVillain-**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Otogi asked with a smirk as Yugi shuffled his deck. "You know I'm going to win."

Yugi smiled at him. "If you do, then I'll play your game with you," he said. "And if you don't, then you tell me who you like."

"I still don't get why you want to know," Otogi muttered as he watched Yugi shuffle.

"Because." Yugi shrugged. "I just do." He split his deck and handed it back to Otogi. "There you go."

Otogi took it and handed Yugi back his deck. "Well I want to know why."

Yugi smiled at him. "You'll find out why after this duel." He drew his hand and glanced over it. "I set one card face down and summon Queen's Knight in defence mode. I end my turn."

Otogi rolled his eyes and picked his hand. "I summon Yaranzo in defence mode and set two cards. End turn."

Yugi frowned at the set cards and drew. "I-" He jumped as someone knocked on the door of the recreational room. "Come in!"

Ryou pushed open the door, hands moving rapidly as he tried to sign.

Yugi shook his head. "Dove, slow down!" He didn't know much sign language.

Ryou took a deep breath. _The Artist's back and Zorc's angry,_ he signed.

Well, actually he signed; _Artist. Back. Zorc. Angry._ But Yugi got the message.

"What's he saying?" Otogi asked as Yugi stood up.

"It's the Artist again," Yugi mumbled as they followed Ryou outside.

Sure enough, painted along the wall read in blood red writing was another quote. _The revolution you dream of is not ours. You don't want to change the world, you want to blow it up._

"That doesn't make sense," Otogi muttered as Zorc's glare raked over the crowd. "The world is already destroyed."

 _I don't think he cares,_ Ryou wrote. He had been too panicked to write when fetching them.

Yugi nodded in silent agreement.

"As you can see," Zorc growled once he saw that everyone who wasn't at work was present, "the Artist hasn't handed himself-"

"Or herself," Anzu muttered.

"-in. I'm not going to give out. I know you're just as sick of this as I am." Zorc's smirk paired with his glare was just as terrifying as the glare itself. "Therefore all I'm going to say is until the Artist hands themselves in, you are not permitted to leave your rooms for any reasons other than school, work or to talk to me. Anyone caught doing so will be punished just as severely as the Artist will be."

They were too shocked to protest as he turned away.

"He can't," Honda muttered. "Right?"

"I think you'll find that I can do whatever I please, Chimp," Zorc called over his shoulder. Honda tensed. "Now all of you get back to your rooms. Unless the Artist wants to hand themselves in now?" Everyone was silent. "I thought as much. Go."

**-DisposableVillain-**

Lunch was always a bit of a debacle with Bakura.

Something always seemed to happen.

There was a fight, or the shed went on fire (which _wasn't_ his fault!), and he always seemed to be in the middle of it.

But he wasn't usually the cause of it.

He didn't look up from the Zippo lighter he was flicking open and closed as Keith approached. "What do you want?" He asked, his gaze flicking to the people Keith had with him.

Bonz. Sid. Zygor. Not much of a threat. If he wasn't in trouble.

Keith rested an arm against the wall Bakura was leaning against; just over his head. "I hear you've been doing a bit of artwork recently, Touzoku. That project in art of the angel becoming a demon? Pretty sweet."

Bakura raised an eyebrow and flicked the lighter closed. "Yeah? I thought so too. I preferred the severed head personally."

"Nah. The demon was better," Keith disagreed, leaning closer. "The quote above it was good too. What was it again?" He looked back at Sid. "What was it?"

Sid smirked. "They say dreams can come true, but forget to mention that nightmares are dreams too."

"Yeah, that one." Keith turned back to him. "You finished that – what? – four, five days ago?"

"Five," Bakura confirmed. He flicked the lighter open and sparked a flame before closing it again. "What's your point, Lynx?"

"Didn't the Artist use that the next day and say something about this being a nightmare?" Keith asked, leaning his hand down to brush Bakura's hair with his fingers.

Bakura leaned out of his immediate reach. "What's your point, Lynx?" He repeated, opening the lighter.

Keith reached out and dug his fingers through Bakura's arctic white hair. "My point is you're going to confess and get our restrictions taken away, _Artist_ ," he hissed.

Bakura gritted his teeth as Keith's grip on his hair tightened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I think you do," Keith disagreed. "Most of section seventeen agrees that you're the Artist."

"Most meaning you four at the twerp of a bird?" Bakura snapped. "Five out of twenty one isn't most, dweeb."

Keith pushed Bakura's head back into the wall, his nails digging into his scalp. "I wouldn't be running my mouth if I was you, Necro," he growled. "It's four on one."

"True," Bakura growled. "Get another six on your side and it might be a fair fight." He hacked as Keith punched him in the gut and threw him to the ground.

Keith crouched down beside him and forced Bakura's face into the ground. "Why don't you just admit it?" He asked as Bakura tried to force himself up. "Just say you're the Artist and this will all end."

"I'm not," Bakura hissed.

Keith stood up and kicked Bakura in the stomach. His steel-toed boot wasn't quite blocked by Bakura's arms.

Sid, Zygor and Bonz took the kick as an invitation to join in, and Bakura curled up, trying to protect his head and stomach from the assault.

He couldn't help but peek up when one of his attackers was yanked away with a yelp.

The kicks stopped for a minute, so Bakura was able to catch a glimpse of the school uniform and white hair.

Ryou.

A smirk formed on Bakura's face, despite his swelling lip. The fool was going to get himself killed.

"Stay out of this, Dove," Zygor growled, but Ryou only reached over and jabbed Sid's neck.

Sid crumpled to the ground.

Zygor and Keith lunged at him, but Ryou swerved around the attacks. Bonz began to pick himself up, so Ryou jumped over him and allowed Zygor to trip over his comrade.

The two tumbled to the ground.

Keith grabbed something gleaming from his pocket. Bakura's eyes widened and he tried to force himself up, but Ryou had already seen the blade and knocked it out of Keith's hand with his elbow.

He grabbed Keith's arm and pinched a space on Keith's elbow, and the boy collapsed.

Zygor and Bonz clambered to their feet. Ryou was still tense, ready for their attack, but they took one look at their fallen comrades and scattered.

Ryou breathed a silent sigh of relief and offered a hand to help Bakura up. Bakura looked at it for a minute before struggling to his feet on his own.

Ryou huffed. _You're welcome,_ he signed.

"I didn't thank you," Bakura muttered.

Ryou paused and blinked. _You sign?_

Bakura shrugged. "It's a useful skill." He leaned against the wall for support and raised a hand to his nose. Blood. His lip. Blood. His head. Blood.

Ryou winced as he got a proper look at Bakura. _Let me help._

Bakura shook his head. "No point," he replied. "I'll be fine. It'll heal on its own."

 _But you're bleeding... Badly..._ Ryou protested. He reached out to touch Bakura's nose, but Bakura whacked his hand away. Ryou frowned. _Stop being stubborn._

"Piss off." Bakura glared at him. "I didn't ask for your help."

 _So I should have let them beat you to a bloody pulp because you're the Artist?_ Ryou raised an eyebrow.

Bakura narrowed his eyes and grabbed Ryou by the hem of his shirt. He wasn't sure why Ryou didn't retaliate.

He never seemed strong or adept at fighting, but what Bakura had just witnessed proved differently.

Maybe Ryou felt sorry for him? He didn't want to fight an injured lastard?

Whatever the reason, he didn't attack.

"I'm _not_ the Artist," Bakura hissed. "No matter what anyone says, I'm _not_ _the Artist_. Got it?"

He roughly released Ryou and turned away so he couldn't see Ryou sign anymore.

As he limped away, he could have sworn he heard a whispered, "Wait..."

But he couldn't have. Ryou was mute.

So Bakura didn't look back.

**-DisposableVillain-**

Atem glanced at his brother from across the class.

Yami was yawning and resting his head against the window. Dark bags adorned his eyes, and his skin was paler than usual.

"You should talk to him."

Atem turned to see Heba watching him. "No." He looked at his history book.

Heba sighed, resting his cheek on the palm of his hand. "It's going to eat at you again. It always does."

"We're meant to be studying," Atem muttered stubbornly, inching closer to the book. "Not chatting."

"At-" Atem shot him a look as Heba's bracelet began to itch. "Strix. Talk to him."

"I'm not going to talk to him," Atem hissed. "And he's already made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want to talk to me either."

"That's because he thinks you hate him," Heba pressed.

"Lion," Banner called, "no talking during study period."

If it was any other teacher, Heba would have gotten yet another restriction.

"Sorry, sir," Heba said, looking down at his book. No more than two minutes later, he looked at Atem again. "Come on. Give it a try."

"I already said no," Atem insisted, highlighting a line in his book in red.

The door slid open and Akefia walked in.

"Diabound," Banner said, looking up. "Where were you five minutes ago when class started?"

"Sorry, sir." Akefia shrugged. "Bathroom. Didn't think you'd appreciate me going on one of your seats."

A small, amused smile crossed Banner's face. "Much appreciated. Next time, come to me for a toilet pass first."

"Will do." Akefia turned and walked to the last available seat. Behind Atem.

Atem scowled at him as he passed and highlighted another line in red.

"Strix-"

"We're done talking about this, Lion."

"No we're not!" Heba insisted. "You need to talk to him!"

"Talk to who?" Akefia asked, leaning closer.

Atem's scowl deepened. "It's none of your business," he muttered.

Akefia glanced at Heba. "Can I make it my business?"

Heba shrugged. "Go ahead."

Akefia looked back at Atem. "Now it's my business. What's going on?"

"Piss off," Atem muttered, highlighting another line, digging the marker further into the page.

Heba sighed and glanced at Akefia. "He's refusing to talk to his brother."

"Again?" Akefia sighed. "I thought even you gave up on this."

Heba shook his head. "I'm not giving up on it until he talks to him."

Akefia let out a low whistle. "Come on, Strix. That's a long time to be bugged by someone as stubborn as Lion and me."

"It's none of your business," Atem repeated, glaring at him over his shoulder.

"Strix," Banner called, "please focus on your work."

Atem's face heated up and he whipped back around to his textbook. "Sorry sir," he muttered.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yami snicker.

"What have you got to lose?" Akefia whispered. "He already hates you."

"Gee, thanks," Atem muttered.

"It's a fact," Akefia said flatly. "Most of the section hates you. You haven't given them much to _like_ , frankly."

Atem rolled his eyes. "I don't care. I do my job."

Heba saw Akefia grit his teeth. Atem's job was always a sharp subject around the two. That's why they always tried to avoid it.

Naturally, it popped up nearly every time they tried to have a conversation. That, or Akefia's, Bakura's, or Yami's job.

None of them were good topics.

Before Akefia could say something that would send them both into spirals of anger, Heba placed a hand over Atem's.

Atem tensed at the contact.

"Strix, talk to him," Heba said softly. "Diabound's right. What have you got to lose? Worst case scenario, it doesn't help."

"No, worst case scenario, he kills me or it makes him hate me even more," Atem mumbled.

"It won't," Heba insisted. "Trust me. Talk to him."

Atem cast a glance at his brother, his hand relaxing under Heba's. "I'll visit him at work."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Akefia asked. He sounded as tense as Atem had been moments before.

"It'll be fine." Atem began highlighting lines in his book again. "Now both of you leave me alone and let me study."

Heba and Akefia shared a grin before turning back to their own work. They both still knew exactly how to get Atem to do something he didn't want to do.

Despite everything that had happened between the three, and as unlikely as it seemed, Atem was not only wrapped around Heba's little finger, but Akefia's too.

**-DisposableVillain-**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the stage of _Millennials_ , Phantom and Pharaoh!"

"You ready?" Yami muttered to Bakura.

Bakura smirked and nodded. "Born ready." Yami could see that his eyes were glazed over. He didn't want to be there any more than Yami did.

Yami went on-stage first as the chords to one of the top songs from the band in section one – _Sand Dunes_ – began to play.

Yami swayed with the music, a smug grin on his face as he twirled around the pole fastened to the centre stage.

His golden jewellery swayed with him, clinking together as he changed direction.

His crown was fastened into his hair by pins thanks to Miho; it was the only stationary thing about him now.

His red fringe had been fluffed together with his black roots and blonde bangs to form a sunset of colours, and his robes swished behind him.

It had taken a lot of practice to be able to dance in them without tripping.

The sandals on his feet were stationary too, but no one was paying any real attention to them.

Bakura came on about halfway through the song.

If Yami was a cloud, Bakura was vapour. His white hair had been braided and fell over his shoulder, and he wore tight, ripped black shorts and a loose t-shirt; the shoulder of it hung around his right elbow.

All he wore was black to draw attention to his pale skin and stark white hair. He wore no shoes or jewellery and the only make-up he wore was eyeliner.

He swayed around Yami, blocking his escape from the stage with fluid movements and backing him up into the pole.

Yami slid around to the other side, but Bakura caught him around the waist and pulled him back so Yami was pressed against it.

A few calls of appreciation rang up from the drunken audience as Bakura leaned in as though to kiss the side of Yami's neck. "Now?" He whispered.

Yami nodded slightly in confirmation. He slid down the pole to escape Bakura's arms, but Bakura caught his ankle as he tried to escape yet again.

Yami fell and twisted as Bakura crawled over him.

With synchronised movements, they drew to the end. Yami would move a hand back and shift backwards, Bakura would move a hand and knee forwards to catch up with him.

Just as the last of the song faded, Bakura dipped his head to make it look like he kissed Yami.

A few more calls rang out as the two scrambled off-stage to leave room for Akiza.

But not before Yami caught his brother's gaze.

"Good dance," Bakura muttered, grabbing a bottle of water as soon as they were out of sight. "Are we up again tonight?"

Yami shook his head. "No, I... I think we're off," he mumbled.

Bakura frowned at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Yami nodded. "Yeah, I just... I just need to check something out."

He pulled his jacket on over his costume and walked out from backstage. Atem was waiting for him by the door.

"Nice dance," he commented. "So are you and Necro...?"

"No." Yami shook his head. "Gods no. He's like a brother to me." He folded his arms. "The brother I never had." Atem flinched and looked away. Good, Yami decided. He deserved to feel ashamed. "So why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Atem said slowly.

"About?" Yami raised an eyebrow. "I don't have all night."

Atem's gaze flickered to the stage. Akiza was wearing a pink, glittering bra and matching pair of booty shorts with black heels.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" He muttered.

Yami shook his head. "I can't believe you."

"Yami-"

"No. I _can't believe_ you're bringing this up again." Yami glared at Atem. "This is my life, Strix. And you can't take that away from me."

"Yes, but this?" Atem waved a hand at the stage. "Is this really what you want for the rest of your life?"

"No!" Yami snapped. "You know what I want to do? I want to get the fuck out of here! I want out-" He lowered his voice. "I want out of the ICU. I don't want to live in Ice Cubes anymore. But that's not going to happen."

"You're right," Atem agreed. "It's not. So why waste your life here?"

"Because I like it!" Yami growled. "Is that really so hard to believe? I like going up on stage, and I like dancing!"

"And you like whoring yourself out to these pigs?" Atem snarled. His snarl dropped. "Gods. I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

Yami held up a hand. "Save it," he hissed. "I don't know why I even bothered coming out to talk to you."

"Yam-"

"No! You don't get to call me that!" Yami prodded Atem's chest.

Atem sighed. "All I meant is you could get a much better job. A safer one."

"You mean like yours or Blue's?" Yami growled. "You're both just tokens, Strix. They let you get those jobs so they could say to the rest of us, 'Look, two of you made it big. It's not our fault if the rest of you lastards can't make the cut'."

Atem flinched at the word. "Don't say that."

"What, lastard?" Yami laughed. "Lastard, lastard, lastard. You're a _fucking lastard,_ Strix."

"Shut up." Atem clenched his fists. "We're in the first twenty five."

"Yes," Yami agreed. "But we're seventeen. Seven through ten are lastards. So are seventeen through twenty, twenty seven through thirty, thirty seven through forty and forty seven through fifty. We're _lastards_."

Atem's lip twitched. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Okay," Yami agreed. "How about this? The great officer Strix has a stripper for a brother." Yami glared at him and leaned closer. "And you know what? That stripper is happy to be one." He whipped around and began to walk away. "Don't bother coming back here, Strix."

"Wait!" Atem called, but Yami disappeared into the crowd.

**-DisposableVillain-**

"Hey, do you think the _Deep Sea_ legendary should be a shark? Or a tiny little flounder-like Pokémon?"

"I don't know."

Yugi set down his pen. "What about the _Sky High_ one? Pegasus or crow?"

"I don't know."

"What's your name?"

"I don't know."

Yugi sighed softly and placed his hand over Yami's. "Griffin..."

Yami met his gaze. "Yes?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"I'm going to keep asking until you tell me." Yugi folded his arms.

Yami shook his head. "It's nothing for you to worry about," he rephrased. "Just... sibling drama. You don't want to get mixed up in it. Trust me."

"If I didn't want to get mixed up in it, I wouldn't have asked." Yugi closed the notebook.

Yami opened it. "Forget it. We need to have the information sorted out by tomorrow."

Yugi closed it again. "And we won't be able to do that if you're distracted like this all night."

Yami sighed. His hand rested on the notebook, but he didn't open it. "Why do they call us lastards?" He wondered. "Fifty sections, and yet anything close to a ten is a lastard section. Nines, eights, sevens. All lastards. Why?"

Yugi shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "Maybe because of the second figure? Traditionally, the further back the number, the lesser it is."

"But then shouldn't the last ten be the lastards instead of every section ending with a nine, eight or seven?" Yami pressed. "It doesn't make sense."

"Discrimination in general doesn't make sense," Yugi pointed out. "And I know this theory over a swear isn't why you're distracted."

"It is," Yami insisted. Or lied. Lied was the more correct term, but he preferred insisted. "Why is it there? Why is it a swear? Why is it _us_?"

"Yami," Yugi said softly, "tell me what's going on."

Yami's gaze lowered to the wooden table. "Don't bother worrying over it," he muttered. "Nothing's going to change."

"But talking about it might make you feel better," Yugi argued. "Please?" Yami looked up at him. "You helped me out with my Grandpa a few days ago. Let me help you now."

Yami shook his head. "You really don't give up, do you?"

Yugi smiled softly. "After all these years of knowing me, you're only realising that now?"

Yami cracked a small, unsure grin. Then it faded. "It's just my brother. He's... hard to deal with."

Yugi's smile became a soft grimace. "Strix, right?" Yami nodded. "What did he do?"

Yami sighed. "He dropped into _Millennials_ last night to 'talk'."

"'Talk'?" Yugi pressed.

"He basically just ended up calling me a whore," Yami muttered.

Yugi hesitated. "You don't... do you?"

Yami shook his head. "Gods no. No, _Millennials_ doesn't do that. That's _The Dart_ you're thinking of." Yugi nodded, relief flashing through his eyes. "But he said it."

Yugi slowly took Yami's hand. "He didn't mean it."

"Yes he did," Yami insisted. "I know he did." He decided not to mention that Atem had apologised. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Yugi nodded. "Alright," he murmured. "I'm here if you want to talk about it again though."

Yami smiled. "I know, Calico."

**-DisposableVillain-**

When a hand covered Heru's mouth, he knew better than to scream.

He didn't waste his breath. He kicked and struggled as he was pulled behind the school, but he didn't scream.

When none of his kicks made contact, he bit the hand of whoever grabbed him.

His captor cursed and released him. "Jeez, Ru, you have to be so harsh?"

Heru whipped around, panting slightly. "Diabound?"

Akefia grinned at him. "Bingo." Heru growled and hit his chest. "Ow!" Akefia frowned and rubbed the area. "What was that for?"

"For scaring me, asshole." Heru let out a breath. "I thought it was one of those dicks from section one again."

Akefia lowered his hand. "Sorry."

Heru shook his head. "Just don't do it again." When Akefia nodded, he folded his arms. "What do you want?"

Akefia grinned and dipped a hand into his pocket. "You thought I forgot."

Heru gave a noncommittal grunt.

Akefia forgot dates all the time. Heru didn't expect him to remember their one-year anniversary.

But Akefia pulled a necklace out of his pocket. The stone was pale purple and carved into a smooth teardrop, and a rope of silver laced around it in an 'x'. It was connected to a silver chain, which dangled from Akefia's fingers. "Happy anniversary."

Heru smiled slightly as Akefia unclasped it and hooked it around his neck. The sight made Akefia grin.

It took a lot of work to make Heru smile.

Then the smile dropped as Heru further examined the necklace. "Where did you get this?"

"The jewellery shop on first street," Akefia replied.

"And you weren't caught?" Heru raised an eyebrow.

Akefia narrowed his eyes. "What makes you think I stole it?"

The other eyebrow rose to join the first.

Akefia sighed. "No, I wasn't caught."

Well, it wasn't a lie. He wasn't caught the second time. And he knew Atem hadn't told the sales clerk. Otherwise Akefia would have another restriction.

He wasn't sure how many more he could get; the whole of section seventeen had as many restrictions as they knew of. But he had a feeling Zorc would manage to give him another.

Heru smiled slightly again. "Good," he mumbled, leaning up.

Akefia leaned down and kissed Heru. "So where's my present?" He murmured with a grin, his lips still brushing against Heru's.

Heru huffed and pulled away. "You really don't have a patient bone in your body, do you?"

"Nope," Akefia grinned and popped the 'p'.

Heru rolled his eyes bug dug into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a pouch out of his pocket.

Akefia raised an eyebrow as Heru handed it to him. "What's in it?"

"Open it."

"What, no three guesses?"

"Just open the damn present."

Akefia grinned and pulled the strings, allowing the pouch to fall open. Inside was a brass pocket watch on a matching chain.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

A smirk tugged at Heru's lips. "I told you it was time to get a watch. You're never on time."

Akefia looked up at him, grinning. "Really?"

Heru's smirk grew and he turned away. A bell rang in the distance. "See? You're affecting me. We're going to be late for curfew if we don't go now."

Akefia caught Heru's wrist and pulled him back, pressing their lips together. "Doesn't affect us," he said as he pulled away. "We've got jobs."

"Stealing doesn't count." Heru winked. "And check the bag."

Akefia frowned and checked the pouch. There was a piece of paper at the bottom. A receipt. Heru actually paid for it; he never paid for anything.

Akefia looked up again to thank Heru, but he was already running towards section seventeen.

Akefia grinned and chased after him. "Race you!"

"What are you? Five?" Heru snapped, but he sped up as Akefia neared him.

"Hypocrite!" Akefia laughed.

"Oh, just shut up!"


	4. Chapter Four

_When Marik was seven, all he wanted was something pink. No one knew – or wanted to know – why he was so fascinated by the colour._

_Maybe it was because his days were filled with nothing but browns and blacks and creams._

_Maybe he just wanted something vibrant like his personality, or a colour to match his eyes._

_Maybe it was because he wanted the girl tomb keeper around his age – Sanaa – to like him as she also wanted something pink._

_Whatever it was, he just wanted something pink._

_So when his eighth birthday rolled around, he was hoping for something of that colour. He had certainly dropped enough hints._

_And yet, his present was a scroll with even more things to learn and memorise for the tomb keeper initiation._

_"It'll do you good," his father had told him, clapping him on the back a little harder than was necessary as Ishizu watched him open his present with a proud smile._

_On his way back to his room, a boy that looked like him passed by and mumbled, "Happy Birthday."_

_Marik knew him. Well, he knew_ of _him. He looked a bit like Marik._

_"Thanks!" Marik called back to him but the boy was gone._

_Marik sighed and continued towards his room. When he reached it, he blinked._

_A poorly wrapped package sat on his bed, waiting for him. Marik hesitated._

_He was only meant to get_ one _present on his birthday. That was the scroll. He wasn't meant to get anymore._

_Slowly, he tugged a piece of paper away. Pink._

_The rest of the paper quickly followed the first and Marik picked up the garment. Pink robes._

_They were just like his own, but with curves and a small dip at the hem._

_Marik's eyes began to light up and a smile tugged at his lips._

_It was pink._

**-DisposableVillain-**

"Bet you a hundred Zira that the Artist struck again when we were at school," Marik snorted.

Bakura hummed as he followed him out of the building. "I don't take on bets that I know I'll lose. You know me better than that, Giraffe."

"Alright then." Marik turned to him with a smirk. "I bet you a hundred Zira that the Artist _didn't_ strike again while we were at school."

Bakura shot him a look. "If I take that bet, I know you're going to just go back to the section on your motorbike and wash it off."

"Zorc would kill me if I did that," Marik protested, still smirking.

"So?" Bakura's smirk matched his. "I know you'd do it."

Marik's smirk fell. "Touché." He unzipped his schoolbag and pulled his helmet out as they neared his motorbike. "Do you want a lift to work?" He offered. "It's on my way, so I don't mind."

Bakura shook his head. "Nah. I'll walk."

"Well I'm dropping you off anyway." Marik passed him a spare helmet.

Bakura took it and placed it on the seat of Marik's motorbike. "I don't want a lift to work, Marik. I don't need one. Okay?"

"I know you don't need one, but I want to give you a lift." Marik frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Bakura shook his head. "No. I just want to walk. When has that ever translated to 'something's wrong'?"

"Pretty much every time you say it," Marik shot back.

"I'll be fine, Giraffe." Bakura flipped a Zippo lighter out of his pocket. "I've got this."

"Yeah. Fat lot of good that did you when Lynx attacked," Marik muttered.

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "That was different."

"How so?" Marik folded his arms.

Bakura opened his mouth to respond, but shook his head. "You know what? I'm not going into this with you. It's none of your business." Bakura turned away. "Same time in your Ice Cube tonight?"

Marik nodded. "Sure," he muttered. "Whatever." He pulled on his helmet as Bakura began to walk away.

"Still offering a ride?"

Marik turned at the sound of the voice and scowled. "What do you want, Phoenix."

Kek grinned at him. "Just looking for a ride to work."

"Well I didn't offer it to you, did I?" Marik folded his arms. "Besides, I don't have a spare helmet."

Kek raised an eyebrow. "You invited Necro for a ride."

"Yeah, well he's an asshole. If I crash, he could probably use a knock to the head to set him straight," Marik snorted.

Kek's eyes trailed to behind Marik. "So you don't have a spare?"

"I already told you." Marik's eyes narrowed. "No."

"So that's not a spare helmet sitting on your motorbike?" Kek smirked. Marik glanced at it and muttered a curse under his breath. "So does this mean I get a ride?"

"No." Marik opened the compartment under the seat and stowed the helmet away in it. "Now piss off."

Kek frowned. "Jeez, you're snappy today. What? Wake up on the wrong side of the cube?"

"Just go away, Phoenix," Marik snapped. "I'm not giving you a ride."

"But why not?" Kek pressed.

"Because you're a psychotic dick and I can't trust you not to throw me off my bike when it's going sixty or seventy miles an hour," Marik replied, turning to face him again.

"It's a five minute journey. At most."

"Yeah, well I'm an angry driver, and I can go fast. I don't trust you. End of discussion." Marik climbed onto his bike. "Now piss off." Kek caught his arm. Marik growled and pushed him away. "Don't touch me!"

Hurt flashed through Kek's eyes but he let go. "Please?"

Marik huffed and took off his helmet. "Why do you even want a ride?"

Kek shrugged. "I just do. Is that so much to ask for, _partner_?"

Marik scowled. "We already agreed to do _separate_ projects." He began to pull his helmet on again. "Now leave me alone; I'm going to be late for work."

Kek's eyes narrowed. "Please."

"I already told you; no." Marik adjusted his helmet. "Now leave."

Kek snorted and turned away. "Whatever. Don't know why I even asked. Have a nice day, drag queen."

Marik tensed and glared after him. "I'm not a drag queen!"

Kek glanced at him over his shoulder. "Tell that to the uniform you're wearing."

Indeed, Marik was wearing a pink jacket, white shirt and blue skirt. The ICU _girls'_ uniform.

"Shut up, you..." Marik ground his teeth together. "Fucking... lion!" It wasn't much of an insult. In fact; it wasn't an insult at all.

Kek's hair just reminded him of a lion's mane, so he went with it. But – somehow – it had the desired effect.

Kek froze for a moment before turning and walking back to Marik.

Marik tensed again, but glared up at Kek as he approached. Kek gripped his arm tightly and grasped Marik's neck. Marik's eyes widened.

"You feel this part of your throat?" Kek ran his thumb along Marik's jugular. "Right here?" Marik swallowed and nodded. "If you ever – _ever_ – call me a lion again..." Kek spat at him. "I will rip your throat out with my teeth and let you bleed out in front of me. Understood?"

Marik growled but nodded. Kek roughly released him and stormed off before Marik could even yell at him for grabbing his neck.

Marik watched him leave for a moment before rubbing his throat. There was no denying it; Kek was fucked up. Who got insulted by being called a lion?

Marik shook his head and wiped the spit off his helmet before starting up his engine. He would never get that psychopath.

**-DisposableVillain-**

"Kek, can you please just do me a solid and let me out early?"

Kek glanced at his watch. "No can do, Lynx. That's your third one this week. You know the rules; three strikes equals one day in the zoo."

Behind the bars, Keith glared at him. "Do I have to wear the lynx costume?"

Kek stared at him. "Did you really just ask me that?" He looked over his shoulder. "Hey Eel! Lynx just asked if he has to wear the costume!"

Noah from section one burst into laughter from the enclosure across from Keith. He was covered in an eel costume, lying in the water. "What a nube."

"You're telling me?" Kek smirked and looked back at Keith. "Put on the damn costume."

"In front of you?"

Kek raised an eyebrow. "Yes; because I really want to see _your_ ugly ass. No, dumbass. In the changing room." He pointed to a small log cabin in the corner of Keith's enclosure.

Keith hesitated before taking the costume and walking towards it.

Kek smirked as he watched him leave.

"Master Phoenix," Noah called, turning onto his stomach in the water. "You have a visitor."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Kek narrowed his eyes. Noah just smiled and pointed to the boy standing a little behind Kek. Kek sighed but turned towards him. "Oh. Hi, Dove." Ryou waved with a small smile. "Everything okay?" Kek asked.

Ryou hesitated before showing him the notebook in his hand. _You need to apologise to Giraffe._

Kek scowled. "Why the hell would I do that?" He snapped.

Ryou shook his head and took back the notebook. _Why wouldn't you?_ He wrote.

Kek didn't look at him. He focused on the notebook. "He called me a... you-know-what."

Ryou's eyes softened and he let out a silent breath. _Kek,_ he wrote _, you know he didn't mean it._

"I know."

_He doesn't know what it means to you._

"You think I don't know that?" Kek snapped.

Ryou flinched and took a small step towards him, but Kek stepped back. _Kek_ _, talk to me._

"I need to work, Dove." Kek grabbed the bag of feed and poured some through the hole in the cage into Keith's bowl.

Ryou frowned and tapped Kek on the shoulder until he turned around. _Talk to him. Apologise. Or explain why you reacted like that._

"No." Kek placed the bag of feed at his feet. "He'd laugh."

Ryou shook his head. _Trust me_ , he scribbled _, with something like this, Giraffe wouldn't laugh._ Then a smile tugged at his lips. Giraffe wouldn't laugh. He should use that in a poem.

Kek raised an eyebrow. "Why are you smiling."

Ryou shook his head. _Poem idea. Now go talk to him!_

"But-"

_I'll cover for you_ , Ryou bargained. _You only have half an hour left. Go talk to him and I'll cover for you. I've done it enough times._

"Listen to the boy, Phoenix," Noah called.

"You don't even know what we're talking about," Kek snapped at him.

"Yes I do. I have a very clear view of his notebook from here." Noah smiled at Ryou. "By the way, you have lovely handwriting."

Ryou blinked. _Thanks?_

"You're welcome." Noah looked at Kek. "Get back to him Phoenix. If anyone gives the little Dove trouble, I'll sort them out."

"You're stuck behind a cage in an eel costume," Kek muttered.

Noah's smile became a predatory smirk. "Yes, but there are two kings in this zoo. One is you; master of the food and inhabitants. But I'm the king behind bars. People will listen to me."

Kek sighed, kicking the ground. "Fine." He looked at Ryou. "You just need to feed Eel, Jaguar and Leopard. Don't let anyone out early and don't let the boss see you when you drop the keys into my locker."

Ryou saluted him with a cheery grin.

"And don't do that."

Ryou's grin grew and he lowered his hand to the notebook again. _Okay. Feed Eel, Jaguar and Leopard, then drop your keys off and don't get caught. Got it._

Kek took off his cap and put it on Ryou's head before handing him the keys. "Best of luck," he called as he walked away. "You'll need it."

**-DisposableVillain-**

Marik scowled as he typed in the code. Again.

**Error: Please re-type code.**

Marik's scowl morphed into a glare and he slammed his fingers down as he re-typed the code.

**Error: Please re-type code.**

"Gods damn it!" He snarled, slamming the computer shut. After a minute, he opened it again, petting the side. "Okay, I'm sorry; I didn't mean it. Just please work!"

He typed in the code again.

**Error: Please re-type code.**

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay; I'm giving you one more chance. Deal?" He gave the computer a stern look. "Don't do this to me again."

He typed in the code once more. His fingers glided across it this time.

**Error: Please re-type code.**

Marik gritted his teeth and pointed at the computer. "This is the last time; I swear. If you don't work this time, I will murder you."

He pressed each key with caution, only using one finger and double and triple checking each number to make sure it was right.

He quadruple checked it and pressed enter.

**Error: Please re-type code.**

"You know what? Fuck you." He slammed the computer shut again. "I don't need you."

He sat there with folded arms for a moment before peeking at his computer.

He opened it again. "I'm sorry; I won't do it again. Just please w-"

He paused when he heard a knock at the door and frowned. He glanced at it to see a mane of blonde hair in one corner.

His frown deepened as he looked at his computer. "I'll be back soon. And you'd better let me enter the code when I come back!"

He stood up and strode over to the door. "What do you want?" He sighed as he opened it.

Kek glanced inside. "Why were you talking to the computer?"

"Because it wasn't working." Marik folded his arms and leaned against the door. "I was telling it off. Now why are you here?"

Kek hesitated, seeming lost between pressing about the computer and stating his purpose. He settled for the latter. "I'm sorry."

Marik's eyebrows shot up. "Come again?"

"I said I'm sorry." Kek kicked at the ground. "I shouldn't have threatened to kill you earlier."

Marik narrowed his eyes. "I can't tell if you're being sincere or getting me to lower my guard so you can bite my throat out."

"I wouldn't actually do that." Kek shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. "It was just... instinct. Or a trigger. I don't even know."

Marik tilted his head. "Do I want to know what kind of trigger?"

"When you-" Kek stopped himself and shook his head. "No. You don't want to know. Trust me."

Marik watched him for a moment before nodding. "Alright then." He turned away. "Apology accepted. Now I need to go murder a computer who-" He raised his voice and glared at the computer. "-I haven't heard an apology from yet!"

Kek stared at him. "You're weird."

Marik snorted and looked at him over his shoulder. "This coming from you?"

Kek shrugged. "Fair point." He bit the inside of his cheek. "Do you want me to help? I mean, we were sort of meant to do the project together. And I'm good at coding."

Marik frowned. "Really?"

Kek nodded. "Yeah. Check the grades outside the class; I'm top in computers." It was the only class he was the top of. Everything else, he was near the bottom.

Marik sighed. "Fine. If you can get this code in, you can help." He led Kek over to the computer and tried typing in the code again. "Work, work, work," he chanted as it loaded.

**Error: Please re-type code.**

"Let me." Kek moved the computer so he could type and quickly typed in the code.

**Coding successful. View your project?**

Kek clicked **yes** and grinned at Marik as it loaded. "See?"

Marik just stared at the computer. "So you'll work for him and not me?"

"You missed a zero in the seventh column," Kek explained. "You had a one in its place."

Marik glanced at him. "Oh..." He looked back at the computer and pet the side of it. "Sorry."

Kek snorted but looked at the screen. "So what was the code for?"

"That." Marik pointed. "The biker's jacket."

Kek frowned. "Just the jacket?" Marik nodded. "Not his body? Heck, not even his hair?" Marik shook his head and Kek met his gaze. "You need my help."

Marik looked away. "I _could_ do it on my own," he muttered, "but I guess you're better at it than I am... So I... guess you can help."

Kek chuckled. Marik really didn't like accepting help. "Good to know. What do we need to do next?"

**-DisposableVillain-**

He made his way past the security cameras, not bothering to hide. The system was disabled. They wouldn't see him.

When he reached the wall that he favoured, he paused.

Something was growing a bit... dull about using the same place.

It was expected of him.

He was spreading thoughts of revolution, but he was stuck in a rut.

He smirked and looked around.

Glass coffins trapped sleeping prisoners. Only one was free; him.

He was free.

He took the can out of his pocket and walked over to the nearest coffin.

Inside, Polar lay curled up with her blonde hair falling over her hand.

A D-cup parasite. He didn't quite agree with Flamingo. Polar seemed to be making Crystal quite happy anyway.

He hadn't seen them kiss, but section seventeen was known as the gay section for a reason. Even most of the bullies were part of the LGBT+ community. He crept closer and gave the glass a quick, experimental spray. The paint dripped slightly, but it dried quickly.

Perfect.

He moved away from Polar's coffin and did the same to Flamingo's. Same place, same effect.

He then moved to Blue's. And Retriever's.

Outside his own coffin, he didn't hesitate to spray the same spot with paint.

This way; no one would be caught.

No one would know.

No one but him.

**-DisposableVillain-**

"He's going to kill us this time," Marik mumbled as Yugi dripped the hydraulic acid into the beaker of solution. "He's really going to kill us."

"No he's not." Yugi plugged the acid once the solution began to turn pink. "Can you mix that in?"

Marik took the glass spoon and stirred the mixture. "The Artist sprayed it all over his Ice Cube. He'll kill us."

"No," Yugi insisted, "he won't." He added a bit more acid.

Marik's hand shot away from the beaker as the acid splashed up against the edge. "Watch it!"

"Sorry." Yugi shrugged. "Will you stir it again?"

Marik huffed but began stirring it again. "He'll kill us."

Yugi sighed, letting his head drop. "You're not going to let this topic go, are you?"

Marik grinned. "Humour me for a bit and I might."

Yugi shook his head, leaning on the desk. "Fine. He won't kill us. He'll probably find a way to give us another restriction, but he won't kill us."

Marik snorted. "What else can he do? Send us all into the zoo? Phoenix is the zookeeper. The zoo wouldn't run without him."

"He could get someone to cover for him." Yugi shrugged.

"But what about our jobs?" Marik pressed. "He can't just take twenty four people out of jobs."

"Twenty five," Yugi sighed. "Meerkat from section sixteen is being pushed into seventeen. That's who the empty Ice Cube is going to."

"Twenty five then." Marik folded his arms. "He can't take twenty five of us out of jobs."

"Twenty three," Yugi cut in. "Dove and Princess have exemptions."

Marik rolled his eyes. "Would you make up your mind on the number? Twenty three, then. He can't take twenty three of us out of jobs."

"He has done before," Yugi pointed out.

"But that was in our first month!" Marik protested. "That's when we were all learning the system and he showed us the zoo. Everyone from every section spent a day there."

"True." Yugi shrugged. "Look, I don't know what restriction he could give us. But he won't kill us."

"The Artist wrote _Better to fight for something than live for nothing_ on Zorc's cube. Implying Zorc's the nothing we're living for." Marik sighed, stirring the liquid despite the fact that he no longer needed to. "Someone's going to die by the end of this."

Yugi glanced at Professor Frank to make sure that he wasn't listening before turning back to Marik. "That's not-"

"I'm not saying it'll be the Artist." Marik's hand stilled. "But if the Artist's caught, they'll be executed. You know that as well as I do."

Yugi swallowed. "Okay, I've humoured you enough," he muttered, scribbling the time it took for the solution to turn pink into his logbook. "Now can we change the subject?"

Marik sighed. "Fine, what do you want to talk about?"

Yugi grinned and looked up at him. "Your love life."

"Non-existent."

"Not true," Yugi sang – softly, so they wouldn't get caught. Professor Frank handed out restrictions like they were smarties. "Flamingo saw Phoenix in your Ice Cube yesterday."

Marik snorted, tapping the spoon against the beaker. Any acid that still clung to it was shaken off. "For an ace, she sure likes to talk about other peoples' love lives." He shook his head. "Phoenix called me a drag queen yesterday, so he came over to apologise and offered to help me with Banner's project."

Yugi frowned. "Weren't you two paired up on that anyway?"

"Yup." Marik set the spoon down by the beaker. "We sort of decided to split off and do it on our own, but you know I'm hopeless with computers. So now we're doing it together."

"Boys?" Professor Frank approached them. "Are you finished?"

Yugi nodded and scribbled the last timing in their logbook. "Yes, sir."

Professor Frank frowned at the liquid. "I said pink. Not red. But it will do, I suppose." He snatched the logbook and walked off.

Marik rolled his eyes and turned back to Yugi. "What about your love life?"

Yugi blinked. "My what?"

Marik smirked. "Don't play dumb. I know you like Griff-"

"Don't say it!" Yugi whined.

"So it's true?" Marik leaned closer.

Yugi folded his arms. "Maybe," he muttered. "And I'm not telling him."

Marik sighed. "You still think he doesn't like you? Calico, he looks at you like you're the sun."

Yugi blinked. "You mean he squints at me and thinks I'm irritating in the morning?"

"Don't be an ass. You know what I mean." Marik rolled his eyes. "Just tell him."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Yugi shook his head. "He doesn't like me, Giraffe." He grinned. "But Phoenix likes you. And you like him."

Marik scowled at him. "Say that again and I swear, at lunch I will stab you with a plastic spoon and scoop out your kidneys."

"But you do!" Yugi giggled. "Come on, you don't need to lie to me."

Marik's scowl deepened. "Lunch; you will lose your kidneys."

"But you do!"

"Lunch. Kidneys."

"But-"

"I will fucking eat them in front of you; don't test me on this."

**-DisposableVillain-**

"We've been going over this for weeks!" Crowler glared at the class. "Some of you, I know are fine." He smiled at Zane and Chazz. "As can be seen from your test scores however, some of you are doing terribly."

Marik kept his gaze on his desk.

Crowler waved a collection of sheets in his hand. "I'll pass these out. But remember; we're doing an oral quiz now that counts for half of that grade. Even if you failed your paper, you could pass the quiz."

"What system are we going with this month?" Mana asked, picking at her uniform. It had a seventeen embroidered on it now instead of a sixteen.

"Irish," Crowler decided. "Forty per cent or above is a pass."

Marik swallowed. This wasn't bad. Even if he completely flunked his paper, he could make up some points on the pop quiz.

"Remember to halve the marks you got on your paper!" Crowler called as he handed them out.

For some students, he handed the paper to them. For others, he dropped it on their desk, or the ground by their desk.

Marik scrambled for his paper as it landed by his foot. He scanned the answers. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Right. Wait, no. Wrong. Half-marks. Wrong. Half-marks. Right. Wait... no, he was right on that one.

At the bottom of the paper, seven per cent was marked in blood red.

Marik closed his eyes. It was okay. He just had to do well in the oral quiz.

Wait, he never halved it. Three and a half. Could they even give a half per cent?

Apparently so.

He took a deep breath. Three and a half. He just had to get thirty six and a half per cent and he would be fine.

He was so screwed.

Crowler stood at the top of the classroom. "For those of you who got above seventy, you don't need to participate," he sighed. "Study and get ahead of your classmates. Again. For the rest of you lastards-" He glared at them. Marik looked around. No one but sections with seven, eight or nine has to participate. "-the oral will be on lakes and furamas."

Marik squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists. No, no, no. He hated those sections.

"Giraffe!"

"Y-yes?"

"What is a furama?"

Marik swallowed. "It's-it's a levelled mountain."

"Levelled by what?" Crowler pressed. "Mechanical weathering, chemical weathering, human activity or geyser-full lakes?"

"Um..." Marik swallowed. "Chemical weathering?"

Crowler sighed. "Can someone else tell me?" He looked around. "Meerkat."

Mana glanced at Marik before looking back at Crowler. "Human activity and geyser-full lakes."

"Good." Crowler turned back to Marik. "Giraffe. Name the three types of lakes – without looking at Dove."

"G-geyser-full, ridden and still," Marik forced out.

"Sub-categories of ridden."

"U-Uh..." Marik's toes curled and rubbed against one another as he tried to distract himself from the grating gaze. "Choppy and lazy."

"Which is more dangerous?"

"C-Choppy?"

"Princess," he called, "can you tell us?"

"Lazy," Shizuka mumbled. She didn't look at Marik.

"Why?"

"They're more likely to be part geyser-full as well and are prone to drawing stormy weather."

"Excellent."

Crowler turned back to Marik. "Why are choppy less dangerous, Giraffe?"

Marik took a slow breath. "Uh... the current is fast and less likely to clog," he mumbled.

"And how do choppy ridden lakes help form furamas?"

"Sir, that's unfair."

Marik's eyes widened and he glanced behind him. Kek. Was he insane?

Crowler looked past Marik. "Phoenix? Did you say something?"

Kek stood up. "I said that's unfair. We haven't studied that yet. You barely taught us about subcategories of lakes. You can't expect Giraffe to know a subcategory of a subcategory."

"Sit down. Now." Crowler's nostrils flared.

Everyone was either watching Kek or pretending not to watch him.

"I'm not going to sit down until you apologise."

No one was even trying to pretend not to watch him anymore.

Crowler's eyes widened. "Apologise?" His voice almost cracked at a whisper. "To a lastard?"

"Yes." Kek glared at him.

"Go to the principal's office, Phoenix."

"After you apologise."

Crowler's eyes and nostril's flared and he grabbed Kek's ear. "Open your books and study subcategories of lakes," he snapped as he dragged Kek out of the room.

Marik stood up to follow them but Ryou tugged him down again.

"But-"

Ryou shook his head. _Phoenix. Did. For. You_ , he signed. _Don't wreck. Trouble; he not mind._

Marik hesitantly nodded, trying to piece together the sentence.

Phoenix did it for you. Don't wreck the chance he gave you. He doesn't mind the trouble.

Marik looked at the door once more before allowing Ryou to pull him into his seat again.

Maybe he was right.

**-DisposableVillain-**

"Hey..."

Kek looked up from the sack of feed. Marik.

"Hey," he greeted with a small frown as he stood upright. "Is there... a reason you're here? Visiting hours are closed."

"Yeah, I know." Marik dug his heeled shoe into the ground.

Kek folded his arms. "So why are you here?" He asked. "I can't give private tours unless they're booked a month in advance."

"I know."

"Then why are you here?" He repeated.

Marik shrugged. For a moment, he was silent.

Just as Kek was about to pick up the feed again, he spoke. "Thanks. For earlier."

Kek blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"When you stood up for me. In Crowler's oral quiz." Marik kicked at the ground. He still refused to meet Kek's gaze. "Thanks. It means a lot."

Kek blinked again before snorting. "Well it shouldn't." He hauled the sack over his shoulder and walked towards the next cage. "It didn't mean anything."

He peered through the bars. A mound of red, blue and yellow feathers sat at the edge.

"Come on, Parrot; you know the deal. Five feet away until I'm done feeding you."

Yuma from section forty nine huffed but began stepping away. "Come on, sarge. You know me."

"I know everyone here," Kek chuckled. "No one gets special treatment." He poured the feed through the slot. "Okay, go for it."

Yuma lunged for the food as Kek turned back to Marik.

"As I was saying, I would have done it for anyone."

Marik shrugged again. "Well, you didn't. You did it for me. So thank you."

"Stop thanking me," Kek insisted. "It was nothing big."

Even still, Marik followed him as he moved on to the next cage. "Did Principal Sheppard give out?"

"No more than usual," Kek grunted as he lowered the bag. "Orca, come out."

Tori from section twenty six swam up to the edge of the pool and leaned on the wall. "Hey, Phoenix," she greeted with a smile.

"That's four point six feet. Back up point four of a foot," Kek sighed.

Tori rolled her eyes, but obliged. Kek poured the food through the slot and Tori swam closer again.

"What did he say?" Marik mumbled as he watched Tori struggle to reach the food from the water.

Kek shrugged. "Told me not to do it again and to wait outside, and then he told Crowler to 'ease up on the lastards you're bringing me; they won't do anything, it's why they're called lastards'."

Marik nodded. "That does sound like something he'd say..."

"That's because he said it." Kek hoisted the bag up again. "Now are you just going to follow me around and ask questions, or can you help me with the feeding?"

"Sure." Marik nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

Kek blinked and looked away from him. "Forget it."

"Then why did you ask me?" Marik frowned.

"I was hoping you'd say no and leave." Kek walked towards Noah's cage. "Eel, come out."

Nothing.

Kek's eyes narrowed. "I'll give you until I count to three. One." Nothing. "Two." Nothing. "Th-"

"Calm down." Noah slithered into the pool from the other side of the cage. "You can't blame a man for relieving himself if he needs to."

Kek snorted. "Next time, tell me what you're doing." He poured the feed through the bars. "When's your restriction ending?"

"Next week." Noah grinned and his eyes flittered to Marik. "And who's this?"

"Gi-" Marik began, but he was cut off by Kek.

"A friend of mine." He stopped pouring in feed.

"Does this friend have a name?" Noah tilted his head.

"Yeah. It's 'eat your damn dinner before I take it off you'." Kek turned and walked towards Keith's cage with Marik following.

"Why didn't you just let me tell him my name?" He asked.

"Names here have a lot of power. If you know someone's name and they haven't been in the zoo before, it's likely that they owe you a favour." Malik shook his head. "If you don't owe them, you soon will. And Eel isn't someone you want to owe a single Zira to."

He peered into the cage. "Lynx?" Keith was lying on the ground a few feet away. He jumped like a startled cat, staring at Kek with wide eyes. Kek chuckled and began pouring feed through the bars. "It's always the toughies."

Marik shook his head. "We keep getting off-topic."

"Oh?" Kek raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realise that we still had one."

"Well we do." Marik folded his arms. "Look, I know you don't like being thanked – for whatever reason – but thank you. I really appreciate what you did."

Kek watched him for a moment before nodding. "Alright. Thanks accepted." He hauled the bag over his shoulder. "I need to drop this off at the office. Can I get a ride back to the cubes, or should I walk again?"

Marik grinned. "Will you help me with the project if I give you a lift?"

Kek smirked and shrugged one shoulder. "I might. Have I got a lift?"

Marik turned away. "Meet me at the gate in ten minutes, or I'm leaving," he called as he walked away.

**-DisposableVillain-**

When Bakura walked out of the club, Ryou was there.

He wasn't sure why, but he was there.

"Can I help you?" He asked, folding his arms.

Ryou shrugged. _Thought I'd give you a lift home,_ he signed. _I don't trust you not to be attacked._

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "How did you know I work here?"

Ryou scoffed. _Please. Give me some credit. Everyone knows the illusive Phantom here._

Bakura looked away. "Don't call me that."

He expected a snarky response, but Ryou nodded. _Okay. Anyway, I just came to make sure you didn't get attacked._

Bakura folded his arms. "Sure you didn't just come to accuse me of being the Artist?" A hint of bitterness washed over his voice.

Ryou nodded. _No mentions of the Artist_. _Pinky promise._ Ryou held up his pinky.

Bakura stared at it for a moment before snorting. "What are you? Six?" He shook his head. "Fine. You can take me back."

Ryou blinked. _You're not going to change first?_

In his pale blue shorts, black net top and black knee-high boots, Bakura was bound to draw attention.

Bakura shrugged. "Why should I?"

_You'll be cold_ , Ryou pointed out. _It's nearly winter._

The ICU always adjusted the temperature to the season. In summer, Bakura would have been fine. But with winter nearing, their breath steamed with every exhale.

Even standing in the club doorway with insulation and body heat from inside, he was shivering.

"Yeah, well I don't have anything else with me."

Ryou watched him for a moment before shrugging off his jacket and holding it out to him.

Bakura frowned at it. "What's that for?" Ryou raised an eyebrow and brandished the jacket. He couldn't sign one-handed. "You want me to wear it?" Bakura raised an eyebrow. Ryou nodded. Bakura's scowl returned. "Why?"

Ryou huffed and dropped it over Bakura's head. _So you won't be cold, dumbass. Now put it on._

For a moment, Bakura looked like he was about to argue. Then, he slipped it on. "Thanks..."

Ryou smiled. _Don't worry about it._

He turned and they began walking back towards section seventeen.

"You know," Bakura commented, "sections with seven, eight and nine all have design layouts similar to a sewage system. I think that might be why everyone in those sections are called lastards. If it was the ones, twos and threes, it'd probably be firstards."

_I'm sorry, but firstards?_ Ryou shook his head. _If anything, they'd be onekers. Or conets or something like that._

Bakura frowned. "How would you pronounce them? You only spelled them out there."

_One-ker and c-one-t,_ Ryou replied.

A smirk tugged at Bakura's lips. "Okay, not bad," he mumbled. He hugged Ryou's jacket closer around himself.

It was thick and warm and still smelled of Ryou's cologne – gods that smell was amazing. Bakura would have to ask him which one he-

No. No, no, no. Bakura wasn't going there again. Not after Marik.

"We should start calling them that," he muttered. A distraction. Anything to distract himself. "See if we can spread it."

_Know- won't- popular._

Bakura frowned and looked at Ryou again. "What? Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention."

Ryou rolled his eyes. _I said you know it won't spread; they're too popular._

"Not in these sections," Bakura snorted.

Ryou shrugged. _We can try if you want._ Bakura nodded.

Neither of them tried to strike up conversation again for the rest of the walk. When they reached Bakura's ice cube, Ryou tapped his shoulder.

_Just so you know,_ he signed _, I don't think you're the Artist. But a lot of people do. Be careful, okay?_

Bakura nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I- Wait." His brows furrowed. "You don't have a job, right?"

Ryou shook his head. _Zorc gave me an exemption because I can't talk._

"Then how did you get out to bring me back?" Bakura shook his head. "You're meant to be in your cube."

The corner of Ryou's lip curled into a smirk. _I have my ways._ He turned away and waved goodbye over his shoulder.

He forgot his jacket. Bakura had half a mind to catch up to him and give it back.

It was his after all.

But then again, it was a comfy jacket, and Bakura's cube always got a bit too cold for his liking in the winter.

He could use the extra blanket.


	5. Chapter Five

_"Miho?"_

_Miho looked up with a smile. "Y's?"_

_A woman smiled at her as she knelt down beside her. Miho's parents were standing behind the woman. "My name's Barbara. It's nice to meet you."_

_Miho frowned. "B'bra?"_

_Barbara nodded. "What age are you?"_

_"I th'ee!" Miho gave her a toothy grin._

_"I see." Barbara smiled and took a card out of her white coat. And another. And another. "Can you tell me what colour this is?"_

_Miho looked at the card and smiled. "P'ple."_

_Barbara nodded and held up another. "What shape is this?"_

_Miho giggled. "Sq- Sq- re!"_

_Barbara held up the final card. "How many ducks are on this?" Miho frowned and held up eight fingers. "Can you tell me how many?" Miho shook her head._

_Barbara nodded. "Alright. You can keep playing with the doll now." Miho smiled and turned back to brushing Princess Lu-Lu's hair as Barbara stood up._

_"Well?" She heard her father ask._

_"She's a very bright girl for her age and doesn't seem to be showing signs of autism," Barbara assured them, "but I would advise taking her to speech therapy."_

_"How much would that cost?" Her mother snipped._

_"About thirty thousand yen a session."_

_"We're not paying that."_

_"Yuki-"_

_"No. She'll have to learn to speak on her own, Ken."_

_"I strongly advise against this, Ms. Nosaka. It's completely normal; nearly ten percent of children need speech therapy."_

_"That's not exactly normal, is it?"_

_"Yuki-"_

_"I've already said no." Miho only looked up when her mother picked her up. "Come on, Miho. We're going home."_

_"Kay." Miho smiled at Barbara and waved. "B-Ba, B'bra!"_

_Barbara returned the smile. It didn't look as nice as the first time she smiled. "Bye, Miho."_

**-DISPOSABLEVILLAIN-**

Miho smiled at Yami as she picked up the toner. "Did you talk to brother?" She asked.

Yami sighed. He couldn't look away with Miho doing his make-up. "I don't want to talk about it, Crystal."

Miho frowned. "Not good?" She asked, brushing the toner over his face to make him look a bit darker; it made the contrast between him and Bakura sharper.

"No. It didn't go well," Yami agreed.

Miho's frown deepened as she replaced the toner and picked up a tan pencil that she used for contours. "Why no?"

"It just didn't." Yami closed his eyes as the lines were drawn on his face and then rubbed in with a make-up brush.

"Vous me mentez," she mumbled. "You lie. Why lie?"

"I'm not lying." Not explaining something wasn't lying. It wasn't telling the truth, but it wasn't lying. "It just didn't."

Miho put down the brush. "What happen?"

Yami held up the... the... Fuck it, he didn't even know what it was. Miho always used it. It had black stuff on the brush but wasn't for his eyes.

Miho took it and put it on the table. "What happen?" She repeated.

Yami nodded at the brush. "Aren't you going to use that?"

"After you tell what happen." Miho folded her arms. "Or I get Ne'ro."

"No, don't get Necro."

The last time Miho got Bakura when Yami wouldn't tell her something, Bakura had forced it out of him with tweezers. Tweezers.

"Then tell." Miho narrowed her eyes.

"I don't want to." Yami looked away.

Miho looked at her watch. "S'ven minute until stage," she said. "Tell or you up like now."

It took Yami a moment or two to understand what she was saying. Seven minutes until he had to go onto the stage. He had to tell her or she would let him go up with his make-up like it was then.

His boss would _skin him alive_.

"Fine," he muttered. "It went like last time."

Miho tilted her head. "How?"

"He called me a whore." Yami's arms were stiff as he leaned back on the table Miho had him sitting on. "And tried to talk me out of working here."

"Not good job," Miho reasoned. "Danger."

"I know." Yami kept his gaze on his sandals. "But he should let me decide what I want to do with my life."

"Life?" Miho tilted her head. "None here. Danger."

"Don't you start too," Yami muttered.

"Not!" Miho insisted. "Just- Just-" Her brow furrowed. Yami could see her trying to force the words out of her mouth.

"You could write it down," he offered.

Miho shook her head. Her face was beginning to redden. "C-c-c-con-" She gritted her teeth. "W-w-w-wor-r-"

"Worried?" Yami offered.

Miho nodded. Her body relaxed again but her face was still red.

"Don't worry about it; it's a hard word to say." Yami almost winced. He shouldn't have used it; not when Miho had struggled to say it moments before.

Miho nodded, but Yami knew she didn't believe him. "He just w-w-worry."

"I know." Yami sighed. "But he doesn't do it the right way."

Miho shook her head and picked up the black-brush-thing again. "No right way to," she said as she uncapped it and brushed Yami's eyebrows back a bit. "Just way."

Yami hummed. Maybe.

He knew she was right.

There was no right way to worry. There was just the way it happened.

But it still hurt. It hurt so much.

"Hurt; Crystal know," Miho murmured. She cupped Yami's cheek. "But hurt him too."

Yami sighed and nodded. "I know. Thanks, Crystal."

She smiled and flicked a bit of lip gloss over his lips. She made sure that his crown was in place one more time before nodding. "Ready. Go. One minute."

Yami slipped off the table and made his way out to the side of the stage.

Bakura glanced at him. All black. Again. "Which routine?" He asked.

"Same as last time; we don't know the new one well enough yet," Yami decided.

Bakura watched him for a moment. "Hey, you okay? If you're not up for it, I can do the solo routine."

Yami shook his head and smiled. "Don't worry about it," he muttered as he climbed the steps to wait for his cue. "I'll see you out there."

**-DISPOSABLEVILLAIN-**

"Hey, hun."

Atem looked up as Mai hopped onto his desk. Her legs were crossed and she was wearing the girls' pants instead of the skirt. Work clothes.

He could also see that her lipstick was smeared and she wasn't wearing that glittery stuff on her eyes. "What's the result, Polar?"

Mai snorted. "What? No 'hello, how are you Polar'?" Atem fixed her with a stony look and she sighed. "Fine. He has it."

Atem swallowed. "Which one?"

"Both." Mai glanced at her nails. It had become a nervous habit of hers. Instead of biting, she would smother them in nail varnish. If she saw even the smallest chip, she would have to redo them. "The tape and audio."

Atem gritted his teeth and stood up. "Follow me."

"But Crystal-"

"She can hang out with Flamingo or Meerkat and Princess for lunch." Atem grabbed Mai's wrist – a little too tightly. "Follow me."

Mai huffed and yanked her hand free, but followed Atem. Her heels clicked through the hallway while his soles slammed down on the tiles with each step.

"You don't know where he is, do you?" Mai asked as Atem slowed. Atem glanced at her, but didn't reply. "Computer room. He generally goes in there with Calico for lunch."

Atem nodded and changed his direction, walking towards the stairs to his left. Tucked under them was the computer room. Sure enough, the light was on inside. He could see Yami with chopsticks in his mouth and Yugi laughing and something he was doing.

"You can always talk to him about it later," Mai tried to reason, but Atem pushed the door open.

"Griffin," he called. "With me. Now."

Yami scowled at him. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Cal," he muttered as he stood up.

Yugi raised an arm as though to stop him, but one look from Atem made him lower it again.

Atem turned and stalked out of the room. He knew Mai and Yami would follow.

Private place; they needed a private place.

The bathroom. Girls' bathroom. Perfect.

Not quite abandoned, but Atem heard constant complaints about it smelling like something died, and then something else ate it, and died from eating it.

And the lighting wasn't good enough to do make-up in. So it was avoided.

"Do we have to go in here?" Mai whined when she saw where Atem was leading them, but when he walked in, she followed.

Yami huffed as he followed them. Atem blocked the door with the wooden peg meant to hold it open.

"This had better be important." Yami folded his arms. "You tore me away from watching Wolverine make out with Hercules on a dragon in space."

Mai blinked. "What kind of shit are you on?"

Yami shook his head. "You wouldn't get it. Comics."

"I get comics. Just not that kind." Mai leaned against the wall. Then she thought better of it and stood upright.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Just get on with it."

Atem glared at him. "Give yourself in."

It took Yami a moment to react. "Excuse me?"

"Give yourself in," Atem repeated. "He'll give you less of a punishment if you give yourself in instead of letting this drag on more."

Yami laughed and shook his head. "I can't believe you."

"Griffin-"

"I can't _believe_ you!" Yami glared at him. "You think I'm the Artist? Still?"

"Grizzly has proof that you're the Artist," Atem snapped. "I had Polar check it out."

"Polar's not the most reliable P.I. you could have gotten," Yami sneered. He glanced at Mai. "No offence."

"None taken." Mai tapped Yami's shoulder. "But I'm the only one he could get that wouldn't run off to Zorc."

Yami glared at Atem again. "Good to know you at least tried not to sell me out."

"Give yourself in," Atem tried again. "You know that if Grizzly goes to Zorc with the evidence-"

"He doesn't have any evidence on me, because it wasn't me!" Yami turned towards the door. "I'm done talking to you two."

Atem caught his shoulder. "Well we're not done talking to you. He has evidence, Yami."

"I told you not to call me that," Yami hissed.

Atem growled and spun Yami around to face him. "Would you listen to me! If Grizzly goes to Zorc with this, you will die!"

"No I-"

"He's going to publically execute you!" Atem yelled. "You think I want to see my own brother being executed for something like this?"

Yami's glare darkened. "We're not brothers."

The smack resounded through the bathroom and Yami's head snapped to the side.

Atem stared at his hand. No. No, that didn't just happen.

The smack was an illusion. No, his hand wasn't burning. That red on Yami's cheek was just his imagination. He looked at Mai.

The blonde was staring at him with wide eyes and a pale face.

Yami brought a hand to his cheek and touched it. He winced and looked up at Atem again.

No. No, it wasn't his imagination.

He hit Yami.

"I-"

"Don't bother," Yami hissed. "I'm not the Artist. If I was, I would have told you when it started." He yanked the door open. "Now save whatever's left of your pride and leave me alone." He shot another glare over his shoulder before leaving the bathroom.

Atem swallowed the lump in his throat. "Polar?" He whispered. "What did I just do?"

Mai was already following Yami out of the bathroom. "You just lost what was left of your family."

**-DISPOSABLEVILLAIN-**

"And... I think that's everything." Yugi looked up at Yami. "Right?"

Yami nodded. He had been silent in the demonstration; not a word unless he had no choice about it.

Banner smiled at the two. "Well done. Thank you for the demonstration of the first ICU Pokémon game."

A few student clapped as the two sat down and Marik leaned over to ask Yugi about getting the game.

Jounouchi threw another glare at Seto as they sat down.

"Everything okay?" Yami mumbled.

Jounouchi glanced over at him as he sat down. "I should be asking you that," he muttered.

"Well you're not." Yami folded his arms on the desk and rested his chin on them. "What's up?"

"Next up..." Banner looked at his list. "Flamingo and Polar."

Jounouchi groaned as the two girls stood up. "Blue and I are next, aren't we?"

Yami glanced at the running order of demonstrations on the board. "Yeah. Why?" Jounouchi groaned again. "Come on; it's not that bad. You just need to go up for five minutes."

"Easy for you to say," Jounouchi muttered. "You barely even spoke."

"Retriever, it's five minutes. You'll manage."

Jounouchi glared at Seto across the room again. "Not if we don't have anything done."

Yami's head shot off his arms. "You _what_?"

"Keep it down," Jounouchi hissed. Banner shot them a look, but didn't comment. "We don't have anything done. The bastard never showed up and you know I'm useless at this crap."

"Maybe he did something on his own?" Yami suggested. "You know he hates group work. Or any work that he can't do alone. Do you even have a plan done?"

"Yeah," Jounouchi muttered, "but that's it. And all we've arranged is for it to be a stupid virtual pet game."

"Well, it'd sell if we were still kids." Yami raised an eyebrow. "Did you ask him about it?"

"I tried to," Jounouchi huffed, leaning back in his seat. "I cornered him at his locker. But he just pushed past me and called me a mutt, and then we got in another fight, and then I got a restriction so I can only be paid seventy Zira to the hundred, and he got off. Again."

"Then he might have something done for it," Yami pointed out. "Right?"

"You've known that jackass longer than I have; do you really think he'd have something sorted?" Jounouchi snorted.

Yami sighed as Anzu and Mai finished their demonstration. "Good luck," was all he mumbled as Banner looked at the list.

"Blue and Retriever."

"I'll need it." Jounouchi's shoulders slumped as he stood up.

Seto stayed where he was, not even looking up from his computer.

"Blue," Banner called again, "it's time to give your demonstration."

"I didn't do it."

Jounouchi's jaw clenched as Banner raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"I didn't do it; I didn't have time." Seto glanced up from his computer. "Retriever and I planned it out but I didn't have time to develop it with him."

"Bullshit," Jounouchi muttered under his breath.

Banner glanced at him but his focus was on Seto. "Blue, this assignment is mandatory."

"Talk to Principal Sheppard about it." Seto looked at his laptop again.

"I have." Banner folded his arms. "And he agrees that you need to work on assignment with the rest of the class, despite your company." He pulled Seto's laptop away from him.

Seto's eyes widened. "Professor-"

"No buts, Blue." Banner saved Seto's work and closed the computer. "No more computers in class. I'll give this back to you at the end of the day."

"Sir, I have work that I need to finish!" Seto protested.

"You'll need to get it done outside of school." Banner slid the computer into a drawer under his desk. "Come here once the bell rings and I'll give it to you. Now you and Retriever go to a desk at the back of the room and work out how you're going to get your project done. Because if I don't see it by tomorrow morning, you'll both be getting restrictions."

"Sir-!"

"Strix and Lion?" Banner called.

"Professor-"

"The conversation is over, boys." Banner frowned at them. "Finish planning your project at the back and stop disrupting the class."

Jounouchi scowled at Seto but grabbed his bag and made his way to the back of the classroom. Seto huffed but followed him.

Jounouchi slid the notebook over to him once Seto sat beside him. "I did all of the work last time," he growled as Heba and Atem began their demonstration. "I planned all of the characters and backgrounds and everything while you were tapping away at that damn laptop of yours." He leaned back in his chair. "Now it's your turn."

**-DISPOSABLEVILLAIN-**

"Look, Blue," Anzu sighed, "what you need to do is apologise."

Seto folded his arms. "I'm not apologising."

"You w-wrong," Miho pointed out. "Triev'r did w-work. You no."

"Crystal's right. Retriever did the work, and he set up times for you two to meet up so you could work on the game together." Anzu adjusted her bag strap. "You, on the other hand, left all the planning to him and didn't show up to any of the meetings, and when he tried to talk to you at school about it, you fought him. Multiple times."

Seto kept his gaze ten metres in front of them. "I'm not apologising."

"Plea?" Miho smiled at Seto.

Seto didn't look at her. "I'm not apologising."

"You're impossible," Anzu muttered as they turned the corner into the alley that led to their section. "I don't even know why you wanted our help."

"I didn't." Seto folded his arms. "I wanted to rant. Then you cut in saying that I need to apologise. I don't. Banner does. I'm running one of the companies that keeps the ICU going, and he's saying that I need to take part in a class activity that would take time away from it."

"He r-right," Miho protested. "You no friend. He w-want you t'have."

"You two are my friends."

"You barely talk to us," Anzu pointed out. "You're always working."

"I work with you two around me." Seto shrugged. "That should be proof enough that you're my friends."

Miho tilted her head. "How?"

"I can work with you two talking, and I can talk to you while I work." Seto glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "I can only do that with you two, my cousins, my brother and-" He stopped himself.

"And?" Anzu prompted.

"No one."

"Then why did you say and?"

"It's not important," Seto insisted.

"Retriever?" Anzu grinned.

"No!" Seto glared at her.

"Crystal?" Anzu's grin grew. "What do you think?"

Miho smiled. "Blue like Triev'r."

"I do not." Seto looked ahead again and his pace grew quicker.

Anzu frowned. She and Miho moved faster to keep up with him. "Don't speed up; we're wearing heels!"

"Well you should have thought of that before suggesting that I like that mutt," Seto snapped. "I only insult him."

"While you're working!" Anzu pointed out.

"The day I let him interrupt my work is the day Griffin says he's the Artist." Seto slowed but didn't stop. "I insult him so he'll leave me alone and let me keep working."

"But you can insult him while you're working," Anzu repeated.

"You insult, he anger and fight," Miho added.

Seto scoffed. "That's his own fault. If he wants to get his ass kicked on a bi-daily basis, it's not my place to stop him."

"But it's your place not to fight him."

"I-" Seto stopped walking. At the end of the alley, just in front of them, stood a figure. Black-clad, nothing showing but cold blue eyes.

"Move." Seto glared at the figure.

The figure moved towards them. Seto pushed Miho behind him. Anzu could take care of herself.

The figure's eyes zeroed in on Miho and they lunged. Seto caught them and slammed them against the wall.

The figure wriggled out of his grip, but Anzu barrelled into them from the side.

The figure hit the ground and scrambled to their feet. Their eyes flickered from Seto to Anzu to Miho. They pulled something out of their pocket.

Artificial sunlight glinted off the blade. "Tell me which one of you is the Artist." They pointed the blade at Miho. "Or she dies."

Their voice wasn't high enough to be a girl. A boy. Seto recognised his voice; vaguely. Someone from another section.

"None of us is the Artist," Anzu insisted.

The figure shrugged and threw the knife at Miho.

Miho shrieked and curled up, but didn't try to dodge it. Anzu's hand shot out and she caught it. Her fingers wrapped around the blade and blood trickled out of her fist.

But she only let the blade drop when it had stilled in her hand.

The figure lunged at Seto, but someone pulled him back. "You little punk, attacking kids in an alley," Jounouchi growled, his arm around the figure' throat.

The figure growled and wriggled out of Jounouchi's grip. "Which one of you is the Artist?"

"None of us!" Jounouchi snapped. "We all have witnesses!"

The figure took a step back. "None of you are the Artist?"

"No," Anzu repeated. "Blue's laptop has confirmation that he's not the Artist, I always seem to be at the dance studio when the Artist hits so I have witnesses, Retriever works at the gym at night and Crystal works late doing make-up at a club."

The figure nodded and turned away. "In that case, sorry. I was just told to attack you."

"By who?" Seto took a step towards him, but the figure was already running. Seto and Jounouchi tore after him, but when they followed the figure around the corner, he was gone.

"Brat," Jounouchi panted. He looked up at Seto. "What was that about? Can't take care of yourself?"

"Shut up," Seto snapped, glaring at the other. He turned back to the alley. "Are we going to your cube to work on the project or not?"

Jounouchi huffed. "Finally."

**-DISPOSABLEVILLAIN-**

"Would you help me?"

Seto dodged the book thrown at him, not even looking up from his computer. "No."

"You're the one who fucking suggested this!"

"No." Seto glared at him. "You did. I just asked if we were coming here. I never said I would help."

Jounouchi groaned. "I hate you!"

"I'm well aware of that." Seto opened a new document. "You know, we could just use one of the games that Blue Corp. is coming out with next month."

"No."

_"You'll never amount to anything, Kat."_

"Why not?" Seto raised an eyebrow. "We're not going to get it done. You know that."

Jounouchi clenched his fists. The computer was taunting him ( _"Throw me at him! Throw me!"_ ). Maybe he should.

It would look pretty cool to see the screen smash on Seto's ignorant head of brown hair.

"We're going to get it done," Jounouchi gritted out.

 _"You're never going to finish it, Kat_."

"Mutt, give up and use the Blue Corp. game. It's impossible; we have seven hours left to finish it and about three days of work to do," Seto pointed out.

_"It's pointless."_

"It's not!" Jounouchi glared at the screen. "It's not. We can do it."

"We can't."

_"You can't."_

"We'll just need to take the restriction."

_"You'll just need to take your punishment."_

"Shut up." Jounouchi's arms trembled. "Just shut up for once in your life."

_"What did you say to me?"_

Seto lowered his computer and stood up. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Jounouchi stood to match Seto's height – as much as he could. "Shut up. I don't care. I don't care what you say; I can get this done!"

_"Don't talk to me in that tone of voice. You should know better, Kat."_

"Don't talk to me like you're better than me," Seto spat.

"Who's the one who did all the work so far?" Jounouchi snarled.

_"That's it."_

"That's it."

_"I'm not taking any more of this."_

"I'm not taking any more of this."

_"Stand against the wall."_

Seto grabbed his computer. Jounouchi flinched. "W-where are you going?"

_"Get against the wall, Kat."_

"Back to my own cube." Seto scowled at him. "Good luck."

_"Get against the fucking wall!"_

Jounouchi flinched again when Seto frowned and raised a hand. Seto paused. His hand movements were slower this time.

He placed his hand on Jounouchi's forehead. "You're burning up."

_"Take off your shirt, Kat. I'm going to burn you."_

"You need sleep."

_"I'm putting you to sleep for good this time."_

"Please," Jounouchi whimpered. "Stop."

Surprise flashed through Seto's eyes.

He took in Jounouchi's appearance. Pale, clammy skin. Clenching and unclenching and clenching fists. Shaky legs. Glassy eyes that were flitting everywhere.

"Jounouchi." His locket burned but he ignored it. "They can't hurt you."

Jounouchi looked up at him. "I-I don't-"

"Don't." Seto shook his hand. "My stepfather abused my brother and I for years. You know this. Don't insult me by saying you don't know what I'm talking about." Jounouchi looked down. Seto placed his hands on Jounouchi's shoulders. "They can't hurt you."

Jounouchi swallowed. "My-my Ma," he choked out. "S-she... My dad was-was fine... H-he-he was a-a dick, but-but he never... he never..."

Seto's arms wound around him and he pulled Jounouchi close. "I know," he murmured.

Jounouchi whimpered and tried to pull away.

_"Or maybe... maybe I'll let you live. You're always fun to play with, Kat."_

He stopped trying and hung limp in Seto's arms. "Fuck," he whispered. "I'm s-so weak..."

"Yes, you are," Seto agreed. "But when you're weak, you need help. That's what makes you strong again."

Jounouchi bit his lip and brought his hands up. Slowly, he dug his fingers into Seto's shirt.

"Come on," Seto murmured, walking backwards to Jounouchi's bed.

Jounouchi hesitated before following him. Seto sat them down, still holding the other. "Get some sleep," he murmured. "You need it. Badly."

"But-"

"I'll stay with you," Seto assured him. "I won't let her hurt you. Okay?"

Jounouchi nodded and his eyes slipped closed.

When he finally felt Jounouchi's breathing ease, Seto laid him back on the bed and stood.

If they weren't going to use the latest Blue Corp. creation, he had a lot of work to do before morning.

**-DISPOSABLEVILLAIN-**

"Not 'gain..."

Miho grabbed Shizuka's hand, clenching it in hers.

Same place, different time. Alley after work.

Shizuka was looking from side to side – blindly. "What? What's going on?" Her seeing-eye dog Kiko growled at the figure.

Mai glared at the figure in front of them. "Just stay behind us, sugar." She glanced at Miho. "Think you can fight?"

Miho shrieked. "L'out!"

Mai whipped out of the way just in time to avoid the blade. Miho pulled Shizuka out of the way as well.

Shizuka stumbled, falling into Miho. "Crystal, what's going on?" She whispered.

"Bad," Miho whimpered.

Mai regained her footing and glared at the figure. "Care to tell me why you're preying on us?" She snapped.

The figure returned the glare. Cold, green blue eyes.

"Which one of you is the Artist?" He asked, pointing the knife at Shizuka and Mai.

Miho shrank back. "T-tell you; no."

"I know you're not, ditzy," he snapped. "I'm talking about these two. You can leave."

Miho grabbed Shizuka's arms and clung to them. "No go!"

The figure ignored her and turned to Mai again. "I'm just doing my job. So if you would kindly tell me which one of you is the Artist, I can be on my merry way."

"How do you even know about the Artist?" Mai snapped. "You're not from our section!"

"I have my sources." The blade swung at her again.

Mai dodged, dropping her bag. She pulled a length out of the side pocket and dodged the knife again.

The figure eyed Shizuka. Miho whimpered and pulled the other girl closer.

"Stay away from them!" Mai snarled. She unfurled the length of rope that she had fashioned into a whip and she lashed it.

Her aim had gotten better; the knife clattered to the ground.

The figure tried to pick it up again, but Mai lashed the whip. It hit his hand and he jumped back.

"She's blind," Mai snapped. "You really think she could be the Artist? And I'm a model. I can't afford the amount of sleep the Artist loses. If you want alibis from me, call Blaire. She's my modelling partner; I work with her until curfew. Most of the time, I'm with her when the Artist strikes."

The figure's eyes narrowed. "And if I don't believe you?"

"Then come after me on my own, coward, and I'll give you a fight," Mai snapped. She lashed the whip at the ground by her feet. "Now get out of here."

The figure darted out of the alley.

Mai rolled up her whip again and turned to Miho and Shizuka. "Are you two okay?"

"What just happened?" Shizuka asked. Her voice was shaking, but she seemed more confused than afraid.

"Bad man," Miho whispered. "Scare Crys'al an' Blue an' F'amin'o yes'erday. Think we Ar'ist."

Shit. Miho was scared. This wasn't good.

Her voice was smaller, but it was her speech that gave her away. Falling letters. More than usual.

Shizuka heard it as well. "Crystal, are you okay?"

"Crys'al fine," Miho mumbled.

Mai looked over at Shizuka. "Think you can get back to your cube without us, Princess?"

Shizuka smiled and nodded. "Yeah; Kiko can get me back," she assured her. "And Meerkat is meant to meet me there so I'll be fine."

Mai grinned. "Right. Have fun on your date, hun."

"Thanks." Shizuka waved in their general direction before shuffling after Kiko.

"Di'n't need," Miho mumbled, "to do."

"Yes I did." Mai laced her arms around Miho. Miho buried her head in Mai's shoulder, clinging to her. "You got a fright?"

Miho sniffed and nodded. "Bad man," she whispered.

"I know," Mai cooed, brushing Miho's bangs away from her face. "You're not hurt though, right?"

Miho shook her head. "I fine."

"Good." Mai smiled. She leaned in and pecked Miho's lips.

Miho's eyes widened and she glanced around. "M-Mai, pu'lic!" She hissed. Her anklet burned.

"No one saw," Mai assured her. Miho relaxed and nodded. "Come on. You can stay with me tonight. Okay?"

Miho smiled and nodded again. "'Kay!" She hesitated before taking Mai's hand.

Mai raised an eyebrow. "What happened to being in public?" She asked with a teasing grin.

"No one here," Miho pointed out. "Right?"

Mai nodded. "Right." She squeezed Miho's hand. "No one's here."

**-DISPOSABLEVILLAIN-**

He glanced left and right.

The coffins were all blackened. Most people had chosen to take their two hours of privacy half an hour ago – as they were going to sleep.

Retriever's coffin had just gone dark. Blue's was empty, but with all the work that he did for the ICU, Zorc wouldn't punish him. Even if he was caught.

But that coffin was too precious. He had seen some of Blue's files. Far too important to lose.

He passed by some coffins. Strix. Griffin. Calico. Necro. Flamingo. Polar. Meerkat. Princess. Giraffe. Phoenix. Shrew. Lion. Diabound. Skele. Grizzly. Panda. Koala. Panther. Chimp. Jaguar. Dove. All dark.

Lynx's was empty – he was still at the zoo. Another few days and he would be out on good behaviour.

It was ideal. But what was the point in ideal?

If he used that coffin, it would be pointless. He wouldn't pass on the message.

Another empty coffin caught his eye. Crystal's.

He made his way over to it.

He didn't bother looking out for the new security cameras. They couldn't see him properly in the darkness.

They couldn't even see him in the light. Or anyone. They didn't work.

Zorc had put them up to try and scare off the Artist.

It hadn't worked.

He checked inside.

Bed. Empty.

Couch. Vacant.

Kitchen. Spotless.

Floor. Clean.

Bathroom door. Open.

Bathroom. Empty.

Coffin. Empty.

He smirked. "Perfect."

He paused and looked around. Shit. He wasn't meant to talk. He was meant to stay silent.

No one. No one came out to grab him. Perfect.

_Perfect._

He turned to Crystal's coffin and pulled something out of his pocket. Sparks broke the darkness.

What matters most is how one walks through fire.

And he planned to _dance_ through it.

**-DISPOSABLEVILLAIN-**

"Miho. Miho, wake up."

Miho blinked open her eyes. "What?" She mumbled rubbing one eye.

It was bright. Too bright.

"What time?" She asked. "Late?"

"It's late, but we're not. It's three."

Miho blinked.

"In the morning."

Miho groaned and turned onto her side again, squeezing her eyes shut. "Sleep more."

She expected Mai to chuckle and wind her arms around her waist, kiss the side of Miho's neck, apologise for waking her and go back to sleep.

Or at least go back to sleep.

"Miho, wake up!" Mai insisted. "Come on!"

Miho groaned and looked up at her.

Mai's hair was a tousled mane of gold. Miho still wasn't sure how she got the name Polar.

Harpy would have suited her better. Or Dragon.

Or Harpy.

Had she said that already?

"Miho!"

Miho sighed and sat up. "What?"

Mai tugged at her hand. "Get up! Come on!"

Miho frowned. Mai was still in the silky purple nightdress she wore that night.

"Why no dress?"

"Just come on!" Mai tugged her hand again. Panicked now.

Miho stood up and stumbled after her. "Wait! Shoe!" She whined as Mai pulled her to the door.

Mai ignored her and pulled her outside. The heat hit Miho first.

Her eyes widened. Fire. She squeezed Mai's hand. No wonder she was panicked. "What happen?"

Mai shook her head and pulled her closer to the fire. A group was outside it. Some were sobbing.

Some were clinging to one another.

Zorc was glaring at the fire.

"What happen?" Miho repeated. Louder.

A few people turned towards her.

"Crystal!" Anzu shrieked, lunging at her and throwing her arms around her.

About six others followed her lead.

Miho staggered slightly. "What?" She whimpered.

"Guys, give her some room!" Mai snapped.

People stepped back a bit, giving Miho view of the fire. Her eyes widened. "That... That my cube?" She whispered.

"Yes," Zorc hissed.

She flinched as he strode closer to her. "What... What happen?" She repeated.

"The Artist," Yugi mumbled. "He... He burned it down."

"And why weren't you in it?" Zorc asked.

Miho glanced at Mai. Mai stepped forward. "She was with me. We were attacked by someone earlier on our way home from work, and Crystal was panicked so she came to my cube for a while and fell asleep. I didn't want to wake her."

"Well you should have." Zorc grabbed Miho's wrist. "You know the rules on restrictions. No-"

"No exceptions," Mai finished. "Yes, we know."

No exceptions bar Seto and Atem. But Miho was in enough trouble already; she didn't want to add to it.

"Exactly."

"But she's alive!" Mai exclaimed. "If she had gone in there, she would have burned to death!"

Zorc snorted and turned away, dragging Miho behind her. "Follow me."

Even if he hadn't commanded it, they would have. More than half the section was already following him.

Mai knew where they were going. Miho did too. She began struggling, but Zorc's grip was too strong. He pulled her up the wooden steps and strapped her hand to the wooden block.

She whimpered and pulled at it, but it wouldn't break.

The rest of the section watched as Zorc picked up a knife from the table at the edge of the stage. He walked back to the knee-high block that Miho was strapped to in the middle of the stage and forced her to her knees.

"I want everyone to watch closely," he called. "This is a message to everyone who thinks that they're an exception to the rules. Everyone!"

He held Miho's hand steady and swung the knife. She shrieked as her pinky finger hit the floor with a tiny thud.

Mai took a step forward, but Mana held her back.

"You'll make things worse," she mumbled, even as Miho's wails rang through the air.

Zorc unstrapped her hand and she held it to her chest, cradling it.

"This is also a message to the Artist," he called. "Whoever he _– or she –_ is, they need to know this. If they don't give themselves in, I'm not above hurting others to get to them."

He looked down at Miho and pulled her to her feet. She sobbed and shuffled down the steps.

Zorc glared at Mai as she rushed forward. "Keep her in your unit for now," he commanded, "until we get hers running again." He cast a glance at the still-ablaze cube. "I'm going to call the ICU fire brigade." His gaze raked the group. "Everyone back to your units now!" He barked before stalking away.

Everyone rushed up to Miho – even Ushio. "Here," he muttered, handing her the bandana he always wrapped around his arm.

Mai took it and tied it around Miho's stub of a finger to stem the blood. "Thanks Grizzly," she mumbled.

"I'm going to kill him," Mana mumbled. "Whoever he is."

Shizuka took her hand and squeezed it. "We don't even know if it was the Artist."

"It was," Atem muttered. "There's a quote written in ashes."

Miho sniffed and looked at the ground in front of her cube. Tears blurred her vision, but she didn't need to make it out. Yugi read it.

" _Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. You may spill our blood, but we won't let it rust_..." He looked up. "What does he mean?"

Anzu's eyes were wide. "That's... That's from an essay I wrote last month," she mumbled. "The main character died and his sister was saying it. She meant that even though he had been killed, they would keep him alive by fighting to avenge him, hence _we won't let it rust_."

Bakura growled and kicked the ground. "That bastard," he whispered.

"Shut up. All of you," Mai snapped. Miho was still sobbing, and the blonde held her to her chest. "Get back to your cubes before Zorc does something again."

The crowd began to disperse.

Ushio glanced at Miho. "I have a remedy in my cube that helps shock," he offered.

Mai smiled and shook her head. "Thanks, Grizzly, but not right now. In the morning?"

He nodded and followed the group to the cubes.

Mai cupped Miho's face and gently dried her tears. "It's okay, Gem. You're a big girl; I know you can handle this."

Miho sniffed and shook her head, a fresh onset of tears pouring down her cheeks. "I-I s-sorry, M-Mai..."

"What for?" Mai murmured.

"S-Shoul'n't 'ave gone to you cube," Miho sobbed. "Shoul' 'ave stay in my..."

Mai shook her head. "Gem, don't think like that. If you had stayed in there, you could have died."

Miho sniffed again. "B-B-Bu' now you w-wor-wor-"

"I can handle a bit of worry," Mai assured her. She brushed Miho's bangs away from her face. "I can take care of myself, Gem. I'll be fine. Think about yourself for once."

Miho sobbed again and shook her head. Ca't..."

"Yes you can." Mai pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I believe in you." Miho sniffed and nodded. Mai dried Miho's tears again. "Let's get you back to our cube and cleaned up. Okay?"

Again, Miho nodded.

Our cube. It hadn't been five minutes and Mai was already saying 'our cube'.

Mai kept her arms around Miho the whole way back. "I sorry," Miho kept whispering.

She knew Mai couldn't hear her, and if she did, she would only assure her that there was nothing to apologise for.

But sometimes, Miho just needed to apologise.

Even if there was nothing to apologise for.


	6. Chapter Six

_ "Mai, talk to me." _

_ Mai kept her gaze fixed on the steel table in front of her. Her feet hung and inch above the floor and she kept her hands in her lap – _ like a lady should.

_ "What age are you?" The officer asked. _

_ She had already told them, but she said it anyway. "Ten." _

_ "How many were in your family?" _

_ Were. Past tense. _

_ "Five. My mother, my father, my step-father and my brother." _

_ Her brother wasn't dead. Yet. But she knew better than to say it. _

_ He was going to die. He was on his way to hospital, but Mai guessed that he wouldn't even make it inside before his body gave up on him. _

_ "Your father was there too?" _

_ Mai nodded. "He was going to bring me to a water park tomorrow for my birthday." _

_ "And your birthday was today?" _

_ Mai nodded. "His plane was delayed and he couldn't make it to my party so he was going to make it up to me tomorrow." _

_ "What happened tonight?" _

_ Fire. Smoke. Burning. Screaming. _

_ "The house caught fire." _

_ "Do you know how?" _

_ The kitchen was the worst. Blaring flames. Crackling. Occasional blasts of heat. _

_ "No." _

_ "How did you get out?" _

_ There's someone in there! Get her out now! _

_ "The fire brigade pulled me out of the window." _

_ The officer leaned back in her chair and sighed. "Alright, Mai. You can go now." _

_ Mai didn't look up. "Go where?" She coughed. _

_ "Your aunt is here to collect you." The officer scribbled something down. "She'll bring you to the hospital to get a check-up to make sure that you didn't inhale too much smoke." _

_ Mai nodded. Then paused. Aunt? What aunt? _

_ "What's her name?" She mumbled. _

_ "You haven't met her before?" The officer raised an eyebrow. Mai shook her head. "Are you sure? She's your birth father's sister." Mai nodded. "Alexis Rhodes." _

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

"Crystal, sweetie, you need to eat something."

Miho shook her head. "Not hungry." Her voice cracked, even at a low whisper.

"Even just a bite?" Mai pressed. Miho shook her head. "Why not?"

"Not hungry," Miho repeated, even softer this time.

"Give the girl a break." Honda took a large bite out of his burger. "If she doesn't want to eat, don't make her. First rule of eating disorders."

Mai glared at him. "She doesn't have an eating disorder, you nitwit."

Honda shrugged. "She could."

"Well she doesn't." Mai turned back to Miho. "Come on; please. Just a bit."

Miho shook her head and pushed away her plate of pasta.

"Do you want some of my salad?" Yugi offered. "If you don't want the pasta, you can have it."

Miho shook her head again.

"Guys, just leave the girl alone. Jeez." Honda rolled her eyes. "If she's not hungry, she's not hungry."

"No hunger," Miho agreed. Her stomach growled.

Mai glared at Honda. "You're not helping."

"Guys," Jounouchi whined, "I need help!"

Honda rolled his eyes. "We already said we don't know how to help."

Jounouchi scowled at him. "No; you did. Just because you don't have the balls to ask Jaguar out doesn't mean you can't help me."

Honda returned the scowl. "I don't want to ask Jaguar out."

"Yes you do."

"Yup."

"I think yes."

"We all know you do, Chimp."

"I don't!" Honda insisted.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I still need help."

Mai glared at him before turning back to Miho. "Come on. Just a bit."

Miho looked up at her. "P-P'lar, no hunger. No eat."

"You need to eat something!" Mai insisted. "Even just a piece of salad!"

Miho took a glance at Yugi's salad. She reached over and took a small piece of tomato, popping it into her mouth. "See? Ate. Now no eat."

Mai sighed and took Miho's injured hand. Miho whimpered slightly. "Crystal, losing your finger isn't the end of the world."

"Can no do thing," Miho whispered. "No write. No paint."

"I'll help you," Mai murmured.

"Guys!" Jounouchi whined.

Mai glared at him again. "Retriever, now is _not_ the time for _you_ to be complaining! Just kiss Blue and be done with it!"

Jounouchi returned the glare and stood up. "I'm going to finish lunch on the roof."

"Good!" Mai folded her arms.

"Retriever," Yugi protested as Jounouchi walked towards the door. "If Griffin asks, tell him on the roof," he mumbled to Honda. Honda nodded as Yugi picked up his own tray, and followed Jounouchi out.

Miho looked at Mai again. "Say sorry."

Mai looked over at her. "Why?"

"You hurt 'Triever feeling," Miho replied. "Say sorry."

Mai sighed. "I'll apologise later, hun. If you have something to eat."

Miho shook her head. "Had tomate. No mange anymore."

Switching between French and English. Not good.

"Crystal-"

"Crystal, do you want some chocolate?" Honda offered. "It'll make you feel a bit better."

Miho hesitated before nodded. "Oui."

Honda smiled. "I'll get you some." He stood and walked up to the sweet section.

Mai sighed. "Crystal, you need more than chocolate."

"Je suis mangée mon petit déjeuner ce matin," Miho pointed out. "Je ne suis pas faim maintenant."

Mai sighed again. "Alright. Have the chocolate. But you need to eat dinner tonight."

Miho nodded, though she and Mai both knew that she had every intention of saying that she wasn't hungry later as well.

"Here." Honda dropped the chocolate bar in front of Miho as he sat down. "Some chocolatey goodness."

Mai huffed. "There's nothing good about chocolate," she mumbled, but she didn't protest when Miho unwrapped it and began to eat.

It was something. And something was a hell of a lot better than nothing.

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

"Pass me the olive oil." Seto extended his hand.

"The what now?"

"The olive oil." Jounouchi blinked and Seto sighed. "The see-through yellow bottle."

Jounouchi looked at the table. "Which one?"

"It doesn't matter," Seto groaned.

"Are you sure?"

"Just pass me the bigger one, Retriever."

Jounouchi handed him the larger bottle and watched as Seto poured it into a pan. Or wok. Jounouchi was failing home economics; badly.

"Okay, now pass me the vinegar."

Jounouchi blinked. "The what?"

Seto sighed. "The orange bottle, Retriever. The orange one."

Jounouchi hesitated and looked at them. He couldn't exactly see any shades of red, so that could prove to be a problem. Both bottles looked blue to him.

He picked up the larger bottle and passed it to Seto.

Seto frowned at it. "This is more olive oil. Not vinegar."

"Oh." Jounouchi quickly switched them. "Sorry."

Seto snorted and poured a bit of vinegar into the pan. "You really do have an accurate name."

Jounouchi folded his arms. "I'm not a dog, asshat."

"Sure." Seto stirred the vegetables with a wooden spoon.

Jounouchi leaned on the counter and poked the pan. "What are we making?"

"Stir fry. I told you this three classes ago." Seto added the chopped peppers to the mix.

"Wasn't listening." Jounouchi kept his gaze on the sizzling vegetables. "Thanks, by the way."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "For?"

"For last night." Jounouchi coughed. "You know. Finishing the project. Must've taken you a while."

Seto shrugged. It had. "I was just repaying you. For the alley the other day. I didn't need your help; I would have beaten him anyway. But I suppose you helped me send him off earlier." He flipped the vegetables. "And if you hadn't, Crystal could have gotten hurt. So thank you."

Jounouchi folded his arms and leaned on them. "You like her?"

Seto raised an eyebrow, smirking. "No. Hell no. That'd be like having a crush on a ten year old." He shook his head.

"So you're straight?"

"Does it matter?" Jounouchi looked away. Seto added the chicken to the vegetables. "But no. I'm pansexual."

"Oh. Cool." Jounouchi picked at a bit of peeling paint. "I'm bi." His face was burning. "Sorry. You didn't need to know that. Anyway, you helped me out so by helping you out, I cancelled out that debt."

"And by finishing the project, I cancelled out my debt. Could you check the rice?"

Joey peered into the pot and turned off the gas. "It's done."

"Great. Take it out, pour it into a bowl."

Great? Since when did Seto act that casual? Especially around him?

Jounouchi shook his head and emptied the pot into a bowl. His palms began to sweat as he set the pot on a pot stand. "Hey, Blue?"

"Hm?"

"Could I... ask you something? It's a bit..."

"Personal?" Seto guessed. Jounouchi nodded.

Seto glanced around the room. They all worked at stations; a table, an oven, a counter and a sink each. They also had a three-walled divider, and their teacher couldn't see them.

"Go."

Jounouchi scowled, his face heating up. "I can't just go. I'm not a dog."

"Then why ask?" Seto tilted his head and began scooping the vegetables and chicken onto a plate. "Turn off the gas."

Jounouchi huffed but turned it off. "I'm trying to tell you something."

"Then tell me."

"Quit telling me what to do!"

Seto sighed and turned to him. "Are you going to tell me what's going on or not?"

Jounouchi gritted his teeth. "I think I like you, you asshole!"

Seto paused and set down the wok. "You think?"

"Yeah, well I haven't really liked many people before now so I don't know," Jounouchi growled and looked away.

Seto watched him for a moment. "Alright."

Jounouchi glanced at him. "Okay?"

"I might like you too." Seto began spooning rice onto the plate.

"You might?"

Seto turned and pecked him on the lips. "Yes. Might. I'm glad to know you understand me, mutt."

Jounouchi's face heated up – both from the kiss and the insult. "Knock it off," he hissed.

Seto chuckled and glanced at the clock. "Section eighteen is playing some film tonight. Want to skip curfew and go?"

Jounouchi shook his head. "Not after what happened to Crystal."

"It won't happen to you."

"No," Jounouchi corrected, "it won't happen to _you_. I'm not taking that risk."

Seto sighed but nodded. "Free time. We have an hour so long as we're in someone's cube. We could watch a film on my laptop."

Jounouchi hesitated before nodding. "Sure. Yeah, okay."

"Good." A smirk crossed Seto's lips. "Mutt."

"Asshat."

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

"Griffin?" Yugi looked up at him. "Why won't you tell me where you work? It's been three months."

Yami shook his head. "It's no big deal, Calico. I hate the job anyway."

"Why not quit?" Yugi raised an eyebrow. "They're looking for an employee at the game shop."

Yami sighed and shook his head. "It's not that kind of place, Cal. They don't take very well to resignations."

"So you're working somewhere that you don't want people to know and they don't like resignations?" Yugi raised an eyebrow. " _Millennials._ Are you a waiter or a stripper?"

Yami coughed and stopped dead in the middle of the alley that led to Central ICU. "What?"

"You heard me." Yugi shrugged. "Stripper or waiter?"

Yami hesitated and looked away. "Stripper," he muttered.

"Don't know why I didn't figure that out the first day you started working there," Yugi mumbled.

Yami shrugged and began walking again. "It's not a big deal."

"You're right," Yugi agreed. "To me it's not a big deal anyway. But it is dangerous."

"No it's-"

"So no one has ever thought that they could get a free sample of you with your dance?" Yami stayed silent. "I thought so."

"Look, it's not bad and I'm not quitting." Yami had to force down the residue anger from his and Atem's fights.

"I'm not saying you should," Yugi assured him. "Not if you like it."

"I don't."

"Then why stay?"

Yami shook his head. "You wouldn't get it. You're too-"

"Too innocent?" Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Come on. I'm not that innocent."

"You were literally named after a kitten. You're innocent."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Just tell me. Whether or not I get it is completely irrelevant."

Yami sighed. "It makes me feel free," he mumbled. "If I wanted to, I could leave. It'd take work, but I could do it. If I wanted to, I could request an exemption. But even though people look down on it, I choose to go up there because for _five minutes_ , I get to just loose myself. Y'know?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah," he mumbled. "I know. My Grandpa used to love acting so I went into all of my school plays. It was sort of the same. It was nice knowing that I could be someone better. More confident."

"That's not the same." Yami pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sorry. I'm in a bitchy mood at the moment."

"Don't w-" Yugi yelped as someone crashed into him, sending him careening into the wall.

Yami ran to him. "Are you okay?"

Yugi pushed away from the wall and nodded. "Y-Yeah." He glanced at the person who had crashed into him. All in black. Cold eyes. A boy from the body shape.

"I'm getting tired of this game," the figure sighed. "Tell me which one of you is the Artist so I can end this."

Yami growled. "I'm so fucking sick of people asking me this," he muttered. "Neither of us is the Artist! Piss off and let us get to work!"

The figure took out a knife and twirled it. Yami took a step back but Yugi held the figure's gaze evenly.

"You heard him," he said. "I know you did. You think he would lie in a situation like this?"

"I haven't met a single person that hasn't said that while lying." The figure through the knife into the air, caught it and threw it at Yugi.

It sailed right through his hair and dug into the wall behind him.

Yugi swallowed. Hard. His face was pale and his palms were sweating. But Yami was worse.

_ "I hate knives. They just..." _

_ "Want to talk about it?" _

_ "No... No, I can't. Not-not yet." _

_ "Okay. Hey, look at me. It's okay. Whenever you're ready." _

"Neither of us is the Artist," he said slowly. "Both of us have alibis. I was with Jaguar, him and Retriever when most of the quotes were found and I was in my cube last night. So was Griffin and he was at work."

The figure observed them for a moment. "I'll let you go. Mainly because I'm bored. I don't particularly like this job. I was just told to do it." He turned away. "Best of luck at work," he called before disappearing down the alley.

"That was weird..." Yami's voice was shaking.

Yugi quickly turned to him. "It's okay," he assured him. "See? I'm not hurt."

"You could've been..."

"But I'm not." Yugi cupped Yami's cheek. "And you were brave. I know that knife scared you."

Yami's gaze flitted away. "I'll tell you about it," he whispered, "soon. I promise."

Yugi smiled softly. The urge was so strong – just to lean in and kiss his lips. Not even in a romantic way – well, yes in a romantic way but not as much. Just to show he was there for Yami.

But he wasn't risking their relationship on that. A moment. A kiss. It just wasn't worth it.

Instead, he reached out and took Yami's hand. "I can wait."

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

"Five, six, seven, eight."

"You're sure that's what he said?" Anzu pressed, lifting her leg over the bar.

"I'm sure," Yami replied, mimicking her actions. "He said, 'I was told to do it'."

Anzu shook her head. "And he had green eyes?"

Yami nodded. "And a knife. He threw it straight at Calico."

"Okay, the knife is worrying," Bakura agreed as his arm arched above his head, "but aside from that it sounds like you're overreacting."

Anzu shot him a look. "Necro, he thinks we're the Artist."

"Everyone thinks everyone is the Artist," Bakura pointed out. "Hell, even Lynx though _I_ had enough motivation to be the Artist. I can't even sit through a whole season of something like _Another_ and that has thirteen episodes."

"Yeah, you really are a commitment-phobic."

"I am not." Bakura scowled at her. "And it's called gamophobia."

"Fine. You're a gamophobic."

"So are you!"

"There's a difference between that and asexuality. I'm actually pretty good with commitment." Anzu grinned as she followed the person in front of her in a pirouette.

"Guys, you're both shit at commitments and this isn't what the point of the topic was," Yami sighed.

"No talking!" Professor Rao – _"As long as you're willing to work in my class, you can call me Aileen."_ – called back to them, clapping her hands. "One, two, three, one, two, three."

Anzu's mouth snapped shut and she followed the line of pirouettes again.

Bakura smirked as he watched. "If she wasn't asexual, I'd swear she has a thing for Aileen."

Yami rolled his eyes. "How mature," he muttered as he followed Anzu.

"You're one to talk," Bakura shot back as soon as they reached the other side of the dance studio. "Rambling on about your 'stalker'."

"I never said he was-"

"No, but you implied it."

"Necro, leave him alone." Anzu frowned at Bakura. "That experience scared him; it's not nice to make fun of people for being scared."

Bakura's lip twitched. The fact that he would be kicked out of the class if he laughed was the only thing that kept him silent.

"I wasn't scared." Yami glared at Bakura. Then at Anzu. Then at Bakura again – for good measure. "I'm _concerned_ about what's going on – concerned; not scared – because they seem to be targeting everyone in this section!"

Anzu raised an eyebrow. Then dropped it. "Actually, Grizzly mentioned something similar happening to him when he dropped off some remedy for Crystal."

Yami scowled. "You're still talking to him?"

Anzu rolled her eyes. "You're both as bad as each other."

"He accused me of being-" Yami lowered his voice. "-of being the Artist and forged proof!"

"Forged. Sure." Bakura rolled his eyes.

Yami glared at him but turned back to Anzu. "He's a bully."

"Stop thinking about yourself." Anzu frowned at him. "He's always been sweet to Crystal. Remember her first few days with no friends? He escorted her to every class so she wouldn't get bullied."

"And he threatened to beat Calico up how many times _this year alone_?" Yami tilted his head. "Thirty?"

"Thirty three," Bakura corrected.

"And we're only in March."

Anzu sighed. "Griffin, what you need to do right now is focus on Calico's birthday. It's in two days." She shook her head and bounced up onto her toes, twirling.

"Yeah," Bakura agreed. "Forget Grizzly and that punk in the alley; he's probably just a bad prankster. Focus on asking Calico out."

Yami didn't even bother trying to deny their ridiculous claims – they had no proof that he was planning on doing that. "Yeah. Yeah, maybe you're right."

Bakura snorted as he jumped and twisted in mid-air. "Of course I am."

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

"Hi, Ne'ro."

"Hey, Crystal." Bakura hopped up on the table. "How's your hand?"

Miho's smile seemed a bit more strained. "Better." She picked up her make-up kit and set it beside Bakura. "What rou'ne?"

"The new one." Bakura swung his legs back and forth. "So my skin needs to look practically see-through and everything else black."

Miho grinned and nodded. "'Kay." She fumbled with the kit before opening it and taking out the blusher and contour pencil – as white as they came.

She didn't spend much time on Bakura's contours. There wasn't that much to do. Then she took the blusher. It was her palest one, but it was still a bit too dark.

She took out her eye shadow pallet as well and scanned it before she took out the white eye shadow plate. It wasn't a common method, but it worked.

She grabbed the brush. It almost slipped out of her hand, but she readjusted her grip on it and held it steady.

She dipped it into the eye shadow and mixed it with the blusher before spreading the concoction over Bakura's cheeks, nose, neck and forehead.

She glanced at the eye shadows on their own then. "Eyes?"

"Also black," Bakura confirmed.

"New rou'ne. Norm or magic?"

"A bit magic. I'm a spirit."

Miho grinned. "Silv'r and black?"

Bakura returned the grin and nodded. "You're the artist."

Miho picked up the eye shadow brush and dropped it. She sighed and picked it up again, keeping a firmer grip on it.

She quickly spread black over Bakura's eyelid and smoothed the edges into his skin with silver.

"Lips?"

Bakura shook his head. "Not black. That'd look too weird."

Miho nodded in agreement, pursing her lips. "Silver?"

The corner of Bakura's lip dipped. "Maybe just lip gloss?"

Miho nodded in agreement. She picked up the transparent lip gloss, almost dropping it. Pursing her lips, she took off the cap and carefully traced Bakura's lips with it.

Bakura could feel her hand shaking but he didn't speak until she took the lip gloss away. "Are you sure your hand is okay?"

"It's fine," Miho insisted, dropping the tube into her makeup bag and taking out mascara.

She moved quicker this time, coating Bakura's eyelashes. Then it slipped from her hand, drawing a line down his cheek.

She bit her lower lip and bent down to pick it up. "S-Sorry..."

"It's okay," Bakura assured her.

She tried to pick up the small brush, and dropped it. Her teeth burrowed deeper into her lip as she tried – and failed – again.

"Crystal..." Bakura slid down from the table as Miho's shoulders began to shake. "Crystal, it's okay. It's just a bit of mascara."

Miho shook her head, a sob bursting out of her mouth. "C-Can' d-do an-anyth'ng-ng r-righ'..."

"Yes you can." Bakura hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, it's okay."

Miho sobbed again, shaking her head.

Bakura pulled his icuPhone out of his pocket and brought up Mai's contact information. A text.

- **Makeup room at Millennials; Crystal emergency!**

- **On my way.**

Bakura pocketed his phone again and slowly wrapped his arms around Miho. She turned and clung to him, sobbing into his chest.

Bakura hesitated before rubbing her back. "It'll be okay, Crystal," he murmured, trying not to let panic seep into his voice. "Polar's on her way, okay? It'll be fine."

Miho's sobs only grew louder. Bakura continued silently rubbing her back until the door swung open and Mai rushed in.

"Crystal? Crystal, honey, it's okay."

She took Miho from Bakura's arms and allowed the makeup artist to sob into her shoulder and cling to her.

Mai glanced at Bakura. "Go fix your makeup," she muttered.

Bakura nodded, grabbed the makeup kit and left the room.

Mai cupped Miho's cheek and lifted her head. "What happened?" She murmured.

Miho sniffed. "C-C-Can' pick th'ngs u-u-up," she choked out. "C-Can' h-h-hol' b-brush s'eady..." She sobbed again. "C-Can' ev'n tal' righ'!"

"Crystal." Mai gently dried her tears with her thumbs. "Hun, that's not your fault. And you've been getting better with speaking." She took Miho's injured hand and kissed it. "And we'll work around this, okay? I'll help. We'll find a way for you to pick things up and hold them steady, okay?"

"B-B-But wh-wha' if c-can'?"

Mai shook her head. "That's not an option. You _can_ , Miho. Okay?"

Miho sniffed and looked at Mai's metal-rimmed glove. "N-N-No hur'?"

It had burned. But Mai shook her head. "No; it doesn't hurt."

Miho sniffed again and nodded. She shakily wiped her tears on the back of her hand. "P-Prom'se?"

"I promise," Mai assured her. "And I promise you we'll find a way around your hand. Okay?"

Miho nodded. "'K-Kay..." She glanced at the door before leaning up and pressing her lips to Mai's.

Mai smiled and returned the kiss, holding Miho closer.

Miho pulled back, their lips still brushing. "L-Love," she mumbled. Mai paused. Miho's face began to heat up. "Love," she repeated.

After a moment, Mai smiled. "I love you too."

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

Dark. Dark everywhere.

The cameras were working now, he knew. He didn't bother to avoid them; only one person ever saw them.

He crept up to Zorc's cube, stilling at every drip of water from the faux half-a-foot waterfall, or every scuff that might not have been from his shoes.

When he reached it, he knocked on the glass. Three times; quick, staccato beats.

The door swung open and Zorc glared at him. "You're late."

The figure darted past Zorc into the cube. Zorc closed the door and pressed a button.

The glass turned black and all of the lights in the cube switched on.

"You're late," he repeated, lower this time.

The figure huffed and pulled down his hood. "Do you think it's easy for me to sneak out after curfew in my own section?"

Zorc narrowed his eyes. "I gave you this job because I thought you could handle it. Was I wrong?"

"No." He pulled off his mask. "It's hard. But I can handle it."

"Next time prove it by showing up on time," Zorc snarled, "or you're fired."

Noah resisted the _strong_ urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, sir."

"Good." Zorc folded his arms. "Who have you attacked?"

"Crystal, Flamingo and Blue, and Retriever joined in. Then Princess, Crystal and Polar. Then Grizzly, Skele, Koala and Panda. Then Calico and Griffin. And I attacked Necro and Dove an hour ago."

"And?"

Noah shook his head. "None of them."

Zorc's eyes darkened. "Excuse me?"

"I said none of them. None of them are the Artist."

"Are you sure?" Zorc pressed. "This Artist has been around for two years. Whoever they are has perfected lying."

Noah shook his head again. "You didn't see some of their faces. And they all have alibis."

Zorc growled and grabbed the nearest thing to him, hurling it against the glass wall. The mug shattered, but the wall didn't. "Useless!"

Noah scowled. "I'm doing my best here."

"Well your best isn't good enough," Zorc snapped, glaring at him.

Noah looked away. "I know when someone's lying," he said calmly. "None of them are the Artist."

Zorc's eyes narrowed. "Who have you left to target?"

Noah sighed. "Meerkat, Phoenix, Giraffe, Jaguar, Chimp, Panther, Diabound, Strix, Lion, Shrew, and Lynx."

"Don't bother with Lynx." Zorc folded his arms. "He's only being released from the zoo in the morning due to bad behaviour. The zoo has constant surveillance. It wasn't him."

Noah raised an eyebrow, but he nodded. "As you wish. Anything else?"

Zorc glanced at the monitor sitting on his desk; the screen was still turned on.

Keith was curled in the corner, shaking. His food and water was in a bowl beside him, untouched.

"No," he said, switching monitors to view the whole section.

No Artist tonight. Everyone's cubes were dark, and the cubes wouldn't go dark unless there was some form of life in them.

Noah nodded and turned towards the door. "If that's all, I'm going to go before Amelda gets suspicious."

Zorc smirked. "Yes, it wouldn't be a good idea for your section leader to get suspicious. You haven't told him?"

"He wouldn't have let me, and I needed the money." Noah shrugged.

"Speaking of money, it's on the counter."

Noah nodded and took the small pouch flopped over the corner by the door. "You changed it from Zira to Amira already?"

"Naturally." Zorc turned to his monitor. "Now go."

Noah pocketed the pouch and left the cube.

Zorc rolled his eyes and changed monitors; outside Lynx's cage. He never liked Amelda's section. Too stuck up.

Then he paused. There. On the stone wall lining the cage. Red.

Zorc zoomed out and his eyes narrowed. "That son of a bitch!"

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

He didn't bother with the cameras. They streamed to everyone, but he knew that only Zorc would be watching at that time of night, and Zorc would only be watching Lynx.

He would do Lynx last.

He was already nearly finished. Just a few more to go.

It was a good thing too; he was running out of things to say.

Maybe he should have just used the same phrase for every cage; repetition and emphasis and all that English lit crap.

He glanced over at the remaining cages. Orca, Wolf, Pug, Hamster and Lynx.

Five more. He could muster up those last few.

A smirk stretched across his face and he began.

When he reached Lynx's cage, he moved quicker.

Then he looked up at the camera and very slowly and deliberately waved before legging it towards the exit.

Phoenix had shown it to him one of the times he had visited; the staff exit.

Only Phoenix, one of the workers from section twenty four, and the manager used it; they were the only staff.

He could hear the alarms ringing, but he was outside by the time the security lasers turned on.

Another smirk crossed his face.

Lasers. They hadn't used them before. Things were getting bigger. More heated. More dangerous.

And it wouldn't be long before things started to blow up.

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

"Phoenix! Phoenix, wake up!"

Kek groaned and opened his eyes to see Marik leaning over him. He jumped. "What the-? What are you doing?"

Marik scowled at him and stepped back. "Waking you up, dumbass. Zorc wants you."

Kek frowned and sat up. "What for?"

Marik shrugged. "Not sure. He looked pissed though."

Kek sighed and climbed out of his bed. He walked to his closet but Marik shook his head. "Don't bother getting dressed; go see what he wants first. Trust me."

Kek huffed. "Fine." He walked towards the door with Marik following. "How did you even get in here?"

Marik grinned. "I can wheedle my way into anyone's cube."

"Yes but how?" Kek frowned as they walked outside. He let the door swing closed behind him.

Marik winked. "That's my secret." He paused outside Zorc's cube.

The section leader was glaring at them both from inside.

Kek noticed the pause. "You can wait here."

Marik nodded, watching and Kek walked inside. The second the door closed behind him, Zorc smiled at Kek. "Take a seat, Phoenix."

Kek tensed, slowly walking over to the couch and sitting down.

Zorc sat in the armchair across from him. "So how did you sleep last night?"

Kek frowned. "I slept fine. What's this about?"

Zorc ignored his question. "I remember a few years ago you had a bout of sleep walking. Remember that?"

Kek nodded. He did. Or, he remembered one particular night anyway.

He had gone to sleep in his cube and woke up as he fell into the river.

It was kind of hard _not_ to remember something like that.

"Good. You haven't had any more bouts of it recently, have you?"

Kek shook his head. "No; I'm still taking the pills for it."

Zorc's smile grew. "Very good." He stood up. "Would you mind telling me where you were last night at around... eight?"

Kek frowned. "I was on my way home from work."

"And you left the keys... where?"

"The keys? You mean to the staff entrance?" Zorc nodded. Kek shrugged. "The boss tells us to leave them in the flower pot by the door, so I did."

"And when did you reach your unit?"

Kek shrugged again. "I don't know; about twenty past eight."

"I see." Zorc nodded, mockingly slow. "And you slept at?"

"Around ten."

"So when did you leave your unit again?"

Kek's frown returned. "Excuse me?"

Zorc's smile dropped. "Don't play dumb with me, Phoenix. When did you leave your unit again?"

"I didn't!" Kek insisted. "Giraffe woke me up about ten minutes ago and I came here. That's it!"

"So you know nothing about this?" Zorc pointed his remote at his television.

The footage from the zoo sprung up. He jumped from cage to cage.

Red. Red writing everywhere.

_ In democracy, you believe it or not. This is a dictatorship; where you believe it or else. _

_ They don't care if we respect them; so long as we fear them. _

_ A lie told often enough becomes the truth. _

_ To conquer a nation, they disarmed its citizens. We were the ammunition. _

_ Our lives began to end the second we stayed silent about things that mattered. _

_ You cannot make a revolution in white gloves. _

_ We won't let the place where we started dictate where we finish. _

_ The best revenge is enjoying life without the ICU. _

_ The axe forgets but the tree remembers. _

_ The best revenge on a liar is to convince them we believe what they said. _

_ Never underestimate the enemies you made by hurting Crystal. _

The quotes went on, and on, and on.

"Well?" Zorc raised an eyebrow.

Kek shook his head, standing up. "I didn't do that. I didn't."

"I don't believe you," Zorc sneered.

Kek bolted for the door but Zorc pressed a button. Robotic hands lashed out at Kek, grabbing him and holding him steady.

"Let go!" Kek shrieked.

"No." Zorc walked in front of him. "How did you make your unit go dark when there was no one inside it?"

"I didn't! I was in it all night!" Kek tried to struggle, but the hands held him tighter. The blood circulation in his hands and feet began to be cut off.

"Liar." Zorc moved closer to him. "You're going to be executed, Phoenix. You know that?"

No. No, no, no. This couldn't be happening.

It wasn't him!

Zorc turned when he heard a knock on the door. Marik.

He frowned at opened it. Marik ran past him to Kek. "Are you okay?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned to Zorc. "Let him go!"

"After finally catching the Artist – after two years – you think I'm going to let him go?" Zorc sneered.

Marik's eyes widened and he looked up at Kek. "The Artist?"

Kek shook his head. His breath was coming faster than usual. "I-I didn't-"

"He's not the Artist!" Marik looked at Zorc again.

Zorc raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And how would you know?"

"Because I'm the Artist."


	7. Chapter Seven

_ The trapdoor was heavy, but Heru managed to lift it. He was used to the heavy lifting; whenever he went with his father to work, it was always him who passed up the hammer, or brick, or tub of wet cement. _

_ Granted, the trap door was heavier. But Heru didn't need help. He would have to ask a classmate for help and he didn't like them. _

_ They would just ruin his secret. He could always ask Heba, but they were fighting because Heba was a meanie and wouldn't share the toy truck. _

_ He managed to pull it up just enough to slip through. It slammed shut over him, and he tensed on instinct. The sound rang through the dark hall in front of him. _

_ He waited until the ringing stopped before taking a small step forward. Then he paused. The ringing had stopped, so why wasn't his breathing and footstep the only sound? _

_ He could hear another breath; shaky and loud and panicked. A sob. _

_ "Hello?" For a minute, there was silence. Then another sob. "Who's there?" _

_ A sniffle. "G-G-Go aw-way..." _

_ Heru took a step towards the sound. Then another. "Who's there?" He raised his foot to take another. _

_ "S-S-Stop!" Heru stopped. Another sob. "I-I-I'm s-sorry, t-there's a... a t-tr-trap..." _

_ Heru looked down. His eyes were growing accustomed to the dark; a wire line ran across the floor. Heru stepped over it. _

_ Another sniffle. "W-why a-aren't you le-leaving?" _

_ "Why are you crying?" Heru shot back. He could see the figure now. Small – smaller than him – and curled up in the corner of the hall. He made his way over. _

_ The figure whimpered softly but didn't protest again. Heru slid to the ground beside him and touched his shoulder. _

_ The figure yelped and Heru pulled back his hand. "Are you okay?" The figure shook his head. "Okay, sorry. What's your name?" _

_ Another sniffle. And sob. And sob. And sniffle. "M-M-Mar-rik..." _

_ "Marik?" The figure nodded. "Can you stand?" Another nod. And sniffle. "Come on." Heru stood and held out his hand. Marik shook his head. "Why not?" _

_ "C-Can't l-leave him..." _

_ "Who?" _

_ "I-I don't know..." Another sob. "He-he l-looked like me..." _

_ Heru nodded. "Okay. Okay, we can do that. Where is he?" _

_ Marik raised a shaky hand and pointed to a room with a closed door. "T-There..." _

_ "Just in there?" Heru blinked. "Then let's get him out." _

_ Marik grabbed his sleeve. "W-Wait until they leave..." _

_ "Who?" _

_ "Just w-wait..." _

_ They waited. And they didn't leave. Heru could hear murmurs through the door. There were people still there. _

_ "Marik," he mumbled after an hour, "they're not coming out." _

_ "T-They w-will," Marik sobbed. _

_ Heru shook his head and outstretched his hand. "We need to go. We'll come back for him." _

_ Marik looked up at him. "P-Promise?" _

_ "I promise." _

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

The _tap-tap-tapping_ was echoing through the grey halls like bullets. Heru could see the guard on duty scowl and flinch with each one.

He couldn't help it; it was natural to be on edge.

The guard turned a page. Heru's teeth ground together and the _tap-tap-tapping_ grew to _taptap-taptapping._

The guard glared at him for a second before sliding his papers back under the glass. "I'm sorry but he already has a visitor at the moment."

Heru growled. "If you already knew that then what was the point in checking my papers?"

The guard sighed. "You'll have to wait for a while."

"How many visitors is he allowed?"

"Two, but-"

"It's highly unethical right?" Heru's glare pierced the guard's. "So am I. I'm allowed to go in there."

"He already has a visitor."

Heru clenched his fists. His papers crinkled in his hand. "And you're saying that he's allowed two at a time, so you're denying both him and myself a basic right. Let me in or get your supervisor."

Heru knew he was talking utter bullshit. And the guard probably did too. But Heru knew these types of people – they were the easiest to sway.

They were taught to do their job, and they didn't want to do anything more. Getting his supervisor would involve movement and a probable argument that would take effort. Too much effort for the guard to be bothered with.

He picked up a visitor's pass, stamped it, and slid it through to Heru. "You're entitled to a thirty minute visit. No more. You will be checked for weapons once you go through the first set of doors, and you will be required to remove your shoes, jacket and any jewellery, belts or watches once you go through the second set. You will be led to a table by a guard, who will stand out of earshot but close enough to stop any trouble from occurring. Understood?"

Heru nodded. "Understood." He took his visitor's pass and walked to the doors.

The guard was already back to reading the latest issue of _Playboy_ under the table before Heru even got there. Typical. He was probably planning to jerk off in the toilet on his fifteen-minute break at eleven.

The guard by the door only glanced at Heru's visitor pass before leading him over to the table Marik was sitting at. The second the guard left, Heru threw his arms around Marik.

"What the fuck? Never pull this shit on me again, you little shit! I want to fucking strangle you right now!" He hissed into Marik's shoulder. His language always got a bit... out of hand when he was emotional.

Marik chuckled, shaking his head. "Shrew calm down."

Heru sighed and pulled away. He glanced over Marik. Orange overalls, white t-shirt, handcuffed to the table. "I'm going to kill them."

"Then you'll just be in the same place."

He turned at the sound of the voice. Pale, tri-coloured, purple. Yugi.

Heru slid into the seat beside Marik. "What're you doing here?"

Yugi looked down with a shrug. "I came to see Giraffe."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to." Yugi raised his gaze to meet Heru's. "Why did you come?"

Heru scowled at him. "I came to see my _friend._ "

Yugi frowned. "Giraffe's my friend too."

Heru stubbornly took Marik's hand and held onto it – tightly. Marik sighed. "You're both my friends." He squeezed Heru's hand. "Thanks for coming. I appreciate it."

Yugi shook his head. "We're getting you out of here, Giraffe. You're not the Artist."

"But Zorc – and now Pegasus too – thinks that I am. Hell, the whole section does."

"Phoenix doesn't," Heru commented. He had met Kek on his way into the prison – standing outside, unsure whether Marik would welcome him in or not.

Marik kept his gaze on a dark stain on the steel table. "Yeah, well he's one in twenty something."

"We don't think you're the Artist either."

"Three in twenty something. That still holds the majority."

Heru swallowed, his grip on Marik's hand tightening. "Why aren't you scared?" His voice came out as a whisper.

Marik glanced at him and smiled softly. "I'm not scared of death," he replied. "I know I'm going to die. But..." He sniffed. "I get to see my mother again. That makes it worth it."

Heru shook his head. "You can't just give up on us, you asshole," he protested, but he could barely even finish the sentence.

"I'm not." Marik squeezed his hand again. "I'm giving up on me."

"You don't even know that they're going to-"

"Zorc personally delivered the execution date and time this morning." Marik smiled again. "I'm going to die in two days at noon – publically."

Heru's free hand balled into a fist. "They can't do this."

"They already _are_ doing this."

Yugi shook his head and stood up. "No. We're not letting this happen." He turned away from the table. "You're not going to die, Giraffe. We'll sort something out."

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

"I fucking knew it was you."

"I know."

"I could turn you in you know."

"I know."

"I could let Giraffe die."

"I know."

He sighed. "So why am I choosing to help you?"

The Artist shook his head. "I don't know."

"I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"No." The Artist's heart thudded.

"Don't lie."

"I'm not lying."

"You don't _think_ you're lying. I'm going to die."

"You're not."

"Whatever." He looked at the can in his hand. "All over the wall?"

"All over it. And then scream. Got it?"

"All over the wall and then scream. Got it."

"Good." The Artist hesitated. "I really appreciate this. You know that, right?"

He snorted. "I'm not doing this for you."

"Who for then?"

"The section."

"Crystal and Polar?"

"They'll get pulled in and hurt. Giraffe is their friend. And the section needs this." He grinned. "Just promise me; if I die, get everyone the fuck out of here."

The Artist nodded. "I promise."

His grin fell. "And tell my parents how I died."

You won't die, lingered on the Artist's lips, but again, he nodded. "I promise."

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

The wooden stage was crowded. Everyone from section seventeen – and one or two others – stood in front of it. Specks of Miho's blood still dotted the beams.

As Marik was shuffled up the steps, he kept his head high, as though he wasn't wearing an orange jumpsuit or shackles.

Kek, standing at the front, clenched his fists, but said nothing.

Marik's gaze flickered to him, but he too said nothing.

When he reached the wooden block at the centre of the stage, he was forced down to his knees.

Zorc stood in front of him. "For months now," he began as the camera focused on him, "the Artist has been plaguing section seventeen. Spreading rumours and lies in order to disrupt our society. He made the mistake of taking it out of his own section and was caught because of his stupidity." He waved a hand at Marik. "Now, he will pay for his crimes."

With everyone from every section watching. A live execution, televised to the whole of the ICU.

Marik closed his eyes as he was pushed forward. His chin hit the wooden block and he bit his tongue.

It would bruise, was his first thought. Then he remembered that it wouldn't matter – _he was going to die._

His shackles were attached to the ground so he couldn't escape, but he knew that he wouldn't have been able to, even if they weren't.

Zorc had a gun; he had shown it to Marik in the prison.

_ "If you run, I won't shoot you. I'll shoot _ them. _I'll fire into the crowd and once again, others will pay for your mistakes."_

His eyes opened for a moment. Kek. Heru. Kek. Yugi. Kek. Ryou. Kek. Bakura. Kek. Heba. Kek. Kek. Kek.

He closed his eyes again. He couldn't watch. He couldn't watch. He couldn't watch their expressions as he was killed.

He couldn't.

He heard Zorc pick up the axe. "Now, the Artist's reign will end, and peace will return to our section again." The swish as it was raised. "The Artist is no more."

Marik tensed, but didn't scream. Someone else screamed for him.

"Stop! Look!"

The axe dropped. Marik heard it hit the floor.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked up. Across Zorc's cube, in large, red writing read a new message.

**_ MARIK ISHTAR IS NOT THE ARTIST. _ **

At the foot of it, someone was dressed all in black. "The Artist lives," he screamed. "The Artist lives to fight another day! We will no longer allow you to keep us like this! We have been kidnapped and raised in a worse world than the one we were taken from! The Artist will free us from this hell. We-"

Marik didn't even see Zorc aim. He just heard the bullet fly from the barrel. It missed.

The man tried to run, but Zorc had better aim with a moving target than a still one. He shot again.

To all watching, the man could have easily just tripped or fainted. He just fell forward.

But Marik knew he wouldn't get up again. Zorc was scowling.

"Free him," he muttered to the guard that had brought Marik.

"But-"

"If he's not the Artist and we kill him, there will be nothing short of mass outrage. Free him."

Marik's eyes widened as he felt his shackles fall to the ground.

"You're free to go," the guard told him. "Your belongings will be returned to your unit by the end of the day."

He wasn't going to die. He could hear Zorc talking to the camera again, but he couldn't focus on it.

"The Artist is still- We will not let him- Anyone withholding information on his whereabouts- There is no such thing as Marik Ishtar- He is only Giraffe-"

"You're free to go," the guard repeated.

Marik staggered to his feet and made his way down the steps.

He was tackled into a hug by Yugi. "I told you," he mumbled just before Heru pulled him away.

"Give him a bit of space, Calico!"

A sob bubbled up in Marik's throat and escaped.

Heba was there too. Marik didn't know why. They weren't friends anymore.

"Giraffe?" Despite this, Heba took Marik's hand. "Are you okay?"

Tears slipped out of Marik's eyes and streamed down his cheeks. Another sob escaped his throat, followed by yet another one.

"I'm sorry," he choked out. "I-I can't-"

Heba wrapped his arms tightly around Marik. "Don't be," he murmured. "It's okay. I've got you."

Marik buried his head in Heba's shoulder, wailing. One or two looked on uncomfortably. A few had left. Some had gone over to the ally of the Artist's body.

Yugi, Heru and Heba were still there. Kek? Marik didn't know.

He raised his gaze and looked around, still crying. He couldn't see him, but he couldn't see through his tears very well.

He jumped when Heru touched his shoulder. "Let's go back to your cube," he murmured.

Marik shakily nodded, crying even harder. His legs shook; he had to lean on Heba as they walked.

Yugi smiled softly at him. "I told you that you wouldn't die," he murmured. "I told you we'd sort something out."

Marik nodded through his tears.

He wasn't going to die.

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

Heba sat beside Atem on the couch and handed him the bowl of popcorn. "Here."

"Thanks." Atem pressed the play button. A film from section one – a remake of _The Princess Frog_ – began to play. "Want some?"

Heba shook his head. "I'm not hungry." How could he be? Marik had nearly died, and Ushio _had_ died.

His body wasn't hard to identify. Miho had broken down into tears when she heard, and Mai had called in sick for both of them so she could comfort her. Though Heba suspected Mai could have used the comfort too.

The section had gotten a night off. The whole section. Even Seto and Atem.

Kek had gone into work anyway, but everyone else was taking advantage of their night off.

It wasn't often that they got one.

"Is everything okay?" Atem asked after a few minutes. "You're quieter than usual."

"That's 'cause we're watching something."

Atem snorted. "You always critically analyse films and break them apart piece by piece."

"Yeah, well." Heba shrugged. "This seems like a good one so far."

"You can clearly see the camera in the reflection of the window," Atem protested.

"So? They did their best."

"Their best is terrible."

Heba snorted. "Now who's the one acting out of character?"

"Still you," Atem insisted.

"I'm not the one completely destroying someone's work!" Heba protested.

"That's the point." Atem took his hand. "You always do. You find it fun."

"Well you told me to stop." Heba pulled his hand away. "So I did."

"I wasn't being serious." Atem took his hand again. "You know I wasn't."

"Actually, I didn't." Heba folded his arms so Atem couldn't grab his hand anymore. "Too bad, so sad. Your actions made me doubt myself so now I've stopped. Oh well."

Atem was silent for a moment. "You're the Artist, aren't you?"

Heba's eyes widened. "What?"

"You're the Artist, right?" Atem repeated. "It makes sense. That's why you were so worried the past few days."

Heba couldn't help it. He threw back his head and howled with laughter.

Atem frowned at him. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Heba shook his head, still laughing. "Strix-Strix, no!" He laughed. "No, I'm not the Artist."

"Then why-?"

Heba shook his head again, his laughter dying down. "Look, Giraffe and I were friends. I was worried about him."

Atem raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Heba nodded. "If you're sure."

"I am." Heba settled into the couch again. "You know, you're not a very good officer if that's all it takes to make you believe someone."

A small smile crossed Atem's face and he leaned down, pressing his lips to Heba's. "That's all it takes for _you_ to make me believe you."

Heba rolled his eyes and turned to the screen. "You need to just let things happen," he commented after a minute. "Right now, we don't have a part to play in this. If this was a film, we'd be background characters. Those ones that get the 'help', 'look' or 'hooray' lines. We can't do anything."

"For now," Atem agreed. "But we'll work our way up. We're not letting this push us to the side." Heba looked up at him. "I'm not letting people die from this. Not again."

Heba sighed but rested his head on Atem's shoulder. "If you say so."

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

"Hey."

Kek looked up and sighed. "Hey," he greeted. "You really need to stop visiting me during feeding hours. It's not a good time."

He glanced at Keith's now-empty cage. They had let him out early. Ushio had been one of his friends.

"Sorry." Marik shrugged.

Kek glanced at him sharply. His head was lowered, arms crossed, shoulders hunched. He wore a skirt, but it was pleated and dull, and he wore black shoes, black socks and a white shirt.

It didn't exactly match his usual eccentric style.

"Everything okay?" Kek asked as he poured feed into Tori's bowl. She was due to be released the next night. They all were; that punishment faze was over. It wouldn't be long before the next one started and things would get busy again.

"Considering I started crying earlier?" Marik snorted. "No."

Kek hummed. "Yeah. You don't seem like the type to cry."

"Everyone cries."

Kek shot him a look. "In public. I picture you more getting angry. Yelling. Not crying."

Marik leaned against the barred wall. "That's because I generally do," he mumbled. "I don't cry a lot. Definitely not in public."

"So why this time?" Kek set the feed down.

Marik shook his head. His nails dug into his arms. "I didn't die."

Kek raised an eyebrow. "Normally that's something people would be pleased about."

"I am, I am." Marik shrugged. "But I was prepared to die. I wasn't scared of it. Knowing that I got to live, just... I don't know." He swallowed. "That wasn't what I came here to talk about anyway."

"Oh?" Kek's other eyebrow arched to join the first. "You came here with a point in mind? That's a first."

Marik's face burned. "Shut up." He swallowed again. His throat was still dry from the previous topic. "You didn't visit me while I was in prison."

"You weren't even there for a week." Kek shrugged. "I didn't see the point in it."

"Yet you saw the point in sending me things?" Marik pushed off the barred wall.

Kek shrugged again. "I thought you'd need them."

"The food?"

"Prison food is awful."

"The pillow?"

"I heard they only give you one."

"The blanket?"

"The sheets they give are too thin."

"The giraffe plushie?"

"Inside joke."

"The clothes?"

"Orange isn't your colour."

"The chocolates?"

"Thought it'd cheer you up a bit."

"The card?"

Kek had meant to take that out before he sent the basket. He shrugged again – silently this time.

Marik sighed. "Look, I just wanted to thank you," he mumbled. "You didn't need to do that for me."

Kek picked up the feed bag. "Yeah, maybe. But I wanted to."

Marik raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Kek shrugged. "I just did."

"Yes, but why did you want to?"

Kek blew hair out of his eyes. "I don't know."

"Then-?"

"I just wanted to, okay?" He turned away. "You're welcome for the things."

Marik stayed where he was. "I would have preferred if you'd visited me."

Kek paused, then sighed and set down the bag. He turned to face Marik. "Well what's done is done. And why would you want me to visit you?"

Marik shrugged. "Why wouldn't I? We're friends, aren't we?"

Kek chuckled. "You show up randomly at the zoo to talk and for some reason, I don't kick you out. We're friends."

"Then why wouldn't I want you to visit me?"

Kek sighed and looked away. "I was the reason you were in there," he mumbled. "I was the one stupid enough to think that a mat was a good enough hiding place for a key. If I had thought of somewhere better, they wouldn't have blamed me and you wouldn't have had to step in to save me."

"I didn't have to," Marik protested. "I wanted to."

"Why?" Kek swallowed.

"I just did." Marik shrugged one shoulder.

Kek sighed. Was he purposefully turning Kek's tactic on him, or was it coincidence? Probably the former. "Yes, but wh-?"

Marik stepped forward and pressed their lips together. Kek's eyes widened.

Marik was kissing him. Marik was kissing him. _Marik_ was kissing _him_.

Before he could even return the kiss, Marik pulled back. His lips were parted, panting slightly, and his eyes were wider than Kek's.

"I-I'm sorry," he gasped. He turned and ran.

"Giraffe!" Kek called, but Marik kept running.

Kek wanted to run after him. And yet, for some reason, he didn't.

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

No streamers. No balloons. No cake. No parties. That's how birthdays went in the ICU.

If one was lucky, a teacher might give the class homework off for the night. _Might_.

Yugi, naturally, was one of the lucky ones. No homework; three out of five classes.

And a few small presents shoved into his locker by his friends.

A new notebook from Marik – purple with a Calico on it. Of course. Some cards from Ryou. A small chocolate bar from Heba – with the price tag still on it.

Yami had promised a present; later. Just not at school.

After Yugi received his requested present.

His heart thudded painfully as he walked towards Zorc's cube.

_ We can go in with you if you want, _ Ryou offered. _We don't mind._

Marik nodded in agreement, but Yugi shook his head. "There's no point; Zorc will kick you guys out." He shrugged. "Besides, I'll only be in there for a minute."

"If you're sure," Marik mumbled.

Yugi wasn't sure, but he had already knocked on the door. Ryou and Marik reluctantly turned and walked a few metres away.

Marik had a few more days off because of the 'little fright' his near-execution had given him.

He still woke from nightmares about it, screaming.

Zorc opened the door, smirking down at Yugi. "Well, Calico. Sixteen? How do you feel."

Yugi shrugged. "I feel fine," he mumbled.

Zorc's smirk grew and he opened the door wider. "Want to come in?" Yugi shook his head. "Then wait here while I get your request."

He walked back into his cube. Yugi used the opportunity to glance around.

There was still a slight stain of MARIK ISHTAR IS NOT THE ARTIST, but most of it had been cleaned away.

"Here."

Zorc was back faster than he had expected, holding a carrier.

Yugi took it with a small smile. "Thank you."

Zorc smirked again. "Enjoy the rest of your birthday." He closed the door in Yugi's face.

Yugi turned and ran down to Ryou and Marik, careful not to jostle the carrier too much.

Marik's eyes lit up at the sight of it. "What'd he get you?"

Yugi opened the latch on top and all three peered inside.

A small, Calico kitten with white paws and beautiful amber eyes stared up at them and mewed.

Marik smirked, but his eyes were soft. "Didn't think even you would bend and joke about your name."

Yugi shook his head. "That was him," he sighed. "I just asked for a kitten." He set down the carrier and lifted the tiny creature out.

The kitten looked around before focusing on Yugi. It raised a paw and booped Yugi's nose before sneezing.

_ What are you going to name her? _ Ryou asked, after checking to make sure that it was indeed a her.

Yugi grinned. "Rosa Parks."

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

Marik knocked on the door to Kek's cube. The restrictions had finally been lifted.

Pegasus had visited their section during Ushio's cremation to tell them.

Something along the lines of the Artist still being able to get out with them, and it hindering their ability to catch the Artist if no one could catch him in the act.

Zorc hadn't been happy about it, but he didn't exactly have a choice in the matter. He had been disgraced when he shot Ushio.

Now, aside from those who didn't have work, they had about four hours of free-time.

Kek was probably going to get extra hours during that free time, so he could get into a good college. Marik didn't blame him. He should be doing the same.

But he was more likely to get a scholarship than Kek was.

After a minute, Marik knocked again. The walls were dark, so Kek had to be inside.

"I'm coming!" He heard Kek snap from inside. The door swung open, revealing Kek with a towel around his waist. He froze mid-scowl. "Oh. Hey, Giraffe."

Marik offered him a small smile. "Expecting someone else?"

Kek shrugged. "Necro sometimes comes over just as I'm about to go into the shower to piss me off." He held the door open. "Come on in."

Marik stepped through the door and Kek closed it again.

Kek's cube was... interesting. Paintings lined the bathroom wall and door; black, and red, and blue.

Marik never had much time for art, but even to him, they didn't look similar. "Did you make those?"

Kek nodded. "Yeah. I love painting. Hoping to get into an art school."

"Cool." Marik slipped his thumbs into his pockets.

After a moment of silence, Kek sighed. "What are you doing here? I know you didn't come by to make small talk."

Marik shrugged, kicking the ground. "I got bored and decided to visit you. I never see you outside of the zoo."

Kek raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware that you wanted to see me after what happened." Marik looked away. "Look, if you don't want to talk-"

"No!" Marik swallowed before repeating, "No," in a quieter tone. "It's not that. I just..."

"You just...?" Kek prompted, leaning against the wall.

Marik shrugged. "I'm not good with dealing with things like... like that." He wasn't good at dealing with things in general. Especially not emotion-related things. "I didn't mean to run off."

Kek mimicked his actions. "I figured as much." He turned away. "Again, I don't mind if you don't want to see me again."

Marik swallowed. "But I do..." He whispered.

Kek turned to him. "What?"

Marik took a step towards the taller man. "I do still want to see you," he insisted. "I kissed you. I do like you. I'm just... not good with relation-y things." He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I'll go now." He turned away.

Kek caught his hand. "Wait!" He dropped Marik's hand almost immediately after catching it. "Sorry, I just- I wasn't thinking there."

Marik turned to face him again. "What is it?"

Kek hesitated, and looked away. Then he looked up at Marik again. "I like you too," he muttered. "I'm just shit with emotions too. More than you are."

Marik couldn't help it; a wide grin crawled across his face. "Really?"

Kek nodded. "Yeah, I can't deal with emotions; my own or oth-"

"I meant- You know what I meant." Marik rolled his eyes.

Kek chuckled. "I know, I'm just messing." He met Marik's gaze again. "But yes. I really do like you."

Marik's eyes lit up. Kek hesitated before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Marik's lips. When they pulled away, Marik grinned at him. "Just to piss people off, can we say we're partners?"

Kek frowned in confusion. "Rather than boyfriends?" Marik nodded. "Sure, but why."

Marik's grin grew. "'Cause that way we can say we're... _Partners in Crime_."

Kek's face fell. "Like the _Set It Off_ song?" Marik nodded. "Get out." Kek pointed to the door. "The door's right there."

But he couldn't stop himself from grinning.

Marik laughed and wrapped his arms around Kek. "You'd miss me too much."

Kek chuckled. "Yeah, I guess. That's why we're-" He pressed a kiss to Marik's cheek. "-Partners in Crime."

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

"Happy Halloween."

Keenan from section fifteen threw him an odd look. "It's July."

Heru shrugged and smiled a little too sweetly. "Then happy Freak Day. Enjoy your costume."

Keenan glared at him as he left the shop. Once the door clanged shut, Heru called over his shoulder, "That's another one; now I'm on forty. What's your score?"

Akefia pushed out from behind the curtain that led to the back of the shop, scowling. "Seventeen."

Heru couldn't help but laugh. "I want to believe you let it stay on that number on purpose. I really, really do."

"Shut up." Akefia folded his arms. "We can't all be as good as you are at insulting people."

Heru flicked the till open and jammed the Aira into it. "I've just had more practice than most." He scribbled the sum into a book. "That in Zira is twelve hundred and forty, right?"

Akefia shrugged. "You're the maths whiz. You figure it out."

Heru glared at him but continued scribbling. "One Aira is worth one point four nine five Zira. The costume was eight hundred and twenty nine Aira. Eight two nine by one point four nine five is..." He paused and did the calculations. "Twelve hundred and thirty nine point three five five. Rounded down, that's twelve hundred and thirty eight." He frowned. "Damn it, two Zira off."

"But if you round up, you're only one Zira off," Akefia pointed out.

Heru sighed. "But I can't round up because they're all on the underside of six. If it was point five six six, then I could round up because both sixes would round up into sevens, which would round the five up into a six, which would round the nine up into a ten. But because it's point three five five, the fives can round up into sixes, but the three can only round up into a four, so it has to round down to an eight."

Akefia shook his head. "I didn't get a word of that. _Simplify_ it for me."

Heru sighed. "I can't round up because the numbers aren't big enough. Look, the-" He paused and turned to glare at Akefia. "Was that a fucking pun?"

Akefia snickered. "Maybe, maybe not."

Heru huffed, his glare deepening. "I hate you."

"You know you love me," Akefia protested, leaning on the counter.

Heru grunted in agreement. "Yeah, but I should hate you."

"You should," Akefia agreed, "but for some reason, you don't. So I win."

Heru scowled at him. "Pleased with yourself?"

A Cheshire-like grin curved onto Akefia's face. His scar warped from a jagged line into a crescent moon with two lines breaking it. "Extremely."

Heru rolled his eyes. "I swear, I should just join the Artist to get out of here and leave you behind. That's the only way I'll escape from your puns." When Akefia didn't reply, Heru peered up at him. "That's your cue for another comeback in the form of a pun."

Akefia shrugged. "Didn't feel like it." He sounded quieter than usual.

Heru frowned and pressed his hand to Akefia's forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

Akefia shook Heru's hand off. "Yeah, I'm fine," he muttered. After another moment of silence, he looked at Heru. "So you agree with him? The Artist?"

Heru raised an eyebrow. "That's what this is about?"

Akefia scowled. "Yes, that's what this is about."

Heru rolled his eyes and turned to the book, adding the _rounded down_ Zira to the lodgings. "I agree with him on some of the stuff he says. And I want to get out of here."

"Why?" Akefia shook his head. "We've got a pretty good life here."

Heru looked up at him, his eyes narrowed. Calculating. "We live in see-through, twelve-by-fourteen metre boxes with two hours of privacy a day in a section that's receiving eighty four percent of the prejudice in here and with a sadistic freak who just tried to publically execute one of our friends as our leader. We work in a costume shop for minimum wage with no breaks every day with five days off a year – generally – where our only entertainment is who can insult the most customers. We steal for extra money and if we get caught or do something wrong, we're thrown into a humiliation-run, dehumanitising zoo where we have to dress up as an animal based on our name and be the attractions that people go to visit." He spread his hands. "Give me one part of any of that where it's a 'pretty good life'."

Akefia reached out and took one of his hands. "The part where I still have you."

Heru's gaze softened – slightly. "So you're worried about me." Akefia nodded. "Don't be. I'm not stupid enough to do anything." Heru leaned up and pressed a kiss to Akefia's cheek. "I'm not going to leave you."

Akefia sighed. "You don't know that."

Heru grinned. "Yes I do. Because if I go anywhere, I'm dragging you with me."

A weak chuckle escaped Akefia's mouth. "What makes you think I'll go with you?"

Heru smirked. "Because it's Freak Day every day, and two freaks in a relationship on Freak Day is the ultimate luck."

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

When Marik finally came back to school, Yugi cheered. Literally.

Marik rolled his eyes and pushed Yugi's hair down onto his head. "Shut up; you're drawing attention to us."

Yugi grinned and ducked under his hand. A week. Marik had been told by the school that they understood him not coming back yet; they had offered him a two-week holiday.

And Yugi hadn't seen him since the near-execution.

Except for Ushio's cremation, but that wasn't exactly a good time or place for small-talk. Or big-talk. Or _talk_. And his birthday, but Marik had been quieter than usual. Not himself.

Yugi had also been working over-time at the game shop to make enough money to buy food for Rosa Parks. So he hadn't been able to visit him.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing that escaped his mouth.

Marik blinked. "What for?"

Yugi shook his head. "I haven't been a very good friend. I should have visited you and-"

Marik covered his mouth, cutting him off. "Calico, it's not your fault. You did your best; and you have to feed Rosa now. I know you're busy."

Yugi looked down, pulling away from Marik's hand. "Still."

"No stills," Marik insisted. "I know you would've visited if you could have."

Yugi shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Still; I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Marik insisted. "I'm fine. See?" He splayed his arms out. "I'm even back at school a week early."

Slowly, Yugi nodded. "Yeah. I guess."

"No guessing. I'm fine." Marik adjusted his bag strap. "So what's up? You seem down." Yugi shrugged. "Calico."

"I'm fine," Yugi mimicked. "I'm just still a bit... shaken after Grizzly died." Marik narrowed his eyes. Yugi looked away. "I'm sorry."

Marik shook his head. "Look, you don't need to apologise for being upset by _watching someone die_. It's fine." He pulled his skirt down a bit. "I'm sorry too."

Yugi blinked. "Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

Marik shrugged, buttoning and unbuttoning the bottom button on his jacket. "I just am. You went through a lot of worry for me."

Yugi shook his head. "It's fine. I wasn't worried. I knew you'd get out."

Marik didn't look up at him. "How?"

"Hm?"

There was an interesting crack in the tiles that he kept his gaze on. "How did you know that I'd get out of prison? How did you know I wouldn't be killed?"

Yugi shook his head. "I just did. I just... I just _knew_. I believed in you."

"How?" Marik looked up at him. "I didn't believe in myself. How did you believe in me?"

Yugi swallowed. "I just did. And you managed it."

Marik shook his head. "No, Grizzly managed it. Grizzly and the Artist managed it." He looked down. "And now Grizzly's dead because of me."

Yugi took his hand. "Giraffe, it wasn't your fault," he insisted. "Grizzly chose to do it."

"But he still died because of me," Marik pointed out.

"He knew what he was getting into." Yugi squeezed his hand. "He wouldn't have done it if he didn't. If it was anyone's fault, it was the Artist's."

Marik shook his head. "Yeah. Maybe." Yugi's grip on his hand tightened. "There's something you're not telling me."

"I'm f-"

"I know you're fine." Marik met his gaze. "Or rather, I know you think you're fine." Yugi flinched. "But this is affecting you way more than it should be. Grizzly was an asshole to you. He bullied you and Griffin constantly."

Yugi shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "He didn't deserve to die."

Marik squeezed his hand and kept his grip. "Tell me."

"I don't-"

"Tell me."

"Giraffe, I-"

"Tell me."

Yugi closed his eyes.

"Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell-"

"Alright," Yugi hissed. "Alright, I'll tell you." His eyes opened again. "It's my fault. It's my fault Grizzly's dead. I got him to help me get you out."

Marik shook his head. "No, it's not your fault. He was with the Artist, and he would never agree to help you." He squeezed Yugi's hand again. "It wasn't your fault."

Yugi pulled his hand away. "Yes it was! Don't you get it?" He lowered his voice. "Marik. I'm the Artist."


	8. Chapter Eight

_Kek screamed. "I'm sorry!"_

_The blade dug deeper into his shoulder. History carved into him; too deep. Too painful._

_His father stood above him, holding the knife. On either side of Kek stood a tomb keeper, chanting in an old, Egyptian language._

_"Let him be cleansed. Let him be cleansed. Let him be cleansed by Kebechet so his heart may balance under Ma'at's gaze. Let him be cleansed."_

_It was repeated. Over, and over, and over. Running through Kek's head and down his spine._

_The knife danced over his shoulders, following its pen-marked trail with ease._

_"I'm sorry!"_

_"Be quiet," His father snapped. Kek struggled to lie still. "It's your fault. You'll be lucky if Kebechet saves you from Mafdet's axe!"_

_Kek wailed. "I'm sorry!"_

_"It's your fault," his father repeated. "You shouldn't have looked at the leader's son the way you did."_

_"I just wanted to play with him!"_

_The knife lifted from his shoulders and floated towards his back. "I pray Kebechet believes you. Because I don't."_

_Kek used the time that the knife was raised to roll away. There was a slight break in the chant but the tomb keepers kept going._

_"I won't let you disrupt the ritual."_

_His father grabbed at him. Kek shouldn't have been able to dodge with his back in its condition, but he did._

_He ducked under his father's arm and grabbed the knife._

_Again, the chant faltered but didn't die. Die. Die. He would die. He deserved to die._

_Kek would make him die._

_The knife swung and cut into his father's arm. The man staggered back with a howl, covering the wound with his hand._

_One of the tomb keepers was next. He fell to the ground, blood pooling around his head._

_The chanting faltered again, but the second tomb keeper was obliged to keep going; either until the ceremony or his life ended. Whichever came first._

_Unfortunately for him, it was the latter._

_He collapsed, just like the first._

_Kek turned back to his father. Wide eyes, crazed expressions, pale faces._

_"Kek-"_

_The blade cut through his throat. He gagged as he fell. Scrabbled in his blood as the dusty ground was stained scarlet. Almost black._

_The knife landed in his chest and he stopped moving._

_Kek looked around._

_Blood. Blood. Blood._

_Death. Death. Death._

_Silence. Silence. Silence._

_Blood._

_Death._

_Silence._

_Kek smiled. He was free. Free._ He was free.

_So why was he crying?_

**-DISPOSABLEVILLAIN-**

Marik caught his arm and dragged Yugi into the bathroom. He had been forced to sit through four classes with that knowledge because the bell rang and Yugi had sprinted.

Now, he was going to have his questions answered. He checked the stalls for people first before jamming the door shut. He took a deep breath and turned to Yugi. "Talk."

Yugi shrugged, rubbing one arm. "What about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Marik narrowed his eyes. Yugi looked down. "Why would you do something like this?"

"We need change," Yugi mumbled.

"What?"

Yugi looked up at him. "We need change," he repeated, stronger this time.

Marik sighed, "Yes, but this isn't the way to do it, Calico."

"Yugi." His choker burned.

"What?"

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "My name is Mutou Yugi. Not Calico."

Marik frowned. "I know, but you know we have to-"

"No," Yugi insisted. "My name is Mutou Yugi. I'm not Calico."

Marik let out a slow breath through his nose. "Fine. Yugi." That felt and sounded better.

He had grown accustomed to using the name Calico over the years, but Yugi suited him more. Yugi was Yugi. Not Calico.

"That was the first time, wasn't it?" Yugi asked. "I'm the only one that ever calls you Marik. That's the first time in eight years you've seen your name, isn't it?"

Slowly, Marik nodded. "Yeah," he breathed.

Yugi grinned. "How did it feel?"

"For a moment? Good," Marik admitted. "Then Grizzly died."

Yugi's grin fell. "That wasn't meant to happen," he whispered. "He told me that he was going to die, and I told him he wasn't."

"You need to stop this," Marik mumbled. "You can't let anyone else die for this."

Yugi glared at him. "No." His voice was hard again. "Before he died, Ushio made me promise that I'd get everyone out of here after-after it happened. I'm not breaking that promise."

"But-" Marik's protest died in his throat as Yugi's glare darkened.

"Think of his parents, Marik." The burning was growing worse. "Think of Ushio's parents. They don't know. They don't know that their son is dead. They don't know how he died. They deserve to know."

Marik shook his head. "If you keep going, how many more people are going to die before we get out?"

"None if I can help it."

"You know that a few at least are going to die."

Yugi refrained from looking away. "If they die, I won't let it be in vain. I'm getting them out. All of them. That's why I moved it out of our section to the zoo."

Marik shook his head again. "I don't get it."

"People will see the graffiti there. It's still there; they won't get it down for a few more days." Yugi smirked. "Even if they don't agree with me, they'll see it and the message will be spread and they'll tell more people who might agree with me."

Marik closed his eyes. "This is dangerous. Too dangerous. You could die."

"I know," Yugi admitted. "But I could live. Right now, we're existing. I don't know about you, but I want to live again." He held out his hand. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you? Want to live?"

Marik opened his eyes and peered at Yugi's hand for a moment. His throat fell dry. Slowly, he reached out and took it.

It felt like he was making a pact with the devil. "I want to live."

"Good." Yugi grinned. "I'll need your help."

**-DISPOSABLEVILLAIN-**

"Come on, Miho. You can do this. Watch." Mai picked up the chopsticks, careful not to use her pinky finger.

Miho hesitantly did the same. She held them awkwardly, but they didn't fall. This time.

Mai smiled. "Good. Now try this." Mai picked up a piece of chicken and popped it into her mouth.

Miho tried to do the same, encouraged slightly by her ability to hold the chopsticks.

The chicken slipped between the two pieces of wood. She tried again and got the same result.

"Here; you're holding them wrong." Mai leaned over and adjusted them in Miho's hand. "Try again."

The slid back into the same position that Miho had first been holding them in and the chicken fell again.

Narrowing her eyes, Miho pierced the chicken with one of the sticks and popped it into her mouth. She smiled at Mai. "Got it."

Mai sighed but returned the smile. "You'll need to eventually learn how to use them."

"Yeah but now no." Miho stabbed another piece of chicken as Yugi sat across from them.

"You okay?" Yami asked, looking up at him from his Geography textbook. "You look pale."

Yugi shook his head. "I'm fine. Just a bit stressed about the English test."

"Why?" Jounouchi raised an eyebrow. "You know Macbeth better than anyone. Even Blue."

"That's because I didn't study it." Seto didn't look up from his computer. "It's not a grade-determining test so it's a waste of time."

"Wait, it's not?" Honda groaned. "Thanks, Jaguar."

"I thought it was." Otogi shrugged as he swallowed a piece of his sandwich.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. Yugi kept his gaze on the table. "I'm just worried about it, okay? I always get stressed about tests." He looked around. "Has anyone seen Giraffe?"

"He was with Phoenix last I saw," Otogi replied. "Hey, anyone know what's going on with them?"

"Who cares?" Honda shrugged as he swallowed a bite of his burger.

Yami frowned when Yugi didn't berate him. "Are you okay, Calico?"

Yugi looked up at him. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I just lost something."

"Do you want to tell me what it is?" Yami raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I can help you find it."

"No. No, it's fine." Yami blinked. Yugi sighed. "It's not that important anyway. A cheap collar I got for Rosa. I just don't like losing stuff."

Slowly, Yami nodded. "If you're sure."

"I am." Yugi looked up as Kek and Marik approached the table. "Finally." He jumped up and grabbed Marik's wrist, pulling him away.

Ryou frowned and followed them out of the canteen towards the boy's bathroom. Why, he didn't know. It was a pretty obvious place to hide. But he didn't question it.

"I lost it," he heard Yugi say as he caught up to them. "The notebook. It's gone. I don't know where."

Marik paused. "Are you sure?"

"I brought it to school with me." Yugi opened his bag and brandished it. "Look; it's not inside!"

 _What's going on?_  Ryou wrote. He was ignored.

"That doesn't mean you lost it," Marik tried to reason.

"But I bring it everywhere!" Yugi insisted. "I don't leave it anywhere; I always put it back in the same place in my bag so I don't lose it!"

"I'm telling you; it's not lost," Marik soothed. "You probably just left it in your cube."

"But I-" Yugi glanced at Ryou. Arms folded, scowling. "Sorry. Didn't see you."

Ryou gave him an exasperated look before waving his  _What's going on?_ message at him again.

Yugi glanced over it. "Nothing. It's fine."

_Bullshit. Come on; you can tell me. Who am I going to tell?_

Neither Yugi nor Marik even grinned at his joke. "Dove, it's nothing," Marik sighed. "Just drop it."

Ryou narrowed his eyes.  _No. I'm not leaving unless you tell me what's going on._

Yugi scowled at him. Marik caught his arm. Yugi wanted to tell people; he was naturally a person who dealt with problems by talking about them. Not bottling them up for six months – not by watching someone die and partially explaining it to  _one_ person.

He talked to a few people, got their views and then dealt with it.

"Don't-" Marik began but it was already out.

"I'm the Artist."

Ryou blinked slowly.  _That's all? I've known that for two months._

Yugi's eyes widened. "What?"

 _Yeah. Nothing on you; you were great. I just had a hunch._ Ryou shrugged.  _So what's going on?_

Yugi glanced at Marik. Marik frowned at him. "Well you told him. You may as well tell him the rest."

Yugi sighed. "I keep plans and quotes in a notebook. The one I got for my birthday; the purple kitten one."

 _Bad idea, but continue_ , Ryou wrote.

Yugi scowled but obliged. "It's gone. It's not in my bag and I'm certain I brought it to school today."

Ryou nodded.  _Okay. The likelihood is that you lost it, but it might be in your cube._  Yugi relaxed slightly.  _Just say you forgot homework, go back at lunch and check for it._

"Yeah. Yeah, okay. Okay. Yeah, that's... that's a good idea." Yugi ran a hand through his hair.

Marik clapped his shoulder. "Calm down. It'll be fine."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. I know." He glanced at Ryou. "We should've told you sooner, huh?"

 _Yes._ Ryou nodded.  _You should have. I could have prevented this entire thing._  He cracked a grin.

Soon, all three of them were laughing.

**-DISPOSABLEVILLAIN-**

The whistle blew; deafening. Kek winced at the sound.

It succeeded in its mission anyway. The chattering died down.

"Alright." Their gym teacher took the lollipop out of his mouth. "Today we're looking at trust exercises." Chumley from section eleven snorted. "Think it's funny, Marshmallow? Keep laughing and I'll pair you up with Aqua. We'll see who's laughing when you face-plant into the floor."

Chumley glanced at Syrus from his section. A third of his size, a sixth of his weight. He stopped laughing.

"That's what I thought." Their teacher smirked. "Alright cupcakes. Every second person step forward; you're the ones. Turn around and pair up with whatever two is on your left."

A minute or two of confusion ensued, the wrong people occasionally stepping forward. The gym teacher eventually sighed and pulled all of the ones forward.

Kek turned to see what two was on his left. Marik.

Marik grinned at him. "Fancy this."

Kek returned the grin. "No kidding."

"Everyone find a place on your own with your partners!" The teacher called. "And if I find anyone making out in the closet again during class, they're going straight to the zoo."

Marik cringed. He had occasionally been that person when he and Bakura had been- not dating. Hating? Hate-fucking? Something along those lines. "Come on."

He led Kek over to a corner of the room.

"Which one should we do first?" Kek mumbled, glancing at the board. Three trust exercises.

Falling back and allowing your partner to catch you. Seeing how far you could lean forward while leaning on one another. One person blindfolded and running; led by the other person.

It sounded mildly terrifying. Scratch mildly. It sounded terrifying.

Kek turned back to Marik to see the latter frowning. "Well?"

"Are you okay?" Marik asked. "You seem a bit out of it."

"I'm fine." Kek shrugged. "I didn't sleep well last night. I'll make up for it in SPHE. Now which one?"

Marik sighed. "May as well do the falling one first. That seems pretty simple."

Kek nodded in agreement. For a few minutes, they just practiced holding one another upright to make sure that they could hold each others' weight.

Marik went first. He leaned back and Kek caught him. A bit soon, but he still caught him.

Marik smiled as he stood again and walked behind Kek. "Ready?" Kek nodded. "Fall."

Kek leaned back, but righted himself again. "Shit, sorry."

Marik shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Do you want to try again?" Kek hesitantly nodded. "Okay." Marik placed his hands closer to Kek this time. "Three, two, one, fall."

Kek leaned back again, but quickly righted himself. "Damn it, I'm sorry."

Marik shook his head. "Phoenix, it's fine. Don't worry about it. We can try a different exercise instead; I'm not a fan of falling either."

But Marik had managed it. Kek hadn't.

Kek gritted his teeth and shook his head. He didn't want to do this. Any of it.

"Or we could sit down?" Marik offered, softer.

Kek nodded and walked over to the wall, plopping onto the bench sitting against it. Marik sat beside him. The gym teacher ignored them. They weren't the first to sit down.

"Is there..." Marik hesitated. "Something you want to talk about?"

"No," Kek muttered.

Marik edged a bit closer to him. Subtly, he placed his hand on top of Kek's. Kek didn't flinch away, but he tensed – a bit.

"Are you sure?" Kek nodded – silent. Watching the others try the trust exercises. Marik squeezed his hand. "You know you can talk to me, right? About anything?"

Marik decided to ignore the fact that Kek mightn't trust him yet after a day of dating.

Kek nodded. "Yeah," he mumbled. "I might talk to you about it later."

"Not now?"

"Not at school."

"How much later?"

"Marik," Kek sighed, "just drop it."

**-DISPOSABLEVILLAIN-**

_They haven't fixed the light yet?_  Ryou had to wait until they were in adequate lighting to sign.

Bakura glanced back at the club.

The back door where the dancers and bartenders entered and exited was shrouded in darkness. Total darkness.

Several lights had gone bust and they hadn't been fixed, despite the numerous complaints from the workers.

"Nope." Bakura shook his head.

Ryou frowned.  _That's ridiculous. Did you say something?_

Bakura nodded. "Yeah. Me, and Griffin, and Crystal, and nearly everyone else. Nothing's going to change. It's a section nineteen club, Dove."

Ryou let out a low breath.  _What if a customer complained?_

"It would be thrown in the suggestion bin because customers aren't meant to be back there," Bakura replied.

_But plenty go back there._

"Yeah. For the 'free samples' they assume they get with our dances." Bakura shook his head. "Not to get inside."

Ryou let out a low breath again and handed Bakura his jacket.  _You need to start remembering your own._

Bakura hadn't even noticed he was shivering. Navy jacket that was too small for him, navy booty shorts, thigh high black boots. No less than he usually wore.

He took Ryou's jacket and pulled it around his shoulders. "Yeah, I know."

It had become routine. Bakura would forget his jacket, Ryou would bring a jacket when he picked Bakura up, he would give it to Bakura and tell Bakura to bring his own next time, he would forget to take it from Bakura that night, Bakura would give it to him the next morning and promise that he would remember his own that night, but he never would.

They both knew that the pattern wasn't about to change.

The cubes between section nineteen and eighteen grew better. The buildings were cleaned better and the path smelled better.

Still not as good as section seventeen. And none of them would be as good as section sixteen. But it was better.

"You could always stop collecting me," Bakura commented.

Ryou threw him a sharp look.  _Why would I do that?_

"It would save your jackets." Bakura meant it as a joke, but in truth, he  _had_  already been the end of one of Ryou's jackets.

An old one, but still Ryou's jacket. Bonz had torn it off him one of the mornings.

It had been before Ushio had been killed. He had helped Bakura get it back. Bakura knew that had Yami been with him, Ushio wouldn't have helped. He had been lucky.

The jacket, not so much.

 _I don't care about the jackets._  Ryou shrugged.  _I care more about you getting a cold and having to stay in all week._

Bakura rolled his eyes. "We're already inside."

_Yeah, but the temperature doesn't say that._

"True." They fell silent for a minute. The cubes faded from eighteen to seventeen.

Zorc's was the first. There was still some red residue on it.

**MARIK ISHTAR IS NOT THE ARTIST.**

They kept their eyes down.

"Why do you collect me every night?" Bakura found himself asking.

Ryou shrugged again.  _I don't want you getting grabbed by someone who wants a 'free sample'._

"I can take care of myself."

 _I know._  Ryou didn't look at him. Bakura knew he was also thinking of the day he had saved Bakura from Keith. _But you could get hurt in a fight, even if you came out better. I don't want that._

"Why not?" Bakura tried to grin. "You care about me?"

Ryou looked at him but didn't reply. Neither of them tried to pick up the conversation as they reached Bakura's cube.

"Thanks for walking me back again." Bakura held Ryou's jacket tighter around him.

Ryou didn't ask for it back.  _You're welcome._ He leaned up and kissed Bakura's cheek. It wasn't hesitant; Bakura wasn't sure if Ryou even thought about it. His eyes widened as Ryou pulled back, and he wanted more.

Ryou just gave him a small smile.  _Goodnight, Necro._

**-DISPOSABLEVILLAIN-**

"I still can't find it," Yugi hissed as he closed his locker. Then he opened it and began rooting through it. Again.

"Are you sure that it's not in your cube?" Marik pressed. "It's the only logical place. Maybe Rosa stole it?"

Yugi shook his head. "No. No it's not in my cube." He took out his maths book and shook it out. Despite the fact that his notebook was too big to hide in it.

"But Rosa-"

"Rosa can steal a lot of things and do a lot of tricks, but she can't get into a locked box and then re-lock it." Yugi replaced his maths book and took out his English book, repeating the procedure. "It's not in the box. The box was locked. It has to be here somewhere. I wouldn't have locked the box if it wasn't in it."

"Sleepwalking." Marik folded his arms. "You used to sleepwalk, right?"

"When I was a kid, once," Yugi reminded him. "The day we got into section seventeen. I sleepwalked into the lake and nearly drowned. Haven't since then." He slid his English book back into place and took out his art folder.

The folder slipped out of his fingers and hit the ground. Multi-coloured papers showered over the blue-tiled floors, but no notebook.

Marik bent down to help him pick up the papers. "You need to calm down."

Yugi's head shot up and he glared at Marik. "Calm down? No. No. Marik, do you know how much is in that?" He hissed.

"There can't be that much." Marik handed him some of the papers. Yugi jammed them into his folder. "You only got it a few days ago. It's the one I got you, right?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes, but it has more space than my old one." He replaced his folder and took out his history book, shaking it out. Then replaced it, and checked for any more books in his locker.

Finding none, he took out his maths book again and shook it out.

Marik swallowed. "How much?"

Yugi slammed the door shut. "All of it. I transferred everything into it. If anyone but you, Ryou or I read it, we're dead.  _I'm_ dead."

He hadn't mentioned Ryou or Marik yet. Yet.

They were lucky.

"We'll find it."

Yugi just sighed, resting his forehead against the cool, metal frame. "Yeah. Yeah, it might be in lost and found."

"Or it could be somewhere in your cube," Marik suggested. Again. "You checked your locker multiple times. Maybe it's just somewhere you haven't checked in your cube."

"I've checked literally everywhere," Yugi mumbled. "It's not there." He looked up as white hair flashed into view. "Hey, Dove."

Ryou waved. His eyes flitted to his left. Then back to Yugi. Then to Marik. Then to his right.

Marik frowned. "Are you okay?"

Ryou nodded. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed.  _Yea. Fne._ He corrected the spelling mistakes moments after making them.

Marik's frown deepened. "You don't look it."

 _I am._  Ryou looked at Yugi.  _Any luck with the notebook?_

Yugi shook his head. "Nothing. It's gone."

"We don't know that," Marik argued.

Yugi shot him a look. "It's gone."

 _Lost and found?_ Ryou had stopped shaking. His mind elsewhere; focused on the notebook now.

"Maybe," Yugi agreed.

"Possibly," Marik said at the same time, trying to make it seem less likely.

"Probably," Yugi countered.

The bell rang. Ryou glanced to the left.  _I need to get to class. See you later. I'll help look for it then._

He left before they could say anything else; before Marik even finished reading what he had written.

Yugi sighed and opened his locker again, taking out his history book. He shook it out once more before placing it in his bag and closing the locker.

"We'll get it back." Marik patted his shoulder.

Yugi shrugged. "We'll have to."

"Have to what?"

They both jumped, and Yugi turned to see Yami walking up to them. "Nothing. I just lost a notebook and I need to find it."

Yami nodded. "Want some help finding it?"

"It's fine," Yugi cut in before Marik could even try to say something. "I probably left it in my cube. I'll check there once school finishes."

Again, Yami nodded and offered Yugi a smile. "Alright. Let me know if you need help later on."

Yugi returned the smile with a grin; only now did Marik realise how many times he had seen the same grin – how many times he had been on the receiving end of it.

Plastic, impassive, slightly forced. Crinkling lines at the side of his eyes, smaller eyes, slight nod.

"I will." He turned away. "See you guys later."

**-DISPOSABLEVILLAIN-**

"How are you doing?"

Heru didn't look up from his maths book as Akefia's arm draped across his shoulder. "I'm fine." He slid ten Zira across the table to him.

Akefia blinked at the sight of the money. Then grinned. "Which bet did I win?"

"Chimp and Jaguar," Heru muttered, turning the page. "They went to the zoo to visit their friend from section fifteen, and then went to the movies."

Akefia took the money and slipped it into his pocket. "And what did you bet again?"

Heru huffed, blowing a lock of hair out of his eyes. "Zoo and then bowling."

"Told you Chimp wouldn't go for bowling." Akefia slipped into the chair across from Heru. His boyfriend gave a noncommittal grunt in response. "So seriously. How are you?"

Heru glanced up at him. "I told you; I'm fine." He scribbled something down in his book. "Why do you ask?"

"You've seemed off the past few days." Akefia watched as he jotted down a side-note. "Your maths has been off."

Heru's eyes shot up to meet his. No longer than a second. "My maths is never off."

"It was off by two points the other day."

"Yes.  _Two points_." Heru scowled and scribbled down the answer to a sum. "You're often off by twenty. Or thirty. Once you were off by over two hundred and fifty seven."

"Yeah, but that's me." Akefia folded his arms on the table. "I'm a chef. Not a mathematician."

"Neither am I." Heru blew the same lock of hair out of his eyes again.

"You want to study engineering and maths once we get to college."

"Not a mathematician. Mathematicians don't get paid particularly well." Akefia raised an eyebrow. "In the ICU. They don't get paid well in the ICU."

Akefia sighed. "My point is that I know something's off."

Heru tucked the same lock of hair behind his ears as it fell out again. "Nothing's off." He checked his answer. A brief frown crossed his face and he corrected it.

"See?" Akefia jabbed his book. "You wouldn't have gotten that wrong if nothing was wrong."

Heru frowned at him. "Diabound, I'm fine. This book is a PhD maths book. One wrong sum won't kill me."

Akefia shook his head. "Talk to me. Please."

Heru licked his fingers and forced the same lock of hair out of his face. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Was it the execution?" He pressed. "Giraffe nearly dying? Did it scare you?"

"I'm fine," Heru insisted.

"Grizzly? Was it watching Grizzly die?"

"Diabound."

"Was it seeing Giraffe cry?"

"Diabound!"

Akefia fell silent. He reached across the table and took one of Heru's clenched fists in his.

Heru took a slow breath and unclenched his fist. "Let it go," he muttered. "I'm fine."

Akefia gently squeezed his hand; still tense, still ready to clench again. "This isn't fine," he murmured. "Please, Shrew. Heru. Talk to me."

Heru's eyes flickered to Akefia's earring and reached out, brushing his fingers against it. It was hot to touch, even though the initial burning was gone.

And yet Akefia hadn't even flinched at the feeling.

Heru swallowed. Black claws wound around his throat; tightening, choking. He moved from Akefia's ear to his cheek; caressing it.

"I want to help," Akefia whispered, reaching up and taking the hand resting on his cheek.

"I know." Heru forced his voice not to crack.

"Talk to me," Akefia pleaded. Pleaded. "Please, Ru. Please."

Heru swallowed – hard – and pulled his hand away. He picked up his pencil again and looked down at his maths book.

His bangs hung in front of his eyes as the sums blurred into one another. "I can't."

**-DISPOSABLEVILLAIN-**

Yami knocked on the door to Yugi's cube, and he heard a groan come from inside. Moments later, the door swung open. "Hey, Griffin," Yugi greeted before darting back inside.

Yami stepped through the door and closed it behind him. "Everything... okay?" He asked, looking around.

Clothes were strewn across the wooden floor and the posters Yugi had hung on his bathroom wall looked like they had been torn down with no regard multiple times.

Yugi shook open a box. "Yeah. Fine."

His walls were already dark. They had been for half an hour already.

"You're not going to use the black-outs to fall asleep?" Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Nah." Yugi shook his head. "Everyone else does, so there's no fear of being watched by someone."

Yami nodded and picked up one of Yugi's t-shirts to put away.

"Leave it!" Yugi called over his shoulder as he pushed through the pile of clothes he had emptied out of the box.

Not finding what he was looking for, he huffed and grabbed another box.

"Is it the notebook again?" Yami asked.

Yugi gave a distracted grunt as he shook out an oversized jumper. One of Yami's; he had forgotten it here while they were working on their project.

"Here." Yugi threw the jumper back to him.

Yami glanced at it. The Dark Magician one; black with a picture of the Duel Monster on the front and the name of the card in white decorative font on the back. One of his favourites.

"You can keep it," he decided, folding it and placing it in one of the piles.

Yugi took a moment to glance at him but didn't say anything.

Yami looked around as Yugi grabbed his last box of clothes. "What's so important about this notebook anyway?"

"Giraffe got it for me," Yugi replied. "For my birthday." He shook out the box. "I don't want to lose it."

"They sell them in the icuMall," Yami pointed out. "You could always get another one."

"No. I can't." Yugi rummaged through the clothes. Not finding the notebook, he sighed and sat in the pile.

"Has it got something in it?" Yami sat across from him, on another pile of clothes.

Yugi shrugged. "You could say that."

"Do you want to talk to me about it?" Yami leaned on his knees. "It seems to be bothering you." Yugi stayed silent and Yami sighed softly. "He used to throw them at me." Yugi blinked and looked up at him. "Knives. My dad used to throw them at me. He was an alcoholic. He started drinking after my mom died. He used to go after Atem." Yami took a shaky breath. "I kept stopping him so he got angry with me. For about a month before we came to the ICU, he told Atem that he was sending me to boarding school. The one Atem had wanted to go to since he started school. In reality, I was in the basement. He would..." He paused, searching for the word. "Torment me. He used to chain me to the wall and throw knives at me. The walls were wooden so the knives just kind of... thudded into it. He sometimes made one hit me. My finger. My arm. My ear."

Yugi's eyes flickered to the dip in Yami's ear. His cousin had something similar since birth, so he had never thought much about it.

"It was actually kind of a relief for me when we first got here," Yami admitted. "I was free, in a way. He couldn't hurt me anymore." He smiled. "I got to see Atem again. But Atem still thought I had gone to the school he wanted to go to. He still does."

Yugi's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell him? Even in the last few years?"

Yami shook his head. "I couldn't let him live with that. I was down there because I stopped dad from hurting him." He let out a slow breath. "Now, I want to get out. I want everyone to get out. Even if we had to go back to that." He shook his head. "It's not right here. The Artist sees that."

"You still agree with them?" Yugi swallowed. "Even after what happened to Grizzly?"

"Of course." Yami looked at him. "Don't you?"

Yugi shrugged. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess."

Yami cleared his throat. "But yeah. That's why I hate knives. It reminds me of him."

Yugi watched him for a moment. "Why did you tell me that?"

"To show you that you can talk to me," Yami replied. "You asked me about knives a while ago. So there. I told you; I talked to you. You can do the same for me."

Yugi closed his eyes. "This is different."

"No it's not." Yami shook his head. He reached out and took Yugi's hand. "Talk to me."

Slowly, Yugi opened his eyes and let out a slow breath. "You really want to know?" Yami nodded. "You won't be able to come back from this. Are you sure?" Again, Yami nodded. Yugi let out another slow breath. "I'm the Artist. I'm the Artist, and everything is in that notebook. Everything.  _Everything_. If  _anyone_ reads it..." Yugi shook his head. "I'm dead."

Yami was silent for a moment. He squeezed Yugi's hand and smiled softly at him. "Then we'd better find it before anyone else does."

Yugi shook his head. "It's in lost and found. Lost and found. It's not here or my locker. It's in lost and found. I mightn't get it back from there."

Yami squeezed his hand again. "You will," he disagreed. " _We_ will. We have to."

**-DISPOSABLEVILLAIN-**

The ICU was never a good place to lose something. Especially at school.

"Are you positive it's not in your cube?" Marik asked. Again.

"Yes." Yugi didn't slow his pace as he walked down the corridor. "I checked it six times." His pace began to slow as they neared the office door.

Marik noticed. "Can't you get someone else to go in for you?" Marik pressed. "You know which leader is on duty today."

Section seventeen. Their section. Their leader. Zorc.

"I know." He swallowed and pushed open the door. The words 'Lost and Found' stained the door in deep brown. "Wait here. I'll be out soon."

Zorc was leaning on the counter, scribbling something into a notebook as Yugi entered the office. He only looked up when the door clicked closed.

"What do you w-?" His scowl morphed into a smirk when he saw Yugi. Zorc always smirked around him. "Calico. How can I help you?"

Yugi withheld a shudder. He was the same.

The black hair, the red eyes, the pale skin. The smirk.

But that was just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream.

His grandfather had promised that it was just a dream. He would never lie. "I lost a notebook earlier," he mumbled. "Did someone hand it in?"

Zorc tutted, still smirking. "You need to be more careful, Calico. You don't want a restriction, do you?" Yugi looked down. "But I'll check the box."

He disappeared through a door behind the counter. Yugi sank into one of the hard, wooden chairs behind her. Seeing him was growing harder.

He was having the dream again. He never even knew that it was possible to dream  _about a dream_.

But it's what he was doing. He was seven; just after his parents died. He was at the day-care.

His grandfather arranged for an old friend of his father's to take him home; that's what the day-care said.

He had stopped halfway there and climbed into the back with him. Pushed him down.

_"Let's play a game, little one."_

Pain. Tears. Blood. White. Beeping. Hospital. Grandpa. Doctors.

_"I want him arrested!"_

_"Sir, calm down."_

_"Yugi! Yugi, sweetie, are you okay?"_

Sobbing. Arms holding him. Hiding beneath the duvet.

_"It's okay, Yugi. You had a bad dream."_

Where was he?

_"You were sleep walking again. You fell and hit your head so I rang an ambulance."_

_"Don't cry."_

_"It was just a dream."_

_"Just a dream."_

_"Just a-"_

"Calico?"

Yugi jumped. His breathing came in ragged gasps. "Y-Yes?"

Zorc was still smirking. "The notebook. Is this it?"

_"Let's play a game, little one."_

He held up a purple notebook with a kitten on it.

Pain. Tears. Blood.

"Y-Yes." Yugi took it. "Thank you."

"Be more careful this time."

_"Let's play a game, little one."_

Yugi turned towards the door.

Pain. Tears. Blood.

"Oh, and Calico?"

_"Let's play a game, little one."_

"Yes?"

"Next time I won't be so... lenient."

Pain.

His hand shook.

Tears.

Tears stung his eyes.

Blood.

"Yes, sir." He opened the door, clinging to the notebook.

Marik was waiting for him outside. "Did you get it?" Yugi nodded.

_"It was just a dream."_

"He didn't read it, did he?" Yugi shook his head.

_"Just a dream."_

A tear rolled down his cheek. Marik frowned. He wrapped his arms around Yugi. The latter clung to him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

_"Just a dream."_

His voice cracked. "It wasn't a dream..."

 


	9. Chapter Nine

_“Yugi?"_

_Yugi looked up from his building blocks as his long-skirted teacher knelt down beside him. He smiled and held up a block with a star on it. "I'm building a house."_

_His teacher smiled and observed the four three-block pillars. "It looks very good."_

_Yugi set the star block on one of the pillars. "Will you help me before story-time?"_

_His teacher gave him a tight-lipped smile. "I can't; you're going home early today." She stood up._

_Yugi cast a glance at his house before standing up too. "Really? Is my Grandpa here?"_

_His teacher shook her head. "No, Yugi; he's still working. A friend of his is picking you up today."_

_Yugi smiled. "Okay." He followed his teacher to the cubby holes to collect his bag and coat. "Is it Sakura or Kenji?"_

_His teacher shook her head again. "Neither; he's foreign. I believe his name was Zachary or something along those lines."_

_Yugi followed her out of the classroom, though he didn't remember a man called Zachary._

_Standing at the main door was 'Zachary'._

_Black hair, pale skin and cool, red eyes._

_"Sorry to keep you waiting," his teacher apologised. "Zachary, was it?"_

_"Zircon," he corrected. "You can call me Zorc, Takasaki-san."_

_Yugi nudged Zorc's leg and he looked down with a smirk. "Yes, little one?"_

_"You're meant to call her sensei," Yugi whispered loudly._

_Both Zorc and his teacher chuckled. "It's okay, Yugi; he can call me Takasaki-san," his teacher assured him._

_Yugi frowned but nodded. "Okay."_

_Zorc looked at him, still smirking. "Are you ready to go?"_

_"Yep." Yugi grinned._

_Zorc nodded and began walking outside. Before following him, Yugi turned and waved to his teacher. "Bye, sensei!" He called. "See you tomorrow!"_

_His teacher returned the wave. "Goodbye, Yugi." Once they reached the car, she turned around and walked back inside._

_Zorc held the back door of the black sedan open for Yugi. Yugi hopped inside, giggling as he slid on the leather seats._

_Zorc closed the door and climbed into the front. "Don't forget to put on your seatbelt."_

_Yugi was already sliding the buckle into place. "I won't."_

_The car pulled away from the school in silence._

_Yugi watched outside as the trees and bushes blurred by. When his parents died, his grandfather had decided that he should go to school away from the city. 'A healthier atmosphere'._

_"Why am I being picked up early?" He asked after a few minutes. He didn't want to sit in silence for the whole of the forty minute ride home._

_Zorc didn't reply, but he shifted gears and turned down a side road._

_Yugi looked outside again. "Where are we going?" Zorc didn't reply. "Where are we going?" Zorc took one more turn and the car stopped. Yugi looked out the other window as though a new perspective would give him insight as to where they were. "Where are we?"_

_Zorc slipped out from behind the driver's seat and climbed into the back with Yugi. "You like games, right?" Yugi nodded. "Take off your seatbelt and come closer." Yugi did so. Zorc smirked and pushed him down on the seat. "Let's play a game, little one." Zorc's face grew closer. "You have to be very quiet. Okay? If you can stay quiet, then you win. Okay?" Yugi nodded. "Good."_

_Zorc pinned Yugi's hands above his head with one hand and unzipped his jeans with the other._

_Yugi's eyes widened and he began struggling, but Zorc ripped down his jeans and underwear._

_"Stop!" He yelped._

_Zorc paused and tutted. "You lost, little one. You didn't stay quiet." He unzipped his own jeans. "And losers_ always _have a penalty to pay. Now be a big boy, Yugi, and take your penalty."_

**-DISPOSABLEVILLAIN-**

"It wasn't a dream... It wasn't a dream," Yugi repeated.

Marik's arms tightened around him. "Calico, relax. It's okay. You're okay."

Yugi shook his head. Everything in his body was shaking. "N-No, it wasn't a dream," he whispered.

"Cal, look at me." Marik gently lifted Yugi's head. "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

Yugi shook his head again. "It wasn't a dream." He pulled away from Marik.

"Calico." Marik tried to catch Yugi's arm, but Yugi stepped back. "Calico-"

"It wasn't a dream."

Marik tried to catch his arm, but Yugi bolted.

"Calico!"

Yugi shook his head as he ran. It wasn't a dream. It wasn't a dream.

His grandpa had lied to him. He  _lied_.

It wasn't a dream!

Someone caught his wrist, wrenching him to a halt. He stumbled back and looked up to see Crowler leering down at him. "Calico, why aren't you in the cafeteria?"

Yugi tried to swallow. He opened his mouth. The words bubbled up on his tongue but he couldn't force them out.

_I had to go to the office. I lost a book._

He tried again. Nothing happened. The lump in his throat hardened and he keeled over.

Crowler screeched and leapt back as orange puke splattered over the floor.

Yugi coughed. The smell of it reached his nose, and he vomited again. Shaking and breathing hard, he forced himself upright and wiped his mouth. "S-S-"

The words just wouldn't come out. Was this how Ryou had felt? When he had stopped talking?

Crowler snatched his wrist and pulled him down the hall. Yugi stumbled after him. "Let's see what Principal Sheppard has to say. I'm sure you'll be sent on a field trip before the night is out," he muttered under his breath.

All Yugi could hear was field trip. Field trip.

The zoo.

He couldn't pull against Crowler; he was too strong. He tried but his body just wouldn't work. It wouldn't listen.

"Calico!"

Crowler paused and looked behind them. Yugi followed his gaze. Yami was jogging up to them. "What are you doing out of the cafeteria, Griffin?" Crowler snapped.

Yami gave a sheepish smile. "Calico wasn't feeling well so I said I'd bring him to the nurse. He started feeling worse so he ran for the bathroom." He pointed behind them to the bathroom; a few metres away from the puddle of vomit.

Crowler scowled and roughly released Yugi's wrist. "Get him to the nurse.  _Now_ ," he called as he stalked off.

Yugi couldn't tear his stare away from the bathroom.

"Calico?" Yami placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders. Yugi could feel the lump forming again. The sides of his neck pinched together and he barely stopped himself from gagging. "Can you talk?"

Yugi sniffed and shook his head. The lump was still there, but it was rising to his eyes instead of his mouth.

His temples pounded; blood rushed through his ears.

"It's okay." Yami wrapped his arms around him.

Yugi shook his head again and tried to push away from Yami.

No, it wasn't okay. It  _wasn't_. It wasn't a dream. It wasn't a dream.

Just as he began to regain control enough to push Yami away, a new set of arms wrapped around him. Two sets.

"It's okay," Marik murmured. "We've got you."

Yugi tried to look sideways, but was blocked by an avalanche of white on his shoulder. Ryou.

Ryou, Marik, Yami. They were there for him. He had worried them.

But it wasn't a dream.

Yugi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. In, two, three. Out, two, three, four, five, six, seven. In, two, three. Out, two, three, four, five, six, seven.

"I'm okay," he whispered, opening his eyes again. "I'm okay now. I'm sorry."

Marik shook his head. "Don't be," he mumbled. His arms tightened around Yugi for a moment before he slowly released him. Yami reluctantly mimicked his movements.

Ryou's arms stayed wound around him.

Yugi forced a small smile. "I'm okay, Ryou." Ryou nodded, but didn't let go.

Yugi shifted so he could return the hug. After a minute, Ryou pulled away.

Yugi smiled at them sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

Marik watched him. "What happened?"

Yugi knew that he was  _purposely_ trying  _not_ to be manipulative. Which he also knew was actually quite hard for Marik.

"I had a bit of a flashback." He shrugged. "I was awake for a bit while they were taking me. Plus Zorc always freaks me out a bit."

"You were saying 'it wasn't a dream'." Marik didn't blink.

Again, Yugi shrugged. "Not sure what that was about. You know how I get."

Marik's shoulders rose and lowered as he let out a slow breath. "Maybe you should go back to your cube for the rest of the day. We'll sort something out with the teachers. We only have Banner and Napoleon next so we can take care of it."

Ryou nodded in agreement. Yugi smiled feebly. "Yeah, I might do that. Thanks, Giraffe."

Marik grinned at him. "No problem." The bell chimed and he adjusted his bag. "See you later. I'll pop in to see you after school."

Yugi nodded and waved as Ryou and Marik walked away.

Yami just watched him for another minute. The warning bell chimed and he turned away. "We're talking about this later."

**-DISPOSABLEVILLAIN-**

The Artist slipped out from behind the crate and hopped over the motion sensor.

It flashed orange for a moment.

He hit the ground and stilled. His chest froze and his face slowly began turning red.

After a minute, the sensor turned green again.

He let out a long breath and gulped in a mouthful of air.

He righted himself and began walking again.

What  _was_  that?  _What was that_?

He had been doing this for a few months, and he had  _never_  gotten that close to tripping a motion sensor before.

He had every camera, microphone and sensor in the ICU mapped out.

So  _how did he get that close_?

He shook his head. It wasn't worth it.

It wasn't worth mulling over. It  _wasn't worth it_.

It would only make him trip up again. And the next time, he mightn't be so lucky.

The next time, it might go red.

Then the ICUPD would be on him in seconds.

He took a deep breath and stared up at the building in front of him. It was a good thing he had found his notebook.

He had all of his quotes mapped out in there; each quote had a series of arrows pointing to where it would go best.

Each page held one quote and each page held one map.

Except from when he vandalised- no. From when he  _artfully altered_  the zoo.

That one page had held over two dozen quotes, each pointing to a different cage.

He looked up at the building again. Completely made of glass and marble, the icuMall was the largest and most noticeable building in the ICU.

And he had big plans for it.

Giraffe had helped him with it, actually. To cheer him up after school, he had brought over a 'totally-legal-I-definitely-paid-for-it' copy of  _the Life of Brian_.

Sixty feet high, all over the castle walls.

He pulled out his notebook and double-checked the quote.

He never had to double-check a quote before, but he wasn't going to beat himself up over it. It would only make him mess up again.

He couldn't  _afford_  to mess up again.

He looked up at the icuMall and smirked.

He couldn't quite manage sixty feet; the mall wasn't that tall. But he could definitely make it big.

His smirk grew and he slipped a can of red paint out of his pocket.

Time to shine.

**-DISPOSABLEVILLAIN-**

"Calico... Cal, wake up."

Yugi groaned and blinked open his eyes. Marik was leaning over him, shaking his shoulder. "Giraffe... What do you want?" He grumbled. "It's Saturday. Wait... Yeah, Saturday. What time is it?"

"Seven," Marik replied.

Yugi groaned again and pulled his blanket over his head. "I don't need to get up for two more hours, and neither do you. Go back to bed."

A moment later, Marik yanked the blanket away from him.

Yugi yelped and sat up, frowning at him. "What was that for?" He quickly took in Marik's appearance. Loose tank top, shorts, messy hair and no make-up. Odd.

"You need to get up." Marik threw the blanket to the side. "Zorc wants everyone outside. It's about the Artist."

Yugi's frown vanished. "What about them?"

"Something happened." Marik turned towards the door and began walking.

Yugi grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it on so he wouldn't have to go outside bare-chested before following him out.

Zorc watched him, the ever-present smirk on his face again. "So good of you to join us, Calico."

Yugi looked down and mumbled an apology.

As usual, Zorc ignored it and turned to the whole of the section. His smirk only grew. "Last night, the Artist struck again."

He pressed a button on the lectern in front of him and a projector slide lowered from the ceiling. He pressed another button and images flashed by.

The first was hard to see; it was too dark. They could all see a crouched figure, covered head-to-toe in black.

The hairs on the back of Yugi's neck crawled. A new feature. They must have added a new feature. The monitors took a picture when they turned orange.

The next image was just below the icuMall. Yugi must have tripped another sensor without realising it; they must have added in more since the zoo incident. It only took a shot of his lower body.

The next image was easy to see; it had been taken when the lights and faux-sunshine were on.

Sprayed all across the glass and marble structure of the icuMall.

_It's better to die on your feet than to live on your knees._

It had originally been different. 'It's better to live on your feet than die on your knees'.

But very few people in the ICU were dying. They were  _surviving_.

And fighting back and dying for a cause that could end in people living was so much better than surviving.

The quote had been sprayed once in giant letters, and then multiple times framing it in smaller fonts and different languages. Japanese, Arabic, English, Spanish, French, German and Mandarin.

Yugi had learned another two languages while there. His grandfather would have been proud.

Yugi's eyes widened as he stared at it, just like everyone else. He had perfected the act. That was meant to be the last slide, but Zorc pressed another button.

The image of a thin, black line on white tile came up. Either a hair or a string.

Yugi swallowed; hard. He had fucked up.

"Forensics of the ICUPD found this at the icuMall," Zorc called out. "A hair from the Artist."

He was  _so_ dead.

"Testing is being done now," Zorc continued. "I'm going to give the Artist this moment to step forwards. If he, or she, does, their punishment will be less severe."

Bull shit. Bull  _shit_.

They all knew that it was.

Yugi's gaze flickered to Marik, Ryou and Yami. No one moved.

Zorc's upper lip curled into a sneer. "Fine then." He pressed one more button and the projection sheet was lifted. "Once the Artist is identified, their execution will be held immediately."

**-DISPOSABLEVILLAIN-**

Atem crept, even though he didn't need to.

He was one of the senior officers, and he had a key into the evidence locker. But none of them were meant to be there without express permission, or without evidence from one of their cases.

He could easily come up with an excuse if he was caught, but he would probably be stuck on traffic duty for a while.

He didn't want to go back to that. Seven months of it had been enough; he had done it longer than anyone else. He knew that it was because he was in section seventeen.

Yami was right. He was a lastard.

He let out a slow breath and opened the door. No one inside. Good.

The door clicked closed behind him and he began checking the shelves.

DNA. DNA. DNA.

Weapons went in shelf one, ordinary items went in shelf two, clothing went in shelf three, recovered items went in shelf four, jewellery in shelf five, there.

Shelf six; DNA.

He quickly opened the locker door that held the smaller pieces of evidence.

Sure enough, in a zip-lock bag near the front, lay a black hair.

Atem didn't pick it up. He took out a pen and nudged the bag closer to himself.

ICUPD, Acquired 03:32 a.m., icuMall, tracking code: A0179H.

A0179H. A0179H.

Okay.

A0179H.

Atem closed the locker door again. The door clicked open and he froze.

Another figure slipped into the room, pressing themselves against the wall.

Their eyes locked.

"Diabound," Atem hissed, "this is an ICUPD personnel only area. What are you doing here?"

"I know what it is," Akefia snapped, striding over to him. "Now move."

Atem glared at him. "Taking it won't make a difference. It's already in the system."

Akefia's jaw tightened and he halted in front of Atem. "Move. If it's gone, it'll be harder to track." Atem didn't blink. "It could be your brother, Strix. It could be anyone in our section. Do you really want to risk watching your friends – your  _family_  – die?"

"This isn't the way to do it." Atem's eyes narrowed. "There's a code. If I can mix the system up, I can send them down the wrong path; at least for now." Akefia watched him for a moment. "I'm not letting you take it."

Akefia glanced at the door. "What was the code?"

"A0179H," Atem rattled off.

"And there's a computer in here?" Atem nodded. "Good. Do it; now."

Atem huffed but turned and walked down the aisle to the computer at the end.

It was easy to get into. The computers all had the same password basis.

Even if they forgot one, they could generally remember what it was based off another.

Atem typed in the code and stared.

"What?" Akefia tried to look over his shoulder but Atem had already begun mixing up the data.

"Nothing."

The door clicked open. "Hello?"

They both froze. Atem allowed the computer screen to dim.

"Hello?" The voice called again.

Aster. Grey hair, blue eyes, pale skin. Unforgiving. Section one.

Akefia glanced at the computer. "I need two minutes," Atem mumbled, slowly inching below the desk.

"I know you're in there," Aster called. "This is your last chance."

Akefia bit his lip. "Get it done," he muttered and he pushed Atem under the table.

Atem caught himself and peeked up as Akefia stepped into the aisle again.

The gleam of metal glinted in the lighting. "Hands above your head." Akefia obliged. "Name and section."

"Diabound, section seventeen."

Aster snorted. "Of course." Atem heard a click and Aster pulled Akefia's hands behind his back. "Lastards like you are always the root of trouble."

Atem ground his teeth together.

"You're going straight to the zoo," Aster growled as he led Akefia out of the room. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will-"

The door snapped shut behind them.

Slowly, Atem climbed out from under the desk and checked the computer. The mixing was done.

He quickly erased the history and logged out.

He checked outside through a small window before darting out of the room and into the adjacent bathroom.

Zane was just coming out of a stall as he walked in.

"Strix." Zane nodded to him. Atem returned the nod. "Did you hear that commotion?" Again, Atem nodded. "Any idea what it was?"

Atem had to swallow before he could speak. "I saw Firebird pulling Diabound from section seventeen to the zoo depository," he replied. His voice sounded dry. "Not sure what happened."

Zane nodded. "I see." He washed his hands. "We get an hour off for our break today." He met Atem's gaze. "Do you think you'll stay here or go back to your unit?" Atem knew Zane didn't believe him. Atem knew he was  _lucky_  it was Zane. He knew  _exactly_ what had happened.

Atem swallowed again. "I think I'll go back to my unit," he decided. "I need to talk things over with someone."

Zane gave him a small smile. "Wise choice."

**-DISPOSABLEVILLAIN-**

Yugi sighed. "Yami, I'm not hungry."

Yami almost started when he heard his name. He wasn't used to hearing it so often, especially during casual conversations.

He set the small bowl of soup on Yugi's bedside table. "You need to eat, Calico."

"Yugi."

Yami blinked. "Yugi. You still need to eat."

Yugi looked away. "I'm not hungry. I'm still feeling queasy."

Yami sighed and sat on the edge of Yugi's bed. "I know you are, but you need to eat  _something_."

"No I don't." Yugi wouldn't look at him. "I'm fine, Yami."

"No, you're not."

"I'm fine," Yugi repeated. "Is it weird not to want to eat after throwing up?"

Yami sighed again. "Yugi, please."

Yugi shook his head and began picking at a loose thread on the blanket. "I'm not hungry. I'll eat something later."

Yami watched him for a moment. He twisted the thread around his index finger and pulled.

There was a thin line of white that led to red on his finger as he cut off the blood circulation, but the thread gave way quickly and the colour of his finger returned to normal.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head. "No."

"Later?"

Yugi examined the thread. "Maybe," he mumbled. He flicked the thread onto the floor. "But not soon."

Yami nodded and took Yugi's hand. "That's okay."

Yugi blinked at the sudden contact and his eyes flickered back to Yami. "Yami?"

Yami gave him a small smile. "It'll be fine." Before Yugi could reply, there was a knock at the door. Yami stood up. "I'll get it."

Yugi nodded, his eyes following Yami up to the door.

Yami opened the door and glared at the person outside. "What do you want?"

"Let me in," Atem replied, looking over Yami's shoulder. Yami had blacked out the cube for Yugi.

"No." Yami stepped to the side, blocking him. "Calico's sick; you're not getting in."

"Griffin, move," Atem snapped.

"He's sick." Yami's glare darkened. "You're not getting in."

"Let him in," Yugi called.

Yami glanced over at him, a 'no' already spilling from his lips, but Atem used the opportunity to slip past him.

"Strix," Yami growled, but Atem cut him off.

"I know."

Yugi nodded, as though he had figured as much. "DNA?"

"Yes." Atem folded his arms. "I've mixed the data. Unless they've already checked it – which they haven't – you're safe."

Yami stared at his older brother. Yugi nodded again. "I owe you one."

This was a new side; one Yami hadn't seen before in Yugi. A sort of business side.

Atem shook his head. "No, you don't." His gaze flickered to Yami, and back to Yugi. "They'll get past it sooner or later. I've only bought you a little bit of time." Again, his gaze flickered to Yami, and it lingered. "Get out. Get everyone out. I don't care how. Get everyone out of here."

Again, Yugi nodded. "That's what I've been planning."

"Well stop  _planning_." Atem turned to him. "The time for planning ended when you got careless last night. You need to start putting your plans into action. Now. Diabound was sent to the zoo to help you. Giraffe was nearly beheaded. Grizzly was shot dead." He shook his head. "Planning is done. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Then what are you going to do?"

Yugi looked over at Yami. Yami gave him a small, encouraging smile. "I'll work it out by tonight," Yugi mumbled. "Thanks for the help, Atem."

Atem started at the sound of his name, but he got over it. "Don't thank me," he repeated, turning away. "And if you don't..." He couldn't find a way to finish the sentence.

He didn't have to.

"Don't worry. I will."

**-DISPOSABLEVILLAIN-**

"Diabound." Kek knocked on the bars. "You've got a visitor."

Akefia sighed and opened his eyes. "Who is it?"

"Your boyfriend," Heru called.

Akefia pushed himself up into a sitting position. The zoo wasn't too bad a place. He got to nap on a large rock, and the temperature was warm.

He still didn't want to be in there any longer than he had to be though.

His costume was ridiculous; one of the defects of being named  _Diabound_. What even was a Diabound?

Whatever it was, because of it, Akefia had to dress dark. They didn't make him wear the mask – all of the time, anyway – but he had to wear the tight, grey hoodie, the grey jeans, the grey face-paint, the grey running shoes, fake wings, and when he was asleep, the grey tail.

Yeah. They gave him a tail.

If he was going to be staying any longer, they probably would have made him wear it constantly, and he knew Kek wouldn't have been able to get him out of wearing it.

Kek had helped a lot. It might have been to do with the fact that they were from the same section – or that Akefia managed to sneak him a ruby on a chain for Marik's birthday.

If Atem didn't get the DNA mixed up, Marik probably wouldn't celebrate it. It was too close; two, maybe three weeks. Akefia couldn't quite remember the date.

Whatever the date or the reason, Kek had slipped extra and better food into Akefia and turned a blind eye when he had 'smudged' most of the face-paint off.

Sighing, he stood up and made his way over to the bars. Kek gave him a small grin before walking away.

Akefia leaned on the wooden pole that marked the distance he was allowed to go. "Hey."

Heru's arms were folded, his eyes narrowed. "Don't you 'hey' me," he hissed. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

Akefia held up his hands. "Relax. You know I never get caught unless I want to."

"So you let Firebird – of all people – catch you?" Heru glared at him. "You're an idiot."

Akefia rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't have done it if I had another option."

"So what happened?" Heru's eyebrow quirked in a way that Akefia just knew read  _this should be good_.

Akefia frowned and folded his own arms. "I don't feel like telling you now."

" _Diabound_."

" _Shrew_."

Heru's glare deepened. "Tell me what happened."

Akefia smirked. "I don't think I will. Not until you start acting nicer to me."

Heru snorted. "You're an idiot."

"So you already mentioned."

Heru frowned. Akefia smiled.

After a minute of silence, Heru gave in. Akefia just didn't give a shit, and he really did want to know what had happened.

"Fine. Can you tell me what happened?"

Akefia's smile grew. "Yes, I can."

Silence followed. Heru rolled his eyes. "Would you tell me?"

"Given the right circumstances, yes. Yes I would."

Heru groaned. " _Will_ you please tell me what happened?"

"Of course?" Akefia fought a chuckle, shaking his head. "It's like you make these things complicated on purpose."

Heru rolled his eyes. "You're such a fucking English major."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"In your case, it is." Heru fixed him with another glare. "Now tell me what happened."

Akefia's smile faltered. His eyes flickered from side to side, though his head didn't move. "Act like you're pacing back and forth. Move to the corner on your right," he mumbled, careful not to move his lips much.

Heru didn't question it. "You're an idiot," he snapped as he paced, his strides growing longer with each lap. "An idiot."

"You keep saying that but it's not changing anything."

Heru stopped and turned to glare at him, right at the corner Akefia had directed him towards.

Akefia walked over.

"Cameras?" Heru guessed, keeping his voice down and not moving his lips much.

Akefia nodded. "They're facing your side. Try to speak out of the left side of your mouth. They're facing my back from here. Also, there's nothing but empty cages here."

His eyes flickered to Noah's cage, across from where they had been. He was already back.

The zoo was like a larger cube for him. He lived there more than he did in his own section.

"I snuck in to try and grab the hair," he mumbled. "I don't want them killing anyone else. Strix was already there. He said the info was already in a computer and that taking it would do nothing except slow them down for maybe an hour. He was able to mix up the results and skew them. Or, he said he was anyway. He was in the middle of it when Firebird came in." Akefia shook his head. "I couldn't let him get caught. You know I couldn't. They wouldn't have even sent him here. He would have gone straight to prison."

Heru slowly nodded. "You're still an idiot," he muttered. "Less of an idiot. But still an idiot."

"You really overuse that insult," Akefia chuckled. "You need to think of a new one."

Heru rolled his eyes and slipped his hand through the bars.

Akefia gently took it.

"You know I love you," Heru mumbled as he pressed a small, round, metal object into Akefia's hand.

"Yeah. I know." Akefia smiled slightly. "I love you too. And don't worry; I'll be out by tomorrow. First offence; remember?"

Heru snorted. "Yeah. First offence." He pulled his hand back and turned away. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Akefia called as Heru walked away. He glanced at the coin; careful not to let the cameras catch it.

It looked like a loose ten Zira, but there was no dragon or ten engraved on it. Instead, on one side lay  _00:07_  and on the other side lay  _17/03/2017_. The day after tomorrow.

Just under the date lay the words,  _Underground tunnel._

Akefia and Heru had been the first to find that tunnel; six years ago.

Zorc didn't know about it. The tunnel began just behind Heru's cube and came out under the school.

Once they figured out how to sneak out, they had done it. When the update came in – the cubes wouldn't go dark without having someone living inside – they hadn't noticed until Zorc had come out.

Heru had instantly faked bursting into tears and Akefia had made up some cock-and-bull story about how Heru's parents had died on that night a few years ago.

Zorc had sent them back to their cubes, but hadn't sanctioned them. First offence was never sanctioned, unless it was huge. Second was  _always_ sanctioned.

Akefia let out a slow breath. Third just made the second look like cotton candy.

He slipped the coin under the band of his watch. Hopefully this wouldn't end the way he expected it to.

**-DISPOSABLEVILLAIN-**

Bakura glanced outside, squinting through the darkness. The light  _still_  hadn't been fixed.

He could see outlines, but none were moving towards him.

"You sure you don't want to leave yet?" Yami asked as he shrugged on his coat. "I don't mind walking back with you."

Bakura shook his head. "No. I'll wait a bit longer." He glanced at his watch. One. Curfew for him was in half an hour. It was a twenty minute walk.

Ryou could still come. He could still appear – a phantom in the dark – and walk Bakura home. He could.

Bakura sighed and leaned against the doorframe.

Yami watched him for a moment before slipping the key to his dressing room into his coat pocket. "If you're sure." He pulled up his hood. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Bakura muttered.

Yami's colourful head was swallowed by the darkness in seconds.

"Ne'ro?"

Bakura glanced behind him as Miho walked up. "Hey, Crystal. Are you going home too?" Miho nodded. "Is Polar going to pick you up?"

Miho smiled and nodded again. "Ye'. She coming soon." She glanced around. Do'e not here yet?"

Bakura sighed and glanced outside. "I don't think he's coming tonight." He hadn't come the night before, but he had sent Bakura a text to let him know that he couldn't; Yugi had been sick and Ryou had been taking care of him while Yami was working.

Miho smiled. "Wan' walk home wi'h us?"

Bakura glanced outside again. "Sure." He glanced back at her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Two minute." She smiled. "Need to get make-up and hair."

Bakura only nodded. "Okay. I'll meet you at the bench."

The bench was the regular meeting place for any of the dancers or strippers to meet if they were from the same section. It was just a minute or two away; in the light of sidelamps and away from the club.

Mai met Miho there every night; she knew it gave Miho a bit of pride to be able to go even that distance without needing any help.

Losing her finger had really upset her.

Miho nodded and turned away. "'Kay. See you t'ere."

Her speech was slowly getting worse and she was growing less confident in small actions. Bakura had to fix Yami's make-up most evenings now; it was too shaky and uneven.

Bakura sighed and walked outside. The door slipped closed behind him.

He stepped slowly, blinked slowly and looked around slowly. Each movement was used to make sure that there was nothing in front of him to trip over.

He was so focused on the ground that he didn't notice the arm until it was around his neck.

Bakura cursed and kicked, trying to push his attacker back into a wall.

A silver bracelet pressed against his throat.

"Shut up," a voice snarled – female, "or I'll kill you!"

Bakura's eyes narrowed and he tried to bite her arm, but it only tightened around his neck.

He switched tactics, trying to buck her over his head. "Let... go!" He ground out.

She pressed her knee into his back and kicked his legs out from underneath him.

Bakura fell to his knees and she hit him over the head. He groaned, struggling not to just go limp.

He felt her raise her arm for another hit, but she collapsed. Bakura fell forward, barely catching himself.

The light of a phone lit up the area and he saw Ryou's pale face.  _You okay?_

Slowly, he nodded. "Y-yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

The door swung open, bathing the porch in light. Bakura glanced back at his attacker.

Vivian, section twenty two.

"Wha' happen?" Miho asked.

"She attacked me," Bakura muttered, rubbing his throat. "Crystal, will you call the ICUPD?"

Miho quickly nodded. "Ye', cour'e."

Ryou gave her a small smile and took out his notebook.  _I'll walk Necro home; Polar's waiting for you at the bench,_ he wrote. _Once the ICUPD get here, you go over to her. Okay?_

Miho nodded and took out her phone. "'Kay. I call them." She quickly dialled the number.

Vivian groaned. Ryou looked at her sharply, but she stayed down. After a moment, he turned to Bakura.  _Let's go,_ he signed.

Bakura glanced back at Miho. "Are you going to be okay?"

Miho smiled and nodded. "Ye'; I fine. You go ba'k."

Bakura nodded and followed Ryou away from the club. After walking in silence for a few minutes, Bakura spoke, "Thanks. For helping me. Again. You didn't have to."

Ryou shook his head.  _It shouldn't have happened,_ he signed.  _I should have been there earlier._

"Don't worry about it." Bakura shrugged. "You were busy."

Ryou shook his head.  _I should have been there._  For another few minutes, neither of them spoke.  _I'm... I'm sorry for kissing you the other night._  Ryou wouldn't meet his gaze.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Was that what this was about?" Ryou slowly nodded and Bakura snorted. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't even a kiss, and it's not like I've never been kissed before." Ryou's cheeks heated up. Bakura paused. " _You_  haven't been kissed before?"

Ryou slowly shook his head.  _Not really. Or at all._

Bakura chuckled. "You're such a child."

 _I literally saved your ass twice,_  Ryou pointed out, frowning at him.  _You're the child._

"Whatever." Bakura shrugged. "Point is, I don't mind. It was a kiss on the cheek and..." He shrugged again. It was the only thing he could think of doing. "I didn't dislike it."

Ryou glanced up at him. They had stopped walking completely; a few feet from Bakura's cube. The curfew bell would sound in less than five minutes.  _Really?_

Bakura nodded, heat creeping up the back of his neck. "Well... Yeah. For someone who's never been kissed, you're not bad."

If Ryou saw Bakura's skin darken, he didn't mention it. If Bakura saw Ryou's skin darken, he didn't mention it.

 _Can I..._  Ryou's hands stalled in mid-air.  _Can I kiss you again?_

Bakura rolled his eyes. "That's a bit of a mood-ruiner," he mumbled, joking.

Ryou frowned, his hands poised to argue some bullshit about consent that Bakura knew he would end up agreeing to.

Instead of letting Ryou rant, Bakura leaned in and pressed a small kiss to Ryou's lips.

Ryou's hands shook for a moment before he leaned up and caught Bakura's shoulders, returning the kiss.

The curfew bell sounded, and Bakura pulled away with a reluctant but pleased smile. "There. Now we're even. Agreed?"

Ryou returned the smile and nodded.  _Agreed. Now get into your cube before we get in trouble._

Bakura rolled his eyes again, still smiling. "Whatever you say,  _mom_." He still didn't move.

Ryou swallowed.  _So... are we...?_

"I don't know." Bakura shrugged again. It seemed to be his default action. "Do you want to...?"

Ryou nodded, then paused.  _Well, if you want to._

"I do if you do."

_If you do, then I do._

Bakura paused and grinned. "We're such dorks." He pecked Ryou's cheek. "See you tomorrow."

Ryou's eyes lit up, and he waved as Bakura disappeared into his cube.

Yeah. They wanted to.

**-DISPOSABLEVILLAIN-**

Kek turned around before Marik even had time to open his mouth. "How did I know you'd be here?"

Marik offered him a small grin. "Because I visit you three times a week."

Kek rolled his eyes, but he returned the grin. "Yeah." He picked up the sack of food. "At least you didn't come at feeding time again."

"I purposely tried to avoid it," Marik replied as he began following Kek. "It's kind of awkward to watch."

Kek hummed. "Told you." He glanced back at his boyfriend as they walked. "Do you even have a job? You're always visiting me at work, I leave before you and I get back after you."

Marik hesitated. "Yeah, I work at the stationary shop across the road. The old guy in there just lets me work when I want to. I work for about two or three hours a day. Generally I do the night shift instead. I get paid double rate, but there's less work to do."

Kek rolled his eyes, still grinning. "Of course you would do that." When they reached the shack, he dropped the sack into a metal barrel and closed the lid. "So did you come here for any particular reason, or just to chat?"

Marik dug the heel of his stiletto into the ground. "To talk about something."

Kek frowned. "No. No, I'm not talking about that."

"Phoenix-" Marik began, but he was cut off.

"No, don't you  _Phoenix_ me." Kek's eyes narrowed. "I'm not talking about that. With  _anyone_. Got it? Not you, not Griffin, not Necro.  _No one_."

"But why not?" Marik protested. "You have to talk to someone, Phoenix."

"No I don't," Kek hissed. "I'm fine. I haven't had to talk to anyone before, and I'm not going to start now."

"Why not?" Marik pressed. Kek huffed and strode into the shack. Marik followed him. "Is it that you were in the tombs with me and you don't want me to know?" Kek froze and turned to him, his eyes wide. Marik folded his arms. "Yeah, I remembered that. You were the one who got me the pink robes."

Kek looked away. "Yeah. I did."

Marik's arms dropped. "Why would you get me a present when we never even talked?"

Kek shrugged. "I wanted to." He refused to look at Marik. "I wouldn't do it again."

Marik's eyes hardened. "Your father," he muttered. "It was him, right?" Kek didn't reply. "I thought you had already gone through initiation before me, and I was right. He put you into a second one."

Kek swallowed. "It's none of your business."

"Phoenix, please." Marik reached out and took his hand. "I just want to help."

"I don't need help." Kek didn't pull his hand away. "Am I pissed at him? Yes. Did I get him back? Yes." His eyes stung. "Do I regret it? Yes, I fucking regret killing the bastard."

Though the information had to have been new to Marik, he took it in his stride and squeezed Kek's hand.

Kek ground his teeth together. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "I want to go back and stop myself. I just wanted to get out; I didn't want to kill him or the other two." A tear dripped down his cheek, followed by a few more. "I just wanted to get out... He-He promised me that he wouldn't- that he wouldn't put me through it again. He-He promised that I wouldn't have to do the cleansing. He said that- that the ritual would be enough. He-He said he'd f-forgive me for-for wanting to be friends with you if I did..."

Marik's eyes widened but he said nothing for a few moments. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Kek. "He was a horrible person," he whispered, "who hurt you and a lot of other people. If he didn't die, he would have hurt a lot of other people too."

Kek's teeth dug into his lip. "But I-I shouldn't have-" A sob choked him. "I shouldn't ha-have k-killed him like that," he whispered. He buried his head in Marik's shoulder.

"He was stuck in a dark time, even for a tomb keeper," Marik whispered, running his fingers through Kek's hair. "It wasn't your fault, Phoenix."

"Yes it was..." Kek squeezed his eyes closed. "I should have l-listened. I-I should have just accepted the fact that I-I'm never going to end up in A-Aaru like he said."

Marik shook his head. "You're a wonderful and amazing person, Phoenix. Ma'at – if the gods even exist – isn't going to care that you dated a boy." He smiled slightly. "And if she does, maybe the way I dress will fool her."

A feeble chuckle escaped Kek's lips. "I-I don't think that's how it works."

Marik pulled back a bit and reached up, drying Kek's tears. "Well, if it's not, then we're going to spend eternity wandering around down here." He smiled. "And I can't think of anyone I'd rather spend eternity with."

Kek snorted and wiped his own eyes as well. "You're a cheesy prick, you know that?"

Marik smiled. "Yeah, I know," he agreed, "but you know you love it."

Kek paused. "I love  _you_ ," he decided.

Marik hesitated. No he didn't. He couldn't love him. They hadn't been dating for that long. It was just a thing people told one another.

Despite all of the logic running through Marik's head, he couldn't help but smile at the words. "I love you too."

**-DISPOSABLEVILLAIN-**

Yugi and Yami were the last to reach the underground tunnel.

There was a small, cavern like area that had been set up with just enough chairs to accommodate everyone from section seventeen comfortably.

For a minute after the duo sat down, no one spoke. Then Bakura huffed. "Will whoever arranged this meeting start it so we can get back before we get caught?"

Yami gave Yugi's hand a small, reassuring squeeze. "We won't get caught. I rigged the cubes to stay dark, even without us in them."

Zygor scowled. "How?"

Yami shrugged. "I have my ways." All he had to do was let a small animal into each cube; and the pet store had been selling mice at two for the price of one.

Bakura frowned but sat back into his chair. "Whatever. Can we get started?"

Yami gave Yugi's hand another squeeze before releasing it. Yugi took a slow breath and stood up. "Yeah. We can start."

Sid snorted. "You're the one who called it? I expected it to be the Artist." His gaze flickered between Bakura and Yami. Bakura stuck out his tongue at him.

"I did. Well, they did. I-I mean-" Yugi swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment.

Breathe. Breathe.

He opened his eyes again. "The Artist did organise the meeting.  _I'm_ the Artist."

No one spoke. Slowly, Bonz stood up. He stood maybe an inch taller than Yugi – possibly less. "You set Grizzly up," he hissed. "You killed him."

Yugi forced himself not to flinch. "He knew what he was getting into," he replied, struggling to keep his voice level.

"Bullshit!" This time, Yugi flinched. Most people did. Bonz glared at him. "Grizzly wouldn't have done it! He  _valued_  his life! He  _hated you_!"

"I'm well aware of that."

"Then how can you stand there and tell us that he did that willingly?"

"How would I have forced him into it?" Yugi snapped, finally returning Bonz's glare. "He was in plain sight! He was far away from me! If he wanted to, he could have run and let Marik die!"

Bonz's glare flickered to Marik. Marik held his gaze evenly until he turned back to Yugi. "His name is Giraffe. How is that choker not burning you?"

"I've gotten used to it, Bonz."

Bonz's jaw set. Yugi could see that he was trying not to act surprised.

"Let him talk."

Surprisingly, it was Keith that had spoken. Bonz whipped around to stare at him, but Keith was watching Yugi. His two weeks in the zoo had changed him; everyone knew it.

Reluctantly, Bonz sat down. Yugi sighed. "Thank you, Keith."

Keith nodded, showing no surprise at being called by name.

Yugi turned back to Bonz. "Yes, I approached Ushio. I told him everything. And he agreed to help. He had no delusions; he knew that he was going to die." Yugi's gaze flickered to Mai and Miho. "He wanted to protect us. He wanted to get us out of here."

"We can't get out, smart ass," Sid hollered. "Global warming-"

"Can't have taken the planet that quickly!" Yugi insisted. "How are we getting new movies with famous actors that supposedly died in them? How do we keep getting new technology, and books, and CDs, and games that weren't created by the sections if the world is dead?"

"They probably created them while we were here and the leaders are slowly leaking them out so we don't get bored," Zygor pointed out. "They'll put them all out once someone becomes a good enough actor or singer or whatever to make a good section movie."

"That's bullshit that they've been feeding us," Yugi insisted. "None of that can be true! The movies themselves mention dates and jokes that are  _relevant_! They're not from ten years ago; they can't be!"

"This sounds like a huge conspiracy theory to me." Sid folded his arms.

Seto glanced up from his computer. "I've been able to buy stock from companies that are supposedly dead," he commented.

Zygor shrugged. "The ICU probably took over them when the world went to shit."

Seto shook his head. "Unless there's ICUs all over the world, then they didn't. Different IPs."

Mokuba fidgeted in his chair. "I've been noticing it in TV shows too," he commented. "They have technology that we just didn't have eight years ago; not outside the ICU. They're not old films."

Otogi nodded in agreement. "The music too. The quality's too good, and we're getting music from people no one had heard of eight years ago like Ed Sheeran. There isn't even an Ed in the ICU."

Zygor shook his head. "They kept them up," he insisted. "The world is in flames. Lakes of lava and toppled land and all that."

"Mount Everest destroyed in two years?" Yugi shook his head.

Finally, Zygor fell silent.

"Well it's not like we can do anything about it, even if it's not true," Bonz muttered.

"I've been doing things," Yugi pointed out.

Bonz shot him a glare. "Yeah. And look how well  _that's_ turning out. You got yourself caught."

"Nearly," Atem cut in.

"What's he doing here?" Kek jabbed a thumb at Atem. "He'll probably run back to the ICUPD and tell them all about what's going on."

"Leave him alone," Heba spat.

"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Kek's eyes narrowed.

"Would you two shut up and let Yugi talk?" Mai snapped. The two fell silent. She was the first that had called someone by name aside from Yugi.

"Po- Mai's right," Heru agreed, leaning forward on his knees. "Let him talk."

Yugi let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. " _Thank_ you." He glanced at Kek. "Atem's the reason I'm not dead yet. Him and Akefia. They managed to mix up the results. That's why Akefia was sent to the zoo."

Akefia leaned back in his chair, keeping his gaze on the wall. He took back everything he said about the zoo on the first day.

At night, when the keepers went home.  _That_  was when the hell started.

Kek scowled at Atem but didn't protest again.

Yugi let out another breath. "Ushio wanted us to get out," he continued. "All of us. Not just section seventeen. Everyone, from every section."

"We're fucked." Bonz closed his eyes. "If we do that, we're fucked. There's no way in hell we can get everyone out. Some people like it here. The leaders have rats. Hell, the  _rats_  have rats."

"We'll find a way," Yami insisted. "It's been done before."

"Yeah, in a world war," Honda muttered. "Not here."

"We'll find a way," Yugi mimicked. "The last thing Ushio said to me was to tell his parents how he died. I'm not going to go down without telling them."

Anzu nodded. "Yugi's right," she agreed. "We need to get out of here."

Mana hummed. "We're not going to get everyone out," she commented. "Not all at once. Fifty sections."

"And about twenty people in every section," Heru added. "Fifty times twenty is over two thousand. And that's rounded down for the most part."

"Plus there are going to be the rats to deal with," Jounouchi added. "We won't be able to trust anyone."

"We'll work out how to tell the rats from the trustable people," Yugi assured him.

"How?"

"Seto and I can develop a tracker," Mokuba commented. "We could stick it on to everyone and track who goes where with who and at what time."

"Over two thousand of them?" Marik asked, raising an eyebrow.

Seto glanced at him. "It wouldn't be that hard. We could make them small, drop them on the ground and let people step on them. With the right durability, if we add small pins to it, it will stick to their shoe and be carried with them."

Yugi grinned. "That would be great." He glanced around. "Shizuka, Kek; you two are good with technology. Could you help them?"

Kek shrugged while Shizuka smiled. "Sure; I'd love to."

"Great." Yugi returned the smile.

"I'll help too," Jounouchi volunteered.

Yugi glanced at Seto, and when he nodded, Yugi grinned. "Great. Thanks, Jou."

"And if the rest of us join in on this crazy adventure plan you've got?" Sid raised an eyebrow. "Not all of us can make tracky things like them."

Keith met Yugi's gaze and gave him a small, reassuring grin.

Yugi nodded and glanced at Sid again. "How good are you with heights and languages?" Sid hesitated, and Yugi took the time to look around the room. "How many of you know a second or third language?"

Marik, Kek, Seto, Mokuba, Yami, Atem, Heru, Heba, Akefia, Miho, Mai, Ryou, Honda, Bonz and Mana raised their hands.

Including Yugi, that was sixteen. Perfect.

"How many of you know it fluently enough to translate most sentences into it?"

Only Mokuba lowered his hand. Fifteen.

"Everyone list out the language they know."

"Arabic, Ancient Egyptian." Marik.

"Same as Marik." Kek.

"Russian, English, Mandarin, Thai, Vietnamese." Seto.

"Arabic." Yami.

"Arabic, English." Atem.

"Arabic, Hebrew." Heru.

"Just Arabic." Heba.

"Welsh." Akefia.

"F-F'ench." Miho.

"Spanish, English, German." Mai.

 _Irish, English, French, Spanish_. Ryou.

"Spanish." Honda.

"German." Bonz.

"Spanish." Mana.

Eleven. Eleven languages, not including the ones Yugi knew.

Yugi smirked. "I've got a plan that will drive Zorc nuts."


	10. Chapter Ten

_ The room was white and smelled like the plastic gloves the doctor had worn before he cleaned Ryou's mom's arm and slid the needle through her pale skin. _

_ A slow, low beep rang through the room every few seconds. A thin wire ran from the machine by Akemi Bakura's bed up to her nose and around her head. _

_ She lay in her bed, watching as Ryou scribbled in the notebook she had gotten him for his birthday. She smiled at him."Do you like it, Ry?" _

_ Ryou's pencil stilled above the page and he glanced over at his father. _

_ Akemi followed his gaze and gave him a reassuring smile."It's okay, bunny. He's asleep." _

_ Ryou giggled at the name."I'm not a bunny, mama." _

_ Akemi grinned."Oh, but you are,"she disagreed."You're my little bunny."She reached out and ran her fingers through his long, white hair. It was down past his shoulders now; he had refused to cut his hair until she was better."What are you writing about?" _

_ Ryou looked up at her."You,"he replied."I wanted to write a story about you with- about you having l-l-" _

_ "Leukaemia?"Akemi suggested, her voice quieter than before. Ryou nodded. She forced a small chuckle."I'm not a very interesting person. You should make someone else." _

_ "But you are."Ryou's smile grew and he passed his notebook to her."Look." _

_ She flicked through the pages. In his small handwriting, he had filled in twenty of them."This is amazing."She muffled a cough."Are you going to write more?" _

_ Ryou nodded."Yeah. I want to be one when I'm older." _

_ Akemi smiled."Good. The world will be lucky if you do."She yawned softly. _

_ Ryou took his notebook and closed it."Do you want a nap?" _

_ Akemi nodded and opened her arms."Come here, Ry." _

_ Ryou set his notebook on his chair and climbed onto the bed, lying in her arms. _

_ She kissed the top of his head, holding him closer."I love you,"she whispered,"and I'll always be looking out for you. No matter what." _

_ Ryou only nuzzled into her shoulder."I love you too, mama." _

_ Akemi smiled."You're so brave."She swallowed."My brave little bunny."She began running her fingers through his hair again as they closed their eyes. _

_ Ryou slowly slid to the side as they traipsed into sleep. The thin, clear tube lay trapped between his hip and the bed. _

_ Akemi didn't react to the lack of oxygen. _

_ Neither of them did. _

_ Not until Ryou's father screamed; Ryou woke up, and Akemi didn't. _

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

The Draughtsmen walked. It wasn't safe enough to run at the moment; not until the others were used to the night escapades.

The Artist glanced over at Dove. _You okay?_ He signed.

Dove smiled and nodded, despite his laboured breathing. _I'm fine._

Dove had been teaching them all basic BSL. It was a much safer way of communicating on a mission than talking, especially with seven of them.

With signing, even if they were caught on camera, it would be hard to be identified.

If they talked on the other hand, they would have to hiss a name or two to get the attention of one another.

Even if they didn't use ICU names – if they used codenames, or their original names – their voices could be recognised or recorded.

With signing, they could easily communicate with less fear.

The Artist nodded and turned forwards again. He couldn't look away for too long; he had to keep an eye on the front.

They had set up a circle before leaving.

The Artist would go in front, Diabound and Strix on either side, Giraffe and Dove in the middle, and Blue and Polar in the back.

The Artist had worked out what the language crossovers were so they could bring the most languages with the least amount of people.

A few people had been annoyed that they couldn't go; Skele in particular. He had wanted to avenge Grizzly.

But he couldn't. The Artist had assured him that his time would come, and that the best way to avenge Grizzly was to keep everyone safe until they got out.

Reluctantly, Skele had agreed to play lookout back at his coffin along with the others. The coffins had been rigged to stay dark again; but they only had so much time to do it.

The Artist paused and held up his hand so the others would do the same.

_ Cameras, _ he signed. _Jump where I do_.

After a few more steps, he jumped. Strix jumped at the same time rather than the same place, narrowly missing the sensor beam's radius.

The Artist glared at him. "What do you think you're doing?" He hissed. He didn't know quite enough sign language yet, and there were no microphones nearby. "Pay attention; I said where, not when. Mess up and we could easily die."

Strix nodded. _Sorry_ , he signed.

The Artist rolled his eyes and turned forward again, walking. Soon, they reached it.

_ Ready? _

Everyone nodded and the Artist passed out cans of paint – different colours. Red, yellow, orange, green, blue, purple.

Unironically, the rainbow.

The Artist glanced over everyone as he passed them out. Gloves on, faces and heads covered, no glimpse of hair or skin on anyone – even with Dove and Polar's long hair.

Good. Maybe they could escape the mission without another of his own blunders.

He turned forward. _Diabound. Go._

Diabound nodded and scaled building using the ledges in the white-wooden walls as footholds. Polar followed him after a nod from the Artist.

At a flick of his fingers, Strix and Giraffe scaled half of the building, using a window pane for a foothold once they stopped.

The Artist, Dove and Blue stayed on the ground. At another nod, they all took out whatever colour can they had been given and began.

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

Zorc strode through the stark halls, his leader and visitors badges clinking together every few seconds. The sound grated on his spine.

He glanced into the cell. "Her."

One of the six guards with him nodded and stayed by the cell while the others kept walking with him.

After a few more minutes, Zorc peered through another set of bars. "Them."

Another guard stayed, and the others continued.

Zorc paused again, glancing between two adjacent cells. "Both of them." Two guards stayed.

He glanced into a few cells and kept walking. At one in particular, he didn't speak. He just pointed. One guard stayed and the last walked with him.

It only took a few more cells for him to leave the last guard and walk to the room he had been allocated.

They would come to him soon enough.

The room had been set up like a conference room. Six chairs sat in front of a lectern.

Unlike most conference rooms, the chairs had iron staples that locked on and held a person's wrists and ankles in place.

That would have been convenient in schools. Unfortunately, Pegasus deemed it unnecessary.

One day.

Zorc looked up as the door opened and he moved behind the lectern.

Six prisoners were led in, some kicking and screaming, others walking and chatting with the guard, and one just glaring at the ground.

They were all led to a chair and buckled into it.

One of the screamers calmed down once he was chained down, but the other just kept bucking and squirming.

Zorc glanced over everyone he had picked.

Vivian, section twenty two. Rally, section forty nine. Kite, section thirty seven. Cathy, section eleven. Chazz, section three. Valon, section fifty.

Zorc grinned, at Chazz more so that the others. "My, how the mighty have fallen."

Chazz scowled at him. "What do you want?"

Zorc ignored his question and glanced over them all. "Grimm." He pointed a remote control lying on the lectern at the screen behind him. Chazz's mug-shot appeared. "Arrested for assaulting a shop owner."

Chazz's scowl deepened. "He was being a fucking perve!" He protested.

Zorc ignored him and pressed another button. Cathy's mug-shot appeared. "Sphinx, arrested for breaking and entering into the animal shelter and trying to liberate the pets – for the third time."

Cathy held his gaze evenly.

He clicked another button. Kite's mug-shot appeared. "Zip, arrested for being out of your unit three times in one month – and being in another section."

Kite glared.

Another button revealed Valon's mug-shot. "Dingo, arrested for driving a stolen motorbike at unsafe speeds around the ICU, damaging property, and resisting arrest."

Valon grinned, his eyes lighting up at the memory. "Yeah, that was a fun way to start the week."

Zorc pressed another, and Rally's mug-shot appeared. "Scooter, arrested for mimicking the Artist in the icuSquare."

"And I'd do it again," Rally muttered under their breath.

Zorc pretended not to hear them as he pressed another button. Vivian's appeared. "Draco, arrested for assaulting one of the club workers a few nights ago – your sixth assault in a month."

Vivian shrugged, peering down at her nails and flexing her wrists as best as she could with the cuffs. "What about it?"

"All six of you are going to be stuck here for a while," Zorc said, pressing another button. "Unless you happen to be interested in helping." He turned and pointed to the screen. Vivian looked up from her nails. "As you know, the Artist has been plaguing us for a few months. In the past few hours, we have been led to believe that he has rallied a few more people under his control."

"Like a group of wannabes?" Chazz raised an eyebrow.

"Not quite." Zorc glanced at him. "They're not mimics like Scooter. They work for him."

"Or her," Vivian cut in.

"Or _them_ ," Rally added.

Zorc shot them both a warning look. Rally shrank back but Vivian held his glare with a cute smirk.

"As I was saying-" Zorc glanced back at Chazz. "-this makes _them_ all the more dangerous. With masses come power." He changed the direction of his gaze, focusing on each of them in turn. "With small bits of power come demands for more, and more, and more. We can't let them have even a smidge of the power they're clawing for."

"And where do we come into this?" Valon asked. "Some sort of antithesis to the thesis?" Zorc's lip quirked. "You're kidding."

"What?" Vivian frowned. "Ant- what?"

"He's basically saying he wants us to be the villains," Cathy muttered. "The good guys have a group, so the bad guys want one to even the score."

Zorc glared. "Excuse me?" The room went quiet. " _Excuse_ me?" His glare focused on Cathy. Her eyes flickered down. "The Artist is the villain here; disrupting the peace, _brainwashing_ , murder, need I go on?"

"The Artist never killed anybody!" Rally insisted.

"The Artist was the only reason that Grizzly from section seventeen died," Zorc snapped. "If it wasn't for them, he would still be alive, and graduating next year. He would have been one of the first to leave the ICU once we have the technology to make Mars inhabitable. He would have _lived_ if it wasn't for them."

Rally looked like they wanted to argue, but looked down, fists clenched.

Zorc sighed through his nose, his glare easing. "But, essentially, yes. An antithesis to a thesis. We want a group to counter the Artist's group; undo any threats they have caused, instil a sense of security again." He smiled. "But, of course, it is your decision."

Vivian bit the tip of her tongue, head cocked. "Do we get anything for it?"

"Reduced jail sentence, payment if you continue once you leave," Zorc listed.

After a moment, Kite shook his head. "As good as it sounds, I've done enough. I probably wouldn't be much of an asset. I'll just do my time."

Zorc nodded. "I see. Very well. I hope you don't regret your decision." He looked at the guard who had escorted Kite and nodded.

The guard walked over, toying with a wire in his hands. No one paid attention.

Until the wire wound around Kite's neck and the guard pulled.

The chair was fastened to the ground, and caught between the pull of the wire and the chair, blood began seeping from Kite's neck.

"What are you doing?" Rally struggled against the cuffs.

Zorc didn't react to their scream. Vivian was watching the scene with an almost awed expression. Valon was cringing and Cathy was reacting similarly to Rally, although silently. Chazz had closed his eyes and seemed to just be trying to block it out.

Once the gurgling noises and struggles stopped, the guard released the wire.

Kite slumped forwards, a narrow line cut deep into his throat, still spilling warm blood.

"You know what to do."

The guard unfastened Kite and picked him up. The others gave him no assistance as he carried the body out of the room.

Zorc turned to the remaining five. "His death will be written off as a suicide once one of the guards finds him lying on the floor in his cell with a wire tied around the pipeline connected to the roof – just high enough to do the deed." He grinned. "And don't think he was the only expendable one. If we lose any more, we can easily replace you with a quick tug, and you'll be joining him in the furnace."

Rally swallowed, their face pale.

Zorc's grin grew. "So," he purred, "what'll it be?"

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

Ryou looked pale. Far paler than usual, even for him.

Bakura frowned as he neared his boyfriend- gods, that sounded so good, even to think. "Are you okay?"

Ryou looked up at him and nodded, offering a feeble smile. _I'm fine_.

"You don't look fine." Bakura's eyebrows furrowed.

Ryou shook his head. _I am. I'm just not feeling great. I'm probably tired._

Probably tired. Yeah. Yeah, he had been on the mission last night so that made sense; he had only gotten about three hours of sleep.

"If you want, I'll bring you to the nurse's office," Bakura offered as he dropped his bag by his desk and sat down, turning in his chair so he could talk to Ryou. "You can say you've got a stomach bug and he'll let you lie down and take a nap."

Ryou offered another feeble smile. _That sounds good, but I have a test in Geography later._

"Screw that; I'll cover for you," Bakura insisted. "It'll be fine. You can always retake it in the next class."

Ryou hesitated. _I guess..._ He shook his head. _I'll think about it_.

Bakura nodded. That was fair.

The room fell silent. Bakura twisted in his chair to see Zorc entering the room.

The picture was on the board, but everyone had already seen it walking into the building.

Sprayed across the main building were the words, ' **Individually, we are one drop. Together, we are the ocean.–The Draughtsmen.** '

Anzu had protested about the name, saying that it was sexist, but having no better suggestions, she had been overruled.

Surrounding the quote were multiple others. Bakura only knew Ryou's from the slight slant; he couldn't read them.

The large one was the only one written in Japanese, which had caused a flurry of rushing towards any and all language students to try and translate it.

A few section seventeeners had gone with the flow to provide some sort of disguise. Bakura hadn't bothered; he wouldn't have, even if he didn't know what was going on.

"The Draughtsmen," Zorc said slowly. "The Artist, whoever they are, formed a group of followers." He pressed a button and the picture switched.

It was dark; almost too dark to see.

There were silhouettes of a few figures a few feet from the camera. A sensor camera, probably. It was close to the ground.

Bakura saw Atem shift out of the corner of his eye.

Ryou was staring at his desk, his breathing a bit shallow.

"If any of these assailants are caught," Zorc continued, "they will meet the exact same fate that the Artist will meet."

Ryou collapsed, falling out of his chair and hitting the floor.

"Shit," Bakura cursed, whipping around and crouching down beside him.

Zorc raised an eyebrow as Bakura checked Ryou's temperature and pulse. "What happened?"

Bakura bit back a snarky response. "He fainted," he grunted, gently tapping Ryou's cheek continuously. "He should go to either the nurse or hospital; he was feeling sick this morning."

Zorc sighed but nodded to Marik. "Call the icuHospital and get them to send in an ambulance; he could have a concussion."

Shit, he hadn't even _thought_ of that. What if he had one? What if it did permanent damage? What if he _didn't wake up_?

Bakura's tapping grew faster and harder.

"Necro, cut it out." Marik crouched down beside him. "He'll be okay."

"You don't know that," Bakura muttered, not even taking the time to shoot him a glare.

Marik placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on; you know you're overreacting."

Bakura's tapping eased, but didn't stop. Was he? Yes, he was. But still; he didn't want Ryou to die. He didn't want another person to be taken away from him. Not again.

Not again.

Gods, please not again.

It didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive. Bakura had to stand back when they lifted Ryou onto a stretcher, but he followed them out into the courtyard as they carried him to the ambulance, and he climbed into the back with one of the paramedics.

The paramedic opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again. Not even Zorc had protested.

Ryou woke up as they reached the hospital with a flashlight shining in his eye. The squirming and struggling that had ensued had only stopped because he saw Bakura.

Inside, all anyone wanted to know was his section, date of birth, medical history, and whether or not he had ICU Health Insurance.

When they found out he had been given an exemption from work by not only Zorc, but Pegasus too, he was being tested by a doctor in ten minutes.

Bakura hadn't been allowed into the room.

It was only when Ryou had been wheeled to a private ward in a wheelchair that Bakura was allowed to see him again. Ryou had only been in the bed for ten minutes when the doctor came back with the results – a smiley-smiley 'nice' doctor who cared more about upsetting someone that he did about results.

"Is the room okay for you, Dove?" He asked as he walked in, a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other.

Ryou nodded, his eyes fixed on the clipboard. _What are the results?_

The doctor frowned. Bakura scowled. "He wants to know what the results are."

"Ah, yes." The doctor peered down at the results. "Your fainting spell seems to be nothing more than anaemia; we're going to place you on five hundred micro-gram iron supplements – two a day, and if it happens again, three a day. Have them with food."

Ryou smiled. _So I can go?_

"Yeah, can he leave yet?" Bakura asked before the doctor could even look at him.

The doctor cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses, looking down at the results again. "Not just yet. We _did_ pick up slight abnormalities in your CAT scan, so we want to run a few more tests." He gave Ryou a nicey-nice smile. "But it's unlikely anything will come up – we just want to be certain. Provided nothing comes up, you can leave tomorrow morning."

"I'm staying with him," Bakura cut in.

The doctor gave Bakura the same nicey-nice smile – it made Bakura want to punch his face in to see how durable the smile was. "I'm sure we can make arrangements for you to stay in the guest room."

"No; I'm staying in _this_ room with him." Bakura narrowed his eyes. As did the doctor.

After a moment, the doctor nodded and the smile returned full force. "Very well, sir. I'll have one of the nurses bring in a blanket and pillows. I'm afraid we don't have a fold-out bed or blow up mattress. Will the armchair be okay?"

Bakura glanced at it. It was pink, too floral, and made him wonder whether muddy boot-prints would look better over it. "Yeah, that's fine."

"Excellent." The doctor's smile grew and he looked at Ryou. "We'll begin your testing after lunchtime. Have a nice morning."

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

Kek clutched the paper bag in his hand as he pushed open the door, even though a sign clung to it reading ' **No food or drink allowed** '.

"No food allowed," was the first thing he heard when he walked in.

Damn. The garlic in the samosa must have smelled stronger than Kek realised. "I'm not going to eat it."

The man behind the counter scowled at him and pointed at the sign, his round glasses slipping on his papery nose. "No food allowed," he repeated. "Can't you read, kid?"

Kek gritted his teeth. "Yeah, I get it. I'm just here to pick someone up and then I'll leave _with_ my food."

The attendant sighed through his nose and gave Kek a forced smile. "Welcome to Stamps'n'Stuff. How can I be of assistance, comrade?"

Kek couldn't help the grin that tugged at his lips. "Comrade?"

The attendant shrugged. "Store policy; owner's some section two 'the world is great and let's not misgender anyone' person."

Kek's grin grew. "So you decided on comrade."

"It was either that or captain." The attendant folded his arms. "Now what do you want, comrade?"

Kek couldn't stop grinning at the name. It made him feel... good. Well, better. "I'm just waiting for someone who works here to go on a break."

The attendant raised his eyebrows. "I'm the only one working here today."

Kek frowned. "You're sure?"

His eyebrows arched further. "That I'm the only one here? Yeah, I'm sure."

Kek shook his head. "Well, he said he was working here today."

The attendant sighed and walked over to a calendar. "What's the name? Maybe you mixed up dates."

"Giraffe."

The attendant paused, then shook his head and turned back to Kek. "Nope."

"No, what?" Kek frowned.

"No, there's no one of that name here."

Kek's frown deepened. "You mean this week?"

"At all," the attendant corrected, "or if there is, they didn't work in the last two months or this month, and aren't scheduled to work next month."

"You're sure?"

The attendant pulled down the calendar. "You can look if you want."

Kek scowled and slowly shook his head. "It's fine. Sorry about that."

"It's fine, comrade." The attendant pointed to the door. "Now if you're not picking up anyone, _no food allowed_."

Kek rolled his eyes and left the shop. The door clanged shut behind him. Odd.

"Phoenix!"

He looked up as Marik ran up the path to him, grinning. "Hey." He returned the grin. "Where were you?"

Marik held up a bottle of red lemonade as he slowed to a halt. "I figured you'd want a bottle." Kek's favourite.

Kek only smiled and nodded. "Left work early to get it?" Marik hesitated. "I went in to pick you up and you weren't there." Marik's face was beginning to pale. "It was weird; whoever was in there was saying that no one called Giraffe worked there." Kek raised an eyebrow.

Marik shook his head. "I wonder why." A feeble attempt at a laugh escaped his lips.

Kek nodded. "Yeah, he was saying that no one called Giraffe had worked there in the last two months either – but it was only two weeks ago that you told me you were working there."

Marik swallowed. "Yeah. Imagine that. Must have been a computer error. Can we go for lunch now?"

"They had no computers in there," Kek interrupted. "It was all written down."

"Well maybe they took down my name wrong," Marik shot back – too quickly.

"You said you were working today," Kek insisted. "Even this morning, you text me and said it was a slow day and you couldn't wait for lunch."

"So?" Marik put a hand on his hip.

"The guy in there said that no one but him was working today." Kek shook his head. "Giraffe, why don't you just tell me what's going on?"

"Why don't _you_ tell _me_ what's going on with you?" Marik shot back.

"No." Kek scowled. "No, we are not turning this into me. This is about you, Giraffe. What's going on?"

Marik glanced around – no one was close enough to hear their conversation. "Just-" He pursed his lips and pushed the bottle of lemonade into Kek's chest. "Just go to the section twenty nine club tonight," he muttered as Kek caught the bottle. He turned away. "Enjoy your lunch."

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

"No, sir, your phone isn't broken," Yugi assured the boy standing in front of him.

"But the screen keeps getting really hot," he insisted.

"Yes, because you've got too many apps running in the background." Yugi tapped into the settings. "See this option?" He pressed the apps button and a list of apps came up. "These apps are using up battery and overloading your phone. When you use one and finish, you go into settings, then apps and tap it." He tapped Pokémon Gone to show him. A menu came up and he tapped close app. "It'll save your battery life and stop your phone overheating. And if you close all of your apps while playing Pokémon Gone, it'll also save battery." He smiled and turned the screen off. "If you do that, your phone should last you another year, provided you don't break it."

The boy's eyes lit up as he took the phone back from Yugi. "Thanks! What do I owe you?"

Yugi checked the clock. It had taken him half an hour, so it should be five hundred Zira. "Two hundred."

"Aira?" The boy asked.

"Zira," Yugi corrected.

He smiled and took a two hundred Zira bill out of his pocket. "Thanks," he repeated as he handed it to Yugi.

Yugi returned the smile. "No problem."

Once the boy was gone, he slipped the two hundred – plus three hundred of his own money – into the cash register.

"That was nice of you."

Yugi jumped at the sound of the voice and looked up to see Yami standing at the counter. Then he smiled. "Yeah, maybe."

"You just saved him three hundred Zira." Yami shook his head, grinning. "That _was_ nice."

"If you say so." Yugi grinned. "Let me just grab my coat." He disappeared into the back room as Yami nodded in agreement. "Panther, I'm going on lunch break," he called. "Your turn up front."

Mokuba sighed and saved whatever figures he was working on before standing up. "On it. Enjoy lunch."

"Thanks." Yugi grinned and made his way out to Yami again, grabbing his jacket off the coat-hook as he left the room. "Ready?" He asked as he shrugged it on.

Yami nodded in agreement. "I have some pizza back at my cube, so we can either head back there or go to the bakery."

Yugi chewed his tongue. "What kind of pizza?"

Yami grinned. "Hawaiian, or margarita."

Yugi stuck out his tongue. "Margarita. Definitely margarita. Hawaiian is utter muck; I don't know how you can eat that."

"Hey, I like it," Yami laughed as they left the shop.

"Yeah, but why?" Yugi shook his head, giggling.

"I like pineapple, I like ham, I like them together." Yami shrugged. "So why wouldn't I like Hawaiian pizza?"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "You're such a dork." They walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to Yami's cube.

Once inside, Yami took Yugi's coat and hung it up. "Do you want some coke, milk or water?"

"Coke," Yugi decided, sitting at the table. "I could use a bit of a sugar-rush for my next shift."

Yami hummed in agreement as he slid the pizza into the microwave. "Yeah, me too. I swear, people enjoy wasting my time in there."

Yugi grinned. "I bet they send you to get stuff just to look at your ass."

Yami rolled his eyes, his face heating up. "I doubt that many people want to see me bent over."

"Okay, how many people send you to get something on the bottom shelf a day?" Yugi asked.

"About five."

"How many come back again multiple times?"

"About five."

"And altogether, how many people?"

Yami shrugged as the microwave let out a 'bing'. "I don't know. Forty?"

"Then my theory sounds accurate." Yugi's grin grew.

Yami's face heated up, and he hid it by busying himself with taking the first pizza out of the microwave. Once he was certain his blush was gone, he grinned at Yugi and placed the pizza plate on the table. "Are you saying you find my ass cute?"

"Most definitely." Yugi's grin matched his.

Yami's face heated up again and he placed the Hawaiian in the microwave to hide it. Was Yugi- nah, it was just part of them messing around.

"How'd work go?" He asked as he waited for the pizza to finish heating.

Yugi picked up a slice of his own pizza and took a bite. "It was okay. I didn't have to do that much; just stack a few boxes and help one or two customers. A bit of a slow day."

Yami nodded. The days were getting slower throughout the shops in the icuMall as Halloween neared. They'd speed up again after Halloween – on the way to Christmas. "Think it'll be busy during Christmas?"

Yugi paused, mid-bite. "I don't want to be here by Christmas," he mumbled.

Yami sighed softly. "I know." His statement was interrupted by another 'bing' and he took the pizza out of the microwave, sitting across from Yugi. "We'll get out. Especially with everyone else in on it."

Yugi finished his bite. "I'm not so sure," he mumbled, "that telling them was a good idea. It's much harder communicating with a group of people, and missions are harder to get through without being caught. They're treating it like it's a game."

"Then tell them that," Yami urged. "Tell them that it's not a game and if we're caught, we'll die."

"They know that," Yugi sighed. "They just don't seem to realise that there's no coming back from it. That-that Zorc won't let them live."

Yami noticed the pause – and the way Yugi tensed. "You okay?" Yugi nodded. "You sure?" Yugi hesitated, then shook his head. "Do you want to talk about it?" Yugi shook his head again, but faster. Yami reached over the table and took Yugi's hand. "You can tell me if it'll make you feel better." Yugi's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "Is it about Zorc?" Slowly, Yugi nodded. "And the other day when you came back to your cube when you got sick at school?" Another slow nod. "What happened?"

Yugi shook his head. "It was a long time ago," he mumbled. "I was a kid."

"That doesn't mean that it can't hurt." Yami squeezed his hand. "I was a kid too; that doesn't mean that I'm not hurting about stuff from my past."

"But that wasn't your fault." Yugi blinked hard a few times. "It wasn't your fault."

"And this was your fault?" Yugi nodded. "How?"

Yugi shook his head. "I should have known. I should have picked up on it or-or something. I should have guessed that something was wrong, I-"

"Yugi," Yami murmured, "you were a kid."

"I still should have known." Yugi closed his eyes. His eyelashes were wet now – Yami could see water pooling under them. "I should have known."

"What should you have known?" Yami tried.

Yugi's eyes scrunched up. "What he was going to do," he choked out. "That-That it wasn't a dream. G-Grandpa p-promised but-but he li-lied..." He stifled a sob.

Yami quickly moved around the table and knelt by Yugi's chair, wrapping his arms around him. Yugi buried his head in Yami's shoulder. "What did he promise?" He murmured.

"H-He said that-that I was sleepwalking," Yugi sobbed. "That I h-hit my head and-and that it was a-a dream, but it w-wasn't..."

"What wasn't a dream?" Yami murmured, his arms tightening around him.

Yugi sniffed and curled closer into Yami's body. "Z-Zorc," he whispered. "H-He-He..." He took a deep breath. "H-He r-raped me..." He swallowed. "I-I was about four or five an-and he picked me up f-from school and-and on the way home, he..." He sobbed. "He did it an-and knocked me out. He l-left me in the car and when I-I woke up I was in h-hos-spital and-and Grandpa promised that it-it was a d-dream..." He clung to Yami. "I s-should have kn-known..."

Yami shook his head. "You couldn't have known, Yu'," he murmured, holding him closer. "It wasn't your fault." Yugi only sobbed harder. He was going to kill Zorc. "You're going to get through this, Yugi. And I'm not going to let you do it alone. Okay?"

Yugi tried to choke out an answer, but only nodded when words failed him.

Yami's arms tightened around him. "I promise."

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

The lights flared in Kek's eyes the second he walked into the club, burning them. Every time he blinked, negatively coloured shapes would dance behind his eyelids.

The music boomed as one of the section twenty nine boys danced on-stage – a trashy show tune, but his audience were far too drunk to care.

Why had Marik sent him here?

Kek huffed and made his way over to the bar – if he was going to be here for a while, he wasn't doing it without getting at least a little tipsy.

The bartender winked at him. "What can I get you, sir?" He was wearing a classic female black-jack dealer costume with long red hair.

"Vodka on the rocks," Kek muttered. The bartender nodded and Kek frowned when he caught sight of his nametag. "Delta?" Akiza. He recognised him from school.

Akiza grinned at him and nodded. "Yeah, that's my name. Why?" He slid the drink over to Kek. "Know me?"

"From school." Kek took the drink. "I thought you were a girl."

Akiza nodded. "I am." _She_ grinned.

Kek frowned. "But you look-"

"Doesn't mean I'm not a girl." She was frowning now. "And if you're going to start anything, I do have the ability to call security on you."

Kek shook his head. "I'm not starting anything." He took a sip. "So, do you crossdress?"

Akiza clicked her tongue. "No, I-" Her eyes flickered to the side before she answered, almost on instinct alone. "I'm trans."

Kek blinked. "What?"

Akiza rolled her eyes. "I'm not here to be an informant. Check it up when you get back to your unit. I've got work to do." She strode off to the other side of the bar.

Kek watched her with a small frown, but a change of song made him look up. _Wolf in Sheep's Clothing_. That was one of Marik's favourites.

When he saw the boy in booty shorts and a crop top with wolf ears and a matching tail, he almost didn't recognise him. But the blonde hair and tan skin were a dead giveaway.

He was sitting in someone's lap, his body twisting and curving to the beat of the song. The other boy – he couldn't have been much older than Kek – was grinning up at him as he slid a few notes into Marik's back pocket. Kek saw the hand hover over Marik's ass for a moment before returning to its owner's side.

Akiza chuckled and Kek turned to see her leaning against the bar. "I take it you're waiting for Akela?" Kek nodded. Akiza shook her head. "I don't know how he does it, but he rakes in more than anyone else here – though that isn't saying a lot. No one here makes a lot."

Kek frowned. "Why not?"

Akiza shot him a look. "Strippers and lap dancers don't get pay cheques, honey. They all work off whatever they can get from people sitting here."

Kek scowled. "That's stupid."

"Yeah," Akiza agreed, "but that's the system."

Kek rolled his eyes. "I thought you weren't here to be an informant."

Akiza frowned. "Well maybe I just don't want to spend every moment of my life justifying its existence."

"Never said you had to." Kek scowled at whoever's lap Marik was on and downed the end of his drink.

Marik locked eyes with him as the song ended and, after collecting what seemed to be a rather mediocre tip, made his way over to him. "Hey..."

"So, Akela?" Kek asked, raising an eyebrow.

Marik looked away. "It's just a job, Phoenix."

"Yeah; a job that you're better than."

Marik sighed. "Please don't do this..."

"Do what?" Kek's scowl deepened. "Get annoyed because my boyfriend is a lap dancer in a strip club?"

"It was the only job I could get." Marik folded his arms.

"Oh yeah?" Kek folded his arms, more defiantly. "What about that stationary shop?"

"I never worked there, Phoenix, I-" Marik took a deep breath as the next song started – some lyricless trash. "Can we talk about this later? I'm still working."

Kek rolled his eyes and took fifty Zira out of his pocket, handing it to Marik. "There. Now I have you for the song, right?" Marik nodded. "What were you thinking?"

Marik sighed. "I got laid off about three months ago when the Artist started up – the owner decided seventeeners weren't worth the trouble – and I couldn't get any other job in twenty four hours."

"You could have sent in a request," Kek protested. "They could have given you two or three days."

Marik shook his head. "No one was hiring seventeeners at the time; you know that." He slid a thumb into his pocket. "Nowhere but here. And you have to give a month's notice before leaving. I can't do that; I can't time if a job placement will open up a month from now or tomorrow. I can't quit, Phoenix. I'm not risking it."

"But what about working behind the bar?" Kek tried. "With Delta?"

Marik scoffed. "Yeah right. They get paid even less than we do. This is a section twenty nine club. I'm barely getting by on the highest wage." He looked up as the song ended. "I need to go." He hesitated, leaned up to kiss Kek's cheek, and then leaned back without doing so. "You can go if you want. You don't have to stay."

Kek shook his head. "I'm waiting for you."

Marik glanced at his empty glass. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Kek gave him a small smile and nodded. "I won't drink anymore, okay? I'll be fine."

Reluctantly, Marik nodded. "Okay." He leaned up and pecked Kek's cheek, then turned to Akiza. "Keep an eye on him."

"Yeah, I've got him." Akiza shot him a wink.

Marik gave Kek one last smile before disappearing into the crowd. "You hurt a hair on that sweetie's head for this and I will kill you," Akiza muttered.

Kek shook his head. "I wouldn't-"

"Yeah, I've heard that before," Akiza snorted, "and I've helped patch up bruises and cuts after those promises. Your word means nothing to me. If I see a bruise or cut on him and even suspect it's from you, you're going down." She narrowed her eyes. "What's your name, anyway?"

Kek hesitated. "Phoenix."

"You don't sound certain."

Kek just shrugged. How could he explain that he wasn't certain?

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

"These designs are amazing," Mai murmured as she glanced over them. "Superhero costumes, right?"

Miho grinned and nodded. "Ye'; there is one for e'eryone."

Mai smiled at her – her designs were the only things Miho seemed confident about anymore. Her stutters were worsening every day; except when talking about designing.

It was one of the few things that still seemed to bring her happiness, and Mai loved it.

"I love this one." She pointed to a purple leather costume – a dark purple skirt, a light purple corset, dark purple gloves, dark purple boots, and a light purple mask.

"That one is your'," Miho said, her grin becoming a smile. "Loo'."

She pointed to the corner and Mai glanced down to see several colour codes scribbled in the corner. "What are these?"

"Col'urs," Miho replied. "Spr'y can col'urs that match the ou'fit."

Mai shook her head. "I'm confused."

"There is one for e'eryone," Miho repeated, "to wear on miss'ns. That way, no one can be c'ught, even if they're seen by c'meras."

Mai's eyes lit up. "That's a great idea."

"No it's not." Bakura was beside them, leaning back in his chair with his arms folded and his eyes closed.

Mai frowned at him as Miho's smile began to melt. "And why not?"

Bakura sighed and opened his eyes. "Yugi? Can we get this started?" He asked, ignoring Mai's question. "I told Ryou that I wouldn't be long."

"Hang on," Mai protested, her back straightening and her frown deepening. "Why isn't it a good idea?"

Bakura's gaze flickered to her and back to Yugi. "It's just not."

"But why?" Mai pressed. "If we used them, we'd be able to go on day missions and cameras wouldn't recognise us!"

"Bakura's right, Mai," Yugi cut in. "Miho, while the thought was a great one, it just wouldn't work."

Miho closed her notebook and looked down with a small nod. "No one's telling us why it's not a good idea." Mai glared at him.

"Because it's too risky." Yugi walked into the middle of the circle of chairs, arms folded. Eyes were either on him, or Mai. "Her design teacher will see the designs and recognise them. The designs will probably have personality aspects that the leaders will notice, for instance, you wearing purple. They don't cover every inch of skin and hair like our current ones do, and they'd be too shapely. If they manage to go off body shape, it wouldn't be too hard to figure out who's who."

"We could stage a break in," Zygor offered. "Make it look like the costumes were stolen."

"I need to make 'em any'ay," Miho mumbled. "I's a pr'ject."

"No," Yugi insisted. "We could get caught way too easily. What if someone ends up leaving DNA?"

"You mean like you did?" Otogi accused.

Yugi shot him a hard look. "Yes. Exactly like I did. And if it wasn't for Akefia getting caught, and Atem both mixing up the codes and deeming it unlikely to be the Artist's, I would have been killed. How likely is it that they'll be able to save our asses again?"

Otogi looked away.

Yugi sighed. "I'm sorry, Miho. I'm not saying it was a bad idea; I just don't think now is the time for it."

Miho forced a small smile and nodded. "Tha's okay."

"Are we done?" Bakura drawled. "I need to go."

Yugi sighed. "Yes; we're done. Everyone knows their jobs for the next mission?" Everyone nodded. "Then the meeting is over."

He, Bakura and Yami quickly left the room. Marik and Kek followed. Once they were gone, Mai closed the door – she had wanted the latter two to stay, but they had left too quickly for her to stop them without alerting Bakura, Yugi and Yami.

"Hey, we need to go too," Bonz protested.

"Not yet." Mai folded her arms. "I think we should try the costumes."

Miho bit her lip. "Bu' Yu'i said-"

"That he doesn't think it'll be a good idea," Mai cut in. "We need to show him that it will be." Miho still looked hesitant. "Show them your designs, love."

Miho slowly opened her design book and passed it around.

Heru flicked through some of the pages. "This seems risky," he mumbled. "I love the designs, but Yugi's right."

Otogi snatched the book from him. "Well I think it's a good idea," he countered. "This way we can go on a mission in the day and even if we're seen, we won't be found out."

"What about the DNA stuff?" Sid asked.

Honda glanced at the designs from over Otogi's shoulder. "We could fix that with a head covering or gloves," he suggested. "And Yugi went three or four months with his head and hands uncovered without being caught. We could manage."

"Wait, we're doing this without Yugi?" Mana's eyebrows arched. "Nuh uh. No way. That's potential suicide."

Anzu chewed her lower lip. "Maybe," she mumbled, "it'd be a good idea."

Shizuka's head turned in her direction. "You can't be serious," she mumbled.

"We could show Yugi that we're capable of doing missions alone," Anzu pointed out. "It might take some pressure off him."

Seto scowled at the designs as they were passed to him. "Count me out." His being the first vocalisation of not wanting to do it was met by wide eyes. "As Mana said, this is potential suicide." He passed on the notebook and turned away. "Are you coming, Mokuba?"

Mokuba hesitated. "I... I'm going to stay," he decided. "It could be fun."

"It isn't meant to be fun." Seto glanced over his shoulder. "Katsuya? Shizuka?"

"Yeah, we're coming," Jounouchi agreed, helping Mana guide his sister around the chairs.

"Atem?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

Atem looked away.

Seto nodded and the four left the room. Bonz hesitated as Sid followed them, but when Zygor and Keith didn't move, neither did he.

Miho looked up at Mai. "Good idea?" She didn't sound certain.

Mai gave her a reassuring smile. "It's a great idea. Now, how long will it take you to make the costumes?"

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

Ryou squeezed Bakura's hand like a lifeline as he waited, his leg jerking in an incessant tapping.

Bakura reached over and placed a hand on Ryou's knee. Ryou stopped tapping. _Sorry._

"It's okay," Bakura murmured. "You're nervous; I get it."

Ryou sighed and nodded. _Yeah. A bit._

Bakura smiled and pecked his cheek. "It'll be okay."

_ I know but I want to get out of here. _ He began tapping again, but Bakura didn't stop him this time.

"At least you're out of the bed," Bakura reasoned.

In two weeks, Ryou had only been allowed out of his bed a few times to shower – and even then, he had been advised against it.

_ I guess, _ Ryou agreed. His hands fell into his lap and he dug his toe into the white, tiled floor.

Bakura reached over and began toying with a strand of Ryou's just-dried hair. "You should let me cut your hair at some stage."

Ryou raised an eyebrow and glanced at him. His leg slowed down a bit. _I didn't know you liked styling hair._

Bakura shrugged and toyed with his own French braid. His 'bat-wings' had been fluffed together to one side in order to make it seem more of an intentional style. "Yeah, well... I do."

He had started taking to it when Miho's make-up got too shaky to wear up on stage.

He had to help Yami and one or two others every day now – thankfully not Akiza anymore. Her make-up had always been way too detailed for Bakura to feel confident doing, and now that she was in a section twenty nine club, he no longer had to worry about it.

Then one evening, Miho had styled Yami's hair wrong and Bakura had done his best to amend it.

He had to trim Yami's hair back a bit to get clumps of gel out of it – which Yami had protested about until he actually saw his hair.

Now, Bakura helped him with his hair every evening, and he occasionally saw Yami wearing it the same way at school.

Ryou smiled slightly. _I'd like that_ , he agreed. _I've been wanting to get it trimmed for a while._

Bakura tilted his head. "Just a trim?" Ryou nodded. "Why not go short – or at least shorter?" He picked up a strand of Ryou's hair. "Maybe shoulder or chin length?" Ryou shook his head. "Why not?"

_ I just don't want to. _ Ryou let his hands fall into his lap again. Bakura knew that he didn't want to continue the conversation, but he kept going.

"Why don't you want to?"

Ryou sighed. _Please just drop it._

"Why?"

_ My mom. _ Ryou closed his eyes. _I used to keep it long for my mom, when she was sick. I haven't cut it short since._

After a moment, Bakura nodded. "Did she get better?" Ryou hesitated, giving Bakura the answer. "I'm sorry."

_ Don't be. I'm glad she didn't have to go through any more of that pain, _ Ryou insisted.

"I know." Bakura took his hand and squeezed it. "But it still hurts."

Ryou bit his lip. _Yes. It does._

The door opened and the smiley-smiley nice doctor walked in, carrying a clipboard – and yes, he was smiling. "Hello again, Dove."

Ryou waved as he sat down behind the table separating him from Ryou and Bakura.

"Well?" Bakura asked, eyes narrowed.

The doctor glanced at the clipboard, as though he didn't already know what it said. "We've looked at all your symptoms; increased fevers, fatigue, frequent lung infections, loss of weight, loss of breath, etcetera. From your blood test, we found a heightened level of T-cell activity, which suggested a few possible illnesses. We took a few more blood and tissue tests, as you know, which proved positive."

Ryou swallowed, and Bakura squeezed his hand. "Are you actually going to tell us what he's got, or are you going to spout medical jargon all day?"

The doctor looked at the clipboard again and flipped a few pages. "He has a form of seemingly genetic lung cancer." Ryou's eyes widened and his breath hitched. "We can begin treatment quickly, provided-"

He couldn't hear it – any of it. Did it even matter? Probably, but Bakura seemed to be sorting it out.

Even if it was meant to matter, he couldn't bring himself to care about it.

Lung cancer – just like his mother.

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

The Draughtsmen crept, sans the Artist. Crystal had done herself proud – it had only taken her two weeks to finish the costumes enough for them to be mission ready.

She was planning on finishing the finer details later – once the Artist saw that the plan was a good one. But for now, they were without deep pockets or gloves. It wouldn't matter anyway.

_ Ready? _ Polar signed.

They had agreed that she was to lead the mission; she had been the one who pushed the idea. The others nodded.

Polar adjusted her mask and they walked. One or two had capes that flapped a bit behind them, but one sharp look from her and they clung to the sides to prevent the noise.

There was only six of them – and none of them had been the ones to stage the break-in. Just in case.

The design room window had been broken, Crystal's designs and one or two others taken, and the room messed up a bit.

The school would probably say something about it the next day – maybe offer cinema tickets to anyone who could tell them who did it.

Wild accusations would fly around and one victim would be blamed with no proof and probably sanctioned for it.

Polar had made everyone promise not to be the ones to throw the wild accusations. It had taken Skele a bit of convincing, but he had eventually agreed to it.

They finally stopped at the icuMall again – where the Artist had staged his first ICU-wide stunt.

_ Diabound, Panda, Shrew, left, _ Polar signed. _Strix, Lion, with me, right._

Their signing was still only sub-par – Dove hadn't been let out of the hospital yet. Test after test was being run on him, again and again.

The six split, Diabound, Panda and Shrew taking the left side of the building while the others worked on the right.

It took a while – longer than expected.

They weren't as used to the cans and letter sizes or spacing as their usual leader was, and without him, their coordination was off.

But they managed it.

"Don't leave anything behind," Polar hissed as they re-grouped. She didn't know enough BSL to sign it – and they wouldn't have known what she was saying, even if she did. "Bring absolutely everything."

A can clinked to the ground and Panda fumbled for it. Diabound reached for it at the same time and they crashed.

In the collision, Panda's foot hit it and the can rolled into one of the sewers.

"Leave it," Polar snapped as he went to go after it. "It'll be fine. No one will find it."

"But-"

"We don't have time! We need to go now!"

Reluctantly, Panda nodded and they began walking again. Then running.

_ Jump when I jump, _ Polar signed as a sensor approached. She jumped a second late so they would jump on time.

The sensor turned orange for a second before reverting to green and they kept going.

"The cubes are grey," Shrew mumbled as section seventeen came into view again. "Two minutes."

"We'll make it," Polar muttered. "Split. Now."

They divided and sprinted for their coffins. The sensors were off that night – nothing had happened for a while so Pegasus was beginning to cut funding for section seventeen security again.

Big mistake.

Polar slipped into her cube and under the covers just as the glass turned clear again.

She slipped her mask off under the covers and opened one eye to see Panda feigning sleep in the next cube. Good. They made it.

Slowly, she took off the costume and slid it under her bed, careful to keep it out of view of Zorc's coffin.

She would hide it better in the morning – once the Artist cleared their mission and praised them for a job well done.

She smiled softly and relaxed in the bed – she wasn't bothered to put on her pyjamas again, leaving her in her bra and underwear.

They did it.

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

The communal breakfasts had started a month previously – an attempt to stop the Artist doing quite as much at night, or at least to pick out who looked more tired than usual. Not every day at first.

Just every Sunday.

Then every weekend.

Then every second day.

Then every day.

Ryou was sitting at the end of the table with Bakura, Yugi and Marik, picking at his food.

Yugi had been smiling when he entered the hall, but he wasn't anymore. Neither was Marik.

Kek sat down beside Marik, his usual breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast lathered with spices sitting on a plate at his seat. "You okay?"

Marik spared him a quick glance and nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." But he didn't let go of Ryou's hand. "It'll be okay, Dove."

Ryou offered him a feeble smile. _Yeah. Maybe._

"What'll be okay?" Kek frowned in confusion.

Bakura shot him one of his famous 'shut-the-fuck-up' glares as Ryou looked down.

After a moment or two of silence, Yugi spoke, "Dove's sick, Phoenix."

Kek shrugged. "Yeah, he's been sick since we got to ICU. Anaemia, mutism-"

"It's different this time," Marik cut in. Before he could expand on it, an image from a projector flickered up onto the wall.

There seemed to be one in every room of the ICU now.

On screen was a woman wearing a superhero costume; a light purple corset and mask with a white trim, a deep purple skirt, thigh-high boots, elbow-length gloves, and a beret. In her hand was a silver can of spray paint.

Yugi's eyes widened and he shot a glance at Mai across the table. She wouldn't look at him.

Another flickered up; a tanned boy wearing a bandit mask with periwinkle eyes, a red cape, a dark blue skirt and sandals – and a golden sash. Again, a silver can of spray paint.

Next was an image of a boy slightly smaller than the last with grey-blue eyes, a light blue cloak, white pants, and a silver sash. Covering his head and face was a type of mask that ran past his neck.

Next, a boy about the same size as the first with tanned skin, a wide mask that wrapped around the back of his head and pinned down his hair, sunglasses, a tunic, a royal blue cape and sandals with a silver can of spray paint.

Then, a boy barely taller than Yugi dressed almost identically to the last one.

Finally, a burly boy with a _Phantom of the Opera_ mask, a tux, and another can of spray paint.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Zorc called from the back of the hall, "the Draughtsmen."

The next image that flickered up was a shot of the icuMall. It looked like a bad imitation of the Artist's stunt – fifty feet tall, all across the building.

** We aren't limited to the dark anymore. **

Repeated, and repeated, and repeated, twelve or eighteen times.

They should have chosen a quote. They should have chosen a quote.

Fuck, they shouldn't have done it!

Kek's eyes flickered around. The eyes alone should have given Heru and Akefia away, but he supposed that the darkness would have turned the investigators off using them.

Atem and Heba, not so much. The only reason that Kek knew it was them was because Atem looked away and Heba was the only other boy of Yugi's height.

Mai, they knew. They knew her from Miho's design the other night. And the purple – everything was purple.

Zygor was so easy to spot. With Ushio dead, he was the only one left aside from Keith with that body structure. They should have known. They had to know. Maybe they were blind? No, something was going to happen.

Those fucking idiots.

They all turned when they heard someone hit the floor.

Bonz ran to him, and Keith crouched down beside him. "Panda, calm down! What's wrong with you?"

Zygor shook his head, writhing on the floor. He sucked in shallow breaths of air, and spat out choked gasps. Froth gleamed at the corners of his mouth and he clawed at the ground.

"Let this be a lesson to you," Zorc continued as Zygor struggled for air. "The Draughtsmen are not infallible, and neither is the Artist. We will find you, and you will suffer the consequences." Zorc waved a hand. "DNA was found – a can in a sewer with Panda's finger prints on it. Rather careless, wouldn't you agree?" Zorc let out a choked wail, his eyes and face going red. "I thought so." Zorc smiled. "There are a group of ICU inhabitants like yourselves outside the ICUPD that are dedicated to catching the Draughtsmen. You're all free to join if you want. The name will be the ATRA – Anti-Terrorist Republican Army." He left the room.

Instantly, there was a mad rush for Zygor.

"Move!" Seto boomed. The crowd already formed reluctantly parted to let him through. Yugi followed him and crouched down beside Zygor. "Poison?"

"It had to be," Yugi agreed. "A strong one."

Seto quickly took Zygor's temperature and checked his eyes. Red. "He's only got a few seconds."

Yugi shook his head and met Zygor's gaze. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Zygor's hand shot up from the floor and clasped Yugi's arm. The corners of his lips curved up and he tried to force out a few words, but all he got was air.

He spasmed and arched off the ground a few times, and it took Seto, Yugi, Keith, and Bonz to hold him down.

After one last jerk, his body stilled and he stopped choking. Seto pressed two fingers to his wrist, then his neck, then his temples.

After a moment, he stood up. "He's gone."

Yugi squeezed his eyes shut. His shoulders were shaking and he took Zygor's hand, squeezing it hard.

"Calico?" Marik murmured.

Yugi slowly stood up, roughly wiping his eyes. "A meeting tonight," he muttered, his voice sounding strained. "An hour after curfew. Don't you dare be late."


	11. Chapter Eleven

_ Kek paused, his hands stilling. The loose tile in the hall outside his room chunked back into place as Kek's father passed over it–probably on his way to his room. _

_ Kek let out a breath and turned back to the two figures in his hand. One of the girls had a mother who often went above ground to try and convert the heathens, and she sometimes brought her daughter back gifts. _

_ Fortunately for Kek, she wasn't a big fan of the heathen toys. She preferred scrolls. So she often pawned them off on him for a read of some of the scrolls Kek's dad gave him. _

_ Kek smiled softly as he ran a finger through the doll's hair. He couldn't quite see its clothes, so they looked like nothing more than a ball of paper, but its hair was soft. _

_ "Hi,"he mumbled, turning it to face the other doll."I'm Mehi. What's your name? I'm Sanaa. Nice to meet you, Mehi." _

_ He didn't really know what he was doing, but he enjoyed it. In the dark, he could almost pretend that Mehi looked like him–dark skin, blonde hair, lavender eyes, but still a girl. _

_ He liked that thought. _

_ Before he could continue, the door to his closet was wrenched open and he was dragged out. He yelped, clinging to the dolls. _

_ "What have I told you about playing with those things?"His father snarled, pulling Kek to his feet. He grabbed the dolls, but Kek held on to them."Kek! Autrukh!" _

_ Kek hesitated, and then released one of the dolls–Sanaa. It gave him enough time to throw Mehi into the back of his closet. _

_ The doll landed among last week's robes, cloaked from sight. _

_ His father scowled at the doll in his hand–the scuffle was enough to make it seem like there was only one."I warned you about this,"he hissed."I warned you that it wasn't right–that it wasn't normal."He grabbed Kek's shoulder. _

_ Kek winced, and tried to pull away."'Ana asf!'Ana asf!"He yelled. _

_ "You will be,"his father promised, dragging him out of the room."First the leader's son, and now this. It's about time your ritual was brought forward a little more." _

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

No one spoke. Yugi – generally the first to arrive – was late. Everyone just stared at each other or the floor. Mai opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it.

Seto's laptop was firmly closed, and though it was sitting on his lap, he made no move to open it.

Finally, Yugi walked through the door and into the underground cavern. His eyes blazed, though he shut the door with nothing more than a soft click.

He sat in his usual chair, situated slightly further into the circle than most others. He was silent for a minute, his arms folded as his eyes flickered between Mai, Akefia, Heru, Atem, and Heba.

He looked at Mai again before speaking. "I want to know what exactly was going through your mind when you decided to disobey my orders and pull a stunt like that on your own." Though his voice was quiet, it was by no means any less angry than it would have been if he was yelling.

Mai took a breath before meeting and holding his gaze. "We wanted to show you that the costumes were a good idea."

"Well you failed." Yugi narrowed his eyes. "It wasn't a good idea." He looked at Miho. "That's not your fault, Miho. In other circumstances, it may have been. But not in these."

Miho looked down and nodded.

Mai scowled at him. "Who are you to say that it _wasn't_ a good idea?"

Yugi's eyes narrowed into a glare as he looked back at her. "I'm the Artist; the one who started this operation and made it possible for us to have hope of getting out."

"Yeah?" Mai raised an eyebrow. "Well maybe you've been the Artist for _so long_ that new ideas are falling on deaf ears. You can't take any advice from any of us!" She matched his glare. "Just because we're new to this doesn't mean that our ideas are bad." Yugi let out a breath that almost sounded like a laugh – like the suggestion of them being competent was funny. "What?"

The laugh was gone, and his glare was back. "Do I have to list out every way that it could have and did go wrong?" Mai didn't reply. "Because I can and I will." He sat forward in his chair and began pulling up a finger for every reason. "It could have compromised our entire mission; we would have had mimics, us being blamed for the mimics, mimics being arrested in our place, people could have identified you by your body structure and costume, it would have made it so, so easy for there to be a mole because of that, someone could have been grabbed and forced to give up all of the Draughtsmen because of the identifiable costumes, it would have made it harder to stay secret and _get out_ , more sections would hear about us and try to find us out for the ransom on our heads, and most of all _Zygor is dead_."

Finally, Mai flinched and looked away. "That wasn't our fault."

"Wasn't your fault?" Yugi stood up. " _Wasn't your fault_? Who was leading the team?" He looked around. "Heba? Heru?" Heba looked down and Heru just closed his eyes. "Atem wouldn't have. He's smart enough to know that if he was identified, our help inside the police station would be gone. Akefia wasn't leading – he was in the back of most pictures that were taken of you. Zygor? Zygor is dead. That leaves you."

Mai stood up. She was taller, but the anger in Yugi's eyes seemed to make him tower over her. "He should have taken care of himself."

"The job of the leaders is to take care of everyone on your team." Yugi glanced around. "Two section seventeeners are dead now. Both because they were helping us."

"Well if Zygor was my fault, then Ushio was yours," Mai snapped.

"He was." Yugi looked back at her. "And I'm making peace with that. But at least I can take responsibility for it." He sighed. "The costumes will need to be disposed of. Heru, can you take care of that?"

Heru nodded. "Yeah. I'll manage it."

Yugi looked at Miho. "I'm sorry, Miho. I know how much work you put into those costumes."

Miho shook her head. "'S'kay," she mumbled.

Yugi turned back to the others, not looking at anyone in particular. "Who was part of this idea?"

Miho was the first to raise her hand. Slowly, everyone followed until Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Seto, Jounouchi, Mana, Shizuka, Marik, Kek, and Sid were the only ones with their hands down.

Yugi breathed out through his nose. "I see." He folded his arms. "There are reasons that I do things. You have jeopardised everything we've been working towards by doing this. Freedom. Getting home to our families – and friends." He shook his head. "Or do you guys not want to get out?"

"Of course we do," Bonz muttered.

"Then start acting like it." Yugi's glare returned. "This _isn't_ a game. Miho lost her finger. Ushio is dead. Zygor is dead. No one here is indestructible. They want us to stay here, and they're going to do everything in their power to make sure that we do so we can't come back and get everyone else out too. Even if there's only a few of us. But we need to try and make sure that there's more." His glare darkened. "You all have one chance. _One_ chance. If anything like this happens again _–ever_ – you will be kicked from the Draughtsmen."

"You need us." Mai frowned at him.

"Yeah?" Yugi looked up at her. "Try me. I managed just fine on my own for months." He turned and walked towards the door. "There won't be any mission this week. Meeting adjourned."

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

"Bakura?"

It was whispered, but Bakura heard. His eyes widened and he glanced at Ryou. The other was shaking, badly. "Ryou." He sat up in his bed. "How did you- How did you get out of your cube and in here? How are you talking?"

Ryou shifted from one foot to the other. "I-I-" His voice cracked and he let out a shuddering breath. He shook his head and began signing. _I'm sorry. My voice isn't very strong. I haven't spoken much since we got here._

"Don't strain it." Bakura shifted so there was more room on the bed. "Sit down."

Ryou obliged, looking down. _Sorry_.

"What for?" Bakura shook his head.

Ryou raised his hands, then dropped them. He shrugged. "I didn't mean to make it seem like I _couldn't_ talk," he mumbled. "Because I-I can."

"I can see that." Bakura shook his head. "I thought you were mute."

"I am. Sort of." Ryou fidgeted with his sleeves. "I'm selectively mute."

"So you can't speak in certain situations?" Ryou nodded. Bakura shifted so he was sitting up more. "Why speak now then?"

Ryou's fidgeting grew jerkier. "I'm scared." He whispered it. "I don't- I don't want anyone else to die."

Bakura sighed and wrapped his arms around Ryou. "Yugi won't let anyone else die," he mumbled.

Ryou turned, hiding his face in Bakura's shoulder. "Ushio and Zygor shouldn't have died," he mumbled. "Yugi promised he wouldn't let anyone die, and he did. He can't protect everyone."

Bakura's arms tightened around him. "No," he agreed, "but he'll do his best."

Ryou shook his head. "Sometimes his best isn't good enough. I-I love him, and he's my friend, b-but-"

"You don't want to risk anyone else dying." Bakura reached up, running his fingers through Ryou's hair. "I know."

Ryou took a breath. Bakura felt something wet drip onto his shoulder. "S-Sometimes, I just wish we-we all believed that there wasn't anything else," he forced out. "Th-that the world was d-dead. T-That way, ma-maybe someone e-else would be doing this an-and we wouldn't need to-to watch our friends-" He cut himself off with a choked sob. "I-I'm s-sorry-y..."

"Don't be." Bakura kissed the top of his head. "I know what you mean. It hurts." He swallowed. "But it's like with my family." Ryou sniffed, and fell silent. Bakura hadn't mentioned his family much before. "I had to find a way to move on from them." He smiled. "I know that's kind of like saying, 'Don't be homeless. Just buy a house and live in it'. But we do need to move on. We can't let this hold us back."

Ryou shook his head. "People are _dying_."

"People are always dying." Bakura pulled back enough to cup Ryou's face. "If we don't do this, more people will die here. You want to go home, don't you?"

Ryou looked away and shrugged. "I don't really have one. My dad mightn't even know I'm gone."

"You've been gone eight years, Ry."

Ryou shrugged. "I lived with a woman – I can't remember her name – but she... she wasn't well. For all I know, she could think I'm still there and be telling my dad how I'm getting on at school every month when he calls. He mightn't have even been back to Japan."

Bakura shook his head. "People don't just go missing for eight years without someone noticing, Ryou. He's probably looking for you."

"Maybe." Ryou closed his eyes.

"And even if you don't want to go home, how many people here do?" Bakura pointed out. Ryou shrugged. "We need to get them out. You know we do."

"I know." Ryou swallowed. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He raised his hands. _But why us? Why do we have to be the ones to save everyone and watch our friends die?_

"We won't watch any more friends die." Bakura took his hand. "Trust me."

Ryou had to swallow twice before speaking again. His voice sounded strained. "You can't promise that."

"I just did." Bakura cupped his cheek again with his free hand. He traced the discoloured skin under Ryou's eyes with his thumb. "Come on. You need sleep." Ryou hesitated. "You can stay here for the night if you want."

Ryou nodded. _O-K_ , he spelled. He couldn't talk. He shifted until he was under the blanket with Bakura, nestled between his boyfriend's arm and the pillow.

Bakura kissed the top of his head. "Thanks," he murmured. He didn't specify what for. Talking to him. Talking. Staying with him.

Ryou smiled softly. "You're welcome," he whispered, before closing his eyes and signing, _Now sleep_ , against Bakura's chest.

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

Kek adjusted his grip on his bag as he watched her.

Akiza wore the girls' uniform like all of the other girls and Marik did. Her hair was tied up like the other girls'. She had a red bag with a rose and a dragon on it – it looked handmade.

She looked like a girl. She _was_ a girl.

Kek swallowed. So why did he feel awkward? He had plenty of girl friends. Or friends who were girls.

Anzu. Mana. Shizuka. Mai. Miho.

He paused. Surely he had more female friends? Anzu, Mana, Shizuka, Mai, Miho. Nope. That was it.

Okay, he didn't have _plenty,_ but he had a few. He sighed and shook his head. This was pointless.

"Delta!"

Akiza paused and turned to face him as he ran up to her. "Hey." She took her bag off her left shoulder and placed it on her right shoulder. "What is it?"

Kek shrugged. "I just... wanted to talk to you a bit."

Akiza sighed. "Look, we have perfectly good internet. If you don't get it, look it up. I'm not here to be your informant on trans stuff."

"No; I'm not asking you to be." Kek paused. "Well, I am. Sort of. Not definitions and stuff, just-" He fumbled with his hands for a moment, trying to express what he was trying to say.

Akiza just raised an eyebrow. "Just...?"

Kek swallowed. "How did you know?"

Akiza sighed. "Look, I don't feel like going into this with you. I've literally talked to you twice."

"Please." Kek shook his head. "I-"

He didn't know how to explain it. He just wanted to know what it felt like to not feel comfortable in one's body? Or maybe what it felt like to feel comfortable in it?

Akiza watched him for a moment. "Fine. Walk with me. I'm not going to slow down, and if you can't keep up, your loss."

She turned on her heel and began walking towards the school again. Kek followed, struggling a little to match her pace.

"What is it you want to know?"

Kek shrugged. "How did you know?" He repeated.

"That's a broad enough question. Can you be more specific?"

Kek shrugged again. "How..." He paused. "No, not really. I'm sorry."

Akiza sighed. "I want you to know that I'm not a poster child. This is my experience, and no one else's. This is not what every trans person goes through." Kek nodded in understanding. "I hated wearing boy's clothes. I hated the toys. I hated the pronouns. I went through a while of thinking I was gender fluid, probably because I didn't want to have to tell my parents. Plus there were occasional days that I was okay with being addressed as a boy. But that didn't last." She shifted her bag back onto her left shoulder. "I was taken here before I could tell them. I introduced myself as female – just to try it out – and it felt great. So I kept doing it. I asked my leader to refer to me as a girl after a few months. And she did. Most of the people in my section did too." She shrugged. "That's it really. I felt off in my body, I tried to figure out what it was, I tried something, and it happened to work."

"It was that easy?" Kek frowned.

Akiza laughed. "Hun, it wasn't easy in the slightest. You have no idea what it's like." She glanced at him. "Or do you?"

Kek shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted, quietly.

"Ah." Akiza nodded. "Right. Well, if you're questioning your gender-" He flinched. "-I advise telling someone you trust. That's what I did. My friend, Crabs. He's here, in section twenty. I was lucky – I knew him as a child and told him, and he helped me even after we came here." She raised an eyebrow. "Do you have someone you can trust?"

"I think so," Kek agreed. "No, I do. I just..." He swallowed. "Family stuff."

Akiza nodded. "That's hard." She glanced up, and Kek followed her gaze. Marik was walking towards them. "He won't mind. I know you're scared but..." She shrugged. "You can trust him." She smiled and walked faster. "Good luck."

Kek fell behind, and waited for Marik to reach him. Akiza didn't wait, and walked into the school.

Marik smiled, but there was a concerned look in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Kek swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just-" He swallowed again. His mouth was inexplicably dry. "Can-Can I talk to you... about something later?"

"Of course." Marik nodded, looking more worried now. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Kek nodded. "Yeah, I just..." He looked away. "I just need to talk to you. Later. Not here- maybe before- before you go to work."

That was still a sensitive subject. They hadn't properly talked it out yet.

Marik nodded and took Kek's hand. "That's fine." He squeezed softly. "You know I'm here to talk to whenever you need."

"Yeah," Kek whispered. "I know. It's just..."

"Hard?" Marik guessed. Kek nodded. "Whatever it is, it won't matter to me. You'll always be Kek, no matter what happened."

Kek couldn't suppress the feeling of a stone dropping into his gut. He didn't _want_ to always be Kek. "I know," he mumbled, pushing the thought away. "I'm just... I just need to figure stuff out. And I need a bit of help."

Marik nodded and smiled. "Whatever it is, I'll do my best to help you through it."

Kek shakily returned the smile. "Thanks." He just wished that he could believe him.

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

Vivian was examining her nails, eyes narrowed as she tried to pull off a cuticle without ruining them.

Cathy was holding up a piece of string with one hand and batting it with the other.

Chazz was doodling on his hand with a biro – random pictures of ravens and other symbols of darkness.

Valon was on his phone – one of the benefits of being part of the ATRA was they had their phones back, even in their cells.

Rally was shaking. Staring at the ground, hands gripping the armrests of the chair they were sitting on.

Cathy was the first to notice. She abandoned the string and sat up in her chair properly. "Are you okay, Scooter?"

Rally's leg began jerking up and down in an awkward tapping motion. "No."

"What's wrong?" She tilted her head. One of the fake cat ears she always wore lolled to the side.

"What's wrong?" Rally looked over at her. "How about the fact that someone's dead because of us?"

With Cathy's soft voice, no one had paid much attention. But with Rally shouting, even Valon put down his phone.

"That kid dying wasn't our fault." Chazz glanced at his hand again. "He was careless enough to leave a can with his prints on it, and Sphinx just happened to find it."

"You can't be serious." Rally shook their head. "What are they actually doing wrong?"

"Vandalism," Valon listed, "beginning a revolution, violent idealism-"

"What violence?" Rally turned on him next. "You're just spouting what the ICU is telling everyone!"

"They've already said that they'll do anything to get what they want," Vivian yawned. Out of everyone, she had seemed the least bothered by Zygor's death – she was the one who had slipped the poison into his usual bowl of porridge with Nutella while on kitchen duty.

"And what have they done?" Rally pressed. "Sprayed things on buildings. Anything else?" Vivian glanced at them. "See? Nothing!"

"Scooter, they want to leave." Chazz closed his eyes. "That's dangerous enough as it is."

"Why?" Rally pressed. "Why would it be dangerous?"

"The world is dying. Fuck it, it's dead already," Valon snapped. "They want us to go out there. We're safe here."

"We're _trapped_ here," Rally corrected. "Who's to say the world _is_ dead?"

"We are."

Rally froze and looked up as Zorc entered the room. Their face morphed back into a scowl. "Well maybe I don't trust what you say very much."

"Careful, Scooter," Zorc warned. "You've already got three months here for impersonating the Artist. Don't make it any longer."

Rally shook their head and stood up. "I don't care how long you make my sentence. It's better than this." They walked towards the door. "Sayonara, mother-"

Zorc wrapped a wire around their neck and pulled. Rally gagged, staggering backwards.

Chazz scowled. "Let him go. He's just a kid."

"I'll let him go," Zorc promised, "once he makes it clear that he's staying." He pulled tighter.

Rally scratched at their neck, squeezing their eyes closed. They tried to lean back to lessen the pressure, but Zorc only pulled harder.

"Well?" He asked. "Zip didn't last much longer than this. I doubt you will either. If you're going to be good and stay, just nod your head and I'll let go."

Rally gagged again, clawing at the wire, trying to pick it out of their neck.

Zorc bared his teeth. "Nod," he hissed.

After a few more seconds, Rally nodded. Zorc released them and they dropped to their knees, gasping for breath.

Zorc sneered down at them. "Remember your place, you little brat," he hissed. "I gave you this job. I _own_ you." He turned and left the meeting room.

Vivian hummed. "I take that as a 'you have no mission this week, good job'." She stood up and walked outside.

The guard waiting handcuffed her and led her away.

Chazz stood and crouched next to Rally as Cathy and Valon left. "You okay, kid?"

It took Rally a few moments before they could speak. Even then, they winced as though it pained them, and their voice sounded rough. "Yeah. And I use they pronouns."

Chazz rolled his eyes and messed up Rally's hair. "You're crazy."

He missed Rally's tiny grin as he left the room.

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

_ "Inconceivable!" _

_ "You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means." _

Jounouchi paused the film as Seto's typing washed out the sound again. "Blue, put down the laptop and come watch this trash with me."

"It's not trash." Seto didn't look up from the computer. "It's a fantastic and classical love story with everything anyone could want except gay characters."

"You're telling me that big guy and the sword guy aren't gay?" Jounouchi quirked an eyebrow.

Seto paused. "Not canonically anyway."

Jounouchi snorted. "Shit, I'm betting you've read fanfiction on this and everything. Dork."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Just because I have a ship doesn't mean that I read fanfiction." He went back to typing. "It just means that they're cute."

Jounouchi grinned. "Who'd a' thunk it. Blue's a fanboy."

"Shut up."

" _Fanboy_."

"Shut up."

"I wonder how Mana would react if I told her you read fanfiction."

"I don't read fanfiction!" Seto shot him a scowl. "It's just a good movie with a gay ship. That's it."

Jounouchi smirked. "And if I checked your browser history?"

"Good luck." Seto's smirk matched his. "I'd be impressed if you could navigate through it with your computer knowledge. I have it set in code, and ninety percent of it is research for my company, or communication with investors."

Jounouchi snorted. "You so read fanfiction. There's no way you'd be that smug about having that much security if you didn't."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You have no proof anyway."

"I'll get it."

"Just go back to watching the film."

Jounouchi frowned but nodded. A few moments later, he could hear Seto's keys clicking again. He huffed and turned to him. "Turn off the damn computer and watch this trash with me."

"We just had a conversation about how it's not trash." Seto didn't take his eyes off the screen.

Jounouchi's frown deepened. "Which started from me telling you to turn that off." Seto sighed. "Come on; you said you'd only be on it for a few minutes."

"Yes, well this is taking a little longer than intended." Seto pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Then just put it aside for now."

"Katsuya, please." Seto shot him a look. "This is important. Very important."

Jounouchi bit the inside of his cheek. Seto didn't use his first name often. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Sending an email." Seto turned back to the computer. "I was hoping one of my associates would be able to help."

Jounouchi shifted to look at the computer. "I didn't know we could send emails."

"We can't." Seto continued typing. "I occasionally bypass the system to secure deals, so I'm trying to do so again. I just hope it'll work."

Jounouchi glanced over the text. "But this is gibberish."

Seto shook his head. "First word of every line."

Jounouchi glanced over them twice.

_ In trouble. Please respond if you understand this. Same format. Be subtle. _

Jounouchi shook his head. "Why not do this before now?"

Seto shrugged, checking over the email for errors. "I had always assumed that my associates were part of another ICU facility – maybe in another country. But since the Draughtsmen came into being..." He shrugged. "I've been questioning it more. It doesn't make sense."

Jounouchi nodded in agreement. "You think it'll work?"

Seto sighed and pressed the send button. He was silent as he watched the page load, sending to each of the forty emails he had attached the document to. One of them had to respond.

Finally, when all of the emails were sent, he wiped the browser history. "I hope so, Kat."

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

"I can't believe you guys did that," Yami grumbled. "I still have glitter everywhere!"

Bakura was still cackling. "Worth it! So bloody worth it!"

Yami huffed and ruffled his hair. A storm of glitter spilled out. "I swear, if I get a sanction for this-"

"Relax, Griffin; we'll step forward if you do." Kek was grinning.

Yami shook his head. More glitter sprinkled out. "I'm never taking the blame for you guys again. That was insane! How did you even get that much glitter anyway?"

"You see-" Bakura began only to be cut off by Yami.

"You know what? Forget it. I don't want to know." Yami ruffled his hair again, and another storm of glitter emerged. "I swear, you two have more glitter than any girl in the world."

"Why thank you." Bakura grinned and skipped in front of Yami, bowing while walking backwards.

"That wasn't a compliment." Yami glared at him and shook his head.

Glitter showered out onto Bakura, who shrieked and jumped back. "I'm allergic to that shit! Abuse! Abuse!"

"Your fault." Yami shrugged, grinning as Bakura tried to wipe the glitter off his uniform. He glanced over at Kek, who was fidgeting with the strap of his bag. "You okay, Phoenix?"

"Hm?" Kek glanced up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Yami frowned.

Kek nodded. "Yeah. Fine. Just thinking."

Bakura snorted. "Call an ambulance. You don't _think_."

Kek shot him a glare. "Yes I do."

"What about?" Yami cut in before Bakura could bite back.

Kek shrugged. "I don't know. Just stuff." He dug his nails into the strap. "Would you guys ever want to be girls?"

"Please," Bakura scoffed. "Griffin's already sensitive. Imagine what he'd be like on a period."

"You're one to talk." Yami shoved him before turning back to Kek. "Why do you ask."

Leave it to Yami to avoid an argument and stay on topic. Kek shrugged. "Dunno. Just wondering."

"Why?" Bakura smirked. "Thinking of dressing up like Giraffe does so you can be lesbians?"

"Shut the fuck up," Kek snapped.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I'm joking, jeez. Don't take it so seriously."

"Yeah, well it wasn't funny." Kek folded his arms.

"It was a little." Bakura scowled.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Necro, leave him alone." He glanced at Kek again. "Why do you ask though?"

"No reason." Kek shook his head. He glanced up. "I think that's Giraffe. I'm gonna go catch up with him. Bye."

He didn't wait for a response. He didn't even know if it was Marik. He just wanted to get away from them.

He should have known it was a bad idea.

Fortunately, the blonde in the girls' uniform did turn out to be Marik. That would have been an awkward conversation.

_ Hi! You don't know me but I'm avoiding my friends so please pretend to be my boyfriend! _ Yeah. That would have gone down well.

"Hey," Marik greeted with a grin as Kek caught up to him. His grin faded when he saw Kek's face. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Kek ran a hand through his hair. "M'fine."

"You don't look it." Marik frowned and glanced back. Bakura and Yami were still walking together, the former scowling and complaining while the latter just nodded. "Did that idiot say something that bothered you?"

"Maybe. I don't know." Kek gripped the underside of one of his arms. "I just wanted to talk to you for a bit."

Marik nodded. "Is this about... what you started to mention earlier?" He asked, keeping his voice soft. Kek nodded. Marik took his hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Whatever it is, it won't change anything between us. You know that, right?"

"But I want it to." Kek swallowed. "I don't want things to stay the same."

Marik tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"M- Giraffe, I..." Kek squeezed his eyes closed and stopped walking.

"Phoenix?" Marik stopped with him. Bakura and Yami overtook them, the latter shooting them a concerned look, but not stopping. "Phoenix, what's wrong?"

Kek shook his head again, biting his lower lip. He curled in on himself. "I-"

_ "Be brave, little lion. I know you can do this." _

Kek took a shaky breath and looked up at Marik. "I... I think..." He swallowed. "I think... I think..."

"You think...?" Marik prompted, placing a hand on Kek's shoulder.

"I think..." Kek closed his eyes again. He couldn't look. "That I might... m-might be a-a..." He took a deep breath. He was going to do it. He opened his eyes. "I think that I might be a... a girl."

Marik's eyes widened for a moment. "Phoenix," he said slowly, "I'm just going to ask you this once. I trust that you wouldn't joke about this-"

"I wouldn't," Kek whispered.

"-but this is serious and you know it is. I need to know that you're serious." Marik held his gaze. "Are you?"

Kek swallowed and nodded. He didn't realise he was shaking until Marik wrapped his arms around him. "Thanks for trusting me," Marik murmured as Kek hid his face in his shoulder. He hated showing strong emotions in public – aside from anger.

"I'm sorry," Kek whispered.

Marik shook his head, his arms tightening around him. "No, don't be," he murmured. "You should never apologise for being you, Mal. You accept me for me, and I accept you for you." Kek hesitantly nodded. Marik turned his head and gently kissed the top of Kek's cheek. "Come on. Let's go back to one of our cubes so we can talk. Okay?"

Kek sighed and pulled away. "Okay."

Marik took his hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Do you want me to use female pronouns for you?" He asked.

Kek hesitated. "I don't... I don't know if I am a girl..." Marik's hand tightened around Kek's. "I just..."

"Maybe if I just do it while we're together?" Marik suggested. "When no one else is around? That way you can see how it feels without being worried."

Kek nodded. "Yeah. I-I think I'd like that. If you don't mind. Sorry."

Marik had never heard Kek apologise that many times in that short a time period. "It's okay." He smiled softly, and glanced around to make sure that they were alone. With Bakura and Yami having already passed them after the trio being in detention, they were the only ones on the road to sector seventeen. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

Kek swallowed. "I... I think so... My-my mom had a sister she was going to name me after if I was a girl, so... I guess..."

"You can always change it later if it doesn't fit right," Marik assured her.

Kek glanced at him. "Really? You don't mind?"

Marik shook his head. "I don't. And it's not about what I mind. It's about what makes you feel safe, and comfortable in your own body. Okay?" Kek nodded. "So what was the name?"

A small smile etched onto her face. "Mehi."

"Alright then, Mehi." Marik squeezed her hand again. "Will we go to my cube? I have some leftover curry from yesterday, and I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Her smile grew. "Sounds good."

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

Yugi scowled and flipped three pages ahead. Maybe if they took the passage to the meeting cave, and took one of the smaller passages. That should get them to the main sector area.

But they didn't know those passages well. They could get lost.

Maybe an expedition team? But they didn't have _time_.

He huffed and flicked back three pages, running a hand through his hair. His blonde bangs were sticking up from the amount of times he had done the same action over an hour, almost like Yami's.

He had to sort that quote out quickly. He had to stage a quick comeback – something to ensure safety and show that they weren't scared of this _Anti-Terrorist Republican Army_ thing that Zorc was setting up.

He had to. They were scared, but if he didn't, Zorc would slaughter them. _Slaughter_.

He could find out the other five from the pictures if he put enough work in. Yugi had to deter him from doing that. Quickly.

But _how_?

"Yugi." Yami placed a mug of tea on the table beside Yugi. He mumbled a quick thanks without looking up. "Yugi."

"Hm?" Yugi flipped a page. Maybe he could delay it a little and use a different quote? No. No, that was fear talking. He had to get it done.

Yami pulled the notebook away from him. Yugi quickly released the page so that it wouldn't tear. "Yugi!"

"What?" Yugi snapped, looking up at him. Then his gaze softened. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I-"

"I know; you're under a lot of stress." Yami nodded. "I get that." He shook his head and closed the notebook. "But that, under no circumstances, means that you shouldn't take a break to eat."

Yugi sighed and shook his head. "Yami, I don't have time." His collar was burning hotter than usual when he said someone's real name. Maybe he had been wrong? It didn't die down, but got worse?

Or maybe they were turning it up on purpose. Maybe they had noticed the amount of people whispering real names under their breath, and had upped the heat to defer it.

Or was it just that he wasn't focused? Most of the time he could block out the pain, because he focused on ignoring it. Now he just wanted to get that quote sorted.

Yami shook his head. "You need to make time before you work yourself into an early grave." He tucked the notebook into the inside pocket on his jacket. "I'll give it back – after you have at least a two hour break."

"Yami-"

"I'll take you to the cinema," Yami offered. "It'll distract you. We're both off tonight so I know you have time, and than you can go back to working on the next quote with a fresh mind and it'll be easier." He grinned. "Who knows? Maybe you'll even find the perfect quote in the film."

Yugi sighed and shook his head again. "You're unbelievable." He ran a hand through his hair. "I can't take a break."

"You can and you will." Yami folded his arms. "Cinema. Come on. The Hawk-Eye movie from sector two is in; we can watch that." Still, Yugi hesitated. "He's sassy." Pause. "And deaf." He chewed his lip. "And probably gay for Bruce-"

"Fine." Yugi was grinning. "Fine, I'll go to the cinema with you."

"Great." Yami smiled and picked up Yugi's coat. "My treat."

Yugi quirked an eyebrow. "Oh?" He smiled. "Are you insinuating a date, my dear Yami?"

Yami's face blazed. "What?" He shook his head. "No- No, of cou-course not. No, why would you think that?"

Yugi's smile dipped slightly. "Oh." He shook his head. "No reason. I just..." He glanced up at Yami. "Why?"

"Why what?" Yami was desperately willing the blush to die down.

"Why isn't it a date?" Yugi tilted his head.

"I..." Yami swallowed. "You see..." He scratched the back of his head. "Uh..."

Yugi pushed his chair back and stood up. He walked around the table to Yami, silently, and watched his blush darken for a moment before speaking. "Do you want to make it a date?" He sounded hopeful, despite his almost coy smirk. It seemed forced – like a mask to hide his nervous. "My treat."

Yami hesitated. Then, he slowly nodded. "Okay. Yeah, that sounds- that sounds great. I mean, good. Yeah. I'd lo- like that." He gave a slight grin. "But it's my treat. You can treat next time."

"Next time?" Yugi grinned, his eyebrows arching into his hairline. Definitely not forced this time. "You're confident." Yami's face burned again and he began stuttering out apologies, but Yugi laughed. "Don't worry; I was only teasing. I'm an asshole like that." He grinned. "Yeah. Next time I'll get it." He took his coat from Yami. "Come on. We only have two hours, and I intend on watching the gay, sassy, deaf Hawk-Eye film. Hopefully it'll be better than the _Marvel_ interpretation."

Yami snorted, his blush slowly dying. "It'd better be. Those tickets are a hundred Zira each – if it's not-"

"If it's not we can rant about it later," Yugi assured him.

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

Atem glanced through the computer data. "It just doesn't seem to be matching." Because he took Yugi's hair and switched up the sequence.

Aster glared at the screen as Atem turned it to him. "That's impossible. How is not one person in the entire ICU matching this hair?"

"Maybe it was one of the leaders," Zane suggested, leaning against the wall. "We only have the other residents on file."

"None of the leaders are part of the Draughtsmen." Aster turned his glare to Zane.

"I never said they were." Zane wasn't glaring, but his narrow gaze was cold. "That hair isn't necessarily from the Artist, or any of the Draughtsmen. It was found at the icuMall. It could have easily been there since morning. It being near the sensor means nothing."

"Nothing?" Aster hissed. "Of course it means something. Why would anyone be in that alley aside from to get back to a sector at night?"

"The countless assaults that are generally ignored by higher ranking officers which can't all be covered because of the lack of people willing to look into them," Atem muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Aster's glare was back on him.

He heard Atem. He had to have. He was right next to him.

Atem didn't look away from the screen. "Not a word."

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Aster looked at the screen. "Run it again."

Atem obliged. Nothing came up, but each time it was run, more random searches of people with similarly coloured hair, or the same hair density came up.

He knew it was only a matter of time before the physical quality matched up to Yugi.

"Nothing," Aster hissed, shaking his head. "That doesn't make sense."

"Firebird, we've been at this all morning," Zane commented. "I recommend a break. We can come back in ten minutes and try a search on a different computer. Maybe the hard drive is fried."

Atem was lucky Aster knew so little about computers. If the hard drive was fried, there would be a lot more wrong with the computer than just the tracking software.

Aster scowled. "No. Break will be in here." He turned to the door. "Run another search while I'm gone. I'll be back with coffee."

Atem huffed once the door closed. "He's fucking impossible to work with."

"Yeah." Zane folded his arms. "One day, he'll be working for you."

Atem snorted. "Not while all this Artist bullshit is on sector seventeen." He didn't mention that he had no intention of being Aster's boss – that would mean sticking around long enough for that to happen.

He wanted out by summer. Easter. Fuck it, Christmas if they could manage it.

Zane hummed, not looking away from him. Atem cleared his throat and ran another search, just as the door swung open.

Atem tensed and stood. Five people; all in masks and uniform with the letters ' _A.T.R.A'_ emblazoned on the front pocket. "You're not authorised to be back here," he called as they approached.

One of them dropped a piece of paper on the desk. "Actually, we are on orders of Zorc, seventeen."

Atem snatched up the paper and scanned through it.

Anti-Terrorist Republican Army... hereby have permission... ICUPD... evidence into their possession for further examination... everything to do with the Artist... any attempts to prevent this will end in arrest.

Atem ground his teeth together as two dove into the evidence locker. The hair was one of the first things to emerge. "Hey! That's an ongoing investigation in the ICUPD."

"Not anymore." Aster was back. With no coffee. "Look at it this way; less work for us, and maybe their hard drive won't be fried." His eyes glinted.

"But-" Zane's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Arrest. If he was arrested, he would lose his job. The Draughtsmen would lose their man in the ICUPD. He fell silent.

Aster was grinning – Atem wanted to punch that grin off his face so, _so_ badly. Zane's hand on his shoulder tightened.

"Yeah." Aster's grin grew when Atem sat down again. "That's what I thought."

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

Yugi's head was in his hands. "Everything?" He clarified. "They took everything?"

"Everything," Atem confirmed. "Even closed evidence like the can that-that Zygor left behind."

Mai gritted her teeth and looked down. Yugi ignored her. "How much time do we have?"

Atem shook his head. "It's hard to say," he admitted. "I screwed up your DNA codes on the mainframe, but if it's stripped back enough, they'll be able to find out it's you."

"Is a hair that good a piece of evidence?" Bakura muttered. Though he was making a valid point, he sounded subdued. "It could have been from anyone."

"I pointed that out at the station. Zane backed me." Atem shook his head. "Everyone else was certain that it was a breakthrough."

"Zane?" Yugi looked up with a frown.

Atem nodded. "He's another officer. He joined around the same time as me; we were-" Akefia cleared his throat. "It's not important. The point is that they seem to think it's substantial evidence. And if they do, then they're going to do everything they can to find out who the hair belongs to."

Yugi pursed his lips. "Is there any way to replace the hair?"

"So you want to pin the blame on someone else?" Mai glared at him.

Yugi shot her an icy glance. "No. I was wondering if we could see about finding any hair in Zygor's cube. It hasn't been cleared out yet. If we can sneak in and grab the hair, maybe Atem could replace it. He had black hair, and you said that the hair was completely black."

Atem nodded. "We were lucky that the top wasn't purple." Yugi nodded in agreement. "But I can't replace it."

"What?" Akefia was scowling. "Why not? Don't tell me you're beginning to get cold feet."

"Not in the slightest." Atem matched his scowl.

"Guys..." Heba waved his arms between them. "Please. There's a time and a place for your fighting. Now is not the time or the place."

Atem looked away from Akefia. "The ATRA took possession of it. They don't work in the ICUPD – they work in some secret lab place with Zorc."

"And you can't figure out where that is?" Akefia scoffed.

"No. I can't." Atem tried not to look at him.

"Well then what's the point of you being our inside man?" Akefia shook his head. "We can't even rely on you when we need you."

"Akefia, Atem, that's enough." Yugi bridged his fingers, leaning his elbows on his knees. "Atem has been and continues to be a very valuable asset where he is in the ICUPD, Akefia. We can't expect him to do the impossible."

Atem resisted the urge to stick out his tongue. Akefia made a face at him and then looked away.

"What if," Seto spoke, slowly, typing at the same time, "someone pretends to join the ATRA. Zorc said anyone was welcome to join, right?"

Yugi glanced around the room. "He's right."

Heba shook his head. "You can't expect someone to do that. That's a potential suicide!"

"I know." Yugi closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm not going to ask them to. If anyone wants to, they can. But no one should feel obligated to."

Heru shifted in his seat. After a moment of silence, he gingerly raised his hand, unsure of the action. "I'll do it."

Yugi and Akefia glanced at him. "Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

"No, he's not." Akefia scowled at Heru. "No way are you doing this."

"There's no way I'm not doing this." Heru ignored the scowl. He knew Akefia was just worried. "I've been in the zoo and to the prison before. If Zorc's prison visit a few days ago was anything to go by, that's where he's getting his members. I have the background. He's probably offering some sort of money or valuable item to them as a reward – I haven't got a well-paying job, so I have motive."

Yugi nodded slowly. "It should work," he agreed, "but are you sure?"

Heru met his gaze. "Positive. I'll talk to Zorc tomorrow."

"Okay." Yugi nodded again. "If everyone knows there places for the mission in two days, we can-" Seto's laptop dinged. Yugi's eyes widened. "Turn off that internet! I told you-"

"Not to connect to the ICU internet. I didn't. I set up my own portable hotspot." Seto was typing faster. "I had to stay in connection. It takes work to hack the servers to send an email."

"Email?" Anzu frowned. "Who to? Another ICU facility?"

"That's who I thought I was communicating with," Seto agreed, "at first. But after everything that's been going on..." He shook his head. "I had to try. I sent a coded email asking for help to everyone in my contacts list."

"And?" Yugi leaned forward in his seat.

"I just got a response." Seto was grinning. Actually grinning.

"Read what it says, asshole," Marik snapped.

"Email received," Seto read. "What sort of trouble are you in? Can we track your location?"

Yugi was almost frozen with shock. Everyone was looking between him and Seto.

"Yugi?" Yami murmured.

A slow grin spread across Yugi's face. "This is our way out."


	12. Chapter Twelve

_ "Um..." _

_ Bakura looked up. A boy with short, curly red hair stood at his desk. His hands were behind his back. Bakura almost tensed, but managed to stop himself. "What do you want?" Wary. Not many people talked to him. He had tried to change it after the summer, but everyone was still scared of his hair. _

_ The boy bit his lip before shoving an envelope towards Bakura. "H-Here." Bakura hesitated before taking it. The boy fidgeted. "Y-You can open it." _

_ Bakura pushed his glasses further up his nose and opened the envelope. A badly cut piece of red card in the shape of a heart fell out. Bakura hesitated again before picking it up to read. _

I reely like you and i hop you like me to. Happy valentines day. Rally.

_ The boy smiled as Bakura finished. Bakura read it again before taking one of his pencils and writing on the card. He crossed out a few words and handed it back to Rally. _

_ Rally frowned but took the card and reread it. _

I really like you and I hope you like me too. Happy Valentine's Day. Rally.

_ "I corrected the spelling and grammar for you." Bakura gave a grin – the closest he ever came to a smile. "Now you can give it to whoever you made it for and she won't make fun of you." _

_ Rally opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Slowly, he nodded. "Okay," he mumbled. _

_ Bakura frowned. He could have been a little more appreciative. "That's what you wanted, right?" _

_ Bakura was one of the best in the class at English. It had to be what he wanted. _

_ Rally swallowed and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks." _

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

The Artist ran. Gone was the almost casual ease he carried out previous missions with. His movements were tense, but precise as he jumped over a sensor. The others followed. Not one triggered the alarm.

Things had tightened since Panda died. Polar wasn't off the team, but she hadn't been on any missions since. She hadn't volunteered herself for any missions, and the Artist hadn't put her on any. It was too soon.

Two weeks wasn't long enough to get over the sense of revolt in the group. And that sense was killing them.

The Artist glanced back as they reached their destination. _Everyone got cans?_ He signed.

Everyone had been working harder at sign language since Panda's death too. It was also a possibility that his voice had been recognised on a recording, so they didn't want to take any chances.

They all nodded – Griffin, Giraffe, Phoenix, Necro, and Dove. None of them had wanted Dove to come, but he had insisted.

The Artist nodded. _Go_.

Similar to their first missions, they split up into groups of two. It didn't take long – they couldn't _afford_ to take long anymore.

The cans hissed too loudly as the paint coloured the grey walls. The Artist occasionally paused and glanced over his shoulder at the cameras to make sure that they were out of sight, and line of sensors.

They regrouped before long. They needed the mission, but it couldn't be long. Shrew had warned them about that. The ATRA were expecting them.

_ Go _ , the Artist signed again, and they began running.

Cans were stowed in zipped pockets as they made their way through the ICU. They weren't keen to repeat what had happened to Panda. They couldn't. They had to get out. After everything they'd worked for – to get this close and not get out wasn't an option. Not anymore.

The Artist stopped dead as they reached section seventeen. He flicked his fingers at Giraffe and Phoenix, who darted for their coffins.

They always travelled back in pairs. No more, no less. It was riskier in the sense that it took longer, but it caused less risk of catching a sensor or causing enough noise for Zorc to come out and check what was going on.

Once Phoenix and Giraffe were back in their coffins, the Artist flicked his fingers again.

Dove and Necro went next, slower but quieter than the former two.

_ You okay? _ Griffin signed it as they waited for the two to make it, but the Artist ignored him. For now.

He could text him once in the coffin. Now; now it was too risky to talk. Even to sign.

They had to get back.

Necro's door closed a second after Dove's, and the Artist ran with Griffin.

Their coffins were still next to one another, so that posed little to no bother. The bother was the new camera.

They had to make it. The Artist jumped and landed on the second step from the door. Griffin landed a step behind him and made a dash for his own coffin. Just made it.

The Artist let out a sigh and slipped inside.

It was louder than he would have liked – their landing – but they hadn't set off a sensor. Zorc's coffin was still dark.

They were safe. Zorc's coffin was always dark, provided he hadn't heard anything.

If he did, the black would be gone in an instant and his head would be poking out the door, scowling into the semi-darkness.

The Artist slipped the can into the box under his bed. He would need to transport that to their meeting spot the next night somehow. Or dispose of them another way.

It just wasn't safe to keep that many anymore.

Nothing was safe anymore.

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

Again. Yugi's grip on his bag strap tightened as the school cafeteria came into view.

_ You can kill a revolutionary, but it feeds the revolution. _

They had been writing similar ones since Zygor had died. But no one was looking at it. There were two thin, red lines of spray paint drawn through it and another quote sat beside it.

_ Resistance has no strength of its own. We feed it with power by our fear. Conquer that fear, and we conquer resistance. – A.T.R.A. _

Yugi ran a hand through his hair. It fell into his face, so he grabbed it and forced it into a ponytail. His bangs still annoyed him, but not as much.

"What happened?" He heard Heba ask someone behind him.

"The Draughtsmen," someone sighed in response. "The ATRA cut them off again."

"Good!" Someone else huffed. "They're fucking everything up. They deserve to be cut off. Maybe they'll give up."

Yugi chewed his tongue and glanced to his left. Heru was staring at the quotes, his eyes flickering between the two. Yugi watched as Bakura walked up to the other and tapped him on the shoulder.

That didn't look good.

Heru nodded and followed him a bit away from the crowd. Akefia came into the school just as they walked away, and followed behind them. Yugi then followed Akefia.

"What are you doing?" He heard Bakura snap at Heru as he reached the alley the two had gone into by the school.

Akefia was aware of him – probably. But he didn't say anything.

"Nothing."

"Damn fucking straight. You're not meant to be doing nothing."

"Whatever." Yugi glanced around the corner to see Heru fold his arms. Akefia was definitely aware of his presence now. Again, he said nothing. "Can I go now?"

"Not until you tell me why exactly we're all risking everything if you're going to fuck everything up." Bakura glared at him.

Heru matched his glare. "I'm not fucking everything up. Now if you don't mind, I actually prefer avoiding restrictions." He turned to leave the alley but Bakura grabbed his arm, forcing him to face him again. "Can't you take a hint? Fuck off!"

"Tell me what you're planning," Bakura hissed.

Yugi saw Akefia move out of the corner of his eye, but didn't stop him. The latter walked into the alleyway. "Necro, that's enough."

Bakura scowled at his older brother. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you." Akefia's stare was cold, but not angry. "Now let him go."

"Not until he tells the truth." Bakura glared at Heru again. "The entire thing is being fucked up by the ATRA, which _he_ was meant to break apart!"

"You fucking try switching places with me then," Heru challenged. "It's harder than it looks."

"You've had two weeks!"

"As I said, take my place if you want." Heru spread his arms, palms up. "I don't care. But if you don't, I'm breaking it down from the inside, and I'm going to take as much time as I need to do it."

"Well said, Shrew," Yugi commented, stepping into the alley. "Necro, let him go." Bakura scowled, but released Heru. "He's the one who volunteered to go into ATRA and do what he could to dismantle it, knowing full well the dangers of the job. We're not forcing him into any more danger that necessary. They would be suspicious if he tried anything before now – he had no choice but to help cover it."

Bakura's scowl deepened, and he pushed past them. "All I'm saying," he muttered, "is it's happening too damn often for it to be normal."

"Nothing's normal," Heru called after him, but if Bakura heard him, he ignored him.

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

Seto glanced over the email. _What is going on? Will help any way possible._

Good. That counted four emails. Four contacts who understood him. Four contacts he could at least somewhat rely on. It was better than nothing.

It was a lot better than the nothing that they'd had only a few weeks previously.

Seto bridged his fingers and leaned forward. The cursor blinked at him as he stared at the screen. What could he say? How much could he say? Not much. If there was even a point zero zero one percent chance of the ICU getting the email, he couldn't divulge much information.

Plus there was always the chance that one or more of his contacts were working with the ICU. Or in the ICU. Hell, he could have been completely wrong and they could all be from different branches of the ICU.

A tiny smirk crossed Seto's lips. Yeah. That was _so_ likely. The smirk vanished. But it was still a possibility. He couldn't risk it.

"Hey." Jounouchi stepped into his office, a brown paper bag in his hand. "The dinner you ordered."

"Thanks," Seto mumbled, not taking his eyes off his laptop.

Jounouchi set the bag on the table and sat in the chair next to Seto. "Any luck?"

"Don't you have work to be doing?" Seto spared him a glance.

Jounouchi shrugged. "I'm your assistant. I work when you tell me to work. Am I working?"

Seto sighed. "Yes. Help me figure out what to say to these contacts." He slid the computer to Jounouchi.

The blonde scanned it. The emails had been copied and pasted into a Microsoft Word document, to be deleted later. The document wouldn't be saved. "None of them seem like they're from the ICU based off their language."

Seto hummed in agreement. "But at the same time, my emails don't seem like I'm from here either."

"I'm basing the judgement off your emails." Jounouchi turned to him. "These aren't as studiously precise."

"Neither are your emails."

"Yes, well I'm not a CEO, am I?" Jounouchi raised an eyebrow. "If these guys were ICU and as high as they are, they'd be a lot more precise and insistent. To the point kind of thing. Like a kid at school – we didn't want to know how to solve the equation in different ways; we just wanted to know how to solve it."

Seto hummed and glanced over the emails again. "I see your point. They're more curious than anything. They want to know the answer, and then figure out ways to solve it on their own."

Jounouchi nodded. "Whereas literally everyone in the ICU was taught find a way to get the answer, and then if it's wrong, and only if it's wrong, learn the right way."

Seto bit back a chuckle. "I think you and I have different memories of school. But you're right." He leaned back in his chair. "So they can be trusted for the next stage at least. But we need to find out where we are."

"Why? What's the next stage?" Jounouchi quirked his head.

Seto tapped his index fingers on the armrests. "Explaining part of it. A few people held captive – we managed to get a hold of a laptop to email them."

Jounouchi shook his head. "That's not going to work. You're Seto Kaiba. They know you. And if we said that, they'd assume you were the kidnapper."

Seto sucked his lower lip between his teeth. "Fair point."

Jounouchi stretched his arms behind his head. "I say we go for it. Tell them the whole thing. In 2008, a bunch of kids were kidnapped. Now we're being held against our will in a building that produces an environment-like atmosphere where we work and shit."

"Your language is atrocious; we really need to work on that," Seto sighed. "And we can't go straight off the deep end like that."

"Sure we can." Jounouchi shrugged. "They'll trust you."

"I haven't been going as Seto Kaiba in meetings. I've been Blue Kendrick."

"So?" Jounouchi shook his head. "There had to have been search parties at the time. 'Specially for the rich kids like you. Tell them who you are, bring up an old photo, and bam. You're you again."

Seto sighed and shook his head. "We need to find a way to ease them into it."

Jounouchi snorted. "Like the kidnapping story was any good."

"Shut up." Seto closed his eyes. Maybe Jounouchi was right. "It doesn't make sense. How could about two thousand kids just disappear without anyone noticing?" He mumbled.

"They didn't." Jounouchi shook his head. "Like I said; there had to have been search parties."

"Yes, but why didn't they find us?" Seto frowned. "We're in an impossibly large building. Anyone using Google Maps could have found it."

"Maybe it's in an Area-51 like place?" Jounouchi suggested. "No one allowed go there?"

"Still. A building this size in Japan would have roused suspicion."

"We could have been moved to another country."

Seto shook his head. "Remember Dove's story? He was on a boat from Britain. I was on a boat, but you weren't. You were in Japan. So unless they transported everyone from and in Japan without them waking up on the boat or plane ride, I don't think that's happened."

Jounouchi scratched the inside of his thumb. "Underground. It's the only thing that makes sense. Or under the sea."

Seto shook his head again. "Not under the sea. We didn't have the means for it at the time – if it was built under the sea, either it'd have flooded by now or there'd have been huge public uproar because of the building. It has to be underground."

Jounouchi grinned. "Artificial light, heat, wind, everything. Get typing."

Seto rolled his eyes. "I can't fit it all in one email without someone getting suspicious about my file sizes."

"Then hurry up!"

"The speed I do it at today isn't going to matter. They need to see it, read it, and respond."

Jounouchi glared at him. "Well maybe if you send it now, they'll see it sooner and respond sooner." He grabbed the paper bag and pulled it over to them. "And once you finish that, eat the damn food."

Seto shook his head as he began typing. "Your language really is a problem though."

"Shut the fuck up."

"My point exactly."

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

Mehi slipped into the club relatively unnoticed. Dark hoodies, jeans and t-shirts were common attires there so no one paid her a bit of attention.

All of their focus was on the Santa pole-dancing to _Santa Baby._ Mehi did her best not to pay any attention to the dancer with her legs wrapped around the pole as she made her way to the bar. Again, not many people were there.

Most people sat at the chairs and tables right across from the stage once they got their drinks.

"How is it that every damn time you come in here, I'm always the one on duty?"

Mehi grinned as she sat down. "Nice to see you too, Delta. I take it it's a slow night?"

Akiza nodded. "Yeah. Should pick up in a few days – the week before and after Christmas is always good. Did you talk to Giraffe?"

Mehi nodded. "Smoothed the whole working thing over. He's looking for a job elsewhere and I'm helping, but I get that it's just a job." It sounded like a scripted episode of Oprah, and Mehi could tell by the lift in Akiza's eyebrows that she heard it too. "Look, I'm not pretending I like it. But I'm putting up with it; I know he's trying to find something else."

Akiza hummed and ran over the counter with a wet dishcloth to clear it down. "Better than what I expected, to be honest. No offence."

Mehi shrugged. "None taken." Akiza was the type of person who had seen too many people in tears and pain for the same reason to be optimistic about Mehi's reaction to Marik's job.

"Good." Akiza raised her gaze to meet Mehi's again. "And did you talk about what we talked about?"

"Sort of." Mehi fidgeted, pulling at her sleeves. "I'm not even really sure what it is."

"I think you do."

"Shut up. Not everyone has everything figured out like you do."

Akiza narrowed her eyes. "I never said you had everything figured out. I said I didn't believe that you don't know who you are or what you're feeling." She folded her arms. "Tell me your name."

Mehi shot her a glare. "Are you kidding," she hissed. "My bracelet-"

"Yeah, yeah, don't pretend you don't call Giraffe and your friends by their real names when you're alone." She rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you mine in exchange." She took Mehi's hand and placed it over the silver chain on her neck. "Akiza." They both winced at the burn. "If I say my deadname, it doesn't work. Because it's not my name anymore. If your bracelet burns, you know that it's your name."

"And if I change it?" Mehi raised an eyebrow.

"From experience, the burning goes with whatever name you actually identify with," Akiza assured her. "Just say it. Trust me." She placed a hand over Mehi's bracelet.

Mehi swallowed. "This is stupid. I should go find Giraffe-"

"He's changing. He told me to send you in at nine. We have a few minutes. This will only take a few seconds." Akiza met her gaze. "I know you're scared. But trust me on this."

She swallowed. "Mehi." She almost smiled when the bracelet shot white-hot pain through her arm for a second.

Akiza jerked her hand back from the heat, but she was grinning. "What'd I tell you?"

"Yeah, yeah," Mehi mimicked, standing up. "I should really go find Giraffe. What number dressing room is he in."

"Nine. His name's on the door." Akiza winked. "Have fun."

"Not what I'm here for!" She called over her shoulder. Akiza flipped her off as she left.

The room wasn't hard to find. Marik had told the security to let 'Phoenix' in when 'they' came. Mehi appreciated the neutral pronoun. She didn't want to go by male pronouns, but she didn't want to go by female pronouns until she came out. Officially.

Giraffe was pinned to the door; a silver, tacky cardboard star with the name written in marker. Mehi knocked before entering.

Marik turned to grin at her. "Hey." He pulled down his shirt. Mehi caught a glimpse of the scars on his back. He hated them, and she did too. They were lucky that Pegasus had placed rules about how far punishments could go just after it happened.

"Hey." Mehi returned the grin and kissed his cheek. "You know, I always seem to arrive just after your performances end."

"Huh. Imagine that. Not wanting my girlfriend to see me strip in front of strangers." Marik shrugged, his grin growing. "Can't imagine why that's unusual." He kissed her cheek. "Maybe I'll give you a private performance."

She hummed. "Sounds great. But maybe _after_ dinner."

Marik chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, sure. I've got shrimp cocktails waiting for us." He smiled at her. "But close your eyes. I've got a surprise for you before we go."

Mehi raised an eyebrow. "I thought that was waiting until after dinner?"

"Not that kind of surprise." Marik swatted her shoulder. "Just do it."

"As the actor said to the bishop," Mehi snorted, but she obliged. She heard rustling, like paper creasing for a minute.

"Okay. Open."

She opened her eyes again to see Marik holding out a large paper bag to her. Hesitantly, she took it and peaked inside. Clothes. She took out a hideous pink jacket. A blue skirt rested underneath. She glanced up at Marik. "Is this-"

"The girls' uniform," Marik confirmed.

Mehi shook her head, clenching the jacket. "How did you even-"

"I pulled a few strings." Marik smiled. "There's three of the uniform in there. And a few extra t-shirts and things. Plus, I did a bit of research and got you a few things to help with dysphoria - a Nubra, breast forms, push-up bra." Mehi slowly shook her head. "You don't need to wear it now," Marik rushed to add. "Or anytime soon. Or at all if you don't want to. I just... I just thought it would be better for them to be there for you when you're ready – if you want to – rather than having to wait to get everything."

Mehi shook her head again. "Marik..."

"Should I have not got them?" Marik asked.

Again, a shake of her head. She dropped the bag by her side and pulled Marik into a hug. "Thank you." She couldn't wear them. He had to know that. He had to know that. "It means a lot." But she _couldn't wear them_. She should tell him. She should tell him that she was never, ever coming out. That she was just going to stay as Kek. That way, she couldn't be ridiculed or anything, and she wouldn't lose anyone.

"You don't need to thank me." Marik returned the hug. "I know this is hard, and terrifying. But no matter what happens, I'm going to do my best to help you through this. Okay?"

Mehi nodded. She had to tell him. She couldn't do it. She wasn't brave enough. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Marik pulled back enough to smile at her. "But this is all because of you. Because you were brave enough to tell me. I know it took a lot. So thank _you_."

Well, yeah. She did tell him. And he took it well. A lot better than she had ever expected. After a moment, she returned the smile. Maybe she could.

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

Heru stepped into the meeting room. A visitor badge clinked against his dog tag, loud in the silence. Chazz spared him a glance, and a nod. It was the friendliest gesture in the room.

Vivian didn't notice him – or pretended not to. Valon noticed him but ignored him. Cathy was just watching him.

And Rally just turned a page in their book. Odd. Rally generally greeted him with a small grin. Sometimes even a spoken greeting, and small talk.

Heru rolled his eyes and took the last seat by Rally. Rally shifted away from him.

"Hey," Heru mumbled, despite the action.

"I'm not talking to you."

Heru frowned. "Why not?"

"You know why."

He couldn't think of anything he had done to Rally. In fact, he had done his best to be almost painfully nice to them. They were the most likely to help Heru inside the ATRA. What had he done to get their only aid on his bad side?

"I can honestly tell you that I have no idea why." Rally scoffed and turned to another page. Heru frowned. "Can you tell me what I did?"

Rally used the excuse of Zorc walking into the room to ignore his question. They quickly marked the page in their book and closed it.

Heru cringed at the action, despite the much more important matters at hand. Chazz, Vivian, and Valon sat up straight. Cathy just let her gaze flicker over to Zorc.

"You're doing well," he admitted after a minute. "Much better than I had expected you would do."

"If you didn't think we'd do this well, why'd you even start the damn group?" Chazz muttered.

Zorc glared at him. " _That_ is none of your concern."

Fear. He wanted the fear factor. He wanted the Draughtsmen to know what he could do – how much power he had. How much more influence he had. He wanted them to feel powerless as he organised their nemesis. He wanted them to feel fear again.

Heru knew it. Yugi knew it. Everyone knew it. The ATRA was nothing more than a group forged to fuel fear.

"When's our next assignment?" Vivian asked.

"I have a source," Zorc replied, "that says the Draughtsmen are going to strike later tonight."

"That's a bit pointless, isn't it?" Valon raised an eyebrow. "They generally strike on important dates. What's the seventeenth of December to anyone?"

"There are actually a few holidays today," Rally commented. "A few minor Christian ones, Kurdish Flag Day, Accession Day in Bahrain-"

"Oh my God, no one cares," Vivian groaned.

"He has a point." Zorc glared at her. "These dates could all have significance to one of the Draughtsmen. If we know all of the holidays, we can narrow it down by religious orientation."

"It could also be the date of a death or a birth of someone one of them respects," Heru cut in.

Zorc hummed. "True. But we'll get to that later. The Draughtsmen will be targeting the icuPark this time – the south Clock Tower."

"Why? Not much of a strategic location." Chazz leaned his head back.

"Nerds for Pokémon Gone," Rally muttered. "It's the best place for lures in the ICU."

"Exactly. And nerds share photos. They want it over the internet," Zorc agreed. "We need to make sure that doesn't happen. I want you all here by one tomorrow morning. Understood?" He didn't wait for a response before leaving.

The second he was gone, Heru turned to Rally. "So, what did I do?"

"I need to go." Rally began to stand, but Heru pulled them down again.

"Just tell me."

Rally glanced at the others. None of them were paying attention. Then they glared at Heru. "You want to know why?" They hissed. "The Draughtsmen are doing nothing wrong. We were forced into this. If we try to leave, we'll be killed. But you joined voluntarily. You joined out of a petty hatred, or something. I don't care why. You joined for the sake of joining to bring them down."

"Why are you only angry with me today?" Heru shook his head. "I've been to other meetings and on missions with you."

Rally scowled and looked away. "I only found out today. I thought you were another inmate."

Heru sighed. "Look, I can't explain it, but I didn't join because I hate them."

"Then quit."

"If I do, he'll kill me."

"Then you shouldn't have joined in the first place." Rally stood up, but Heru pulled them down again. "Let me go back to my cell."

"In a minute. It's your last day in jail, right?"

Rally hesitated before nodding. "I can't leave the ATRA though. Zorc made it clear what'll happen if we try."

"I'm not talking about that." Heru shook his head. "Zorc's told your sector leader to let you leave your cube after curfew?"

Rally frowned. "My cube?"

Heru hit the side of his head with the palm of his hand. "Sorry. Unit. We call them cubes in section seventeen. Anyway, you have permission, right?"

Rally glanced around again before nodding. No one was paying attention. They were all doing something – anything – to avoid having to go back to their cells.

Heru chewed his lower lip. This could either help, or completely fuck everything up. If Rally was just a good actor, the latter was most likely. "Come to section seventeen tomorrow. Around midnight. Got it?"

"But-"

"Great." Heru stood up. "See you then." He left the room, nodding to the guards on the way out.

Please don't let them be a good actor. Please don't let them be a good actor. Please let him have done something right for once.

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

_ Thanks again for coming. _

"Thanks again for coming," Bakura translated for Yugi.

Yugi gave Ryou a smile. "You don't need to keep thanking me. We're friends. I wanted to be here for you."

Ryou shrugged, his leg jerking up and down as they waited in the uncomfortable plastic chairs. _Still_.

Bakura didn't need to translate the almost careless action. "But nothing." Yugi shook his head. "I wanted to be here for you, and I am here. You didn't force me into anything."

Ryou nodded. _Thanks_ , he signed again.

Yugi shook his head, grinning slightly. "You're impossible."

The door swung open, and the smiley doctor walked in with a manila envelope in his hand. He sat behind the desk, facing them. "Hello again, Dove. How have you been doing?"

Ryou tilted his hand from side to side. _So-so. I've been out of breath a lot._

Bakura translated for him, and the doctor nodded. "That's a normal symptom. We found that the cancer began in your lung and spread to your bones, which explain the breathlessness."

Ryou swallowed and nodded. _How bad is it?_

"How aggressive is it?" Bakura asked.

The doctor leaned back in his chair. "It depends. In the lungs, the cancer appears to be quite aggressive. There's a liquid that everyone has in their lungs, but in Dove's, the liquid never drains. It just keeps filling up. That's why he's experiencing difficulties breathing." Ryou nodded. "However, we managed to catch the cancer quickly. It hasn't been in the bones for long. We need to drain his lungs before we start the chemo though. Once we drain his lungs, we'll need to sample some of the liquid inside to see if he needs to take the route of radiation therapy or if the option of pills is available."

"Which is better for him?" Bakura asked.

"No matter which road you take, the destination is the same," the doctor explained. "The cancer won't just go away. We can try and subdue it, but there's no cure per se."

"That's not what I asked. Which is better for him?" Bakura repeated.

"The pills are an easier route, but as I said, it'll take him to the same destination," the doctor explained.

"How likely is it that the pills will work for him?"

His smile was back and bigger than ever. "Well with our technological and medicinal advances, the pills have a success rate of ninety percent, _if_ he responds to them. The response rate is seventy percent."

Yugi was already on his phone. "I have several studies right here that say that these percentages are exaggerated. Can you give us exact percentages?"

The smile dropped a little. "Success rate of eighty-seven percent if there's a response. Response rate is sixty-five."

"And if he doesn't respond?"

"We'll be looking at radiation therapy," the doctor replied, "but based on Dove's medical history, he has a higher chance of not needing the radiation."

"Is there any way you could mix this up?"

His smile was a lot more strained now. "We checked it with two of the samples, and it matches. We can begin therapy just after Christmas, provided that Dove wants to do it. We'll give him a few days to think about it." He stood. "I understand that this is hard to process, but I _do_ have other patients to attend to. Dove, you can contact me through the hospital if you have any more questions, and once you make your decision on the chemotherapy." He left the room without giving them a chance to argue.

"Fucking useless prick," Bakura muttered.

Yugi shook his head as Bakura took Ryou's hand and squeezed it. "Dove, we're going to help you through this. And we're not leaving without you." They couldn't use their real names in places like the hospital. Too many cameras.

_ I know. _ Ryou nodded, his face pale.

Yugi glanced at Bakura. "We'll pull back. Until we find out whether or not the pills are working for you, we're not moving forward. We can't risk it."

Ryou's head shot up and he glared at Yugi. "No. No way," he muttered. "You are _not_ putting anyone's lives on the line because of me."

"Dove, he's right," Bakura insisted. "You need to be treated-"

"I don't even know if I want to start chemotherapy." Ryou shook his head. "It's going to completely destroy my immune system if I do. It's only going to prolong my life by a bit. No matter what, the cancer isn't going away." He swallowed. "I don't want this to be put off because of me. I want everyone out as soon as possible. Understood?"

Yugi held his gaze for a moment before nodding. "Understood."

"You can't be serious," Bakura snapped. "Dove, you need-"

"I need to do what I want to do here, Necro." Ryou looked up at him. "I'm going to decide whether or not to take the chemo after a few days of research and weighing up pros and cons. But no matter what, we're getting people out. Whether I take chemo or not, people are getting out, and I'm not going to be a reason why it's put off. I'm going to be with them. So are you, so is Calico, so is everyone in section seventeen. We're getting out. Got it?"

Bakura gritted his teeth. "Fine," he muttered. "Fine. But I swear, you're getting through this. You're not dying from this. If you do, I'll-"

"Kill me?" Ryou gave a feeble grin. "Sure."

"I will." Bakura folded his arms.

Ryou shook his head and stood up. "Come on." He coughed. "Let's just get out of here before we're forcibly removed. We need to get back – you have work. Both of you." Yugi sighed but the two followed him. Ryou glanced back at them. "And thanks for being here," he mumbled. "I don't know what I would've done without you two."

"Tried to get the doctor to pay attention to you signing and gotten exasperated when the prick left as quickly as possible without answering any of your questions?" Bakura guessed.

"Necro!"

"Hey, I'm just saying!"

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

Heru stood in the door of his cube. The cameras were on, but none were pointed towards him. Hopefully Rally knew better than to traipse into their view.

They weren't meant to be out tonight. Well, not until one that morning. So they were meant to leave later. Their section leader didn't know that, but if Zorc glanced over the footage, he would know.

Finally, he saw a hooded figure come into view. They slipped around the cameras and made their way over to Heru. "Why am I even here?" Rally hissed. "If Camula finds out-"

"She won't find out if we're careful and keep our voices _down_ ," Heru assured them. "Just follow me."

He turned and began walking, with Rally reluctantly following him. He didn't blame them. He could be leading them straight into a trap.

He paused at the manhole. "Keep an eye out for any cameras pointing this way." Rally nodded and looked around as Heru pulled up the manhole just enough to slip inside. "Get in."

"But-"

"I'll follow you. Go!"

Rally nodded and lay on their back, sliding under it. They fumbled for a moment, trying to find the ladder, before gaining footing and climbing down.

Heru followed with practiced ease, lowering the manhole cover with one hand while he used the other for balance. It closed with a tiny _shlink_ and he climbed down the ladder.

Rally was waiting for him at the bottom. "What are we even doing here?"

"Just follow." Heru turned and walked down the tunnel. Rally wrinkled their nose, but followed.

The tunnel was little more than a slightly cleaner sewage system – the same model as section seventeen, but with muddy brown water and a terrible stench.

Heru paused when they turned a corner and reached the meeting door. "Wait here," he said. "I'll come out and get you in a minute."

"But-"

"Just trust me on this." Heru opened the door a crack and stepped inside. "Sorry I'm late," he said, closing the door.

"It's fine," Yugi assured him. "Now that everyone's here, can we start the meeting?"

"Not everyone's here," Heru spoke up.

Bakura frowned and glanced around. "Yes, everyone's here."

Heru shook his head. "I may have a new recruitment to the Draughtsmen waiting outside."

"You brought them here without consulting us?" Mai snapped.

"Mai." Yugi shot her a look.

"No; you blame me for putting everyone in danger, but he can just bring whoever he wants to spy on the meeting?"

"They're not here to spy," Heru protested. "They're part of the ATRA-"

"Oh, like that gives us reason to trust them," Sid scoffed.

"Look, they didn't want to join; Zorc was threatening to kill them if they didn't," Heru explained.

"Did you consider that they could have been lying to get close to you?" Yami spoke. "It's common knowledge that the Draughtsmen are in section seventeen. They could have been trying to get your trust so they could get closer to the section, and closer to us."

"They're not like that," Heru protested. "I know this kid. They're the one that was sent to prison for impersonating the Artist in their own section."

Yugi's eyebrows arched. "Scooter?" Heru nodded. "How do we know the ATRA hasn't changed him?"

"Changed _them_ ," Heru corrected. "And it hasn't."

"So on top of everything, the kid's a freak?" Bonz scoffed.

"Bonz." Yugi shot him a glare. "They're not a freak for using neutral pronouns, and I won't stand for that behaviour in this group." Bonz folded his arms and fell silent. Yugi turned back to Heru. "You trust that they're not a spy?" Heru nodded. Yugi chewed his tongue for a moment before nodding. "Bring them in." His decision caused multiple protests, but he scowled. "I said bring them in," he repeated, louder.

The others fell silent as Heru opened the door. "Scooter, you can come in now."

A few moments later, Rally stepped into the room. Heru closed the door and Yugi stood up, offering them a smile. "Scooter. It's nice to meet you in person."

Rally hesitated. "You too."

"Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Rally hesitated. "But... you just called me-"

"We all use real names here," Yugi explained. "I'm afraid I only know you by Scooter."

Rally swallowed. "Rally Dawson." They winced slightly at the heat that shot up from their ring.

Yugi nodded, his smile growing. "You can take a seat by Akefia and Heru." Rally followed Heru over to the two empty chairs and sank into it. Bonz scowled. It used to be Zygor's chair. "Well, Rally, I doubt Heru mentioned it because of confidentiality, but I'd like to formally welcome you to the Draughtsmen's meeting."

Rally's eyes widened and they glanced around. There were no utterings of 'really' or 'you're kidding'. It made sense. No wonder the cubes had all been dark. They were in a sewer having a meeting. Why else would they be there? "Am I-"

"You're not in any trouble," Yugi assured them. "Heru said you could be trusted, and I trust him. If you want, there's always a space open in the group." He smiled. "Of course if you don't, we'll need to wipe your memory." Rally's eyes widened and Yugi shook his head. "Sorry. That was meant to be a joke. I'm not good at making jokes. No memory wiping, but we'd need to keep an eye on you to make sure you wouldn't tell anyone."

"I won't." Rally shook their head. "I'd love to join."

"Excellent." Yugi looked around. "So now that everyone's here, can we begin?" There was no objection, so Yugi sat down. "Heru, you said to cancel the mission tonight."

Heru nodded. "There's a leak. Somewhere. Zorc had a source that there was going to be a mission tonight; we need to be at the ATRA meeting area at one this morning to go the park and spray over the Draughtsmen quote."

"Finally, some use for having you in that group," Bakura grumbled.

Heru shot him a glare. Yugi just held up his hand. "Let's not start the argument again."

"Did Zorc mention who the source was?" Jounouchi asked.

Heru scoffed. "Of course not."

"I don't see why you can't just tell us where the ATRA base is," Keith muttered. He was coming back to his normal behaviour after his long bouts in the zoo. "We could put on the costumes Miho made and attack them. Well, those of us who look similar anyway. That way we wouldn't have distinguishable body features."

"The costumes were a bad idea," Rally spoke up. "Zorc put Dingo on trying to identify who everyone in the photos was. The can only confirmed that it was Zygor who was in one of them. You're lucky that Dingo's useless at technology; he accidentally deleted the pictures and Zorc never backed them up on the cloud."

Yugi nodded. "Thank you, Rally." Mai seemed a bit paler than before. "In addition, Rally and Heru would need to be absent from the meeting if we were to physically attack the ATRA. It wouldn't take much for Zorc to wonder who tipped off the Draughtsmen, who joined most recently, who joined voluntarily, who's in section seventeen, and who's missing from the meeting that everyone just happened to be attacked during." Keith slumped in his chair. "It was a good suggestion. But there's too much on the line for Heru, and now Rally, to do that. Plus, the Draughtsmen is meant to be a mainly peaceful group. We spray quotes, we rally support, but we don't attack someone."

"Peacefulness is getting us nowhere." Mana folded her arms. "Yes, we're getting support, but not enough. We need to do something bigger."

Yugi hummed and nodded. "Something bigger, yes. But we're not going to do anything violent. If you have any suggestions for something bigger, I'd be glad to hear them."

After a moment, Otogi spoke. "You could hack the ICU television system and broadcast a message. If you wore a mask that covered your entire face and modified your voice, no one would know who it was. You could also use a computer at school to do it so your IP couldn't be tracked."

Yugi nodded. "Not a bad idea. We'd need to get into the school though. Does anyone have any night jobs there this week?"

They all took turns cleaning the school; washing windows, sweeping floors, stocking the cafeteria. The only night job was sweeping floors.

Jounouchi raised his hand. "I do." He worked two jobs – one was part-time janitor, so he got jobs at the school most weeks. "But I can't give you the keys. They'd link it to me."

Yugi nodded in agreement. "Any other ways to get in?"

"The locks for the gym are still under repair," Honda commented. "If we do it over Christmas or New Year, we should be able to get in with minimal security, and we'd have more time to do it."

Yugi nodded in agreement. "We'll work on assembling a team for that next meeting. We'll push out our mission until the dance at school. I'll do it, and I'll approach one of you to do it with me at the dance."

"Why not before?" Jounouchi raised an eyebrow.

"If no one knows who's doing it, they'll be less likely to leak it to anyone." Yugi looked around the room. "I trust you all. I trust that none of you leaked any information to Zorc directly. But I need you all to be extra careful about who you talk to, and what you say. Zorc could have a number of people tagging everyone in the section. Anything you say to anyone outside this group could be monitored and brought back to him."

"Isn't that a little paranoid?" Sid raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe," Yugi agreed, "but it's paranoia and care that's gotten us this far." He looked around once more. "If no one else has anything else to say, that's the end of the meeting. I'm aware that Heru and Rally need to leave to get to the ATRA meeting on time."

Marik nudged Mehi. She swallowed and raised her hand, like a pre-schooler who needed to go to the bathroom. "I... I need to say something."

Yugi's gaze fell on her. As though sensing her nerves, he gave her a smile. He probably did sense them. Her hands were sweating and her free one clenched in the pocket of her hoodie. "Go ahead, Kek."

She took a deep breath. "I understand that this probably isn't the best place or time to say this, but-"

"It's fine," Yugi assured her. "You can say whatever you need to."

Mehi nodded slowly. "Thanks. I just..." She swallowed. Marik squeezed her hand. "I've been doing a lot of figuring out stuff lately with help from a few people and... I just thought that... That I should tell you guys."

"Well go on, spit it out." Bakura crossed his legs.

"Shut up," Marik muttered, shooting him a glare.

Mehi didn't even respond. Bakura's annoyed scowl faded and he sat upright again as she toyed with the sleeve of her hoodie. "I... Fuck it, I'm just going to say it." She shook her head. "I'm transgender."

For a moment, no one spoke.

"Fucking freak."

Mehi flinched and Yugi stood up, eyes blazing. "Sid, shut the fuck up."

"I'm not staying as part of this group with him in it."

"She's a girl, asshat," Marik snarled, glaring at him.

"No, _it_ isn't."

"Call her it again. I fucking dare you." Bakura stood up and walked towards Sid, but his brother held him back.

"No one's making you stay. Any of you." Yugi looked around, his eyes landing on Mehi again. "What pronouns and name do you want us to use?"

She was shaking – barely. To most, it probably looked like she was just hunched, but Marik could feel the tremors in her hand. "She and her, and Mehi."

Yugi nodded and looked around again. "If anyone in here has a problem with Mehi, you can leave. Now."

Sid glared at Yugi. "You're not going to do this."

"Believe me; I am."

"If you kick me out, I'm going straight to Zorc."

"Go ahead," Bakura snarled. "See how far away from this room you get before I break your jaw."

Mehi stood up abruptly. "Shut up!" Sid's lip curled, but he joined everyone else in silence. Mehi walked towards the door, boots clunking. "I'm out. I'm not going to be the cause of this going to hell." The door swung shut behind her. Rally stood up after a moment and followed her out, not casting a look at Sid.

Yugi cleared his throat. "Meeting adjourned," he muttered. His voice sounded strained.

Everyone began to leave in twos and threes. Sid was the only one to leave alone. Bonz hung back with Keith.

Marik stayed until Yugi and Yami were the only ones left. "What are you going to do?" Marik asked.

"I don't know."

"Well figure it out." He left the meeting room.

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

"Phoenix, I need to talk to you."

Mehi pulled down her gym shirt, pretending not to hear Yugi.

"Phoenix!"

She walked out of the changing room, letting the door swing shut behind her. Yugi scurried out of the changing room after her. His shoes were untied, and in his gym uniform, he looked less like the Artist, the fearless leader of the Draughtsmen she had come to see him as, and more like the kid who hid behind her in dodgeball.

She stopped at the locker room. "I'm not talking about it."

"Phoenix-"

"That bastard outed me to the school."

"I-"

"Don't try defending him. Look at my fucking locker." She pointed into the locker room. 

** TRANNY. WHORE. FREAK. FAGGOT. **

Black smears of paint decimated the green metal.

"Would you let me talk?" Yugi shook his head. "I wasn't going to defend him. I know what happened."

"Yeah." Mehi pulled at the rubber band around her wrist. "Everyone does."

"I told him to leave."

Mehi blinked. "Come again?"

"Sid is no longer part of the group." Yugi met her gaze, and back was the fearless Artist.

Mehi shook her head. "No. No, no. You hear what he said. He's going to go to Zorc about this- you can't just let everything go to waste because of this-"

"Mehi." Yugi folded his arms. "I've thought long and hard about this decision. And I've made sure that Sid won't go running to Zorc about this. We need you and Rally more than we need him, and we need to make the group a safe environment for everyone. He was threatening that safety, so he had to go."

The bell for gym rang, but neither of them moved.

"You can't know for sure he won't go to him."

"But I do." Yugi raised his eyebrows. "I'm not going to let this go to waste."

"And if he does?"

"He won't."

"But if he does?"

"I have it sorted."

Mehi snorted. "The less I know, the better. Right?"

"Exactly." Mehi shook her head and turned away, but Yugi caught her arm. "Mehi, trust me on this. He's not going to go to Zorc."

"But-"

"No. No more buts. I know for sure that he's not going to go to Zorc, and you're going to need to trust me on it. Okay?" After a minute, Mehi nodded. "Good. And are you coming back to us?" Mehi nodded again. Yugi smiled. "Excellent." He glanced around. No cameras. Most students were already in the gym. "This needs to be quick. Christmas mission, I'm going to be approaching you. Be ready."

Mehi's eyes widened. "But- At the meeting-"

"I said what I had to say to get the source to lay low." Yugi shook his head. "I wouldn't leave anyone so ill-prepared for a mission. I'll handle the cans. You pick out the quote this time. Wear whatever you want, but just make sure you can move in it. Okay? Just nod if you understand. We need to go." Mehi nodded. "Perfect. Any questions?" Mehi opened her mouth, then shook her head. "Good." Yugi turned towards the gym. "Let's go."

Mehi snorted, regaining a little composure as they walked. "I thought you'd skip this week."

"Nah, tennis is good for agility and reflexes."

Mehi nearly burst out laughing. "Calico, tennis is next week."

Yugi's face fell. "Tell me it's not-"

"Dodgeball," Mehi confirmed.

"Kill me," Yugi groaned, "please."

Mehi pushed him towards the door. "Come on. You can hide behind me again."

Yugi looked hopeful as they slipped in with the groups. "Really?"

"Nope. Have fun improving your reflexes, kid."

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

"You're late."

"I'm sorry. I did what I could to get here."

Zorc hummed. "There was no quote on the park wall last night. My team were humiliated."

"No one saw."

"I did."

"I'm sorry; they got word of the leak and postponed it."

Zorc's eyes narrowed. "How did they get word of the leak? You're not getting cold feet, are you Retriever?"

Jounouchi shook his head. "Of course not! It wasn't me!"

"Then who?"

"I don't know. They left an anonymous note." Jounouchi shook his head. "We all wear masks down there so there's no leak of identity. A few people even wear gloves and write instead of talking."

Zorc sighed. "Fine. What information do you have for me?"

Jounouchi hesitated. "You swear if I do this, my sister's surgery will be covered?"

"You won't pay a penny."

Jounouchi nodded. "And it'll work?"

"I'll have the best doctors in the ICU take care of her. Princess will be able to see again if you tell me."

Again, Jounouchi nodded. "And no waiting list?"

"None."

Jounouchi swallowed. "They're planning something at the Christmas Dance."

Zorc narrowed his eyes. "How many?"

"I don't know. Probably just one."

"You're useless."

"That's all the information we were given!"

Zorc scowled but nodded. "Fine. Get out of here."

"We had a deal."

"Yes, yes, your sister's operation. Provided something happens at the dance, it will be sorted." He glared at Jounouchi. "But if something doesn't happen-"

Jounouchi looked away. "Trust me. Something's going to happen."

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

"I can't do this," Mehi whispered, staring at herself in the mirror.

Her hair had been brushed down and burned into curls, framing her face. Marik had painted her face with a touch of make-up – silver and grey eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, foundation, purple lipstick, she didn't even know the names of some of the things.

Her nails were decorated silver, a shiny fake diamond on each one.

The dress almost looked like a t-shirt and a skirt. A grey top with a lace neckline, cotton bodice that reached her bellybutton, and short sleeves. A think violet sash that wrapped around her waist and stomach and tied at the back without a bow or a knot. A puffy lace skirt of lilac and lavender – not frilly; nice. The Nubra, breast forms, and push-up bra combined gave the illusion of actually having breasts, which made Mehi comfortable. Too comfortable. She couldn't get used to it.

A silver locket hung heavy around her neck, and black combat boots adorned her feet.

It wasn't _her_. It looked gorgeous. And it made her more comfortable that she'd felt before. But it wasn't her. It was too soon to do this. She'd only just come out. She'd only come out to the section.

"The school won't let me in."

"Yes they will," Marik assured her. "There are a few transgender and non-binary kids at school, and one or two aside from me cross-dress. They let us all in without a problem, and they'll let you in too."

"But..." Mehi gripped the sides of the dress tightly. "Marik, I don't know if I can do this."

"You can."

She turned to look at him. He wore a longer dress – a light purple bodice with black sequins that hugged his hips and trailed down to his ankles. He was wearing the black heels Mehi had passed up. "I can't. I can't go in wearing this. You heard what Sid said, and this is section seventeen."

"Sid's an asshole who got exactly what was coming to him when he was kicked out." Marik folded his arms. He wore more make-up than Mehi, and his nails were painted black to match the dress, but he didn't look like a girl. Well, maybe. From the back. Because Mehi knew him?

If she saw him on the street, would she mistake him for being a girl? Possibly. It didn't matter. What mattered was _she_ looked like a girl.

"But the others-"

"Are perfectly fine with it and would literally slaughter anyone who tried to fuck with you," Marik pointed out.

Mehi looked in the mirror again. "Can't I just wear jeans and a t-shirt or something?"

"It's the Winter Dance – they want everyone to dress up," Marik pointed out.

"Yeah, but I could wear a nice t-shirt, or a shirt, or-"

Marik took her hands. "Mehi, if you're not ready to dress like this, that's okay."

Mehi shook her head. She didn't know. She was never comfortable in formal clothes. Was it just that?

"What if something happens?"

"We'll kick their asses." Marik gave her a smile.

Mehi smiled feebly. "Mar, I'm stronger than you."

"Then you'll kick their asses, and there'll be no problem." Marik's smile grew to a grin. "It'll be okay. I promise."

Mehi glanced at herself in the mirror over her shoulder. Down, her hair softened her jawline, giving it a more feminine shape. She was almost able to kid herself that she looked like the doll. "Okay. Let's go."

For the distance between section seventeen and the school, the journey was much too short. Mehi's hands felt clammy and too hot in Marik's cool palms.

"It's going to be okay," Marik murmured at random intervals. Mehi just nodded.

Bakura and Ryou were waiting for them at the door. Bakura wore a pair of nice jeans and a polo t-shirt, and Mehi almost wanted to turn around, go back to her cube, and change. Ryou, however, was wearing black dress pants, black shoes, and a black t-shirt with a blood red collar and wrists. That made the ratio of casual to dressed up one to four, and Mehi didn't want to be the odd one out inside.

But she was already going to be the odd one out, so it didn't matter.

But if she went back now, she'd be late.

Bakura gave her a grin and a hug. "If anyone says anything, I'll fight them."

"Necro, you can't fight. What if someone challenges you on that?" Ryou huffed. "Are you going to hide in a vent?" His voice was nice. Mehi didn't think she'd heard it before, though she knew he had been talking recently.

"I can fight."

"No you can't; I've saved your ass more times than I can count," Ryou scoffed.

Bakura smirked. "You love my ass."

"That's debatable."

"Hey, I have a great ass!"

"I really don't want to stand here talking about your ass." Marik folded his arms. "Can we go inside?"

Ryou nodded, silent again. _Sure_. He turned and held open the door for everyone, making Mehi closer to the front of the group than the back. Which she hated. With every fibre of her being. No escape route. It wasn't close enough.

"Hey." Bakura nudged her. "Relax. Any dickheads will be busy trying to spike the punch. Just avoid the table there and you'll be fine."

Mehi hummed and the doors opened. The gym was shrouded in darkness, laser lights flashing and somewhat illuminating the throng of bodies in the middle. There were two tables – one for drinks, and one for snacks. As Bakura had predicted, the bigger crowd was at the former of the two.

In the corner with a few other Draughtsmen, Yugi waved them over with a huge, ear-splitting grin. "You guys look great!" He called over the music. One or two seemed to avoid Mehi as the four integrated into the group, and Sid was nowhere to be seen.

Good. She didn't need to talk to them anyway. Marik was right. Fuck them.

Comments floated towards her. She knew Marik heard them too. The same ones that decorated her locker. But she just pulled him onto the dance floor when they got easier to hear.

It wasn't long later that Yugi tapped her on the shoulder and nodded. Marik's eyes widened. Mehi saw him shake his head, but she just kissed his cheek and followed Yugi through the people.

"Girls bathroom, use the vents," he muttered. "The roof."

Mehi nodded and moved a bit faster so it didn't seem suspicious. They couldn't both leave at the same time.

She slipped into the girls bathroom. Someone was there. She recognised her – Tori. She frequented the zoo every few months.

A smile hung on her face for a moment before falling. "Hi, Phoenix."

Mehi tried not to wince as she returned the smile. "Orca."

Tori pushed past her and left the bathroom, moving faster than usual. Mehi let out a shaky breath. She knew it would happen.

She made her way to one of the stalls. It didn't matter. She locked the door once inside, stood on the toilet, and pushed at the loose tiles in the ceiling. One gave way and she pushed it to the side. She gripped the sides of the hole, keeping herself aloft by pushing against one wall with each foot until she managed to pull herself up enough to climb through the gap. She slid the tile back into place and glanced around.

There wasn't enough space to do anything more than crawl, and the tiles creaked under her weight. They'd need to be fast. She glanced to the left in time to see The Artist squirm up and push the tile into place behind him.

"Which way?"

The Artist pointed forward. "There's an air vent up ahead. I've got a screw driver; we can get through that to the janitor staircase and use that to get to the roof."

Phoenix nodded and began crawling after him. Now she was grateful for the lacy skirt – the layers made the journey easier on her knees.

It didn't take long to reach it – opening it quietly took longer. The Artist passed the hatch to Phoenix to hold as he climbed through. Then she climbed through backwards, pulling the hatch into place. She had to hold it steady for The Artist as he screwed it back into place.

After standing up, she glanced around. Janitors' stairwell. Just as The Artist had said.

"Come on," The Artist muttered, beckoning her to the left. She followed him up the stairs, pulling on gloves that he handed to her. "Did you get a quote?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'll tell you at the top."

The Artist nodded and passed her back a can of spray paint. "Every language you know."

She hummed in agreement, and slowed as they reached the top. The Artist pulled a master key out of his pocket – he had gotten an imprint of Zorc's and made a plastic copy of it. Well, Diabound had gotten the imprint. The Artist made it real.

The door swung open and they slipped out onto the roof. A narrow line of cement with a wire railing surrounded the pointed glass pyramid of the gym. They could see the flashing lights inside.

The Artist muttered a curse. They had all thought they'd pull down the blinds for the dance. "Do it quick. Only in English." It was the most widely spoken language in the ICU. Only one or two people didn't understand it.

Phoenix nodded and they began painting. Too late.

They could hear sirens. "Someone tipped them off."

They kept going – rushed. The writing grew a lot sloppier than normal.

"Go!" The Artist hissed the second they were done.

Phoenix grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the door, but Zorc appeared at the top of the stairs, blocking them. "The Draughtsmen."

Mehi pulled Yugi closer, an arm wrapping around his neck.

"What are you doing?" He muttered.

"Saving your ass." Mehi glared at Zorc and whipped a pocket knife out of her combat boot. One could never be too careful on missions. She pointed the blade at Yugi's neck. "Call them off."

"Phoenix-"

"I knew someone tipped you off." She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not that stupid."

Zorc took a step forward and she pressed the blade into Yugi's skin. He hissed. "Don't move unless you want his blood spraying all over the roof." Zorc stopped. "Call off the ICUPD. Now." Zorc did nothing. The blade dug further in, drawing a thin line of blood. " _Now_."

Zorc slowly pulled out a phone. "Hostage situation. Fall back," he muttered into it.

The red-blue lights in the corner of Mehi's eyes began to recede, and the sirens stopped wailing.

"So, you're the Artist?" Mehi didn't respond. "If you come quietly, the penalty won't be as big."

"Bull fucking shit," she laughed. "You're going to kill me the second you get your hands on me, just like you tried to do to Giraffe."

"Phoenix-"

"No." She glared. "Leave the roof. I'll let Calico go."

"And you?"

"I'm not turning myself in."

Zorc laughed. "There's nowhere to go! There's nowhere to hide! Every inch of the ICU is monitored, Phoenix."

She didn't flinch. "My name is Mehi Kosey. And you're not going to catch me. Whether or not I kill him." She moved the blade to Yugi's temple. "But go ahead. Let me kill him, and let me get away. Let the whole ICU know that you let someone die because you were too stubborn to try and catch me some other time. Because believe me, they'll know."

Zorc's eyes narrowed, calculating. Slowly, he backed towards the door. Hand wrapping around the doorknob. Turning. Backing off the roof and closing the door.

"I'm sorry," Mehi whispered to Yugi.

"Don't be." She hadn't moved the knife yet. "Other side. The fence isn't electric. You can leave me up here. Stab my arm."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"He'll be back in a few moments. Stab my arm." He glanced over her shoulder. "Do it, or I will."

After a moment, Mehi nodded and pulled Yugi over to the wall. "Only if he comes back." She climbed over the railing and began to scale down the fence.

The door swung open. Yugi yelled as the knife dug into his leg, and he collapsed. Mehi dropped off the fence once most of the way down and pelted through the nearest back alley. The sirens were up again, blue-red lights blaring.

Manhole. Manhole. There!

She pulled it up and dropped inside, yanking it closed after her. It thudded, loud, but was masked by the sirens.

Run. Run. Run.

** -DISPOSABLEVILLAIN- **

Yugi was limping when he got back to his cube the next morning. A bandage was wrapped tight around his thigh.

Yami was waiting for him, and Marik, and Bakura. No one else. Anymore would have been suspicious.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked, taking Yugi's overnight bag from him as he stepped out of the hospital trolley car.

Yugi smiled at him. "Don't worry; I'm fine. Nothing's wrong; just damaged tissue. It'll heal soon enough, and I'll be back to normal." The cart drove off.

"What happened?" Marik asked. "The dance ended when they saw the writing and heard the sirens."

Yugi swallowed. "It didn't work out."

"No shit. But where is she?"

"Safe." Safe meant hidden. Hidden meant the sewers – the only place unmonitored. "For now."

"But you got it done," Yami pointed out.

Their first successful quote since Zygor's death.

Those who do not move do not notice their chains.

"So what?" Marik hissed. "They're looking for her. They think she's the Artist!"

"Exactly," Bakura agreed. "You promised, Calico. No more deaths."

Yugi pushed past them, stepping into his cube. Outside was too monitored. Inside, Rosa swept towards him, curling around his ankles with a purr. Zorc had let Yami into the cube that morning to feed her.

"We'll get her out, it'll be fine," Yami tried to assure Yugi.

He held up a hand, stopping him. Yami used to idolise him. The Artist. He still did. He could see it in his mannerisms, speech, opinions.

"They're right, Yami."

He picked up Rosa and turned. Bakura closed the door behind them. Curfew had been completely lifted. They could go to anyone's cube, any time before eleven.

"It wasn't worth it."

He had acted too slow. He should have done something.

"If Mehi dies, it's my fault. And a quote isn't worth a death."

He let out a sigh.

"If Mehi's caught, I'm giving myself up."

Yami's eyes widened. "Yugi, you can't. You know-"

"Yes. I know."

"There won't be an Artist," Marik pointed out. "Yami will take my place."

Yami shook his head. "I- Yugi, I can't- If you hand yourself in-"

"I die."

Yugi met his gaze. His eyes flickered to Marik, to Bakura, and back to Yami.

"But if I don't, she dies. And I can't let that happen."

He scratched behind Rosa's ears.

"If Mehi is caught, I'll hand myself in. I'll tell them I blackmailed her into joining the Draughtsmen and made her pretend she was the Artist. Yami will be the new Artist. And no matter what, you'll all still get out of here."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_Zircon twisted in the chair, fingers drumming on the table. He was never a very patient person. This Pegasus J. Crawford had asked him for a meeting specifically three minutes ago, and he had to rearrange two appointments to fit it in._

_Finally, the door opened._

_"You're late," Zircon commented._

_Pegasus J. Crawford smiled at him. "I'm a busy man, Zircon. Can you blame me?"_

_"Yes." Zircon glanced over him._

_Immaculately dressed, well-groomed hair, one glass eye with a golden iris. He screamed 'Money, money, money, come and rob me, honey, I can make ten thousand yen in a second'. An air that Zircon respected._

_He sat in the chair in front of Zircon's table. Although his own chair was higher, Pegasus seemed to be the taller one. Looming down. "I have an offer for you."_

_"I expected as much."_

_"It's a project I've been working on for years."_

_Zircon raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Crawford-"_

_"Pegasus," he corrected._

_"Mr. Crawford," Zircon continued, "I'm a historian and a bodyguard. All projects for me last years."_

_"How about over forty years in the making?" Pegasus raised an eyebrow. "It wasn't just me. I took this from my mother, and she took it from hers."_

_Zircon hummed. "Continue."_

_"We've ruined the planet," Pegasus pointed out. "The time to act was twenty years ago, when we had a chance of saving the world from global warming. Now it's only a matter of time before we run it into the ground."_

_"A lot of people would disagree with you."_

_"You don't."_

_"I never said that I did." Zircon bridged his fingers._

_Pegasus folded his arms. "We need to take the future of this world – the children – and bring them somewhere safe. Somewhere global warming won't affect them. Somewhere we can keep them in a safe and monitored environment until our technology is sufficient for us to leave this planet."_

_"It sounds like a child's fantasy novel."_

_"I don't think you believe that." Pegasus' eye glinted. "You trust me."_

_"We can't train children to be astronauts."_

_"We don't." Pegasus shook his head. "Not at first. We place them in a controlled environment. Make some underdogs so there's always someone trying to fight to be better. Stronger. Faster. Smarter. Rules increase, freedom decreases. 'The trip to Mars will be taxing on everyone so you need to be in top physical condition'. 'We need technical degrees so you can be the first to bring technology to mars'."_

_Zircon nodded slowly. "So you ease them into it. First it's like nothing happened. Then more rules come in, then essential physical and academic training."_

_Pegasus nodded. "By the end of the project, the world will be collapsing. Capitalism as a structure won't work when wars are being fought over water and food by the world's superpowers." He opened his briefcase and took out a manila envelope, sliding it over to Zircon. "Including you, fifty people have been approached about this project. We want you to be one of the fifty leaders. You understand this has to be treated as top-secret. Not even a need-to-know basis. No one outside of the project - parents, families, guards, press. No one but us and the governments will know."_

_Zircon picked up the envelope, testing the weight. "And if I refuse?"_

_Pegasus was smiling. "You won't."_

_"My sister will try to stop me." Zircon met his gaze. "Once she figures out that I'm involved, Horakhty will fight her way to the top to make sure she's on this case. All she will see is children disappearing. And she's not someone you want against you."_

_"You won't refuse," Pegasus repeated. "And we have ways of dealing with problems like her."_

_Zircon's eyes were brighter. "What do I need to do?"_

_"Inside that envelope are a list of names," Pegasus replied. "Twenty-five, to be exact. Find the children, and break them. I don't care how. To teach the child, we must first break the child. We can't have anyone reluctant to leave anything behind." He stood up, turning away. "I'm glad you saw things my way."_

_"I didn't agree to it yet."_

_"But you will." Pegasus gave him a smile. "Have a fabulous day."_

_When Pegasus was gone, Zircon opened the envelope and scanned the list. He would go in order. It was easiest that way._

_He looked at the top. Mutou Yugi._

* * *

"Fuckin' – Let go of me!"

"Not a chance in fucking hell," Bakura snarled. The arm he held behind Sid's back tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip and pushed it further up.

He heard Sid hiss as he kicked the door in front of them three times. Mehi pulled open the door and Bakura shoved Sid inside. The Australian hit the ground hard and Bakura slammed the door closed. "I got him."

"Did any cameras or microphones catch you?" Yugi asked, arms folded.

Bakura shook his head. "No. He stayed quiet. He knew what would happen if Zorc found out what was going on."

"Good." Yugi stood and walked closer to Sid. The latter pushed himself up on his arms.

The room was a bit more cramped than usual, resulting in a few people standing rather than sitting. Mehi's sleeping bag was laid out on the floor – brought down by Marik.

A few cans and lunchboxes of food were brought down by a few others, and some water bottles. Bakura and Marik had also brought down a few books. No one had been able to bring much, so a lot of people had brought very few things to avoid the weight of items dragging them down and increasing chances of them being caught.

"I didn't do shit," Sid muttered, looking away from the sad pile.

"Bull fucking shit," Marik snarled. "You're the only one who had a problem with Mehi."

"Yeah, so what?" Sid glared at him. "I had a problem with it, but I didn't have a problem with the rest of you."

Ryou walked over and grabbed Sid by the hem of his shirt, dragging him up. "If you call her it again," he said, slowly, softly, "you won't have a problem with anything anymore aside from deciding how you're going to spend your afterlife."

Sid's glare wavered and he glanced away. "I didn't do shit," he repeated.

"Ryou, let him go," Yugi sighed.

Ryou shook him. "Tell the truth.

"Ryou!" Yugi snapped. Ryou glanced up at him. "Let him go. Now." Ryou scowled, but dropped him. Sid grunted as he hit the ground. "Good."

"Fucking bastard," Sid grumbled. Ryou took a step towards him again but the look Yugi sent him made him stop. After a minute, he walked back to his seat.

Sid looked up as Yugi approached. "I didn't tell him."

"I don't think you did," Yugi agreed, "but nearly everyone here does. So you'll need a good alibi."

"Nearly everyone?" Sid raised an eyebrow.

Yugi nodded, arms folding. "Yeah. If it wasn't for the girl you outed to the entire ICU, you wouldn't even have a trial."

"Oh, so this is a trial?" Sid scoffed. "With all of them as the jury, I'm obviously going to lose."

"Because you did it." Ryou glared at him.

Mehi nudged him. "Leave him alone. I don't think he did."

"I still think you're joking." Ryou glanced up at her. "He outed you to the entire area. He vandalised your locker-"

"I know. But I don't think he would have risked it." Mehi's eyes were narrow. "He wouldn't have risked Yugi telling everyone his secret."

Sid froze, eyes wide. His head snapped towards Yugi. "You told her?" Her.

Yugi didn't move. "I thought it was fair. She didn't tell anyone."

"Yeah, because she can't! I bet the entire fucking group knows now," Sid staggered to his feet. "You know what? I wish I fucking told him. You'd all fucking deserve it."

"I haven't told anyone, so sit your ass down." Mehi glared at him. Her hair wasn't gelled up anymore, but her fringe was still wild around her face, and her narrowed eyes and set jaw made Sid drop to the ground.

After a minute, he spoke again. "I didn't do shit."

"Let him go." Mehi shook her head. "Even if you didn't threaten him, I don't think he'd have told. He'd be too scared of not getting out himself."

Sid looked away. Yugi hummed. "I think you're right."

"But he-"

"Ryou." Yugi sent him a sharp look. "Mehi's the one who was hurt most by this, so she has the casting vote. I trust her judgement. If she says she doesn't think he did it, I believe her." His gaze flicked to Heru and Rally. "Keep an eye out in the ATRA. I trust that he didn't do it, but not enough to let it pass as a coincidence if you see him there." He looked down at Sid. "Go on. Get out. You can go back to your cube."

Sid scrambled to his feet and bolted out of the door. He was lucky.

Yugi walked back to his chair and sat down. "You can all go too. It's been a long day – get some sleep before work tomorrow."

Slowly, everyone filtered out until only Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Mehi, and himself remained.

"You really trust him?" Ryou asked once the door was closed.

Mehi nodded. "I do. He really doesn't want that secret told."

"What is the secret anyway?" Yami folded his arms.

"Not my place to say."

"He-"

"I know what he did, Marik." She shot him a look. "But I'm not going to do that."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did," Yugi commented, offhand. Mehi looked over at him. "I don't think even he would."

"I don't care. I'd blame me." Mehi folded her arms. "I'm not telling." She glanced over at her small mound. "Thanks for bringing these down."

"No problem," Ryou mumbled. "I wish we could've brought more."

Bakura pulled off his bag. "I've got some clothes, a small pillow, and an old DS if you want?" He offered, taking out the items. "The clothes are mine, but-"

"They're fine. Thanks." Mehi took them from him and placed them at the bottom of the sleeping bag. "I really appreciate it. I'm sorry I got us caught."

"You didn't," Marik insisted. "Whoever snitched got us caught. Right, Yug'?"

Yugi nodded. "Marik's right, Mehi. None of this was your fault. We'll find whoever did it." He didn't say what would happen to them when they were found, and no one wanted to ask.

* * *

Seto blew hair out of his eyes as he refreshed the page again. It took copious amounts of hairspray to keep it pristine all day every day, and it often began to wear out just as he went to bed. Which was normally around ten.

Now, it was nearing midnight.

"You know," Jounouchi commented, leaning over the back of the couch, "nothing new is going to come up tonight."

"You don't know that." Seto hit the refresh button again, but nothing happened. It was still the exact same as two minutes previously.

"It's New Year's Eve, S- Blue." Jounouchi raised his plastic cup, a bit of punch sloshing over the edge. From his rosy cheeks, Seto had a suspicion that he should stay away from that particular drink for the rest of the night. "2020 – we can finally say that we all have twenty-twenty vision! Get it?"

"Yes, you've been saying that since Christmas," Seto sighed, refreshing the page again. "Nothing," he grumbled.

"Told you," Jounouchi sang. "Nothing's gonna happen. Everyone's busy celebrating."

"I guess." Seto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Jounouchi leaned closer. "I'll go get you some water. You pretend not to refresh once more, and then close the laptop. Okay?" Seto looked like he wanted to protest. "Come on; it's dangerous to check email in the rec. room anyway."

After a moment, Seto nodded. "Fine. Thanks, Retriever."

Jounouchi grinned. "Anytime." He sauntered towards the small table of drinks and stale cookies.

Seto glanced at his laptop again. Refresh. Nothing. His gaze flickered up to the refreshment table. Jounouchi was still pouring him water.

He quickly tapped the refresh button again. And once more. One – refresh – more – refresh – time – refresh.

Just – refresh – once – refresh – more – refresh.

He glanced at Jounouchi again. He was on his way back. He clicked the refresh button once more.

His eyes widened. No way. He quickly clicked into the new email and read through it.

Jounouchi clicked his tongue as he sat down. "Come on. You promised – laptop away."

"They replied."

Jounouchi blinked. "What?"

"They replied; look!" Seto was grinning as he moved the screen so Jounouchi could see it too.

It took Jounouchi a bit longer to read it, but once he was finished, he too was grinning. "You've gotta show Yu- Calico."

Seto nodded and stood up with the laptop. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"You'd better be." Jounouchi reclined in the chair. "I'm not kissing my hand at midnight."

Seto tried to ignore the itchy heat that rose to his cheeks as he glanced around the room. He still wasn't quite used to what Jounouchi called PDA.

He spotted Yugi in the far corner, flirting with Yami. Naturally. He made his way through the crowd, trying not to get anything on his laptop. "Calico!" The two looked up as he neared them. "I got a response."

Yugi nodded. "What does it say?" His voice was clipped, edgy. Scared to let his hopes rise.

Seto grinned and passed him the laptop. Yugi's eyes flickered over it. Finally, a smile crossed his lips. "Perfect." He passed the laptop back to Seto. "But it's not safe yet. We can't call another meeting so soon after the last one."

Seto nodded. He had expected as much. "What should I do until then?"

Yugi hummed. "Keep emailing them. Sort everything out. I trust your judgement. If you have anything you're unsure about, find me and I'll sort it out. And log off now – we can't afford them finding out when we're so close."

So close, so far.

Seto clicked out of the email and the servers went back to normal. "Thanks, Calico." His grin was gone, his expression back to its usual business-like neutral state.

"Thank you too." Yugi smiled. "Now go spend New Year's Eve with Retriever before he blows a fuse."

Seto chuckled and nodded. There was only a minute left, and Jounouchi would kill him if they didn't kiss at exactly midnight.

He closed his laptop and made his way back to Jounouchi.

"Ten!"

He shoved the laptop into his computer bag as Jounouchi handed him a cup of water. "Thanks."

"Nine!"

"No problem." Jounouchi smiled at him.

"Eight!"

Seto frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Seven!"

It wasn't the time, but Jounouchi didn't look okay.

"Six!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jounouchi set his drink down and wrapped his arms around Seto's waist.

"Five!"

Seto held back a chuckle. It looked funny. He was a head taller than Jounouchi. He set down his drink.

"Four!"

"I love you, Katsuya."

"Three!"

Jounouchi's eyes widened. A smile stretched across his face.

"Two!"

"I love you too," he murmured.

"One!"

Seto cupped Jounouchi's face and leaned down, pressing their lips together as the room erupted into cheers.

"Happy New Year!"

* * *

"I've been thinking." Yami landed beside Yugi on the beanbag. Yugi barely saved his glass of water from sloshing all over them. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Yugi slurped up the small drips that had slipped out. "What were you saying?"

"If we're underground," Yami began again, "there has to be a way out, right?"

Yugi snorted. "That's entirely what we're banking on. If there isn't one, we're screwed."

"Well we haven't found one," Yami pointed out. "In eight years, no one has found any exit. What I mean is there has to be one. As in the singular form. Otherwise, someone would have come across it by now. It's already highly unlikely that no one has found it yet."

Yugi hummed and set his glass down. "I think it's a bit optimistic that there's only one," he commented. "And I think you're wrong."

"On what part?"

"Someone has to have found it by now," Yugi mumbled. "The exit. Someone who isn't here anymore."

Yami frowned. "The only one we're not even allowed mention anymore is-" He stopped.

"Tsekani," Yugi finished. White hot pain shot through his chest from the medallion and he winced. Hotter, more painful than any of their names.

"But he's gone because he took off his item," Yami mumbled. "It can't be him."

Yugi was silent for a moment. "I'm about to do something very stupid," he finally said, "and if it doesn't work out, you're in charge." Before Yami could protest, Yugi ripped off the puzzle. More pain shot through him, holding, staying, but nothing more happened. The pain just stayed as he held the puzzle. After a minute, he dropped it. The pain grew a little.

Yami's eyes were wide, face pale. "Put it back on."

Yugi was grinning. "It doesn't matter. It won't do anything."

"Yugi, put it back on."

Yugi picked it up again and pulled it over his head. The pain subsided. "It hurts, but not as bad as even saying Tsekani." White hot pain again. Yugi tried to ignore it. "And they said that's why he's not here. They told us that's why he died."

Yami still looked pale, but not quite as tense. "He found the exit. He tried to get out. And they killed him."

Yugi nodded. "He found it, and so can we."

Yami nodded. "It has to be nearby. It's not a very big area when you think about it. About the size of Domino. Maybe smaller."

Yugi tapped his lower lip. "And most people were under twelve when we were brought in. They had to store us near the gym for the Meet and Greet – we would have kicked up shit if we had to walk for more than five minutes."

"They could have carried us to the cubes."

"They wouldn't have carried us further than necessary," Yugi mumbled. "Two thousand kids in a short space of time."

"So it has to be somewhere near section one – that's where the gym is," Yami pointed out.

Again, Yugi was silent for a minute. As the curfew bell rang, he stood. "Get to your cube. It's curfew. Meet me outside in twenty minutes in your Draughtsmen gear."

Yami nodded without hesitation and left the cube.

Yugi flipped the switch and the walls of his cube went dark. He pulled on his black clothes. His head was covered by a balaclava – his hair was too recognisable, especially after the incident on the roof.

He waited.

The times were mapped out – cube checks, guard patrols, everything.

Exactly twenty minutes later, he slipped out of his cube. He looked across the path to see Yami closing the door to his cube.

It had taken a little longer to hack since the upgrade, but Mehi, Seto and Ryou had managed to get the system to do what they wanted.

The Artist beckoned for Griffin to follow him and they began running – silent, swift. They wore black sole-less slippers to reduce noise, always alert for the sound of footsteps.

However, they reached section one unhindered. Fifteen minutes. They only had twenty-five minutes left.

The cubes stayed dark for as long as they wanted, but it was dangerous to keep them dark for more than an hour – for the time being anyway. Another week and they'd be fine.

If Mehi even had a week left.

They ducked behind the gym where the Meet and Greet had taken place as guards approached. Good. They weren't seen.

The cubes they had been kept in for their first week could be seen just out of the corner of their eyes, but neither looked.

On a normal day, or even night, they would have. But not on a mission.

The two crept around the building. Suddenly, Griffin tapped the Artist's shoulder.

Wall, Griffin signed as the Artist looked back at him. Look.

The Artist glanced towards the area Griffin was pointing at. He frowned. There was nothing out of the- wait, what was that sound?

He yanked Griffin around the gym corner as the wall parted. Light shone from the new addition to the building and a man stepped out.

Immaculately dressed in red, silver-purple hair, one eye covered.

"Pegasus J. Crawford," the Artist whispered.

Pegasus J. Crawford looked around before walking towards the gym. The Artist pulled Griffin behind another wall as Pegasus reached the door and stepped inside. The door clicked shut behind him.

The Artist nodded and darted towards the elevator before it could close with Griffin just behind him.

"This is insane," Griffin whispered, looking around. Mirrors and a bar lined the walls, making it look like just any hotel. But only six buttons decorated the silver plate.

The alarm bell, and the fire button. Open doors and close doors.

ICU was spelled on one button, and on the last button was UP.

A door clicked open.

"Run!" The Artist hissed, but they had both already started. They made it behind a section one cube as Pegasus J. Crawford walked back towards the elevator.

The immaculately dressed man looked around once before the doors closed again.

The Artist frowned, but even though he knew where the elevator was, he could barely see it.

Wait here, he signed to Griffin before creeping back.

There was a thin line of separation where the elevator lay, all the way up to the roof of the building. People had probably thought it was a design or a manufacturing error.

He ghosted his hand over the wall. Nothing. He tried again, on the other side of the line.

A button. Small. He didn't put any pressure on it, scared of calling the elevator down again and alerting someone to them.

He crouched, staring at the button. So small, barely legible, two letters.

UP.

* * *

"Joey!"

Jounouchi grinned as he stopped tiptoeing. "How did you know it was me this time?"

Shizuka shook her head. "You need to stop wearing so much cologne. I could practically smell you coming down the hall."

Jounouchi chuckled and shook his head. "No you couldn't."

"I said practically," Shizuka protested. "I could smell you from the door."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I know you love sneaking up on me!" She laughed, turning her head towards him. Bandages and gauze covered her eyes, and Jounouchi winced when he saw them.

He glanced towards her dresser and smiled when he saw lilies. "Meerkat was here?"

Shizuka nodded. "Yeah. She read to me for a bit and left some flowers before going to school."

"What book?" Jounouchi pulled over a chair.

"I think it was Lord of the Rings. The second one. We finished the first one yesterday."

"You're getting through it pretty fast."

Shizuka grinned. "I know. Meerkat's a fast reader. She's great – she did the voices and everything. Her impersonation of Gollum was hilarious."

"That's great." Jounouchi grinned. Slowly, his grin faded. "Did the doctors come in to talk to you?"

Shizuka nodded. "Yeah. They said my eyes are going to be fine and they can begin surgery in a few hours. I need to take some sort of medicine – they'll probably bring that in soon."

Jounouchi nodded. "Good. And you'll be able to come out after your surgery?"

"Not immediately," Shizuka murmured, "but after a few days, definitely. Don't worry. I won't delay the project."

They had come to call the escape 'the project'. There were always projects going on at school, so they could have easily been talking about that.

"You know Calico wouldn't mind putting that off for a few days."

"I know," she sighed, "but with the leak, we all want to get out as quickly as possible. Before anything happens."

Jounouchi bit his tongue. "Yeah. I know you do."

Shizuka smiled slightly. "You should go to school before you end up late. You don't want a restriction this close."

Jounouchi nodded. "I know." He leaned down and kissed Shizuka's forehead. "Thanks, Princess."

He left the room as she waved goodbye, and breathed out a soft sigh of relief. Zorc had done it. He had half expected to get there and have Shizuka tell him that they couldn't do the operation because of something technical, but it had been done and it was working.

He closed his eyes as he walked. He didn't need to snitch anymore. They could get out.

He staggered as he crashed into someone and his eyes flashed open. "Sorry, I wasn't-"

Ryou waved a hand. "No, it was my-" They both stopped, and looked at one another. Ryou lowered his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"I- well what are you doing here?"

"I had to come in for the results of a test." Ryou frowned, head to the side. "What about you?"

Jounouchi hesitated and glanced behind him. "I came to visit Princess. She got the eye operation."

Ryou's frown deepened. "I thought you didn't have enough money for that?"

"Well, I…" Jounouchi rubbed the back of his head. "I worked something out."

"What did you work out?" Jounouchi didn't reply. Realisation flashed in Ryou's eyes. "Oh."

"Ryou, don't-" Jounouchi began but he faltered.

"Don't what?" Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Tell Calico? That you could have ruined the project and nearly got one of my best friends killed?"

Jounouchi hesitated. "I… I had to, Ry…"

Ryou folded his arms. "You could have asked one of us for help."

"I didn't tell them h- she was doing it. I didn't know she was going to be up there," Jounouchi insisted.

"But you knew someone would be." Ryou's eyes were cold. "You didn't need to do this."

"Yes, I did!" Jounouchi insisted. "I needed to get Princess' sight back! She could have been left behind if I didn't!"

"Calico wouldn't-"

"You think that matters?" Jounouchi snarled. "People would object to her coming until it escalated so that it wouldn't make sense for her to come. She wouldn't get out, Ryou. I had to get her out."

"There were other ways."

"Like?" Jounouchi spread his arms. "I didn't see any. I went to Zorc for a loan, and he said he'd give it to me if I found out how to join the Draughtsmen and gave him information. I didn't tell him I was already in it. I didn't tell him any names – he thought we all wore masks and shit down there."

"Keep your voice down." Ryou's eyes narrowed. After a moment, he sighed. "You need to tell them, Retriever."

Jounouchi shook his head. "They'll leave me behind."

"They might," Ryou agreed, "but Princess would get out. And Blue, and Calico, and everyone else." Jounouchi chewed his lip. "If you don't tell them, I will."

* * *

Yugi raised an eyebrow when he saw Ryou walk into the room, practically dragging Jounouchi behind him. "Ryou?"

Ryou released Jounouchi once the door closed and gave him a pointed look.

Jounouchi looked away, but when Ryou opened his mouth, he spoke. "I was the one who told Zorc about the missions."

The room was quiet for a moment. Yugi's eyes were wide, his jaw not quite connected to the top of his mouth. "Come again?"

Jounouchi wouldn't meet his gaze. "I was- I'm the snitch."

"Why?" Yami shook his head.

Jounouchi swallowed. "Shizuka. She needed that eye operation, but I couldn't afford it. She needed it before we got out – I couldn't let her be left behind."

"We wouldn't have left her behind," Yugi protested.

"I know you wouldn't have," Jounouchi muttered, finally meeting his gaze, "but others would. They'd argue, and object, and shit until it didn't make sense to bring her."

"No, we wouldn't have." Zygor shook his head. "Right?"

But as Jounouchi looked around the room, a few people wouldn't meet his gaze.

Yugi shook his head. "No matter what anyone else said, I have final say, Jou. I wouldn't have left her behind." Jounouchi looked back at him. "Shizuka is as much a Draughtsman as anyone else in here, and her blindness didn't affect the fact that she's just as trapped here. We would have gotten her out – with or without that operation."

Jounouchi shifted from foot to foot. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "It just… didn't seem like you would."

Yugi sighed. He looked tired. So very tired. "I understand that. But we can't let this go unaddressed." Jounouchi looked away again. "I'm sorry, Jou. But we're going to need to ask you to leave the Draughtsmen."

Jounouchi squeezed his eyes closed. "Shizuka?"

"She won't be affected," Yugi assured him.

Jounouchi nodded. "Thanks," he mumbled as he turned towards the door.

"We could use this to our advantage," Seto spoke.

Jounouchi paused. "What do you mean?" Yugi asked, glancing over at him.

Seto folded his arms, focus on his laptop gone. "You told Zorc dates, times, and places of missions, right?"

After a second, Jounouchi nodded, turning to face him. "Yeah."

"Did you tell him names?"

Jounouchi shook his head. "No. No, of course not. I told him everyone wore masks and shit down here to protect identities in case of a snitch. He doesn't even know I was part of the Draughtsmen before I went to him."

Seto looked at Yugi. "Feed him fake names and missions."

The room exploded.

"What the fuck? No, we're not telling him others are part of this!"

"What if he finds out?"

"I think it's a good idea."

"That's because you've got shit for brains."

"Danger?"

"Yeah, it's really dangerous."

"Not if you think about it." Seto's eyebrows raised. "We tell him missions are in a different area, or a different time to the one we go on. The ATRA go after that one, and they realise it's a false alarm."

Yugi's hands were bridged under his chin, elbows on his knees. "And if he takes it out on Jounouchi?"

"He won't. You know Zorc. A snitch is too valuable to him." Jounouchi flinched at 'snitch' and Seto looked up at him. "Would you be up for it?"

Jounouchi nodded eagerly.

"How do we know we can trust him to give the fake information instead of the real bits?" Heru pressed.

"Well how did we know you weren't going to give us up to the ATRA when you joined?" Atem pressed. "Or that Rally was trustworthy?"

Heru looked away. "That was different. I never snitched."

"And Jounouchi normally wouldn't. He was trying to protect his sister," Seto soothed.

"That doesn't matter," Yugi sighed. "It's too risky an operation with so many people."

"I'd risk it." Yami folded his arms. Yugi shot him a look. "Jounouchi's always been a great friend – to everyone. He made a mistake. That's all."

"I think we should put it to a vote," Heba decided.

"I think we should let Mehi and Yugi decide," Rally mumbled. They never spoke too much, so everyone's eyes were on them. "Yugi's the original Artist, so he knows the most about this and how it could affect the mission, and Mehi's the one who was hurt by it. They should be the ones to decide."

Yugi chewed his lip and shook his head, looking over at Mehi. "Well?"

Mehi blinked slowly. She hadn't spoken since the meeting started. "He didn't mean to do it," she finally said. "Well, he did, but he didn't mean for anyone to be hurt. Can we really blame him for trying to help his sister?" She met his gaze. "I think we should try it."

Yugi sighed, long and slow. "Okay. Jounouchi, you can stay." He looked around. "Anyone not okay with the risk of being caught should leave. I trust Jounouchi not to give up real information but there's still a huge risk that Zorc will figure this out." No one moved. "Are you sure?" Slow nods ran around the room and Yugi sat down, gesturing to the empty seat for Jounouchi. "You can stay."

A shaky breath escaped Jounouchi as he sank into the seat beside Seto. The other took his hand, subtly.

Yugi looked over at Yami. "Now that that's sorted out, Yami and I have an announcement." Everyone sat upright. They didn't often have announcements – or at least, they didn't say that they did. Yugi looked out at everyone. "We have our way out."

"Are you certain?" Seto asked, instant.

Yugi nodded. "There's a large elevator behind the room that we had the Meet and Greet thing in when we got here. It's bigger than this entire room."

Seto chewed his lip. "And we'll be able to get in?"

"We'll need to wait for someone to come down," Yami explained. "There's no button on the wall. That's how it's hidden. Pegasus Crawford came down two nights ago, and the doors stayed open until he came back – they don't have an automatic close function. We'll need to track him so we know when he'll be down, and we'll all need to be ready to run once he's out of sight."

"There's a few buttons inside, but there's definitely one that makes it go up," Yugi continued. "We'll need to all be in at the same time."

"Why don't we just go now?" Mana asked.

"We don't know if Pegasus is down, and we haven't planned for it," Yami replied.

"And most of all, Seto's contacts don't know where we are." Yugi looked over at Seto. "Even if we got out through there tonight, no one would come to us, and we don't know where we are. We wouldn't know how to get away. To get home." He looked away from Seto. "No. We'll go when Seto's contacts confirm help and have our location. And no sooner."

* * *

Seto knocked on the door, and Banner looked up with a smile. "Ah, Blue. How can I help you?"

"I've been designing a new game for Blue Corp. and I was wondering if I could ask for some help," Seto explained, walking into the room.

One of the youngest children outside screamed as they were caught in a game of tag.

"Of course." Banner's smile grew. "What can I help you with?"

Seto stopped at his desk. "Well, I'm planning on doing a game set in how the world used to be – before Global Warming ruined it." Banner folded his arms but nodded. "But as you know, my geography grades could be better. Is there any way I could take a picture of some of your maps? You can't get them online."

Banner hummed. "There's a reason that they're not on the ICUnet anymore. We don't want to give anyone a false hope that there's something other than the ICU out there."

"I understand that." Seto nodded. "But I need the maps for my research."

Banner sighed. "You know where the maps are – go ahead." Seto turned towards the wall at the back where all of the maps were. "And Blue? Be careful. I'm sure you understand my caution. If it was anyone else, I wouldn't let them take the pictures."

Seto nodded. "I know." That's why it was him that was sent. Aside from the location finder he had installed on his phone with Mehi's help during the last meeting. "Thank you, sir."

He pulled out his phone and examined the maps. After a minute, he took a photo of the maps of Japan, Asia, Europe, America, and the world. He took two, checked them all, and took one more of Japan.

"Are you done?" Banner asked as Seto pocketed his phone.

"Yes. Thanks for your time." Seto walked towards the door.

"Not at all – I can't wait to see your game." Banner grinned. "But remember what I told you."

Seto paused. "I will. Thanks for your time." He left the classroom quickly – his strides long, but even along the hallway.

Jounouchi was waiting for him by the baseball pitch, where the younger classes were running around and playing tag. "Did you get it?"

Seto nodded and pulled out his phone. "Got it."

"So what now?"

Seto hummed and pulled the photos up. "The GPS will scan the map, search for our location, and place it on a rough area on the map."

He typed in a few numbers and a blue light flashed. A few seconds later, a red circle surrounded Japan and its islands. Seto flicked onto the map of Japan and its islands.

He scanned it with the GPS. It took longer. Then it appeared in the corner on the sea.

"Maybe we are underwater?" Jounouchi mumbled.

"No." Seto typed in the numbers again. "No, no we can't be. It came up wrong. I'll try again."

It took longer the second time. Eventually, an error message popped up.

"Maybe you need to test it some more."

"No." Seto gritted his teeth and typed in the numbers again. A few minutes later, a red dot came up on the edge of the Okinawa island.

Seto tried again. The dot moved a little, but stayed on the island. One more time and it moved back to the edge of the island.

"We have the coordinates." Seto checked it and scribbled the location onto the back of his hand.

"You sure?"

Seto nodded. "I'll check it a few more times before the meeting, but it sounds about right."

Jounouchi looked up as the bell rang, and Seto pocketed his phone. Free-study period. "I need to go to the office." He always did. "I'll message my contacts with the coordinates at the meeting."

"Okay." Jounouchi leaned up and kissed his cheek. "See you then."

* * *

"Griffin, I swear if you don't sit still-" Bakura growled.

"I am still!" Yami snapped.

"No, you're not, because if you were, your wings wouldn't be all over the place." Bakura scowled at him. "Or do you want to be one of the 'I literally rolled out of bed' Pharaohs?" Yami opened his mouth. "Oh, wait. That's right. There were none."

"Quit being an asshole," Yami muttered.

Bakura barked out a laugh. "Sit still and I'll think about it."

Yami rolled his eyes but did his best to sit still as Bakura traced over the eyeliner. Again.

"What's got you so worked up anyway?" Bakura asked. "You're never this nervous."

Yami sighed – long and low. "Calico's coming tonight," he mumbled.

Bakura shrugged. "So?"

"It's the first time he's come to one of the shows."

Bakura frowned, meeting his gaze. "I didn't think he was against you working here."

Yami shook his head. "He's not. I just didn't want him to come before now. Plus it's meant to be our date night but I was called in."

"Okay I get the last bit but still." Bakura shook his head and went back to touching up his eyeliner. "I don't get it. Dove's been here multiple times."

"That's different. You're a scrawny little shit who likes to pick fights even though you can't fight," Yami muttered.

"I'll have you know that this is all lean muscle," Bakura scoffed. "I'd like to see any of the guys I fight hang upside down from a pole by their thighs."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Still doesn't mean you can fight." Bakura swatted the back of his head. "Hey!"

"I told you to sit still." Bakura sighed and eased out a lipstick smudge with his finger. "Anyway, I don't see the problem. Calico sees you dance, thinks you're sexy, you go back to his cube, and-"

"We're not you and Dove."

Bakura snorted. "Believe me, if you were, this would've happened a long time ago."

"Gods, Necro, he's sixteen!"

Bakura looked up at him for a second. "I was talking about making out. What were you thinking?" Yami hesitated, and Bakura swatted him again. "Get your head out of the gutter; he's sixteen!"

"That was my point." Yami smacked his hand away. "And stop hitting me."

"I will when you stop being an idiot." Bakura finished his wings and capped the eyeliner. "There. You're beautiful. Go say hi to your boyfriend before the show."

Yami hopped off the table, dusting off his white booty shorts though nothing was on them. "Thanks."

"Whatever. Just go so I can do my own make-up," Bakura muttered, pulling his mirror around to face him.

Yami nodded and left the room. Just as he had promised – though he technically wasn't allowed – Yugi was waiting for him backstage.

His eyes lit up when he saw Yami. "You look…" His voice faltered. "Wow."

Yami swallowed, goosebumps running down his arms. "Good wow or-?"

"Definitely good," Yugi assured him, leaning up and kissing him. "Amazing."

Yami chuckled, the sensation easing though not disappearing. "Thanks, Cal."

"How long are you on the stage tonight?"

"Just the one dance," Yami sighed. "I need to do it with Necro again. I know it's meant to be our date night, but someone called in sick, and-"

"Hey, hey." Yugi caught Yami's face in his hands. "It's okay. It's not your fault." He pecked the other's lips. "And after you do your dance, we're going to go back to my cube, relax, and watch a movie. Okay?"

Yami hesitated. "Promise you're not mad?"

"Of course I'm not," Yugi murmured. "Things like this happen. You can't control it."

Yami let out a breath, smiling. "Thanks, aibou."

Yugi chuckled. "Don't worry about it."

Yami looked away. Around back-stage. "Is it bad that I almost don't want to leave?" He whispered. "I'm… sort of scared. What if we're wrong?"

Yugi squeezed Yami's hand. "It's not bad," he murmured. "I'm scared too." Yami looked back at him. "But we just have to believe that it's right. That we're doing the right thing. Otherwise, we'll always be too scared to do it. Y'know?"

As Yami nodded, Bakura clapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump. "Ready to go, Pharaoh?"

Yami groaned. "Already?"

"Yup." Bakura looked at Yugi and winked. "Make sure to watch Griffin tonight, shrimp. He'll be putting on a hell of a performance for you."

Yugi grinned, his eyes on Yami. "I'm counting on it."

* * *

The Artist looked out over the Draughtsmen in attendance. Griffin. Dove. Giraffe. Necro. Phoenix.

All of them had argued against Dove and Phoenix going, but Dove had insisted, and once she found out both Dove and Giraffe were going, no one was going to stop Phoenix.

Everyone ready? The Artist signed. They had all become a lot better at signing – well, the six present had anyway. Some of the others still only knew basic words.

The five nodded, and the Artist began walking. He didn't give a signal. He didn't need to. They had everything planned out – every word, every step, every breath.

Seven quotes. Seven more quotes, and then they were leaving.

Pegasus' schedule was mapped. So was the camera route. So was the night shift of everyone working every shift at every business that had a night shift.

Griffin, Giraffe, Necro, and Crystal were getting the night off. Everyone else was working – well, Phoenix excluded. There was no need to draw attention to their section.

They were planning on bringing Koala with them. It wasn't fair to leave him. Not like this. He would be the only one in section seventeen left behind. They would kill him.

Literally.

And Yugi didn't want any more blood on his hands.

The Artist led them out of section seventeen and up towards section one. Scooter met them along the way.

When they reached the small clearing, they began. Their cubes were all still dark, so they all still had time. Maybe even a bit of extra time.

They spread out and began. Every quote was going to be bigger and more noticeable than the last.

When they were done, they pulled back to view it. Oneker, and go first yourself, and firstolate were written in a clean circle all around the area.

Were they the best insults? No – although the Artist did like onekers. But they wanted to get the motion running. They wanted the other sections to feel how they felt.

In the middle of it sat a bold, black quote.

_The minority is only powerless for as long as it conforms to the majority – Mehi Kosey, section seventeen._

* * *

"Who's not here?" Yugi called, seeing two empty chairs. "Please tell me no one's sick." They couldn't afford it. Not now. Not when they were so close.

"Ryou's getting Sid," Bakura called. "He needs to be here for the meeting if he's coming."

Yugi grimaced. Ryou wasn't the worst person to find out, but given that he was Mehi's best friend, he certainly wasn't the best. "Okay. Until they get here, any progress?"

Rally nodded. "In the ATRA meeting today, Heru called Vivian a oneker. I don't think I've seen anyone go that red before."

Yugi nodded. "Excellent. Except-" He shot Heru a look. "-we're meant to be using it passively."

Heru shrugged. "Well she is one."

"It literally means nothing," Yugi groaned.

"Exactly." Heru smirked. "She's nothing."

Ryou walked in a second later with Sid, and Yugi looked like he was about to fall at their feet and thank them.

But Sid's face was pale, and Ryou looked at Yugi for a second too long. They took the empty seats, Ryou making sure to take the one by Mehi.

Yami leaned out and pushed the door closed.

"Okay," Yugi began, standing up. He hesitated. "Okay…" He took a breath. "Okay. This is it. This is…" He shook his head. "We're getting out."

No one even mentioned his stammering. Although they'd been preparing for it for weeks – months – it still seemed so impossible.

But they were here.

Yugi took a deep breath. "We've made it." His voice, usually so strong in the room, sounded soft and uncertain. He didn't even seem sure what to say.

"Are we still doing the mission tonight?" Mai asked.

This seemed to get him back on track. "Yes. Yes, we're doing the mission. Rally, we're not going to be able to do it to your cube." Rally frowned. "It's too dangerous with the amount of people in section forty-nine. The flames might catch on."

"Hang on a second." Bakura frowned. "You set Miho's cube on fire without planning for it to spread. How's this any different?"

"The security in section seventeen was strong – I knew Zorc would notice it," Yugi protested.

Bakura looked over at Rally. "Rally, is the security in section forty-nine strong?"

Rally nodded. "We don't have cameras, but we have guards that switch shifts every hour," they replied. "They only take ten minutes to switch shifts, so they'll definitely notice."

"But they could notice us," Yugi finished.

"Not if there's only a few of us." Bakura shrugged. "I'll go with Rally and do their cube, and you guys can do mine."

"Bakura, it's too dangerous," Yugi snapped.

"It's the last night."

"That's exactly my point!" Yugi threw his hands into the air. "We've been working on this for months. I've been working on it for over a year. We can't let this opportunity slip because you two get caught trying to do this!"

"I won't get caught." Oddly, Bakura's voice was calmer than Yugi's. "Trust me."

Yugi groaned, hands darting into and gripping his hair. For a moment, he just stood there like that, eyes closed.

"Fine. Go on. Do it."

He lowered his hands, opening his eyes again. "Rally, you know the guard cycle, right?" Rally nodded. "Bakura, follow their lead. They know the cycle better than you."

Bakura nodded. He would usually argue, but not now.

Not tonight.

Not when they were finally this close.

Yugi started again. "We're here," he said, slowly. "It's taken months of work. It's taken blood, sweat, and tears, and you've all put yourselves in tremendous danger. Ushio and Zygor, unfortunately, didn't make it this far." There was a moment of silence, and Miho quickly touched her forehead, chest, and each shoulder in a cross-formation. "They died because of us. They died because we're doing what we're doing. Because we fought to get to where we are now." Yugi looked everyone in the eye, flicking from one to the other, to the other, to the other. "But we are here. And we're going to get out – for us, for them, and for everyone still trapped here. We're getting out, tonight. We're going to get help, and we're never coming back." He looked over at Seto. "Your contact has the time and location?"

Seto nodded. "We worked out the time difference. They're meeting us in an hour."

"Perfect." Yugi pulled a can out of his pocket. The first one – the first he had ever used. He had saved it. After his first mission, he had saved it so that he could use it when he reached his last mission.

Even he never really thought he'd make it.

"Tonight's the night," he murmured, turning it over in his hand. "We're getting out." He looked up again. "Is everyone ready?" He got nods and murmurs of confirmation.

"Let's go. We're going home."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it killed me to write this chapter. I was writing a thousand to two thousand words a day in forced bursts after eleven or twelve o'clock at night so it's full of feels. Hope you guys enjoy!

**Content Warnings:** Murder, death, implied suffocation, transphobia, homophobia, non-consensual, fire.

* * *

_The world outside sat silent. Safely encased in his white office, perched on his leather chair by his oaken desk, Pegasus watched. He watched as the world tumbled into chaos._

_And he watched with a smile._

_Not even a smile. A smile implies joy._

_Pegasus watched with a smirk. He had been right, and now, no one could mock him._

_Not the republicans with their claims of 'fake news' and 'alternate facts' about global warming. Not the liberals with their protests about his methods of planning for the disaster. Not the group in the middle, unsure whether or not to believe in global warming, but certain that he was wrong._

_No one could tell him he was wrong anymore._

_"Sir?"_

_He turned. He had heard the doors open, but he hadn't acknowledged the person that had entered. "Yes, Zircon?" The man's eyes narrowed. "Apologies. Zorc."_

_"Should we tell the sections? Everyone's wondering."_

_Pegasus hummed and turned away from him. "No." He stared out the window. The mountain was glowing red – previously plain, and dark, and tall. It was just visible from his window, lava pouring down into the city. "Just update the syllabus. Slowly. Like we have been doing."_

_"It went bad really quickly." Zorc folded his arms. Pegasus heard the froosh of his sleeves brushing together._

_"And we've been planning for downward spirals. Speed it up a little. Not enough to alarm them."_

_"I think the sound of lava pouring into their hometowns would alarm them, no matter what their age." He paused. "Sir."_

_"Don't mention specific towns. The north of Japan, west of France, etcetera, etcetera." Pegasus reclined in his chair. There was a dark cloud of ash settling over the glow and darkening the sky above mainland Japan. "We can't afford teeny-tots rebellion, Zorc. Don't panic them. Triple the planned speed. No more, no less."_

_"But that way, they'll only be learning about this in a year."_

_"I know. And it's been two years since they were brought in. Three years will seem more believable to them than two years." Pegasus turned away from the window. The beautiful golden-red was gone, smothered by a sickening black blanket. "Just get it done."_

_Zorc's eyes narrowed but he bowed. "Yes, sir."_

_"And Zorc?" Zorc looked up again. "Make sure your sister stays out of this. These children are in our care, and we don't want them 'liberated' into a dying world. Understood?"_

_"Understood, sir."_

* * *

They crept out of the manhole like a pack of wolves. Silent, deadly, and desperate to escape the cage they had been trapped in for the last nine years.

The Artist flicked his fingers forward and they scattered to their cubes.

They already had everything they needed. Clothes, personal items, and one or two weapons. They didn't need food or water – they were getting out. Getting home.

And no electronic devices. The Artist had checked everyone's bags before they left. No electronic devices.

They could be tracked by the ICU if they brought them. No one had objected. They all had too much to lose. They couldn't afford to be brought back.

If they were, they all knew that they would never get out again.

Griffin was ready first. Black paint in a neat sprawl in front of his cube.

_Happiness can be found in the darkest of times if only one remembers to turn on a light. – Yami Sennen, Griffin._

He stood back to admire it for a moment. Yami Sennen. The name washed over him with a warm sense of familiarity.

Well, it should feel familiar. It was his name. He felt stupid for even thinking it. But it was different.

Seeing it written – spelled out in front of him in unmissable writing after all these years under a different name. That was the cause of the longing, of the sense of sudden fulfilment.

Yami Sennen.

It wasn't long before everyone was ready. Notes – from them to the ones they were leaving behind. For now. Leaving behind for now.

Mementos, or something to give them so they would know what was happening. So they would know that they would be back.

So they would know they weren't being forgotten.

So they would know that they were being thought about.

So they would know they were never, ever alone. Not anymore.

_It's okay to be a glow stick. Sometimes you have to break to shine. – Atem Sennen, Strix._

_Do not judge a story by the chapter you walked in on. – Mazaki Anzu, Flamingo._

_Life is like cards; a strong player can be dealt a weak hand, and still walk away with the game in their pocket. – Otogi Ryuji, Jaguar._

_You were born to be real. Not to be perfect. – Kawai Shizuka, Princess._

_There comes a time when you have to choose between turning the page or closing the book. This is that time. – Heru Tahan, Shrew._

_We were quiet, but we were not blind. – Heba Mikhail, Lion._

_I can't change you, and you can't change me. But we can change how we react. – Sid Jones, Koala._

_The choices you make in life will make your life. – Bjørn 'Bonz' Larsen, Skele._

_Visions are worth fighting for. Don't spend your life making someone else's dreams come true. – Honda Hiroto, Chimp._

_You can't make a revolution in white gloves. – Jounouchi Katsuya._

_Those who do not move do not notice their chains. – Mana Dagher, Meerkat._

_Never love anyone who treats you like you're ordinary. – Miho Nosaka, Crystal._

_Work on being in love with the person in the mirror who has been through so much but is still standing. – Marik Ishtar, Giraffe._

_The time is always right to do what is right. – Akefia Touzoku, Diabound._

_To ignore evil is to become an accomplice to it. – Bakura Touzoku, Necro._

_Our lives begin to end the day we become silent about things that matter. – Ryou Bakura, Dove._

_We are not what other people say we are. We are who we know ourselves to be, and we are what we love. – Mehi Kosey, Phoenix._

_Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever. – Mokuba Kaiba, Panther._

_You cannot shake hands with a clenched fist. – Keith Howard, Lynx._

_The future depends on what we do in the present. – Seto Kaiba, Blue._

_People will stare. Make it worth their while. – Kujaku Mai, Polar._

The Artist was the last to finish. He stood back slowly and turned to look at everyone else's work before looking back at his own.

_Faith is taking the first step, even when you can't see the whole staircase. And we have faith in you. – Yugi Mutou, Calico, the Artist._

"Let's light them up."

They all pulled the same cans of spray and lighters out of their bags. The glass coffins were still flammable. No one had changed that since Crystal's had been set on fire.

A mistake.

The glow was warm at first, soft in the dark.

Then it grew, and multiplied, until Zorc's was the only one still dim and not roaring in a blazing storm of anger and heat.

The Artist hesitated before he lit his. He had almost forgotten Rosa, but she was safe with a friend of Marik's. He swallowed as the flames began to rise from his coffin.

"Run."

They left the cans and lighters scattered on the floor. It didn't matter now. There was no going back.

If they were caught- no. They wouldn't be caught. They were escaping. They couldn't afford to be caught; to even think of it.

They were getting out.

They met Necro and Scooter on their way to the elevator – Diabound had written his brother's quote.

As instructed, the section was dark. Good. The Artist trusted them, but emotions were high and he wouldn't have been surprised to see Scooter's cube in flames.

"Where now?" Strix hissed.

The Artist beckoned them forwards and led them to the elevator. They could see the light shine from it as they hid behind the corner, and, as planned, Pegasus left.

They only waited a minute. "Run."

They heard him turn and shout. Shit. The Artist gritted his teeth as they sprinted for the narrow passage, squeezing in.

Yami slammed the close button as a shot sounded. Rally screamed as the doors sprung shut.

Bakura caught them as they fell. "Shit, Rally!"

"What happened?" Sid asked. The elevator jolted and began to rise. They could hear banging on the other side, growing fainter.

"They were shot." Bakura twisted, trying to find the wound.

"They'll be okay," Sid said, dropping down beside him.

Rally squeezed their eyes shut as Sid reached out and touched the wound. It stained his trousers, just to the left of his knee.

"Does that hurt?" Sid asked, stilling.

"No shit it hurts," Bakura snapped. "They were fucking _shot_."

"Yeah, I got that." Sid glared at him. "I meant does it run up their leg. If the bullet is still in there, we have a problem."

Rally shook their head. "I- Fuck – I-I don't think it is..." They gritted their teeth.

Sid nodded, pulling off his outermost jumper. "Hang on." He tore it into two strips and began binding the wound as best as possible. Rally yelled. "Bakura, hold them still."

"Stop hurting them and they won't fucking squirm," Bakura snapped.

Sid shot him a glare and tied the jumper strips together, using three knots. "I know it's tight, but we just need to leave it like this for a little bit," he told Rally. "Just until we're out. Can you stand?"

Bakura pushed himself up and helped carry Rally's weight as they staggered to their feet.

"Barely," they replied after a few seconds, clinging to Bakura's shoulder.

"I'll help you," Bakura assured them. "Don't worry. We'll get Seto's whatever to bring us to a hospital. Right?"

Seto nodded. "I'll get them to change their coordinates."

Bakura nodded and turned back to Rally. "See? You'll be fine, kid." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Rally.

Rally forced a smile, their face white. "Y-Yeah. I'll be fine."

The elevator dinged as they reached the top floor, and the doors eased open.

No one moved for a moment. It was quiet. The white office was still – tense rather than tranquil.

Something was wrong.

Rally winced, and Yugi began ushering people out. "We need to move-"

Bang.

They didn't get time to scream. Bakura did. He dropped to the ground with them. "Rally! Damn it, Rally, get up!"

Others dropped with them, Yugi yelling orders to _get out of the line of fire_ but Bakura just kept shaking Rally, as though to wake them.

But their eyes were open. There were no delusions of sleep, or unconsciousness.

And even if there were, the blood seeping from their head from the hole and the smell of shit in the air erased all hope.

"Bakura, fucking move!"

Bakura dove and covered Rally's body as another bang echoed through the room. He felt the bullet graze his shoulder, but it hit nothing but the wall.

He felt someone grab his shoulder and try to pull him up. He clung tighter to Rally.

"Bring them too, just move!" Mehi snapped at him.

Bakura nodded and wrapped his arms around Rally, hoisting them over his shoulder. He was shaking, and he stumbled as he followed the others out of the room. Atem stayed behind for a second, wrestling the assistant for the gun.

Bakura heard another bang, and Atem caught up to them. He was still holding the gun, and the assistant didn't follow them out.

"Where's the helicopter?" Jounouchi called to Seto.

Seto shook his head. "The runway. I don't know how to get out of the building."

"I saw it out the window," Mana yelled, taking the lead and turning left. "It should be this way."

"Be careful!" Yugi snapped, pulling her back. A shot sounded and they began running again.

They didn't have time for careful anymore. They needed to get _out_ before someone else died.

They were lucky – for once, once in their lives, they got it right first time. The only door at the end of the hallway Mana had led them down had them crashing out into open air.

The sun blinded them, and though they kept running, they tripped over one another and nearly missed the three black helicopters waiting for them.

"Get in!" Someone screamed at them from the first. Someone from the third was firing at the doors behind them. Yugi turned to see others firing back. "Hurry up!"

Yugi reached up and scrambled in. He turned back and reached down to help Bakura with Rally.

The pilot shook her head. "No. Leave him – we're already nearly over capacity."

"I'm not leaving them behind!" Bakura yelled. He had to duck to avoid a shot. It ricocheted off the side of the helicopter.

The pilot cursed. "Get the fuck into the helicopter!"

"Not without Rally!"

"If you don't get in, we're leaving without you!"

Yugi glared at her. "We're not leaving either of them."

The first two helicopters were already taking off. The pilot pulled her eye guard down. "I'm not getting stuck here, and I'm the one flying." She shifted gears and the wings began turning.

Yugi turned back to Bakura. "Get in!"

"Leave the body!" The pilot roared.

"But-"

Mehi grabbed Bakura's arm and hauled him up as the helicopter left the ground. Rally slipped.

Bakura twisted free of Mehi's grip once he was safe and stared down. They were already forty feet up, but he could see Rally – sprawled on the ground, hair scattered, dead.

"Rally!"

* * *

Yugi groaned as he forced his eyes open. He frowned and blinked a few times. The roof above him was white, plaster, and crumbling.

That wasn't right. Where was he? Where was Yami?

He twisted, and a wooden bed creaked beneath him. The entire room was in the same state as the ceiling. Ten beds were shoved in together – emergency accommodations.

But where? This wasn't the ICU.

Yugi forced himself to his feet. They were bare, and the tiled floor sent cold tendrils rushing up his legs. He shivered and grabbed his boots from beside the top of the bed. He yanked them on, no socks.

No one else was in the room, but once he pulled open the door and left, he found himself in a large communal kitchen. Like the ones in the ICU.

Everyone was there, cramped together at one table. Eleven on either side. Yugi frowned. They were out. But those numbers didn't make sense. Him included, there was twenty-four.

Who was missing? He counted again, and an image flashed to the front of his head.

Rally. Little Rally, eagle-spread on the runway forty feet below them. A bullet in their leg and head.

He swallowed back the bile and walked over to the table. "Hey."

Yami looked up at him. He wasn't the only one to look, but he was the only one to try to smile. "Hey."

"What's-" His voice gave up on him. He tried again. "Is there a problem? Why are we here? Where is here?"

Seto cleared his throat. "They told us a little, but they wanted to speak to you directly, since you were kind of the leader of the whole group."

Yugi looked around. "Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"We thought you needed the sleep." Yami's voice was gentle, but it sounded loud even among the chatter at other tables.

Yugi's heart sank. "What happened?" Now, no one would look at him. "Tell me."

It was a few seconds before anyone spoke. "We were wrong."

Yugi's expression froze. _He_ froze – somewhere between standing and sitting at the table with his friends. "What do you mean?" It came out sharp and fast.

Not many would meet his gaze. Ryou cleared his throat. "Take a look outside," he mumbled.

"No, don't do that," Marik protested.

"He's going to have to at some stage." Mehi glared at the table.

"But not yet!"

"What do you mean?" Yugi repeated, slower as he sank down beside Yami.

Yami wouldn't even look at him. Not directly. His spoon was clenched tightly in his hand, though it didn't look as though he had touched his bowl of whatever he was eating. "Everything they told us in the ICU was true."

He blamed himself. Yugi could see that in an instant. He had been one of the first to back the mythical Artist anyway. Why shouldn't he blame himself? It was his fault. He had convinced Yugi that- No. No, he didn't.

Yugi shook his head. Stop thinking like that. "That can't be true."

"They were a bit dramatic," Sid huffed, "what with the lakes of lava and all. But the world's been fucked."

"We're in Odaiba at the moment." Bonz shrugged. "This is about quarter the population."

Yugi looked around. "Of the whole city?" There was two hundred people in the canteen. Maximum.

"Maybe a few more. Some people are getting ready to go scavenging for things." Mana shook her head. "Food, water, supplies."

Yugi stared down at the table for a minute. He twisted and bolted for the door.

"Cal- Yugi!" Yami protested, following him.

Yugi pushed through the heavy barrier and stumbled to a halt at the top of a set of stairs. They were in a hotel. He and his Grandpa had stayed there once – he recognised the driveway that led up from the city centre.

He turned and looked up at the building. It was now three stories tall. Not twenty. Rubble had been cleared, but there was still a crater in the tarmac of the road.

He looked back out of the driveway.

The southern section of the city was empty. There were cars. And some buildings – one or two shops and a few smaller houses. But no people.

"Yugi?" Yami hesitated before taking his hand. "Yugi, what do we do?"

Yugi hesitated. "I-" Don't know. "We... We need to find the leader of the camp, or whoever's organising things. We need to figure out if we're staying here, or if we can reunite people with families, and also if there are better areas than here within travelling distance. We should also see if we can hold a memorial service for Rally. Talk to Bakura about that."

Yami nodded. "He'd like that."

"I think so." Yugi took a breath and walked back into the building. "Let's go."

* * *

It had been a week.

Yugi closed his laptop. They struggled for food and water, but electronics? Oh, yeah, no problem, mate. Here's the Wi-Fi password.

Not that he was complaining.

Well, no. He was. But not about having internet.

"Is everyone here?"

"Bakura's still at the grave," Ryou murmured. He had begun talking more, and Bakura was talking less. No one blamed him.

He woke up screaming some nights. No one but Ryou could calm him down.

"Should we just go?" Atem asked after a few seconds. "We don't know how long he'll be."

"Shut up." Akefia shot him a glare. "Rally was his friend. They were _our_ friend. Bakura has a right to fucking mourn him- sorry, them – after their funeral."

Atem didn't engage the glare. "I just meant we should get this done with."

"Oh, did you have somewhere else to be?" Akefia sneered. "Forgive us for taking your precious time, Mr. King."

"Akefia." Heru elbowed him.

Akefia folded his arms and sat back in his seat. "We're waiting for him."

"You don't have to." Bakura trudged into the room. "I'm right here." He dropped into the seat beside Ryou. He looked like shit – hair matted to his head with rain and grease, clothes black and baggy and worn, face pale, eyes bloodshot, hands shaking.

Yugi quickly looked away. "You've all been raising some... concerns about where we're staying."

Anzu shrugged. "Seems good to me."

"Yeah, cause you're straight."

"No, I'm not."

"Or hetero-romantic, or whatever you call it." Marik rolled his eyes.

Anzu frowned at him. "I'm asexual _and_ aromantic."

"Well whoopee for you."

"Marik." Yugi's tone was warning.

"What?" Marik scowled at him. "I'm just saying, they all think she's straight so they don't have a problem with her."

"Who's they?" Yugi sighed.

"The entire camp by the looks of it," Heba replied. "It was fine until they started realising most of us are LGBT."

"And?" Yugi prompted.

"And then it turned to shit." Mehi crossed her legs. "One guy tried to grab my crotch."

"Wait, what?"

She rolled her eyes. "I was making people feel uncomfortable-"

"Purposely," Sid cut in.

"That doesn't matter." She waved him off. "I was making people feel uncomfortable and one guy didn't believe that I was trans because 'I'm hot'. So he tried to grab my crotch _and_ pull down my jeans for proof."

"I feel like that was taken out of context." Yugi pinched his nose.

"Hey-"

"I'm not excusing it. You know I wouldn't do that." Yugi shook his head. "But why were you even trying to make them uncomfortable?"

"They were being pricks." Mehi shrugged. "All I did was say I was trans while wearing a skirt. Not my fault if that makes them uncomfortable."

"Okay, just-" Yugi groaned. "Just try to stay away from that guy. I'll see if I can... Fuck, I don't know. Has everyone been getting similar reactions?"

"Like, they're not denying us anything we need." Jounouchi draped an arm over the edge of his chair. "But they sure as hell aren't being civil."

"One girl told me it was 'people like me' that did this to the world by angering the gods," Shizuka mumbled.

"But we're the ones that did this," Yugi protested. "People were saying this for years – even before we were taken into the ICU."

"You think we don't know that?" Mana scoffed. "Try telling that to these guys. They're still convinced the gods are controlling everything with divine intervention and this all happened because Japan is a sinful country, and Earth is a sinful world."

"We got unlucky." Seto was staring at the ground. "They were the only ones who responded to the email. And they're the only conservative group of survivors in Odaiba."

"Why did they say it wasn't the way it is?" Mokuba asked.

"Because they wanted more gatherers." Seto gritted his teeth. "Or people or medics or _something_. I don't know, Mokuba."

Yugi ran a hand through his hair. "Okay..." He took a breath. "Can you put up with it?"

"What?"

"You're fucking kidding me."

"They're assaulting us!"

"They're insane!"

"I'm not staying here!"

"They're not that bad."

"They are to us!"

"Just for a little bit more," Yugi insisted. "We have shelter, food, water, and connections. We need to find ways to communicate with family. We need to _find_ family, and hometowns, and everything. And we need time. Just give it a week, and if it's still this unbearable, I promise you that we'll leave. Okay?" Everyone looked around. "Okay?" A few seconds later, nods of approval ran through the group. "Good." Yugi sighed and stood up. "I'm going to go talk to Akatsuki again." The unofficial leader. "I'll see if I can sort things out with him. After that, I'll do my best to find families and towns quickly." He walked out of the room. "Meeting adjourned."

* * *

Yugi sighed and crossed the last name off the list. "You're certain all of these towns are gone?"

Akatsuki nodded. "Yup. You can check Google maps if you don't believe me."

Yugi ran a hand through his hair. "No, I do. It's just..." He sighed. "It's just... really sudden. We emailed you thinking that everything was the same as it was when we left."

Akatsuki nodded. A grimace passed his face. "I know. And I'm sorry that we lied to you, but it was something we had to do. You understand. Right?"

Yugi stood. "I'm going to need transportation for these six." He didn't answer the question. He needed favours right now. Not enemies.

The leader hesitated. "Well..."

Yugi frowned. " _What_?"

"Transportation may be somewhat of an issue."

" _How_?"

"We told you everything was fine because we need more gatherers." Akatsuki bridged his fingers. "Other groups in Odaiba don't work with us because of our... ethics."

"Stop groping people and that might change," Yugi muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said I can't imagine why."

Akatsuki hummed. "Well, that means we can't get food and water very easily."

"And yet you have an abundance of computers and phones." Yugi raised an eyebrow. They weren't as good as the ICU ones, but they were good. Really good.

"Essential in this day and age." Akatsuki shrugged. "Some need them to contact family. Others need it for meditation music, prayers, groups-"

"Okay, but why does that influence these people getting home?" Yugi snapped. "We've been away for _eight years_ , and most of their home towns are _gone_. We know for a fact that these families are still in their home towns, and we have their contact information. Why can't you lend us some of your _six_ helicopters?"

"They're for emergencies."

"Like collecting us?" Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Akatsuki held his gaze. "Would you rather we have left you with your friend? What was his name, Rally Dawson?"

"Not he. They."

"I'm not getting into this with you." Akatsuki folded his arms. "I understand that our groups have different ethical beliefs, but we need you."

"For food and water?" Yugi snorted. "Try trading for it. Your laptops. Phones."

"They're-"

"About as essential as the sixth emergency helicopter." Yugi stood up abruptly. "If you don't give us the transportation, you'll be losing a lot more than six."

"If we're not giving you transportation for six, what makes you think we're going to give you enough for all of you to leave?" Akatsuki stood to. He towered over Yugi.

But Yugi held his ground. "We can just go to another section of Odaiba. It's not that long of a journey considering we've been working towards this for eight years."

Akatsuki gritted his teeth. "We can't afford to waste the resources needed to drop your friends off to their families in France."

Yugi closed the laptop and stormed out of the meeting room, right back to the dorm that the group had been staying in.

Everyone was ready to go. He had asked them to be before going into the meeting – just in case things turned sour. "Are you ready to go?"

Nearly everyone nodded. Nearly.

He looked over Anzu, Honda, and Otogi. "Where are your bags?"

Honda and Otogi shared a look. Anzu swallowed. "Yugi... we're going to stay."

Yugi had to take a breath. "What?"

"We're out." Otogi shook his head. "This is what we wanted. We're free."

"And we're tired." Honda shrugged. "We're... I'm not as strong as you guys are. I'm not cut out for this kind of thing. I just... I just want to stay here."

Yugi took another breath. "And you two feel the same?"

Otogi nodded. Anzu looked away. "Sorry, Yugi."

"Don't be." Yugi couldn't look at her either. "If you want to stay, you want to stay. I'm not going to force you to come with us." He glanced around to the others. "Is everyone else ready?" This time, everyone did nod.

Anzu took a step forwards, her arms rising, and then falling. "Good luck," she mumbled.

Yugi closed the distance and wrapped his arms around her. "You too," he whispered. Her arms wound around him and squeezed him tightly. When they separated, Yugi's vision was blurring. "L-" He cleared his throat. He knew if he had kept talking, his voice would have cracked. "Let's go."

He looked back every few seconds as they left the old hotel. He could see Anzu, Otogi, and Honda waiting at the doors until they couldn't make the three out from the background behind them anymore.

* * *

The attendant frowned out at them. "Twenty-one?"

"Yeah, that's right." Yugi nodded. "Have you got accommodation?"

"I do." He scratched his stubbly chin with two fingers. "I have two rooms that should fit all of you. I'll need names though."

Yugi sighed. "Can you put them all under the same name?"

"No can do. Policy." The man gave them a brown-toothed smile. "Names please." He didn't come across a problem until he reached Mehi. "You'll be going into the boys' dorms then?"

Mehi hesitated. "Uh, no." Her voice was quiet. "The girls'."

He frowned. "What was your name again?"

"Mehi Kosey."

"What about your legal name?"

Mehi scowled at the dark, rotting check-in desk. "Mehi Kosey."

"Yes, but-"

"She'll be sleeping with the girls," Mana interrupted, though they weren't planning on splitting up based on gender. "Now, since she's the last, can we have our keys?"

The man seemed hesitant, but he handed over the keys. "If you're in any trouble, you can use the phone by the beds," he called after them.

"We won't," Mana called back. Mehi's teeth were gritted but she walked with her head high. "Prick," Mana muttered as she handed out the keys to the rooms. "Don't lose these. I don't want to have to deal with him again."

"Just don't lose them." Yugi shook his head. "We can't afford to draw any attention to ourselves. The ICU could come looking for us."

"None of the leaders took a day off in eight years," Akefia scoffed. "They're not going to come for us."

Yugi glanced at him. "No one escaped in eight years either." No one had a response. He pressed the elevator button. "I found some towns and city areas in the old camp that some people lived in, and I managed to locate a few families from surnames."

"Whose?" Heru asked, suddenly far more interested in the conversation than Yugi had ever seen him.

Yugi looked away. "Miho, Sid, Seto and Mokuba, Ryou, Jounouchi and Shizuka, and Marik." He paused. "And... and me."

Heru looked away again. He tried to feign boredom, but Akefia wrapped an arm around him and the other hid his face in his shoulder.

"We'll work to find everyone else's families too," Yugi assured him. "This was a first search based on areas more than names. Don't worry."

They should worry. Based on percentages alone, everyone's families being alive and well was practically impossible.

"So what do we do?" Ryou asked as the elevator doors opened. They all piled in. The elevator barely fit them, and they were just under capacity.

Yugi pressed the button for the sixth floor. The buildings in the south side were much taller and a bit more frequent than the east. "We have a phone, and I got contact numbers." He rifled through his pockets and pulled out the phone and a sheet of paper. "Who wants to go first?"

Jounouchi glanced at Shizuka, and back at Yugi. "I don't think we'll try," he murmured. "Our family..." He trailed off.

Yugi nodded. "That's okay." He looked at Seto.

The Russian boy shook his head. "Mokuba and I are fine on our own. I don't think we'd be welcome back anyway."

"Well if no one else wants to, I do." Sid held out his hand.

Yugi passed him the phone and the sheet. Everyone tried to watch subtly as he punched in the number next to his name and rang. The doors opened and they piled out as someone on the other end picked up.

Sid took a shaky breath. "Hello?"

 _"Hello? Who is this?"_ The other end was loud and clear. It was an old Nokia – indestructible, but useless when it came to volume and settings. They couldn't turn it down.

"It's... It's Sid."

_"I don't know anyone called Sid."_

"Mom, it's..." He tried to lower his voice, but everyone heard him. "It's Ella."

The woman on the other end paused. " _Ella?"_ She sounded shaky.

"Well, yeah." Sid swallowed. "I... I'm in Japan."

" _Ella, how did you get all of the way over there? Where have you been?"_

"I... My name's Sid, mom."

_"Never mind that, Ella; where have you been? That's more important to me! I want to know where my daughter has been!"_

Sid swallowed hard. "I'm not your daughter." He stared at his feet. "You haven't had one. I'm Sid."

His mother paused. _"Well I don't have a son either."_ A beep sounded.

Sid blinked a few times. Everyone suddenly seemed very busy trying to do anything but look at him. He thrust the phone at Yugi and turned away.

Mehi caught his arm. "She's a bitch. Don't do something stupid because of her," she muttered.

Sid snorted. "Why do you care?" He muttered. "I was an asshole to you. Thought you'd be glad to see me go."

Mehi shrugged. "We're all in this together."

Sid yanked his arm away but didn't try to leave. "That's cheesy as shit."

"Yeah, well what are you going to do?" Mehi raised an eyebrow. "C'mon."

After a moment, Sid turned back around and walked through the group to one of the doors. He opened it with his key, walked inside and left the door open. Yugi sighed and looked around. "Who's next?" His eyes landed on Miho as she tried to follow Sid into the room. "Miho?"

She paused and looked up at Mai. Mai smiled at her and squeezed her hand. After a second, Miho looked up at Yugi and shook her head. "M-Miho n-n't g'd wi'h phones," she mumbled, trying to force a smile. "'Nd mama no like Miho's talk. I stay wi'h Mai."

Yugi nodded. "That's okay, Miho." He turned to his two oldest friends from the ICU. The only ones left in the hallway with him. "Marik? Ryou?"

Ryou looked down. "I feel bad saying no," he mumbled. "So many people want to see their families again."

"But the ones who didn't happened to get the chance?" Yugi finished.

Ryou nodded. "I might call later, but..." He shook his head. "I don't know. My father and I didn't end on good terms before the ICU."

Yugi nodded. "That's understandable." He turned to Marik. "Do you?"

If he said no, Yugi could call his Grandpa. He had the number. He could do it.

And he knew Marik knew it too. But he could see the longing in the other's eyes, and he smiled softly as he handed him the phone. "Ring them."

"You sure?" Marik asked. "I can go after you."

Yugi shook his head. "It's okay. You go first."

Marik nodded and took the phone. He stared at the number for a few moments before punching it in. Mehi glanced out of the room. "You guys coming?"

Ryou nodded at Marik as he led Yugi into the room. Mehi followed his nod as the phone began to ring. She hesitated before stepping out into the hall, taking Marik's hand, and squeezing it.

Marik smiled slightly and returned the squeeze as someone picked up.

 _"Amasis, it's meant to be my day off. And why did you switch numbers again?"_ Marik froze. _"Amasis?"_ He heard the girl huff. " _Amasis, are you there?"_

"I-Isis?" He choked out.

A pause. _"Who is this?"_ Marik swallowed and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. _"Hello? I'm an officer at Cairo police station, and if-"_

"You're a police officer?" Marik laughed slightly. He released Mehi's hand, covering his mouth.

 _"Why is that funny to you?"_ She hissed. _"Who is this?"_

"Is-Isis, it's..." He swallowed, lowering his hand again. "It's Marik."

There was a pause. " _Marik? As in... Marik Ishtar?"_ Her voice was shaking.

Marik squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. "Y-Yeah. We... I'm sorry, we just got out and Yugi found you and-"

_"Where are you, Marik?"_

"I-I'm in Odaiba in Japan. I'm... not really sure how far that is from Cairo, or-"

 _"It doesn't matter."_ Isis let out a breath. " _Okay, Marik, we're going to find the nearest port to you. We're coming to get you, okay? Me and Rishid. Don't-don't you dare go missing again."_

"I won't," Marik whispered. Mehi wrapped an arm around him. "Gods, Isis, I... I've missed you so, so much..."

" _We've missed you too, Mar."_ He heard her clear her throat. When she spoke again, her voice was a little stronger. " _Don't move from where you are. We'll be there by Friday. Okay? We'll take a helicopter and-"_

"Okay." Marik nodded. "Okay, I just... Okay. I'll see you then." He heard rustling. "Were you in bed? Did I wake you?"

 _"I'm fine, I needed to get up soon anyway,"_ Isis assured him. " _I need to go – I'm going to call in a few favours at work. We're coming to get you."_

No matter how many times she said it, it didn't seem real. "Thank you." Marik swallowed. "I love you."

 _"I love you too, Marik. I'm sorry I never said that to you before you left."_ A pause. _"I'll ring you back when we're about to leave. I love you_ ," she repeated.

"You too," Marik murmured. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

" _Yeah. Tomorrow. I promise."_ Another pause. " _Bye."_ She sounded hesitant, like she didn't want to hang up.

Marik did it for her. "Bye." He gripped the phone tightly as he hung up. "She's coming."

"I know." Mehi held him closer.

Marik looked up at her. "Would... Would you come with me?"

Mehi hesitated. "I don't want to find what's left of my family."

"That's okay, you don't need to," Marik assured her. "But... I-I can't... I can't just leave _everyone_ after eight years. I can't leave you."

Mehi held him closer. "It's okay. I'll go with you as long as your family doesn't mind."

Marik looked up at her, hesitant now. "I... I don't want to force you into doing anything..."

"You're not," Mehi assured her. "I want to go with you. I don't know Japan, or anywhere but Egypt. Hell, I barely even know Egypt. I can't make a life here."

Marik smiled slightly and leaned up, pecking her lips. "I love you."

"You too," she murmured, "You nerd. Come on, we should give the phone to Yugi and find whatever port your sister was talking about."

Marik nodded in agreement and they made their way into one of the rooms.

The floors and walls were made of musty-smelling wood, and the beds were shoved up against the walls, five on either side. The window was narrow and covered by a ragged piece of cloth in lieu of a curtain, and the bathroom was right behind the main door. From its placing, they were sharing it with at least one other room.

Yugi looked up as Marik entered the room. "How'd it go?"

Marik cleared his throat. "My sister's coming to get me and Mehi at the closest port to where we are by Friday. I'm not really sure what time, but..." He couldn't hide his smile. "I'm going home."

Yugi grinned. "That's great, Mar." He looked at Mehi. "You're going with him?" Mehi nodded. "Perfect." He glanced around. "Atem, Yami, Heru, Heba, you're all from Egypt too. Do you want to go with them?"

Yami shook his head. "I think I'll stay."

Atem hesitated. "Yeah. Me too." He looked at Heba.

Heba refused to meet his gaze. "If it's okay," he spoke carefully, "I think I want to go home too. I miss my family and I want to find them."

Atem took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "That's fine," Yugi assured him. "Heru?"

"I'm not sure," Heru admitted after a minute. "I need to think about it."

"That's also fine. If you miss the boat and want to go, we'll arrange something." Yugi took the phone as Marik passed it to him. "I'm just-"

"Go ahead," Ryou assured him. "We're fine. Call him."

Yugi nodded and scurried out into the hall. He took a breath and checked the paper before dialling the number. It rang five times before someone picked up.

_"Hello?"_

Yugi swallowed. "Granpda?"

He heard a gasp. _"Yugi? Yugi, is that you?"_

"Yeah, it's... it's me." Yugi licked his lips. "I... I don't know what you know, but... I'll explain everything when I see you. I'm just... I'm back."

 _"Where are you_?" Sugoroku Mutou asked. _"I'll come and find you."_

"I'm in southern Odaiba in a hostel. Where are you?"

_"_ _Tokyo, but it doesn't matter. I can come and get you once I get a car – or I can walk it. What street are you on?"_

"We're... We're on the street where the Hilton used to be." Yugi gritted his teeth. "I miss you," he whispered.

" _I miss you too, Yugi,"_ Sugoroku murmured, " _but we'll be together again soon, okay? I'm not going to leave you."_

Yugi sniffed. "Thanks, Grandpa." He hesitated. "Can you talk or are you stuck for time?"

 _"I haven't heard from you in eight years,"_ Sugoroku scoffed. _"Anything else can wait."_

Yugi smiled sheepishly. "There's someone I want you to meet at some stage."

 _"Bring them with you,"_ Sugoroku laughed. _"If they're your friend, I want to meet them. What's their name?"_

"Yami," Yugi replied, "and he's... a bit more than a friend."

There was a pause. " _Well? Don't leave me hanging here, Yugi, I want to know more about him!"_

Yugi laughed. "He's really nice, and funny, and he loves games as much as we do, and-"

* * *

Ryou sat in the doctor's office, not looking at Bakura. "I'm fine," he mumbled. "We don't need to be here."

"Yes we fucking well do." Bakura folded his arms. "You collapsed."

"I didn't collapse. I tripped."

"You've been dizzy the past few days, you've been sick, you haven't been sleeping, and you had to stop three times when we climbed up two flights of stairs," Bakura listed. Ryou's shoulders hunched. Bakura squeezed the limp hand in his grip. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad-"

"Yeah, well you're succeeding." Ryou didn't pull his hand away, but he looked at the wall, turning the back of his head to Bakura.

Bakura gritted his teeth. "I just want to make sure you're okay," he muttered. "We've already lost enough people this week. I don't want to lose you too because we overlooked something stupid."

After a moment, Ryou turned back to him. "You're not going to lose me," he murmured. "I promise."

"You don't know that." Bakura swallowed. "That's why we're here."

Ryou squeezed his hand. "You're not going to lose me," he repeated.

Bakura didn't speak for a minute. "Yeah, well we didn't think that we'd lose Rally, Anzu, Honda, and Otogi in a week but look what fucking happened." He squeezed his eyes shut. "They're _gone_. And they're never coming back."

"We don't know that." Ryou reached over and cupped Bakura's cheek. "Anzu, Honda, and Otogi might come back. They just needed a break-"

"Yeah, but what about Rally?" Bakura snapped, looking up at him. "They're never coming back. And that's _our_ fault."

"No, it's not." Ryou shook his head. "We couldn't stop them getting shot, Bakura." The other didn't reply. " _You_ couldn't have stopped it."

Bakura sniffed. "Yeah, I guess." He let out a shaky breath. "Still. I'm not going to lose you like we lost them." Though he tried to mean all four, Ryou knew he only meant Rally.

And he couldn't bring himself to fight his partner anymore. "Okay."

A few minutes later, the doctor walked into the office. Dr. Sayuri. "Bakura Ryou?"

"That's him," Bakura replied, rubbing one eye.

Ryou nodded. He had his paper and pencil ready. He was getting better at talking around the others – he didn't have much of a choice. But he didn't like talking to strangers.

Dr. Sayuri sat behind his desk and set a manila file down in front of them. "I couldn't find any trace of your medical history prior to eight years ago."

Bakura scoffed. "Yeah, they were probably wiped." If they were even kept on a computer.

Dr. Sayuri hummed. "You were among the ones taken from the facility, yes?" Ryou nodded. "Did you have adequate medical care there?"

"We had free medical care most of the time," Bakura replied. "Ryou didn't want to go on chemo though."

"I can see that." He nodded. "I'm very sorry, but I'm going to need to keep this brief. I have to deal with a lot of cases every day, and today is worse than usual." This didn't sound good. "Bakura-san, I'm afraid the cancer has grown, multiplying at the top of your spine and in your brain."

Bakura gripped Ryou's hand tightly. "Without the medical bullshit, what does that mean?"

Dr. Sayuri took off his glasses, cleaned them, and put them back on before replying. "It means that Bakura-san only has a few weeks to live." He looked at Ryou. "At most. We could even be looking at a fortnight or less."

"What if he started chemo?" Bakura asked before Ryou could write anything.

Ryou tugged his hand slightly, and shook his head when he had Bakura's attention.

Dr. Sayuri sighed. "Without his consent, we can't administer any form of chemotherapy. And even with it, there would be no guarantee that he would live for much longer." He stood. "I'm very sorry, but I have another appointment."

When he left the room, Bakura turned to Ryou. "Why won't you just go on chemo?" He snapped.

"You heard what he said," Ryou mumbled. "There isn't even a guarantee that I'll live longer. And I don't want to spend my last few weeks drugged up and asleep more than I'm awake."

"But..." A tear dripped from Bakura's eye. "But I-I-I c-can't lose you, Ryou. I ca-can't..."

Ryou pulled him close, squeezing his eyes shut as Bakura sobbed into his shoulder. "You won't. You won't, I promise."

"But I-I fucking will," Bakura hissed, even as his body shook. "You-You're _dying_."

"I..." Ryou bit back a sob. "I know," he whispered.

"I can't lose you. I-I-I can't," Bakura repeated. "I can't, I can-an't, I-I c-can't."

Ryou could only hold him closer, tears sliding down his cheeks and falling onto Bakura's shoulder. "I'm sorry..." He choked out. "I don't know what to do..."

"G-Go on the f-fucking chemo," Bakura hissed, his hands winding around Ryou's waist and clinging to him. "Please. _P-Please_."

But Ryou shook his head. "I... I'm sorry," he repeated. "I'm so, so sorry." His arms tightened around Bakura. "But I won't leave you. I promise."

"Don't." Bakura shook his head. "D-Don't prom-omise that. Y-You wo-won't have a ch-cho-choice."

* * *

Marik looked up again, shuffling from foot to foot. He could see and hear the helicopter drawing closer, but his siblings were a few minutes away yet.

"What if they're not okay with... this?" He whispered.

Mehi raised an eyebrow. "With this?"

Marik gestured to himself. His dress was more formal than any Mehi had seen him in to date – they had picked it up at the market. It had two parts; one under the lace, strapless, dark purple, and one lace with swirling patterns, sleeves clinging to his skin and lighter than the inside. A dark purple ribbon wound around his waist, tied in a neat bow, and with the dress, he wore gold heels and his usual jewellery. "What if they're not okay with _me_?"

Mehi took his hand and squeezed it. "Then they don't deserve you in their lives."

"I'm serious, Mehi." Marik shook his head. "They're my siblings; I can't... I can't just cut them out. I've been missing for eight years."

"And in those eight years, you've grown into yourself." Mehi shook her head. "You're not the same person you used to be. You're not the brother that they lost eight years ago. But you're still their brother. And from what you've told me, they're not the kind of people to disregard that."

"I know, but..." Marik looked out at the helicopter again. It was closer. The wind was picking up as it began to land. "You know the kind of place we grew up in. What if- what if-" He looked around. Heru, Akefia, and Heba were a little way back. Atem and Heba had already said goodbye. Heru still wasn't certain if he wanted to go. "What if this was a mistake?"

"Even if this ends horrifically," Mehi began, "which it won't, it won't have been a mistake because at least you got to see them again and know that you didn't miss this chance."

After a minute, just as the helicopter touched the ground and the wings began to stop, Marik nodded. "I hope you're right."

Mehi smiled at him. "I am. Trust me."

Marik took a breath and nodded as the door opened two people stepped out.

The first was a man. Initially, he looked bald, but when he turned to help the second person out, a dark, long, and narrow ponytail hung from his head. He wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, which made his tattooed, strong-jawed face look odd. Like someone had taken the head off a Joker Lego figure and put it on a child figure's body. He scanned the pier, his eyes landing on Marik. He stared, a smile spreading across his features, giving him a less menacing appearance.

The second person that stepped off was a woman. She wore a black shirt-and-pants uniform, and her hair hung around her chin in a neat, dark bob with a braid on either side to keep her bangs back. An armband was stitched onto her left sleeve – Mehi recognised the uniform from the man that had brought her into the station and talked to her when she left the tomb. The Cairo Police Department. She walked with her back straight up the pier, the man behind her. Her shoes were black, flat, and polished, and though she didn't have any weapons, she had an aura that made it feel like she was pointing a gun directly between Mehi's eyes.

When she reached them, she stopped. She didn't even glance at Mehi. "Marik?"

Marik blinked a few times. "I-Isis?"

Isis brought up a hand, cautious, cupping Marik's cheek. A small smile crept over her face. "You look so much like our mother used to."

Marik swallowed and threw his arms around her. "Gods, I've missed you so much," he whispered, burying his face in her shoulder.

Isis' arms wound around him, holding him tight. She looked like she never planned to let go of him. "I've missed you too." She squeezed her eyes shut. "So, so much."

Marik looked up at the man, standing a little behind his sister. "Rishid?"

Rishid smiled at him, feeble. "What's green, fuzzy, and hurts if it falls on you?" Marik stared at him. "A pool table."

"For gods' sake, Rishid," Isis groaned, reluctantly releasing Marik. "You haven't seen him for eight years and the first thing you do is make one of your terrible jokes?"

"They're not terrible!" Both Marik and Rishid spoke, the former laughing as he ran up to his brother and hugged him just as fiercely as he had his sister.

As the two brothers hugged, Isis turned to Mehi, an eyebrow quirked. "And who's this?"

Marik pulled away from Rishid, though the taller man kept an arm around him. "Isis, Rishid, this is Mehi. She was in the same place I was."

"And you two are... friends?" There was a knowing smile on Rishid's lips.

Marik coughed. "We've been dating for... a few months now."

"And is she coming with us to Cairo?" Isis asked.

Marik looked at her. "We were hoping that she could stay with us? Even just for a while."

"If it's okay with you," Mehi hastened to add.

Isis moved slowly as though to gauge Mehi's reaction to her before pulling her into a hug. Not as tight as she had Marik, but just as warm. "Welcome to the family, Mehi." To Marik, seeing his five foot nothing sister pull his six foot something girlfriend into a hug was the best thing he had seen in his life. "You can stay as long as you want."

Mehi smiled as Isis pulled back. "Thank you so much."

Isis returned the smile and looked up as Akefia, Heru, and Heba walked onto the pier. "And I assume these are just along for the ride?"

"I definitely am," Heba confirmed.

Heru swallowed. "I'm not sure yet."

"Well we're going to need to go," Rishid replied. "We're meant to be back in Egypt by Sunday. Technically we're not even meant to be out this far, and we want to be as far as possible from here by sunset."

Ah, yes. At sunset, the water absorbed too much heat and could reach boiling temperatures. He and Akefia had found that out the hard way. It made him hide a giggle, though they had both been screaming at the scalding water at the time.

Heba nodded and walked towards the helicopter. The three siblings and Mehi began to follow him.

Heru hesitated and looked up at Akefia. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Akefia shook his head. "Don't be." He wrapped his arms around him and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "We might see each other again. I just need to stay with Bakura for now. He needs me."

Heru nodded. "I know." He rested his forehead against Akefia's. "Thank you. For everything."

"Thank you too." Akefia smiled softly and kissed him once more before releasing him. "Go on, get back to Cairo." Heru nodded and gripped his bag tightly as he walked away.

As the helicopter's engine started, he waved to Akefia.

"I love you!" He thought he saw the other mouth through the glass.

And even if he didn't say it, Heru responded. "I love you too!"

What Heru knew he didn't imagine was the smile on Akefia's face, and the tears falling down his cheeks. And pretty soon, tears were dripping from his own grinning features.

* * *

Yugi's eyes flashed open. He didn't move, but his eyes flickered from side to side. Something wasn't right.

He lay there in silence for a moment, trying to listen to the slightest sounds. He could hear the murmurs of the television blaring from one of the rooms downstairs, and Mana's snores.

They had shoved all of the beds into the one room when Marik, Mehi, Heru, and Heba had left for Egypt. The knowledge that they weren't going to be together for much longer was setting in.

Sid muttered something in his sleep and rolled onto his side. His bedsprings creaked under his weight.

There! What was that, a creak? Maybe someone was in the bathroom?

He sat up, rubbing one eye, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. It was better to check. They had lost a phone from carelessness. If it was just a petty thief, it was better to catch them and give them some loose change than lose something else.

He moved as quietly as possible. Some of the group were light sleepers – not as light as him, albeit – and a single floorboard creaking could wake them.

He reached the bathroom without incident and pushed the door open. The light was off. He frowned. Odd.

Oh, right. Marik and Mehi were gone – they were the only reason that the light was left on overnight. They both freaked if it was completely dark.

Yugi flicked on the switch. A tall figure stood only a few inches from him.

Pale skin. Crimson eyes. Pointed nails. Black hair. A smirk.

It's not just a dream.

"Hello, Yugi."

Yugi shrieked and everyone jolted awake.

Yami cursed and Atem reached for the gun under his pillow that wasn't there anymore – not since they left the ICU.

Yugi stumbled back as guards spread out from the bathroom. Zorc grabbed his wrist. "You're coming back with us."

Bakura grabbed the phone and punched in one one nine as Ryou scrambled out of his bed in time to avoid being grabbed.

"All of you are coming back with us," Zorc announced as the bleary-eyed and groggy teens struggled to fight off the invaders. One of the guards tried to snatch the phone from Bakura as he yelled their address to the operator.

This seemed to hit them harder than the sudden attack.

"Like fuck we're going back," Jounouchi snarled, lunging at the guard trying to push Shizuka to the ground.

"Get off of her!" Mai reached around a guard and scratched his face with one hand, pulling his hair with the other. Miho squirmed underneath him, struggling to break out of his grip.

A gunshot echoed through the air as sirens slowly became audible. Miho screamed, but the fighting and struggling continued. No one seemed injured – a warning shot.

Miho wrenched away from the guard as he turned on Mai, shoving the blonde into the crowd. She grunted as she landed on the corner of a bed, pain exploding in her chest.

The door crashed open and a few shots were fired. For a few seconds, everything went silent. Mai looked up to see Zorc, an arm wrapped around Yugi's throat with a gun to his head. "Horakhty."

"Zircon." The leader of the police force had her gun levelled at Zorc's head. Her white-gold hair was tied up into a tight ponytail, and her dark eyes were narrow. "Let him go."

"That's not my name anymore, sister," he sneered, "and he's coming with me. In fact, all of them are."

"You're not getting these children again."

Zorc laughed. "And who's going to stop me? You?"

"What would father say?" Horakhty shook her head. That made Zorc stop laughing. "He called you Zircon because you were his gem."

"And he called you Horakhty because you were his god," Zorc hissed. "No matter what way you look at it, gems never match up to gods."

"Just let him go, Zircon."

"Don't call me that!"

No one knew who fired, but the shot was like a signal for the fighting to start again. Mai jumped up to her feet and barrelled into one of the ICU guards trying to attack Jounouchi from behind.

Ryou stabbed his fingers behind another's ear and they crumpled to the ground. A shot rang through the air, and Ryou staggered. Blood stained his pyjama top, and when he coughed, more spurted from his mouth.

Bakura wailed wordlessly as Ryou followed the guard to the floor. Neither of them got back up again.

Akefia pulled his brother away from Ryou despite the other's struggling. "Ryou! Ryou, get up! Please, you promised!"

"Bakura, you need to get out of here!" Akefia had to speak with a raised voice, even right next to his brother's ear. He set him down at the door. "Run!" But Bakura could only sob as Akefia disappeared into the frenzy again. An ICU guard grabbed him and he didn't struggle as he was hauled out of the room.

Yugi wormed through the fighting and grabbed Mokuba. "Let go!" Mokuba yelled until he saw who it was.

Yugi pressed a finger to his lips and led him threw the battle. He pulled Atem with them on his way. "Go!" He muttered as they reached the door.

Atem glanced back at the fight. "Yami-"

"I'll send more out after you, just run!" Yugi snapped, darting back into the crowd.

Yugi grabbed Miho's hand and tried to pull her through the crowd next but she jerked back and shook her head. "M-M-Mai!"

"I'll get her next – come on, Miho!"

"N-Non!" She cried. "J-Je-Je v-veux at-ttendre pour-our Ma-Ma-ai!"

"Miho!"

A guard spotted them and ran towards them, baton in his hand. Yugi darted away, but Miho just shrank down as he swung. He misjudged the distance and didn't manage to stop in time. His baton hit the window, cracking it, and he slammed into Miho. They both crashed into the window and it shattered.

Miho shrieked as she fell. Yugi didn't hear her hit the ground. He hated himself for not even looking when the screaming stopped.

He knew Mai did too. She was crying, but she was still trying to pull guards away and fight.

Yugi gritted his teeth but ran back into the crowd and led Akefia, Yami and Shizuka to the door. "Run!"

Akefia nodded. Bakura was already out, so all he needed to do was find him. Yami glanced at Yugi, but followed Akefia. Yugi would get out. Yugi had to get out. Yugi was invincible – he had proven it time and time again.

But just in case, he ducked behind the bins outside the hotel. He didn't move when he found Miho's body behind the same one.

He swallowed, reached down, and closed her eyelids. She deserved at least to be able to sleep now.

At the door of their room, Shizuka hesitated, torn between wanting to wait for Jounouchi and get out. A guard grabbed her and she screamed as he tried to cover her mouth.

She bit his hand as hard as she could and he cursed. "Fucking brat." He jerked her up by her chin and dropped her. She was dead before her feet hit the ground again.

Yugi grabbed Mai's hand next and tried to lead her through the crowd, but someone stopped him.

Zorc. His arms wrapped around Yugi and picked the struggling teen up with little trouble. "You're coming with us."

Mai growled and kicked the back of his knees. He stumbled, losing his grip on Yugi. Yugi twisted, kneed him in the face, and landed hard on the ground again. He was shaking – adrenaline rushing through him.

He had always thought it made you better – faster, stronger. Now, it made him want to sprint for the exit and leave everyone behind. It made his vision blur. It made him want to just go with Zorc.

Zorc glared at him, and he matched it.

"The Draughtsmen will never return to the ICU," he roared over the mayhem. "No matter what you do to us, no matter how many lives you take, we won't submit to you! Not anymore!"

Zorc yanked out his gun and pointed it at Yugi. "You will come back with us." Yugi stared down the barrel as Zorc clicked off the safety. "You will come back with us! Now move!"

Yugi looked up at him. He smirked. "You're just a dream."

Bang.

* * *

Bakura was the last to open his eyes although he was the first to wake. He had tried to fight. Waking, that is. He had tried to fight waking.

But, just like in regular fights, he lost. He looked around.

Mana. Mai. Keith. Sid. Jounouchi. Seto. Bonz. Ryou. They were the only ones left.

He had heard one of the guards talking when he had been the only one awake.

Miho, and Shizuka were dead. So was Rally. And Zygor, and Ushio. That took five out of their original twenty-six.

Twenty-one.

Marik, Mehi, Heru, and Heba were safe in Cairo by that stage. And Anzu, Honda, and Otogi were still with that group. The guards were still looking for them. That took another seven.

Fourteen.

Then there was them. That took out nine.

Five.

And none of them knew what happened to Yugi.

Four.

Four were still free in Odaiba. Or, further away. Hopefully they had left – if they knew what was good for them.

That meant the four in Odaiba that they were uncertain of and the seven that they knew were safe made thirteen free.

Thirteen out of the promised twenty-six.

"Where's Shizuka?" Jounouchi asked as he looked around. Mana sobbed, her shoulders shaking.

No one replied, but he took his answer from their silence.

"Mokuba?" Seto didn't look at any of them.

After a minute, Sid spoke. "He got out. If they didn't catch him, he's still safe."

If. That was a pretty fucking big _if_.

"What's going to happen now?" Bonz whispered. It echoed loud in the cell.

Keith stared at his feet. "Well they're not going to just send us to the zoo and then let us make our merry way back to our cubes after what we did." He shook his head. "We broke out. We burned the cubes. They've been looking for us for months – they killed Ushio and Zygor."

"And the others," Ryou added. No one asked him for specification.

"We're not getting out of this easy," Bakura muttered. "If we even get out of it."

Seto leaned his head back against the wall. "We were so fucking _stupid_." No one objected. "If we had just _stayed_ , we'd be fine."

"But we didn't." Keith leaned forward, arms on his knees. "And I don't know about you guys, but I don't regret it. Yeah, we fucked up. But at least we got out. We know what's out there. No more questions, no more mysteries."

"That's all well and easy to say when you didn't lose somebody," Jounouchi snarled.

"Hey, lay off him!" Bonz frowned. "We all lost friends. Yeah, you lost your sister. But you're not the only one who loved her." Mana curled up in a small ball on the bench she sat on.

Jounouchi huffed and closed his eyes. "Whatever. It doesn't matter what they do anyway. We're fucked."

No one spoke again.

The door opened a few minutes later – or maybe it was hours; who even knew anymore?

"Everyone up."

Slowly, the eight clambered to their feet. Keith already had his hands out.

"Hands out."

The others followed his example and the guards began to cuff their hands together.

"Where are we going?" Mana tried to ask. The guard just tightened her cuffs and led her out of the room.

They each had one guard, and they were led down different hallways. Bakura kept his gaze straight ahead as they walked, only stopping when he was pulled to a halt so someone could open a gate or a door for them.

"Inmate Necro," the guard said to another as a gate was opened.

The guard scoffed. "Good luck with him," she muttered.

He could hear the smirk in the guard's voice. "He's harmless."

"Don't count on it," the second guard warned as she closed the gate behind them.

The guard's hand on Bakura's arm tightened and he dragged him to a halt outside a heavy metal door.

Bakura stared at it as it was opened.

The guard unlocked his cuffs and pushed him.

He rubbed his wrists and slowly stepped through the doorway, despite the shove. The walls were white and sterile clean, but the toilet in the corner of the room was grubby and smelled horrible.

The bed was similar to the ones in the hostel that they had slept in. When they were in Odaiba. Outside.

Bakura turned. The room was no bigger than eight feet either way. He heard someone scream further down the hall.

"Enjoy your stay," his guard sneered. Bakura turned to him. "It's going to be a long one."

The metal door slammed shut and the lock clicked.

Bakura sank to the floor. He wanted to cry, but nothing was coming out. He squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them again, he was smiling.

"How did you get in here, Ry?"

Ryou smiled at him. "I snuck in through the door. I didn't want to leave you."

"Yeah, I get that, but I'm pretty sure you're meant to be in your room." He stood up and made his way over to the bed.

"Still, it's lonely here. I wanted to be with you. I promised I'd stay, right?" Ryou pointed out.

"Yeah, I know you promised, but-"

"Tell you what. You see that bulb?" He pointed up to it. "Break it and hold some toilet paper to it – it's down by the toilet. It'll catch fire. If there's fire, they have to let you out. I can sneak out and they'll bring you to my room. That way, we'll be together and we won't get in trouble if we're caught."

Bakura looked at his blanket and up at the light. The bulb was caged in, but was still reachable. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"All of my ideas work out," Ryou insisted. "Come on; I've thought this through. They can't just leave someone in here when there's a fire. It's isolation – not execution."

"They really don't like us."

"Because we got out. They're not going to kill us," Ryou promised. "They want to use us as an example." Bakura looked over at him. "They'll keep us around as long as possible to punish us so others will see it's not a quick end, see?"

"I... I guess so." Bakura chewed his lip. "Still, it seems dangerous. What if you're caught sneaking out?"

"I won't be." Ryou held out his hand. Bakura took it, and Ryou dropped it again. "Trust me."

Bakura sighed. "Okay, fine." He grabbed some tissue paper and stood on the edge of his bed. It took some stretching, but he managed to reach the bulb. He crushed the glass between his fingers and shoved part of the tissue into it.

A fire burst out of the paper and he drew it back. "You're sure this'll work?"

"Of course." Ryou's smile grew.

He sighed and dropped the tissue onto the blanket. The flames caught. "If you say so, Ry."

"I do."

Bakura walked over to the door and hammered on it. "Hey! There's a fire! Let me out; there's a fire!" He glanced back. It was spreading. "Ry, I'm not so sure..."

"Trust me, Bakura."

He swallowed. "Okay." He began hammering again. "Fire! Guys, there's a fucking fire in here! Let me out!" He looked back. Ryou was gone. "Ryou? Ryou, where are you?" He coughed and kept hammering. "Help! Let me out! Ryou!"

The viewing plate slid open and Ryou peered in at him.

Bakura smiled. "Ryou, let me out!"

Ryou returned the smile. "Trust me, Bakura. I won't leave you." The plate slid closed again, but the door stayed locked.

* * *

Yugi's leg jumped up and down in the taxi as he stared out the window. Yami placed his hand on it. "Calm down," he murmured. "You're going to injure yourself."

"I'm fine," Yugi insisted.

"You were shot at point-blank range in the chest. That's not fine."

Yugi looked up at his boyfriend. "They discharged me, didn't they?"

Yami hummed. "I still think they let you out too early."

"I know you do." Yugi looked outside again. "Are we nearly there yet?"

"Just about," the taxi driver called back to him. "Where do you want me to drop you?"

"Where the old Telecom centre was," Yugi replied. His leg began to jump again.

"I don't know why you're so nervous," Yami chuckled.

"I haven't seen him in eight years." Yugi looked up at Yami again. "What if he doesn't recognise me?"

"Your hair is pretty hard to mistake."

"I'm serious, Yami! Besides, you have the same hair as me."

"Yugi, your grandfather isn't going to mistake me for you," Yami assured him. "Especially not after I speak. He recognised you from your voice alone."

"I guess..." Yugi swallowed as the car pulled to a halt.

"That'll be eight hundred and sixty-seven yen," the driver requested.

Yami dug around in his pocket. "I'm forty short. Can I give you something instead?"

The driver sucked his teeth. "Pass over those apples and you've got a deal."

Yami handed him the money and the apples they had brought with them for lunch. It was fine. This was more important than lunch anyway.

Yugi was shaking as he pushed the door open and climbed out of the car. He waited for Yami on the pavement, reluctant to go inside.

"I don't think I can do this," he mumbled once Yami was out of the car.

Yami closed the door and the car pulled away from the curb. "You can."

Yugi shook his head. "I can't. I can't. Let's just go back to the hostel with the others-"

"Trust me." Yami turned Yugi to face him. "It will be fine. You've been waiting for this for years. Believe in yourself – don't let your doubts screw it up for you."

"I-I-I can't breathe," Yugi wheezed.

"Calm down." Yami leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "You're okay. Okay?"

Yugi took a shuddering breath and nodded. "O-Okay." He nodded again. "Okay. Okay, let's... Let's go in." Yami took his hand and they walked onto the green area where the old Telecom centre used to be.

It took him a few minutes to find him – the area was fairly big and overgrown, and they had never decided on an exact meeting spot.

Once he spotted him, he stopped and stared. Yami nearly crashed into him.

Sugoroku Mutou sat on the bench, a bag of bread crusts in hand which he threw to the ground a few feet away from him. Birds swam up to him and pecked up the bread.

He chuckled and threw another piece. The bread landed on one of the birds' backs, leading to a spat with another duck which had him laughing harder.

Yami squeezed his hand and released it. "Go."

Yugi stepped cautiously over to the bench. He waited a few moments before speaking. "Grandpa?"

Sugoroku looked up. He was still the same as he had been eight years ago.

Pepper grey hair splaying out into a star shape like Yugi's, warm grey eyes surrounded by wrinkles – laughter lines, he called them – and dimples at the corners of his mouth that appeared when he smiled.

Like he was smiling now. "Yugi?"

Yugi swallowed and nodded, returning the smile. "It's... it's me." Sugoroku abandoned the bag on the bench and stood – he was still the same height, just a little shorter than Yugi – opening his arms. Yugi ran into them, burying his face in his grandfather's shoulder and inhaling the warm, familiar smell of cinnamon, dust, and cough syrup. "I-I missed you," he whispered, his body shaking.

Sugoroku rubbed his back. "I know," he cooed. "I missed you too, my boy." He held Yugi closer. "But it's okay. You're home now. You're home, Yugi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha oh what fun. Now who's ready for one last round of feels? That's right guys. This isn't the end. We're onto the last chapter of Glass Coffins! Please vote and review. See you next time, Murdering Majestors!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have one thing to say; I'm so fucking sorry.

**Content warning:** Death.

* * *

Yugi couldn't move. He couldn't see. He couldn't breathe.

A door opened, and the room fell silent. A steady beep was the only sound left for a few minutes.

"How is he?"

Yugi recognised the voice.

It was just a dream. Just a dream.

Just a dream.

"Not so good. The bullet fractured when it entered his body, and his internal organs were extremely badly damaged. We hoped that inducing a coma would assist in his recovery but we were mistaken."

That didn't make sense. He wanted his Grandpa. Where was he? They were just in the park with Yami and the others.

They had been playing hide-and-seek and Jounouchi had jumped into the lake with Mehi and Rally to hide. Marik had nearly killed them.

"What happens if we take him off it?"

"The obvious answer? He'll die, sir."

Who would? Why couldn't he move?

He tried to open his eyes, but even the concentration involved in trying to do the action hurt. He didn't manage to force his eyelids apart.

"Yes, I understand that," the voice growled. Too familiar. But it was just a dream. Just a dream. Just a horrible, horrible dream. "I meant how long will he live?"

He wanted his Grandpa. This wasn't right. He didn't like it. He wanted to get out.

"A few minutes at most."

Who would? Who was going to live that long? Was it one of his friends? His Grandpa? Yami? He needed to know! Why couldn't he move?

A sigh. "Is there any chance that he'll pull through this?" The voice sounded tired. Less like the one Yugi remembered.

A pause. Yugi couldn't even think.

"None."

What was going on?

"Alright then."

Grandpa?

"What do you want us to do sir?"

Grandpa, please!

"Pull the plug."

Yami!

"Are-are you sure, sir?"

Where was he?

"Did I not just say it?"

Where were they?

"Yes, but I'm not sure you fully understand-"

"I understand perfectly well. If you pull the plug, he dies. If you don't, he lives a bit longer."

Who was going to die? Why was no one answering him? Couldn't they hear him screaming?

"Yes, but-"

"Pull the plug."

Yami!

"If you're certain, sir."

Grandpa!

"I am."

The beeping began to grow fainter, fewer and far between. Yugi found it harder to think.

What was happening? Where were they?

Light burst through his eyes, and he smiled. "Grandpa, I was worried!"

Sugoroku smiled at him. Yugi could see him talking, but he couldn't hear what he was saying. He looked at Yami to find the same problem.

All he could hear was the same, grating voice that haunted him. But again, tired.

"Goodbye, Calico."

Yugi swallowed. "My name's Yugi Mutou," he whispered. But just like he couldn't hear the others, he didn't think anyone could hear him.

Their mouths were still moving. Slower.

The only thing he could hear now were the beeps.

The slow

gentle beeps

 

breaking through the

 

 

silence

 

 

 

every now

 

 

and then.

 

 

Beep.

 

 

 

Beep.

 

 

 

 

Beep.

 

 

 

 

 

Beep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Beep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Until – beep –

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

even they

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

– beep –

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

stopped.

* * *

Once he spotted him, he stopped and stared.

Sugoroku Mutou sat on the bench by the edge of the grass. The area was overgrown, but most of the plants weren't dangerous, so the area was still useable.

His leg was jumping the same way Yugi's used to.

Yami's throat clenched and he stood by the bench for a few moments, trying to say something.

Sugoroku spotted him before he could. For a moment, his grey eyes were bright. Then, they faded. "You're not Yugi." His face hung heavy with tired wrinkles, and his hair was turning white.

"No," Yami admitted. "I'm Yami. Yami Sennen."

"Oh." Sugoroku nodded and stood. He was nearly a full head shorter than Yami. He smiled – not as happy as before, but still warm. "Yugi mentioned you on the phone."

Yami blinked a few times. His eyes were watering.

No, he had to calm down. Not yet. He couldn't cry. Not yet.

"Is something wrong?" Sugoroku asked. Yami shook his head. "Why don't you sit down with me? I was waiting for Yugi."

Yami nodded and sat beside him. He was glad he came now. At least Sugoroku wouldn't be left waiting at the bench all day, and probably all night, for his grandson. "Thank you." His voice croaked and he cleared his throat.

"You're welcome." Sugoroku smiled softly at him and they fell silent for a few minutes. Sugoroku's leg began to jump again. "Do you know where Yugi is?" After a moment, Yami nodded. "Is he far? He's not sick, is he? Or hurt?" Sugoroku leaned closer to him. "Do you want to take me to where he is, or is he on his way?"

Yami hesitated. "He's... he's not..." He swallowed again. He couldn't quite stop the tear that escaped his eye. He thought he had cried himself out of tears, but they just kept coming.

"What's wrong, my boy?" Sugoroku asked, an alarmed tone creeping into his voice. "Here, have a tissue." He fumbled in the pocket of his pants and pulled out a neatly folded piece of toilet paper.

Yami took it and stared down at it. A few tears dripped onto it, leaving dark splotches, but Sugoroku didn't push him to use it.

"Mr. Mutou," he finally began, "Yugi's not coming."

"Why not?" Sugoroku sounded near tears himself when he spoke. "Did something happen? Did I do something? I thought-"

"It wasn't you." Yami shook his head. "Mr. Mutou-"

"Please, call me Sugoroku."

"Sugoroku," Yami corrected. "Is... Is there somewhere else we can go?" He didn't want to talk about this. At all, but especially not here. In public.

Sugoroku nodded. "Of course, I have a bed booked at a nearby hostel." He placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Why isn't Yugi coming?"

Yami squeezed his eyes shut. "I need to talk to you about something... Something that happened to him."

Sugoroku nodded. "Okay. Let's go to the hostel. We can talk all you want there."

Yami followed Sugoroku to his feet and out of the park. He rehearsed the line, the single line, in his head, but he didn't know if he could bring himself to say it once the time came.

Sugoroku; your grandson couldn't come to see you because he's dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we go. That's the last and shortest chapter to date. It's literally just over a thousand words. I'm genuinely so happy with this story though, and I'm so happy with the response it's gotten. Thank you all so, so much for being fantastic readers and always giving such great responses to the chapters, even when I went missing for extended periods of time. It means a lot. Thank you all, so, so much. And so, for the last time, please review. See you next story, Murdering Majestors.


End file.
